Chibi Kitsune
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: SasuNaru AU. Naruto se traslada a estudiar a Konoha con la intención de cumplir una promesa de la infancia. Allí descubrirá que el pseudónimo tras el cual escribe quizás no es tan seguro como cree...
1. En busca de un recuerdo

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola a todos ^^

Vuelvo a la carga con este fic, que lo tenía ya publicado en otra página pero que por motivos varios quedó abandonado y fue eliminado. Ahora por fin me he animado a irlo subiendo otra vez y releyendo, y espero continuarlo cuando llegué a donde lo dejé.

Si alguien lo leyó antes, por favor que no comente nada de los capis que aún no estén publicados para no hacer spoilers a quienes se animen a hacerlo ahora.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Advertencia: este fic trata principalmente sobre una relación yaoi (entre dos chicos) e incluirá escenas con lemon.

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**En busca de un recuerdo**

Contempló con atención el reflejo que le devolvía la ventana del avión. Podía apreciar su rostro nítidamente en el grueso cristal: sus enormes ojos azules, sus cabellos rubios revueltos graciosamente, la pequeña nariz… Pasó largo rato contemplando las marcas de sus mejillas, tres en cada una… Y pensar que al principio de tenerlas las odiaba… pero hacía muchos años ya que les había cogido un cariño especial. Recordar aquel cambio le hizo pensar también en su promesa a aquel misterioso chico que conoció durante su infancia. Sólo fueron unos días, pero le marcó profundamente. Llevó las puntas de sus dedos a sus cicatrices, buscándolas a través del cristal, y las resiguió con mimo, mientras intentaba sin éxito enfocar la vaga imagen de aquel niño. ¿Habría realmente ingresado en la Academia de Artes de Konoha? Si se hallaba allí… ¿Sería capaz de encontrarlo? ¿Se acordaría de él?

La azafata le sobresaltó preguntándole con educación si deseaba tomar alguna cosa. Naruto pidió un poco de agua y mientras la bebía volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Recordó como había dado su palabra, a un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad, de que volverían a encontrarse en la Academia de Artes de Konoha, sin duda la mejor del país. Por ello se había estado esforzando los últimos años en destacar en alguna de las carreras que se impartían allí. Finalmente había descubierto, gracias a su profesor Iruka, que tenía un talento especial para escribir, para transmitir a otros sentimientos a través de las palabras. También había sido Iruka quien le había apoyado cuando sus padres se negaron a ello.

Proveniente de una de las más acaudaladas familias de Suna, los padres de Naruto esperaban que continuase con el negocio familiar, en lugar de dedicarse a "caprichos que no iban a aportarle nada". Así que cuando cumplió los dieciocho años y se quiso matricular en la famosa universidad, sus padres se negaron a costearlo los gastos de "semejante ridiculez que no le iba a aportar beneficios", esperando con ello hacerle recapacitar. Iruka le había ayudado a encontrar un trabajo para que pudiese pagar sus estudios, aunque el primer año no contó con los suficientes ahorros para costear su estancia en Konoha, y tuvo que conformarse con estudiar en la Academia de Artes de Suna, su ciudad natal. Pero ahora por fin se encontraba en camino hacia el que había sido su objetivo desde la niñez. ¿Qué le diría aquel chico misterioso si se enteraba de que había pasado tanto por un intento de encontrarle? Posiblemente se reiría en su cara, ni siquiera él mismo sabía porque se tomaba tantas molestias. Pero había algo que tenía claro: Uzumaki Naruto era una persona de palabra, y aunque a penas recordara a aquella fugaz y curiosa amistad que tuvo durante su infancia, estaba dispuesto a encontrarle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El despertador empezó a sonar insistentemente por tercera vez aquella mañana. Lo había apagado ya dos veces, y se disponía a hacerlo de nuevo cuando recordó el motivo por el que madrugaba.

-¡Naruto!!- exclamó, saltando de la cama, corriendo a revolver la ropa de su armario con impaciencia y haciendo que varias prendas cayeran revueltas sobre el suelo.

Se había puesto el despertador con el tiempo bien justo y encima se había dormido. Se aseó rápidamente en el baño, se vistió y bajó corriendo las escaleras de la enorme casa, casi tropezando en el proceso. Entró en la cocina como una exhalación, revolviendo los armarios en busca de algo que pudiese desayunar por el camino. Al poner su atención en la mesa se dio cuenta de que Neji la estaba mirando fijamente.

-Ne… Neji-nii-san… Buenos días- tartamudeó torpemente, con aquella timidez que la había caracterizado desde niña. Seguro que ahora le soltaba algún sermón sobre comportarse como una señorita y no como una cría de cinco años a la que le han prometido ir al parque de atracciones.

Sin embargo Neji no hizo nada, se limitó a recorrerla con su mirada de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en lo corta que era la minifalda.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente, se ponía muy nerviosa cuando el mayor la analizaba de aquella manera. Siempre le encontraba alguna pega, sin importar cuanto ella se esforzara.

-¿No pensarás salir a la calle así de desvestida?- inquirió el chico, ante lo cual Hinata hizo un leve asentimiento, cohibida por su frío tono. Él resopló con visible enfado, pero se limitó a dar un nuevo mordisco a su tostada y a continuar escribiendo algo en un papel que tenía junto a su plato.

-Neji… podrías… eh… ¿Me prestas tu coche?- pidió, armándose de valor y logrando decir la frase de un tirón.

La intensidad de los ojos blancos de su hermano volvieron a ponerla nerviosa. Estiró un poco de su falda, intentando acomodarla de manera que le tapase un poco más. Cosa que no consiguió.

-No me gusta que conduzcas- respondió Neji de forma escueta- Ve en metro.

-¡Pero voy a llegar tarde! Si no quieres que conduzca, llévame tú- sugirió tímidamente, con a penas un hilito de voz- No… no quiero hacer esperar a Naruto.

Hinata observó como su hermano fruncía el ceño al escuchar el nombre del rubio, con marcado desagrado. No le apetecía tener a aquel muchacho revoltoso y acelerado absorbiendo de nuevo parte del tiempo de la chica. Sólo eran amigos, o en eso insistía Hinata cada vez que él intentaba sacar el tema a la luz, pero igualmente le molestaba. Por él, el rubio se podría haber quedado para siempre en Suna.

-Yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer- remarcó de manera desagradable-, y Naruto no se va a morir por esperar un poco- aseguró, con un tono de lo más desagradable.

La chica juntó sus deditos con nerviosismo, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquella actitud tan extremada del mayor. Finalmente optó por la táctica desperada de hacerse la víctima.

-Está bien Neji… no te preocupes, Naruto y yo cargaremos con todas las maletas por el transporte público…- desvió estratégicamente la mirada, jugueteando con el borde inferior de su holgada camiseta- Entonces no me esperes para comer, porque seguro que se nos hace tarde…

Neji resopló fuertemente. Sabía que Hinata le estaba enredando, y lo peor de todo es que igualmente le hacía sentir mala persona. Volvió a mirar con desagrado el reducido tamaño de la falda de la chica. Quizás no fuese la ropa más indicada para que viajara sola hasta el aeropuerto en transporte público.

-Las llaves están en el segundo cajón de la entrada- accedió finalmente, a regañadientes.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y llena de ternura, al tiempo que se arrojaba sobre su cuello para darle un efusivo abrazo. Neji se quedó completamente rígido mientras ella le besaba en la mejilla con inocencia, y es que eran tan extrañas las ocasiones en las que la timidez de Hinata le permitía mostrar su afecto que no se esperaba para nada el gesto de cariño. Para cuando quiso reaccionar, la chica ya había salido disparada en dirección al garaje, no sin antes robarle la tostada que se estaba comiendo. Neji contempló como se alejaba con el corazón bombeando con violencia en su pecho. Tuvo que recordarse varias veces que Hinata era su hermana menor para lograr apaciguarlo un poco. Aún y así, una vocecita con muy mala idea insistía en recordarle que realmente tan solo eran primos. Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar algunas imágenes indecorosas con Hinata como protagonista, se puso en pie y se preparó otra tostada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto salió de la terminal nacional del aeropuerto cargando un montón de maletas. Rebuscó entre la multitud que había esperando a la salida y no tardó en verla. Hinata se había puesto de puntillas, en un intento de poder atisbar algo más allá del montón de cabezas que aguardaban por un conocido. Agitó la mano para saludarle en cuanto lo divisó, y Naruto corrió hasta ella y, dejando las maletas tiradas sin ningún miramiento, alzó a la chica en brazos y le dio un par de vueltas, ante las miradas reprobatorias de los presentes. En ese instante Hinata se alegró como nunca de que Neji no la hubiese acompañado.

-¡Al final has podido venir!- exclamó la chica, en cuanto el rubio la depositó en el suelo, pasando una de sus manos por su larga y oscura melena, de un tono casi violáceo, en un intento de volver a ordenarla un poco.

-Sí, estuve trabajando todo el año pasado para poder alquilar un pequeño piso- respondió Naruto, recogiendo de nuevo las maletas y siguiendo a Hinata hacia el exterior del aeropuerto- No es gran cosa, pero al menos estoy aquí.

La chica rió divertida. Naruto y ella eran amigos desde la escuela primaria, y le agradaba poder tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Era el único a quien se atrevía a confiar sus problemas. Últimamente había encontrado otra persona en la que apoyarse, cada vez más, pero no era lo mismo.

-Hay que ver lo que haces por tu príncipe azul- dijo soñadora.

-¡No es mi príncipe azul!- replicó Naruto con un gesto enfurruñado de lo más gracioso, y tuvo que hacer equilibrios para no caerse por culpa del peso de las maletas- Es arrogante y desagradable… creo- dijo finalmente el chico, con aspecto abatido.

-Naruto… nadie a los seis años puede ser arrogante y desagradable…

Su amigo le dedicó una mueca de escepticismo. Estaba claro que ella no había conocido al muchacho.

-Sea como sea, no quiero que le llames mi príncipe azul. Eso suena…

-Romántico- colaboró la chica, al ver que Naruto fruncía el ceño en un intento de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

-Eso mismo, romántico, y yo sólo quiero cumplir la promesa que hice. Y nada más- se apresuró a añadir, sabiendo como le gustaban a su amiga los cuentos de hadas.

-Sea como sea, estás aquí- señaló, mientras peleaba con él por quitarle una maleta para que no fuera tan cargado. Ya tendría tiempo más delante de retomar aquel conflictivo tema- En el último momento, como siempre, pero estás aquí- añadió, logrando por fin hacerse con la carga.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Efectivamente, no contaba con demasiado tiempo para acomodarse en la nueva ciudad. Estaban a sábado, y el próximo lunes se iniciaban las clases. Aquella tarde tenía la reunión de principio de curso de la escuela, donde se presentaban a los nuevos alumnos y se daba una explicación general de las asignaturas del curso, seguida de una pequeña cena para que los alumnos de las diferentes facultades se conocieran un poco. Así que ya no dispondría de tiempo libre ese día, pero además el día siguiente tenía concertada una entrevista con su nuevo jefe. Hinata tenía razón, siempre lo dejaba todo para última hora, incluso algo tan importante como el trabajo.

Había estado trabajando durante un año escribiendo quincenalmente un relato para una importante revista juvenil. Sonrió de manera inconsciente. Si Iruka hubiese sabido la clase de historias que le harían escribir no le hubiese recomendado para ese trabajo, pero cuando su antiguo profesor del instituto se enteró de la temática, Naruto ya había publicado, bajo el seudónimo de Chibi Kitsune, el primero de sus relatos, que se había convertido en todo un éxito al momento. Recordó la advertencia que le había dado Jiraiya, su antiguo editor. Le había avisado que su nuevo jefe era un tanto especial y que debería ser paciente antes de ganarse su confianza. A Naruto le parecía difícil que fuese un personaje más extravagante que el pervertido de Jiraiya, pero nunca se sabía.

-Naruto, espérame aquí, por favor- le pidió Hinata al pasar por delante del quiosco- Voy a comprar la "Sábado joven"- informó, dejando en el suelo la pesada maleta de su amigo.

-¿Lees esa revista?- preguntó Naruto, con un tono que su amiga no supo identificar.

-Claro, soy adicta a muchas de sus secciones, pero especialmente a los relatos de Chibi Kitsune, como la mayoría de gente de nuestra edad- respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Hinata! Tú… ¿tú también lees esas cosas?- preguntó nervioso el rubio.

-Una ha de estar informada para cuando llegue la ocasión, ¿no te parece?- preguntó con una expresión tan inocente que a Naruto le pareció de lo más contradictoria con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Está bien, ve a comprarla- dijo Naruto, mientras se decía que si Hinata leía sus relatos, la cosa iba a ser más complicada de mantener en secreto. Tendría que asegurarse de que no le descubriera- Pero cuando vuelvas me explicas como están las cosas con Neji- pidió con picardía.

Ahora que vivían los dos solos en la casa que sus padres les habían comprado en Konoha para que se alojaran mientras duraran sus estudios, confiaba en que su amiga hubiese logrado algún que otro progreso. Pero su mirada de decepción le dejó muy claro que no era eso precisamente lo que ocurría.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Narutoooo!

El rubio abrió los ojos sobresaltado, para encontrarse cara a cara con Kiba, que le miraba recostado sobre el lomo de Akamaru.

-Te has dormido durante la explicación, idiota- le regañó.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- refunfuñó el rubio, y movió los músculos del cuello de un lado a otro intentando que se le pasase el dolor por haberse quedado dormido en una silla- ¿Te dejan tener a ese perro pulgoso en clase?- se sorprendió.

Kiba negó con la cabeza, sin ofenderse por el insulto. También había estudiado en Suna junto a Naruto y desde pequeños se habían estado insultando amistosamente el uno al otro.

-No, pero me lo dejan traer a las excursiones y en algunas ocasiones especiales. Akamaru es tan obediente y tan listo que los de dibujo lo utilizaron de modelo en varias ocasiones durante el año pasado- explicó con orgullo- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir a estudiar a Konoha. De aquí salen los mejores escritores del país.

Naruto asintió un poco ausente. No había venido allí precisamente buscando destacar, aunque claro, aquello también era un punto a tener en cuenta. Siguió a Kiba hacia el comedor, mientras este le iba poniendo al día de algunos asuntos de su nueva escuela, ya que a penas había escuchado la exposición de su tutora. El Inuzuka se ofreció a presentarle a algunos de los otros escritores, pero Naruto rechazó educadamente la oferta.

-Dentro de un rato, si no te importa- se excusó-. Prometí a Hinata que la buscaría tan pronto como saliera de la reunión- añadió, mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado. Su amiga estaba impaciente por empezar a buscar al chico al cual le había hecho la promesa. Y luego decía que era él quien tenía una actitud infantil…

La chica lo divisó y corrió hasta él, con un par de bebidas en la mano y su larga melena ondeando grácilmente tras ella. Le ofreció uno de los refrescos en cuanto llegó a su lado y le miró con expectación.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó emocionada.

-¿Y bien?- repitió Naruto, haciendo que ella pusiera un puchero de desilusión- Ya te lo he dicho, Hinata, no recuerdo nada de él... va a tener que encontrarme él a mí, si es que se acuerda de algo- dijo con marcada de decepción.

-Venga Naruto, no creo que lo hayas olvidado por completo. Tenías seis años, algo debes recordar, aunque sólo sea su nombre.

-Sabes que no me lo quiso decir… Ese baka… no se como pude ir a verle durante toda una semana- protestó con un puchero enfurruñado.

-Pero al menos recordarás el aspecto físico de tu principito.

Naruto pataleó en el suelo como un crío de cinco años.

-¡Deja de llamarlo así! A ver…- cerró los ojos, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recordar algo, por pequeño que fuera- Tenía los ojos muy oscuros- dijo al fin.

Hinata le observó con una gota resbalando por su frente. Pues vaya pista, la mitad de los chicos del instituto tenían los ojos marrón oscuro o negro. Tal vez más de la mitad. Suspiró con paciencia. No se iba a rendir por eso, ayudaría a Naruto en todo cuanto estuviese en su mano porque él siempre hacía lo mismo por ella.

-Esperemos que tu príncipe tenga mejor memoria que tú- deseó, mientras se encaminaba a una enorme mesa repleta de bocadillos y otras cosas para picar.

-¡Hinataaa!!!- gruñó Naruto al escuchar de nuevo aquella denominación.

-A mí no me engañas. Nadie se esfuerza tanto por encontrar a alguien que sólo es un amigo. Así que, hasta que me des un nombre mejor, va a ser el príncipe, y no me lo discutas- le reprendió, al tiempo que le metía un enorme dulce en la boca para acallar su protesta- No te preocupes, si está aquí daremos con él- le animó la chica- Sólo necesitamos tiempo, organización, e ir asaltando uno por uno a todos los chicos de ojos oscuros del la universidad- rió Hinata, al parecer más emocionada que el propio rubio por dar con aquel misterioso amigo de la infancia.

-Todos no, sólo los que estudien dibujo- aclaró el rubio.

Hinata asintió, recordando la historia que tantas veces le había explicado Naruto de cómo se conocieron. Aquello reducía considerablemente la búsqueda, pero la Academia seguía siendo un lugar demasiado grande como para dar con él en poco tiempo. Eso siempre y cuando se encontrase allí. Volvió a suspirar. Preocuparse no tenía ningún sentido. Harían lo que estuviese en su mano, y el resto, como solía decir su hermano Neji, estaba en manos de destino.

-Bueno Naruto, y mientras… ¿Por qué no me cuentas en que consiste ese trabajito que te has conseguido? Debe ser algo importante si te han podido trasladar a Konoha conservándolo- se entusiasmó Hinata.

Ante la inesperada pregunta, Naruto simplemente acertó a atragantarse de manera escandalosa con la comida.


	2. Un jefe de lo más problemático

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Un jefe de lo más problemático**

El anciano director se recostó sobre su silla y contempló al muchacho que tenía ente él con una paciencia sólo propia de alguien de su avanzada edad.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿me estás escuchando?- inquirió, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y lo estudiaba intensamente.

El aludido apartó su atención del cuadro que estaba mirando y la centró en el director, adoptando una pose arrogante que dejaba patente que podía prestar atención a más de una cosa a la vez. El mayor disimuló una sonrisa ante esa prepotencia que le caracterizaba. Lo cierto es que sin aquella mirada de superioridad no parecía Uchiha Sasuke.

-Por supuesto, Sarutobi-sama- respondió con impecable educación.

-¿Y serías tan amable de darme una explicación?- insistió el anciano.

Sasuke hizo una mueca despectiva.

-Simplemente no tenía motivación- fue la escueta respuesta.

El director exhaló un largo y desesperado suspiro. Sasuke era uno de los estudiantes más brillantes de la Academia, no obstante había presentado algún que otro problema a finales del curso anterior. Conforme avanzaba el año escolar había ido perdiendo el interés por entregar los deberes, hasta el punto de que el último trimestre tan solo se había presentado a dos de los exámenes finales. En cualquier otra universidad, lo más probable era que hubiesen hecho repetir curso al Uchiha, o quizás peor, le hubiesen expulsado por su conducta. Sin embargo Sarutobi Sandaime se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de sus alumnos como si fueran sus propios hijos, y sabía muy bien que lo que quiera que le pasase iba más allá de la simple rebeldía estudiantil.

-Este año deberás poner más interés, Sasuke-kun… Tu tutora es una mujer de armas tomar- advirtió con tono afable, ante lo cual el moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros-. A penas tienes amigos, Sasuke…- comentó el director con voz derrotada.

Sasuke le dirigió una de sus miradas por encima del hombro. El director no se lo tuvo en cuenta, sabía que no iba por él, si no por sus compañeros.

-No hay nadie que valga la pena- le replicó con desdén- Son unos niñatos escandalosos e idiotas.

-Sasuke por favor… Tenemos cinco facultades con más de 4.000 alumnos en cada una de ellas… No pueden ser todos unos idiotas.

El moreno le contempló con una expresión que parecía decir "¿Qué te apuestas?". Sandaime llevó su cabeza hasta sus manos, ocultando el cansado rostro entre ellas. Tenía cariño a Sasuke, pero era alguien muy difícil de tratar.

-Bien, supongamos que es cierto… Este año han llegado varios alumnos nuevos… A parte de los de primero, evidentemente. Así que quiero que bajes al comedor, te integres con los muchachos de tu edad y hagas el favor de relacionarte con ellos.

El moreno hizo un gesto de desagrado. Si por él fuese, no hubiera acudido a la reunión de principio de curso, pero Sandaime le había llamado para concertar una entrevista personal con él. Sentía un profundo respeto por el director, así que, a pesar de lo poco atractiva que le resultaba la idea, hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Se puso en pie y se despidió con cortesía del anciano.

-Sasuke-kun- le llamó justo cuando se disponía a cruzar la puerta- ¿Conoces a Nara Shikamaru?

-Sí- respondió de manera escueta.

-Bien, si por casualidad te lo cruzas dile que lo estoy esperando. No se que voy a hacer con vosotros dos…- se lamentó. Posiblemente eran sus dos alumnos más brillantes, pero desde luego también eran los más problemáticos.

El moreno le dirigió una leve sonrisa y, sin ningún entusiasmo, se encaminó a la multitud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?- bramó Naruto, haciendo gala de la increíble capacidad de sus pulmones.

-Naruto por favor- susurró una Hinata de lo más avergonzada cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos.

-Dime que no es cierto- suplicó el rubio, con aspecto melodramático.

-Es lo que hay- se encogió de hombros la muchacha- En el restaurante de la universidad no sirven ramen.

-Pe… pero…- empezó a tartamudear el chico.

-No hace falta que montes tanto escándalo, por favor. No muy lejos de aquí hay un puestecito donde sirven ramen al estilo tradicional… el lunes te enseñaré donde queda el Ichiraku- prometió la Hyouga, haciendo que su amigo pudiese respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad.

Naruto se llevó la pajita a la boca, dándole un largo trago a la bebida mientras paseaba su mirada por el enorme comedor. Y de repente sus ojos se detuvieron en una solitaria figura que, recostada contra una pared del fondo, tenía su atenta mirada clavada en él. El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho mientras se perdía en el poder de atracción de aquel chico de tez pálida y cabellos azabache. Contempló sus ojos, dos profundos y afilados pozos negros, y la escultural figura que se podía adivinar por debajo de su ropa.

-¿Es guapo, verdad?- inquirió Hinata con aquel tono de picardía que solo se atrevía a utilizar en presencia de su mejor amigo.

Naruto estuvo a punto de asentir como un idiota.

-¿Eh?!- exclamó, intentando parecer indignado.

-Uchiha Sasuke, de segundo, como nosotros. Peeero… no te recomiendo que te fijes en él. Es la persona más antisocial que ha pisado la Academia.

-No me estaba fijando en él- protestó, aunque sus ojos continuaban clavados en aquella escultural figura- Sólo es un chico.

-Naruto… desde pequeño te has fijado más en los chicos que en las chicas, así que no intentes engañarme- le reprendió Hinata.

-Eso no es…- intentó contradecirla, pero la muchacha le acalló con una mirada ceñuda-. Sólo porque intento cumplir mi promesa. A mí me gustan las chicas- dijo, obstinado. Y en parte era cierto, dejando aquella obsesión insana por encontrar a su príncipe, siempre le habían gustado las chicas lindas.

-Tranquilo Naruto, no vas a ser ni el primer ni el último gay de la Universidad- le aseguró, con una sonrisa de lo más tierna. A ella no le importaban lo más mínimo ese tipo de cuestiones superficiales.

El rubio consiguió apartar por fin la mirada de Sasuke para ponerla en el rostro de comprensión que le dedicaba la chica. Negó con la cabeza. Cuando a Hinata se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma humana de sacarlo de allí.

-Hum… Tiene los ojos negros- remarcó la chica con aspecto pensativo- y es de dibujo- añadió, al parecer disfrutando de lo lindo con aquel particular juego de búsqueda-. Aunque… en el caso hipotético de que Sasuke fuera tu príncipe, te recomendaría que renunciases a él- dijo con seriedad.

Naruto echó un último vistazo al Uchiha y asintió con la cabeza. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que pasarse el día mirando aquel muchacho de mirada autosuficiente. Su amiga soltó una risita e hizo un gesto al moreno, pidiéndole que se acercara. El Uchiha puso una mueca de fastidio y se acercó a la Hyouga, a la que dio, a disgusto, un beso en la mejilla cuando llegó hasta ella.

-¡Sasuke! Déjame que te presente a Uzumaki Naruto. Es mi mejor amigo de la infancia- explicó con tono jovial la chica.

El moreno se limitó a estudiar al nuevo alumno con una mueca altanera en sus perfectas facciones. El rubio intentó decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada apropiado. Aquellos ojos negros le ponían demasiado nervioso. Finalmente decidió tenderle una mano, pero justo en el momento en que iba a hacerlo algo le impactó por detrás.

-¡Akamaru!- se escuchó el bramido de Kiba. Su perro acababa de localizar a Naruto y había saltado alegremente sobre él, apoyando sus patas en la espalda del rubio y arrojándolo hacia delante.

Los fuertes brazos del Uchiha lograron que no fuese a parar al suelo, pero en el proceso, todo el contenido del vaso de Naruto fue a pasar sobre la camiseta azul de Sasuke. El rubio se sonrojó con violencia al sentirse tan pegado al Uchiha, la húmeda ropa manchándole a él también, uno de sus brazos rodeándole de la cintura mientras el otro se apoyaba suavemente en su espalda. Naruto alzó la vista del suelo para encontrarse con los labios de Sasuke casi rozando su frente, sus ojos escrutándole con severidad. El moreno desvió la mirada para ponerla sobre la mancha, mientras le ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Usuratonkachi- refunfuñó Sasuke. Una gruesa vena había aparecido en su frente, haciéndole parecer de lo más amenazador.

Para cuando Naruto intentó balbucear una disculpa, el moreno ya había desaparecido en dirección al baño, en un intento de arreglar un poco el estropicio causado sobre su ropa.

Hinata y Kiba contemplaban a Naruto en silencio. El Inuzuka musitó una disculpa, puso la correa a Akamaru y volvió junto a los otros escritores de su curso, que se habían apiñado en un lateral del comedor, comentando las vacaciones animadamente. Cuando Naruto hizo el gesto de encaminarse al baño, para excusarse con Sasuke y limpiarse también la ropa, su mejor amiga le puso una mano sobre el brazo, para detenerlo, negando con la cabeza.

-Era una broma, ¿no?- inquirió el rubio, cogiendo el pañuelo que le tendía la chica y secándose la sustancia pegajosa de las manos.

-¿Eh? ¿El que?- preguntó Hinata, demasiado impactada todavía por lo que acababa de ocurrir como para reaccionar con rapidez.

-Lo de que ese chico es un antisocial… Te ha besado en la mejilla- aclaró Naruto, viendo que su amiga todavía no era capaz de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Me ha costado toda la vida domesticar a Sasuke para que me salude como es debido… Es mi primo- aclaró la chica, con una mueca de desconcierto.

¿El primo de Hinata? Eso explicaba porque miraba tanto en su dirección. Naruto se dijo que había sido un tonto al creer que él había atraído la atención del moreno, sin duda a quien miraba debía ser a su prima.

-Debe tener cientos de chicas tras él- observó Naruto, que notó los ceños fruncidos de más de una de ellas mientras comentaban el accidente con aspecto airado.

-Oh, las tiene, pero no le interesan en lo más mínimo… Ya te lo he dicho, no es una persona que te permita acercarte a él.

Naruto hizo una mueca divertida, recordando la actitud cortante con la que solía recibirle Neji. Parecía que todos los chicos de su familia eran iguales. Bueno, no tenía sentido preocuparse por un extraño, cuando en alguna parte de aquel lugar había un chico que, tal vez, tenía tantas ganas que se reencontraran como él mismo. Esbozó una sonrisa zorruna. Uzumaki Naruto había llegado a la Academia, y lo había hecho para arrasar por encima de cualquier moreno que le mirase con arrogancia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto corría por la calle, con un papel en la mano. En él tenía anotada la dirección de la sucursal de Konoha de la "Sábado joven", que además era la central de la revista. Miró el número garabateado en el papel y el que estaba grabado en la pared del edificio que tenía ante él. Entró con preocupación. Al no conocer la ciudad se había perdido y llegaba diez minutos tarde. No es que la puntualidad fuera uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero no quería causar mala impresión el primer día.

Le recibió en la entrada una estirada muchacha que debía tener poco más de su edad, y que tras presentarse como Tenten y mirarle con desconfianza cuando dijo que Hatake Kakashi le esperaba, le hizo rellenar tres formularios y acto seguido pasar por el detector de metales. Naruto se metió en el ascensor, pensando en lo molesto que resultaba tratar con grandes empresas. Se encogió de hombros. Seguro que cuando llevase unos meses acudiendo allí le recibirían de manera más cordial. Salió del ascensor en el piso 43, deteniéndose a admirar la vista de la ciudad desde aquella magnifica altura.

-¿Uzumaki Naruto?- preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Naruto apartó los ojos de la ventana para posarlos sobre una linda muchacha de cabellos rosados- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy la asistente personal de Kakashi- se presentó con una cálida sonrisa- Acompáñeme por favor. Su editor aún no ha llegado, pero puede esperarle en su despacho.

Naruto siguió a la joven hasta un enorme despacho, se acomodó en una de las butacas y apretó su mochila contra su pecho. Y esperó.

Esperó media hora, y media más, y mucho más… la tarde dejó paso a la noche, llenando de luces multicolores los edificios que se veían a través de las ventanas. Cuatro horas más tarde, el editor se dignó a hacer acto de presencia.

-Kakashi-san, no debería hacer esperar tanto a la gente- reconvino Sakura con seriedad.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sakura-chan- se excusó-. Ya sabes como es Konoha, con esos edificios tan altos y atestados… en cualquier momento se derrumban por el exceso peso y te bloquean el paso…

-¡Mentira!!- gruñó indignada Sakura, que ya estaba harta de las excusas sin sentido de su jefe. Dando un portazo, lo dejó a solas con el rubio.

Naruto contempló boquiabierto a su editor. Nada de lo que le había advertido Jiraiya, ni su falta de educación haciéndole esperar cuatro horas, le podía haber preparado para el curioso personaje que tenía delante. El hombre tenía la mayor parte del rostro cubierta por una fina bufanda negra, a pesar de que no hacía nada de frío, y llevaba un gorro de lana del mismo color inclinado sobre el ojo izquierdo, cubriéndolo por completo. Bajo él asomaban algunas hebras de cabello plateado, desordenándose hacia arriba, mientras que en su mano aferraba posesivamente un ejemplar de Icha Icha Paradise, uno de los libros eróticos más famosos del país.

-Llegas tarde- gruñó Naruto, ya que fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Y tú me caes mal, y no por ello te voy gritando- replicó Kakashi, y al acto esbozó una sonrisa encandiladora, que podía percibirse con claridad a pesar de la bufanda.

Una gruesa vena se marcó en la frente de Naruto. Desde luego, las primeras impresiones no eran lo suyo, se dijo, recordando como había empapado el día anterior al Uchiha.

-Así que tú eres Chibi Kitsune… hum…- dijo, mientras ocupaba una de las butacas que había frente al rubio- Y yo que me esperaba una mujer hecha y derecha- se lamentó.

Naruto simplemente ignoró el comentario. Siempre narraba sus historias en primera persona. A veces su protagonista era un hombre, y otras veces una mujer, cosa que había suscitado una gran publicidad para sus relatos. La gente parecía disfrutar intentando adivinar su sexo a través de su redacción.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- inquirió Kakashi con sequedad.

-Diecinueve- respondió el rubio.

-Hum- volvió a repetir el peliplateado, sacando de quicio a Naruto- ¿Sabes la que se puede liar si se enteran de que Chibi Kitsune es menor de edad? Sería un verdadero escándalo…- advirtió, aunque su rostro reflejaba que, a pesar de los inconvenientes, si se diera tal situación le parecería de lo más divertido.

Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No le gustaba aquel tipo, tenía la sensación de que le estaba tratando como a un crío idiota. Se repitió que debía tener paciencia, su antiguo jefe le había advertido que le costaría ganarse su confianza.

-Vale, a lo mejor no eres tan tonto como pareces- manifestó Kakashi, confirmando sin reparos las sospechas de Naruto-. En fin, si Jiraiya ha podido contigo seguro que yo también.

El rubio se repitió por enésima vez que tenía que aguantar, pero aquel último comentario le sacó de quicio. ¿A quien quería engañar? La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes, y aquel tipo se había pasado su límite hacía rato.

-Oye, tío raro, ya está bien de faltarme el respeto- se indignó el rubio, sin moderar lo más mínimo el tono de voz-. Mis historias le han dado a esta revista más fama de la que había tenido nunca, así que me merezco que me reconozcas- exigió, mientras daba un puñetazo en la mesa que se interponía entre ambos.

-¿Quieres que te reconozca?- repitió el editor divertido. Al parecer se lo estaba pasando en grande fastidiando a su recién llegado escritor- Está bien, haremos un trato. Te reconoceré en el momento en que me traigas un relato que logre sorprender de verdad y acaparar la atención del lector.

Naruto sonrió con superioridad. Aquello parecía algo fácil.

-Eso está hecho- se ufanó, mientras se recostaba cómodamente en la butaca.

-Bien, pues eso es todo por hoy. Espero tu artículo para dentro de ocho días. Es tarde así que mejor que vayas a descansar, los niños se deben ir pronto a la cama.

La sonrisa de felicidad que lucía su rostro hizo que la enojada réplica de Naruto desapareciese de su mente. No tenía sentido enfadarse con él, sabía que aquel tipo tan singular no se iba a dejar afectar por nada.

-Una cosa más, Naruto- dijo Kakashi cuando el rubio estaba saliendo por la puerta- No te pagaré hasta que te reconozca- advirtió, levantándose para despedir al muchacho.

-¿¡Eeeeh?! Pero necesito el dinero para pagar el… alquiler…- susurró Naruto, pero el peliplateado ya le había cerrado la puerta en las narices- ¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashiiii!- repitió, mientras aporreaba la puerta, pero su jefe ya había pasado el cierre y se había puesto a leer su preciado libro, por completo ajeno al escándalo del rubio.

-Naruto-kun…- le llamó Sakura-. Es inútil, si se ha puesto a leer su libro pervertido no hay forma humana de hacerlo salir de ahí- explicó la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa de circunstancias- Kakashi-san es… un tanto…

-Especial- dijeron los dos a un tiempo.

La chica rió ante la coincidencia, pero no le extrañó en absoluto. Sin duda era una de las pocas palabras que podían describir bien a su jefe sin caer en la ofensa. Entregó a Naruto su pase de trabajador de la compañía y le acompañó hasta el ascensor. Mientras bajaba, el rubio se recostó con aspecto abatido en la pared. La Academia de Konoha era una de las universidades más caras del país, y él se había gastado casi todos sus ahorros en pagar la matrícula, el material y la fianza del piso que había alquilado. De hecho, iba tan justo económicamente que hasta había pensado pedirle un adelanto a su jefe. No sabía como se lo iba a hacer si Kakashi no le pagaba pronto, a penas le alcanzaría para pasar ese mes. Suspiró y salió al exterior. A pesar de estar entrada la noche, las calles se encontraban atestadas. Era todo tan diferente de la tranquila Suna… Aferrando con fuerza la mochila que contenía su relato a medio escribir para la próxima entrega, y que su editor ni se había molestado en revisar, se dirigió al metro entre cientos de rostros agotados e indiferentes. Aquel era su nuevo hogar, su nueva forma de vida, una bastante complicada por lo que parecía. Pero no le importaban las dificultades si con ello conseguía encontrar a su amigo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de Mayumi:** Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida que le habéis dado al fic ^^

Como se ve, algunas situaciones entre los personajes las he adaptado un poco, por ejemplo Hinata y Naruto son amigos desde la infancia, así que aunque ella es muy tímida, tiene cierta complicidad con él. También Sasuke y Hinata son primos, aunque teniendo en cuenta que el sharingan proviene del byakugan, no es tan descabellado. Sólo han sido un par de cambios necesarios para la trama, pero en esencia, todo sigue igual ^^


	3. Un castigo afortunado

Notas de Mayumi: Siento el retraso, he tenido un par de semanas bastante liadas en el trabajo y un considerable estrés cosplayero xD Creo que ahora vuelve todo a la normalidad ^^

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Un castigo afortunado**

-¿No quieres el postre?- inquirió Hinata, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-No me gustan los dulces- le recordó por enésima vez Sasuke. Estaba sentado junto a la Houyga en una de las grandes mesas del comedor, con el cuerpo recostado sobre la mesa y los brazos completamente extendidos, intentando ignorar todo el bullicio a su alrededor. Se limitó a mirar a la chica con apatía. Por lo visto este curso tampoco tenía intenciones de dejarlo tranquilo y solo.

-Entonces se lo guardaré a Naruto- decidió su prima, tomando el plato intacto de la bandeja del Uchiha y colocándola en la de ella.

-Ese dobe- gruñó el moreno, poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

Llevaban una semana de clases y ya había tenido suficiente del bullicioso rubio. Y eso que ni tan siquiera iban a la misma facultad. Pero Naruto no sólo era escandaloso y torpe, parecía haberse establecido alguna meta personal de quedar por encima de él, y aquello le irritaba en extremo. Nadie quedaba por encima de Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata disimuló una sonrisa. Hasta ese momento nadie había logrado acercarse tan rápidamente a Sasuke, aunque fuera para sacarlo de sus casillas. Por norma general el moreno se limitaba a ignorar a cualquiera que le dirigiese la palabra, pero Naruto era demasiado movido como para ignorarlo. Se acomodó en la silla y se dispuso a seguir leyendo.

-"_Las cálidas manos del chico se deslizaron por mi mejilla, causando un intenso revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago. Sus ojos verdes estaban ardientes de deseo…Posiblemente un reflejo de mi propia excitación, que…"_

-Hina-chan… no me interesa- volvió a repetir Sasuke, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo. Era imposible razonar con Hinata, especialmente en aquel tema.

-Y yo te he dicho que me da igual. No puedes aislarte en tu mundo privado, así que pienso seguirte leyendo "Sábado joven" te guste o no- replicó-. Además… me encanta Chibi Kitsune, algún día me gustaría ser una chica tan resuelta como ella- añadió, juntando sus deditos y adquiriendo un sutil tono carmín en sus mejillas. Aunque con su primo Sasuke o con Naruto, a quienes conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, podía tener una conversación relativamente normal, cuando estaba ante otras personas tartamudeaba y perdía los nervios. Y aquello iba a peor cuando se encontraba en presencia de su estricto hermano Neji.

-Je… pues lo llevas mal porque Chibi Kitsune es un chico- le corrigió con arrogancia.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?- le espetó la muchacha, cansada de tener siempre la misma discusión, y peor aún, de que Sasuke siempre hablara como si tuviera la razón absoluta.

-Lo sé, por su manera de escribir y de percibir las cosas. Y porque siempre tengo razón- añadió divertido ante el enfado de la chica.

Hinata le sacó la lengua y continuó leyendo en voz alta, sin importarle si su primo le escuchaba o no.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se había adaptado rápido al ritmo de las clases. Kiba se había encargado de presentarle a un grupito de alumnos con los que había encajado relativamente bien. Aún y así a veces se sentía desplazado, ya que seguía siendo el "chico nuevo". El timbre sonó anunciando el descanso y el rubio salió disparado al comedor, en dirección a la mesa en la que siempre le esperaba Hinata. Si se daba prisa tal vez pudiera cruzarse con el Uchiha prepotente y hacerlo rabiar unos minutos. Los turnos de descanso para comer estaban milimétricamente calculados, en fracciones de una hora exacta, para que no se encontrasen los miles de alumnos de la universidad a la misma hora. Así, la facultad de Música hacía el primer descanso, media hora más tarde la de Dibujo, seguida de la de Baile, Escritura, y por último la de Teatro, haciendo que cada uno de los turnos se solapara en media hora con el anterior y posterior. O dicho con otras palabras, Sasuke y Hinata coincidían en la primera media hora del descanso de la chica, mientras que él lo hacía en la otra media.

Entró en tromba en el comedor, pagó con prisas el menú y atropelló a una indefensa alumna de cuarto por el camino. Trató de recuperar la compostura al llegar junto a sus compañeros. Tan pronto como le vio, Sasuke se puso en pie y se despidió de Hinata con un gesto de la cabeza.

-¿Vendrás a cenar esta noche?- le preguntó la muchacha antes de que hiciese gala de su increíble rapidez para desaparecer. Como Sasuke también vivía solo desde que empezó la universidad, Neji y ella habían cogido la costumbre de invitarle cada viernes por la noche a cenar con ellos. No es que entre ellos tuvieran grandes conversaciones, pero al menos se hacían compañía.

-No lo sé… Mi tutora me ha dicho que quiere verme a las siete en punto en su despacho, y parecía de muy mal humor- informó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, gesto que le dio un aspecto de pasotismo total.

-¿Todavía no has dibujado nada?- preguntó Hinata, aunque más bien su tono pareció una regañina. El Uchiha se limitó a bufar como respuesta- Sasuke, parece que no conozcas a tu tutora… te va a hacer la vida imposible, es una de las más duras de la Academia.

Naruto había observado atento la conversación, girando la cabeza alternativamente de uno al otro según iban hablando. Y una gruesa vena había ido aumentando de tamaño en su frente conforme se daba cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le hacía el menor caso.

-Mi tutora sí que es de miedo- saltó de pronto Naruto- Así que no vayas por ahí presumiendo de pobre víctima, Sasuke-baka- gruñó el rubio, y al instante fue consciente de que había abierto su bocaza antes de pensar en lo que decía. ¿Qué su tutora era más dura? ¿Acaso aquello era ahora algo por lo que competir con el Uchiha? Pero ya estaba dicho, así que adoptó una actitud desafiante.

Sasuke le observó con un ligero tic en el ojo, cansado de tanta tontería, mientras Hinata simplemente se decía que Naruto no iba a cambiar nunca. El moreno recogió airado su bandeja y, tras dejar cada cosa en su sitio, se largó a clases sin molestarse en despedirse.

Naruto se sentó, contemplando frustrado como Sasuke simplemente le ignoraba.

-Así no vas a conseguir ligártelo- rió Hinata ante el gesto molesto del rubio.

-No quiero ligarme a ese prepotente no-me-mires-por-encima-del-hombro- rezongó, mientras rompía los palillos de madera y empezaba a comerse el arroz.

-Claro, y tampoco te mueres de impaciencia por encontrar a tu príncipe- replicó con marcada ironía, mientras clavaba sus ojos blancos en Naruto.

-Sasuke es idiota, desagradable e irritante- insistió, más en un intento de convencerse a si mismo que a su mejor amiga.

-Pero también tiene sus cosas buenas- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. No quería que las dos únicas personas en las que confiaba se llevaran mal entre ellas, por mucho que pareciesen polos por completo opuestos- ¿Sabes? Te ha guardado el postre porque sabe que te gusta- dijo la chica, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco por mentir. Pero era una pequeña mentira por una buena causa.

Naruto cambió al acto su expresión enfurruñada por una de sus amplias sonrisas. La culpabilidad de la chica se pasó un poco. Sin duda, su amigo se veía mucho mejor así.

-¿Oye, porque no vienes a cenar tú a mi casa?- ofreció de pronto.

El rubio pensó en la mirada ceñuda de Neji. Si además se sumaba el Uchiha, la velada sería de lo más incómoda. Negó apresuradamente con la cabeza.

-No, gracias, no creo que a tu hermano le haga demasiada gracia. Además, me han puesto un trabajo de investigación de un poeta del s. XVII que nadie conoce para el lunes, así que me quedaré hasta tarde en la biblioteca- se excusó Naruto.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y sacó una lista del bolsillo.

-Estos son todos los chicos de ojos oscuros del primer grupo de segundo…- dijo dubitativa. Aunque no estaban seguros de la edad del amigo de Naruto, calculaban que estaría entre primero y tercero, y habían decidido empezar por los de su propio curso- Aunque no se exactamente que vamos a hacer con esto… ¿Los acosarás uno por uno en el lavabo?- bromeó.

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada.

-Espero que tanto jaleo merezca la pena… Aunque él no se acuerde de mí, yo voy a cumplir mi palabra, y luego, tal vez…- dejó la frase en el aire porque no tenía ni idea de que era lo que haría una vez le encontrase, pero sí tenía claro que iba a dar con él- Bueno, vamos a ello- susurró. Hinata le miró, completamente ruborizada y con la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos blancos. A Naruto le costó unos segundos caer en lo que estaba pensando- ¡A acosarlos en el lavabo no!- corrigió, sin estar seguro de si echarse a llorar o estrangular a la chica.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto salió de la estación y se dirigió como una exhalación a la biblioteca. Eran casi las nueve, así que estarían a punto de cerrarla. Tenía que llegar antes de que la bibliotecaria pasara comprobando si se había quedado algún objeto olvidado en las mesas. Maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Cómo se había podido dejar el cuaderno con el relato que tenía que entregar al día siguiente? Esas cosas solo le pasaban a él. En menudo lío estaba metido como entregase tarde su primer relato al extravagante de Kakashi. En circunstancias normales lo hubiese escrito en su casa a ordenador, pero su actual situación económica no le alcanzaba para permitirse una computadora, así que por el momento prefería escribirlo a mano antes que arriesgarse a que alguien le pillara haciéndolo en alguno de los ordenadores públicos de la biblioteca. Llegó ante la puerta sin aliento. Eran las nueve menos cinco. Inspiró un par de veces para calmarse un poco y se introdujo en la biblioteca. Sólo esperaba que en aquella última hora ningún alumno curioso se hubiese puesto a hojear su cuaderno.

Saludó a Kurenai, la encargada de la biblioteca.

-Sólo será un momento- le prometió Naruto a la hermosa mujer.

-No te preocupes, me parece que hoy voy a cerrar tarde- le contestó Kuranai con un encogimiento de hombros y tono de resignación.

El rubio avanzó entre los pasillos de libros hasta dar con su preciado cuaderno. Lo tomó con cariño y lo abrazó con efusividad. Allí estaba el que sería su necesitado salario, su descanso económico para el mes siguiente y, lo más importante, su reconocimiento ante su editor. Iba a marcharse cuando un prolongado y apático suspiro captó su atención. Asomó la cabeza con curiosidad, para atisbar la mesa que había en el pasillo contiguo. No eran horas para que nadie continuase sentado en la biblioteca. Y allí estaba la última persona con la que podría haber esperado encontrarse, Uchiha Sasuke, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, el cuerpo dejado caer de cualquier manera sobre la silla y la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido. Naruto pensó en soltar un comentario mordaz para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento con un susto, pero entonces recordó que aquel mediodía le había cedido su postre. Quizás pudiera ser amable con él, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, Sasuke-teme?- preguntó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y se sentaba a su lado.

El moreno le miró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. No entendía como no se había dado cuenta antes de la presencia del recién llegado, solía ser una persona perspicaz y alerta.

-Anko, mi "adorable"- hizo un gesto para dibujar claramente con las manos la representación de las comillas- tutora me ha prohibido salir de la biblioteca hasta que dibuje algo- respondió con indiferencia, como si el castigo no le afectara lo más mínimo- "Un esbozo claro de lo que le entregaré perfecto e impecable el lunes"- citó, al parecer nada molesto por ello. Ya se había resignado a pasar el fin de semana encerrado en el recinto escolar.

-Oh- fue todo cuanto acertó a decir Naruto. Y él se quejaba del mal genio de Tsunade…

-Oe, usuratonkachi, ahora que estás aquí, tal vez puedas distraer a Kurenai mientras yo me escapo por la ventana- sugirió-. Soy muy bueno fugándome… Claro que con lo dobe que eres, seguro que se te escapa el plan y me descubre.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Iba a replicarle algo, pero contemplar la hoja de dibujo completamente vacía del moreno le hizo cambiar de opinión. Sabía perfectamente lo malo que era para un artista no encontrar nada que le motivase a expresarse.

-¿Has cenado?- preguntó el rubio en su tono más cortante. Una cosa era entenderle y otra pasar por alto el insulto.

-Kurenai no me deja salir- respondió, mientras adoptaba una expresión de indiferencia.

-Te traeré algo de cena o te desmayarás, Sasuke-teme- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía en pie- Con esa carita tan fina que tienes seguro que eres delicado como una chica- le picó, justo antes de irse.

Fue a dar un paso, pero una mano sujetando con firmeza su muñeca le impidió realizar tal acción. El impulso que se había dado le llevó a trastabillar, a punto de caerse. De nuevo Sasuke tiró de su muñeca, esta vez con más fuerza, haciéndole caer sobre su regazo para evitar que fuera a parar de cabeza al suelo.

Naruto enrojeció, no solo por su torpeza, que ya tenía más que asumida, si no por lo cerca que estaba del moreno, quien en lugar de burlarse de él como esperaba, apoyó una mano en su frente y le hizo ladear la cabeza con poca delicadeza. Sasuke aspiró en profundidad el aroma del cuello de Naruto, erizándole la nuca al rubio cuando su nariz le rozó la zona.

-¿A que hueles?- preguntó al rubio- No lo había notado antes- comentó, más para él mismo que para el otro chico. El Uchiha se dijo que posiblemente se debía a que era la primera vez que estaba con él a solas, sin los mil olores del comedor flotando a su alrededor.

-A…- Naruto enmudeció, un tanto avergonzado. Sabía que aquel no era el aroma más indicado para un hombre, pero aún y así le tenía cariño a esa fragancia- A orquídeas… Tengo una hermana mayor… Ino… es muy aficionada a las flores… Me regaló esta colonia- se intentó excusar.

Sasuke torció el gesto ante tanta palabrería. Cerró los ojos y volvió a oler, deslizando descaradamente su nariz por el cuello del rubio.

-Me recuerda… al olor de mi madre- confesó. Si Naruto no hubiese estado tan preocupado intentando disculparse por oler como una mujer, se hubiese dado cuenta de que la habitual arrogancia en el tono del Uchiha había sido sustituida por una profunda nostalgia-. Te sienta bien.

Naruto le miró desconfiado, pero no había signos de burla en el moreno. Permitió, con una docilidad nada propia de él, que Sasuke se perdiera en aquel suave olor floral, rozando su cuello tanto como le apeteció, desde la base hasta la mandíbula, una y otra vez, acariciándole con la nariz y provocándole un agradable cosquilleo. Y es que ver a Sasuke actuar con tanta sencillez le había descolocado por completo. La mano que antes le había ladeado la cabeza sin miramientos se posó con cuidado en su mejilla y atrajo su rostro contra el del moreno, hasta el punto de que los labios de Sasuke rozaron su piel, sin ejercer ninguna clase de presión. Al momento el cuerpo del rubio se quedó paralizado. Se sentía por completo a merced de su compañero, pero por alguna razón aquello no le molestaba, al contrario, le provocaba un agradable sentimiento de calidez. Naruto tuvo la sensación de estar en alguna clase de sueño irreal. Y tan rápido como todo había empezado, terminó.

-Usuratonkachi… pesas- rompió el hechizo el moreno.

-Eres tú que me tiene aprisionado, teme- le replicó Naruto.

-Simplemente he evitado que te abras esa cabeza hueca- se jactó Sasuke.

-Una burla más y no te traigo la cena- advirtió el rubio, poniéndose en pie con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir. Cogió posesivamente el cuaderno que había dejado sobre la mesa, lo metió en su mochila y se alejó unos cuantos pasos- No te vayas a desmayar, nenita- le advirtió.

-No te vayas a perder, idiota, y no dejes que alguien confunda ese olor con el de una niña y te intente seducir- le replicó el moreno con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto frunció el ceño, se cargó la mochila al hombro y salió de la biblioteca para buscar algún sitio con comida para llevar. Recordó el local de ramen que le había enseñado Hinata y sacó su cartera de un bolsillo. Contó con preocupación el dinero que le quedaba en el interior de la ranita. No le llegaba para pagar dos menús para llevar, así que tuvo que pasar por el cajero antes de ir al Ichiraku. Comprobó con preocupación el lamentable estado de su cuenta bancaria, pero prefirió no pensar en ello. Al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente Kakashi tendría que tragarse sus palabras y darle su paga.

Llegó a la biblioteca para encontrarse con que Sasuke le estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¿Has atacado a Kurenai?- preguntó el rubio al verlo esperando allí fuera, recostado contra una pared y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-He acabado el dibujo- corrigió, mientras le quitaba la bolsa para curiosear su contenido- ¿Ramen?- inquirió, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Ya has acabado el esbozo? Pues así será…- desconfió. Entonces reparó en el tono que había empleado Sasuke con su última palabra- Claro que ramen, es mi comida preferida- dijo con contundencia, e indicándole con la mirada que se atreviese a contradecirle.

En ese instante Kurenai salió de la biblioteca, cerró con llave y pasó junto a los dos chicos, deteniéndose ante ellos.

-Un dibujo realmente precioso, Sasuke-kun- le alabó a la chica, haciendo que el rubio tuviese que tragarse sus palabras-. Recuerda que el lunes se lo has de entregar a Anko finalizado y coloreado. No sé que te ha hecho recuperar tu don, pero no lo dejes escapar- le recomendó, mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a su automóvil.

Sasuke resopló y se sentó en el primer escalón. Abrió la caja con el ramen y empezó a comer en silencio. Naruto se tomó asiento junto a él y engulló su parte de la cena. Por primera vez se limitó a estar en compañía de otra persona, sin armar escándalo ni intentar destacar. Cuando se despidió del moreno, lo hizo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Llegó a su casa, sacó su inseparable cuaderno y, tras arrancar lo que había escrito, empezó a redactar algo completamente diferente. Aquella noche a penas durmió, retocando mil veces su relato para tenerlo a punto para el día de la entrega. Pero cuando le dio á última lectura a su trabajo, se sintió increíblemente satisfecho con él.


	4. Dos visiones de un mismo olor

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Dos visiones de un mismo olor**

Naruto se metió en el ascensor bajo la atenta mirada de Tenten, que parecía seguir sin fiarse de él a pesar del pase de trabajo que le había mostrado el chico. Ignoró a la estirada recepcionista y cogió el ascensor hasta la planta donde, supuestamente, le esperaba Kakashi. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando Sakura le informó amablemente de que su editor aún no había llegado. Todo en su aspecto irreverente dejaba patente que se trataba de alguien a quien le gustaba saltarse los convencionalismos. Así que se limitó a disfrutar de la compañía de la pelirrosa, que resultó ser una gran admiradora de sus relatos.

Kakashi los encontró, dos horas después, tranquilamente acomodados en su despacho, tomando un té y charlando animados. En cuanto los intensos ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron en su jefe se entrecerraron peligrosamente, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de simpatía.

-¡Llegas tarde!- le gruñó de mal humor, aunque no sabía porque insistía en repetir siempre lo obvio.

-Hm, pero es que se me cruzó un grupo de jovencitas que querían ver lo mejor de la ciudad, y claro, no podía decepcionarlas, tuve que enseñarles lo bueno y mejor de Konoha: a Hatake Kakashi- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Mentira!- exclamaron los dos chicos a un tiempo, y se pusieron a reír de su idéntica reacción.

Pasado el ataque de risa, Sakura se puso en pie, se despidió de Naruto, miró a su jefe con el ceño fruncido, cansada de salir tarde del trabajo porque él fuese un impresentable, recogió los vasos y salió con aspecto airado. El editor sonrió, y el gesto se reflejó perfectamente en el único ojo que dejaba al descubierto su curioso atuendo.

-Me alegra ver que eres puntual con las entregas- dijo Kakashi, y por el tono que utilizó dejó bien claro que tenía serias dudas al respecto.

Una gruesa vena apareció en la frente de Naruto, que no podía creerse que el peliplateado tuviese la caradura hablar precisamente de puntualidad. Se repitió una vez más el consejo de Jiraiya: paciencia. Se tragó la réplica que ya amenazaba con escapar de su bocaza y sacó de su mochila su cuaderno.

-No es buena presentación, lo sé, pero no tengo ordenador. Cuando _cobre_- puso especial énfasis en la última palabra- será lo primero que compre- aseguró. Era plenamente consciente de que un buen aspecto era muy importante en el mundo laboral, pero sinceramente no le llegaba el dinero para más.

Su editor aceptó la explicación con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sabía que la vida en Konoha no era precisamente barata, y Jiraiya le había puesto al corriente de que los Uzumaki se habían negado a dar dinero a su hijo. Hizo un gesto imperativo con la mano y tomó el cuaderno que le tendía Naruto. Al menos tenía una letra bastante comprensible. Empezó a leer en silencio.

Naruto contemplaba impaciente a Kakashi, que no reflejaba nada de lo que le parecía su trabajo en su rostro. Tal vez aquel fuera el objetivo de la bufanda y el gorro, desconcertar a los pobres escritores que tenían la mala suerte de toparse con él. Necesitaba que el peliplateado le confirmara que iba a cobrar la próxima semana, o empezaría a estar en serios problemas.

-No está nada mal- concedió Kakashi, pasados varios minutos que a Naruto se le habían hecho eternos-. Nada mal- le felicitó, mientras repasaba de nuevo el relato-. Nada mal- repitió aún una tercera vez, como si el hecho le pareciera sorprendente.

El rubio sonrió con superioridad. Ahora su jefe tendría que reconocerle como se merecía. Se acomodó en el respaldo y empezó a hacer algunos cálculos mentales. Si tenía que comprarse una computadora, pasaría otro mes de lo más justo.

-Pero… No es suficiente- añadió de pronto Kakashi, y la mueca de satisfacción desapareció de inmediato del rostro de Naruto- Busco algo más arriesgado, algo que haga que los lectores estén deseando que salga el siguiente número.

-Una historia que no sea autoconclusiva- dijo Naruto. No era una pregunta, acababa de entender por donde iban los tiros del editor, y lo cierto es que tras meditarlo un instante le pareció una idea estupenda. No sólo le permitiría mantener una relación continuada con su público, si no que además le supondría todo un reto.

-Pero sigo buscando algo más que eso- advirtió.

Naruto hizo una mueca, pensativo. Aunque no acababa de entender al enrevesado Kakashi, le agradaba esa actitud de forzarle a mejorar. Siempre le gustaba superarse a si mismo. Le cruzó por la mente la fugaz imagen de un apuesto moreno que, sólo con su manera de mirar por encima del hombro, le instaba continuamente a intentar ser mejor. Y de repente tuvo una idea. En un primer instante la descartó, creyendo que nunca se la aceptarían, pero recapacitando en la extravagante actitud de su editor ya no le pareció tan irracional.

-Será una relación…- dudó, pero la mirada de curiosidad del peliplateado le instó a continuar- entre dos chicos. Una historia yaoi. Eso sin duda sorprenderá al público, nunca he tratado ese tema.

Kakashi se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente mostró su consentimiento con un cabeceo. Efectivamente, nadie iba a esperarse un relato de ese tipo en su revista. No sabía exactamente que le parecería a los altos cargos, pero tenía clara una cosa: la polémica era una increíble publicidad. Y más importante aún, él adoraba la polémica.

-Si sabes tratar bien el tema y tus lectores lo aceptan, tendrás mi mayor reconocimiento- le prometió-. Hasta entonces te permito esta horrible presentación a mano- concedió, como si le estuviese perdonando la vida.

Naruto estaba tan contento de que le permitiesen escribir sobre algo tan arriesgado que en un primer momento no procesó la implicación de la última frase de Kakashi. Pero la aterradora idea no tardó en abrirse paso en su cerebro.

-¿¡Qué?!- bramó, tan fuerte que Kakashi se volteó a comprobar que los cristales de las ventanas seguían en su lugar.

-Vaya, no eres tan lento como aparentas- le felicitó en tono jovial el editor- Lo que intuyes chaval, que hasta que no compruebe que el público acepta tu historia, me niego a pagarte.

-Eso es explotación- acusó Naruto.

-Hm… es posible- admitió, al parecer nada arrepentido por ello-, pero como mando yo, te aguantas- contempló divertido el rostro enfurruñado del menor- No te preocupes, en cuanto te reconozca te pagaré todo lo que se te deba, no quiero quedarme con tu dinero- aclaró-, pero cuando te crees tan seguro como para retar a alguien, debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

Naruto abrió la boca en un intento de protestar, pero estaba tan indignado que no le salió palabra alguna. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

-¡Yo no te he retado a nada!- espetó al fin, pero Kakashi ya había sacado Icha Icha Paradise y se había puesto a leerlo tranquilamente- Eso representa casi cuatro semanas más sin cobrar…. Al menos. ¡Kakashi!- gruñó.

Naruto le contempló impotente. Sakura le había advertido que cuando sacaba su inseparable librito no había manera alguna de hacerle razonar, y el rubio tuvo la ocasión de comprobar en directo cuan crudamente real era esa afirmación. Maldiciendo a su editor, se marchó a su casa con aspecto derrotado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata correteó por los pasillos de la facultad de Música en busca de su hermano. Sabía que a esa hora salía del aula habitual para ir al teatro, y esperaba poder dar con él antes de que se encerrase a ensayar. Lo encontró finalmente en las escaleras y lo llamó con decisión.

-¡Neji-nii-san!- le gritó, antes de que empezase a bajarlas y se mezclase con la multitud de alumnos.

El aludido se dio media vuelta y la escrutó atentamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, ocultando su preocupación a la perfección. No era nada habitual que su hermana le fuese a visitar en medio de las clases, y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez le hubiera pasado algo malo, mientras una desagradable presión se hacia presente en su pecho.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa sincera que se dibujaba en sus labios le hizo saber que no era nada alarmante. Hinata se acercó hasta él, dudó unos instantes y finalmente le tomó de la mano con su propia mano temblorosa, empezando a tirar de él. Neji se deshizo de ella con un gesto tan brusco que le hizo daño.

-No eres una niña, Hinata- le regañó con severidad. Sabía que había utilizado un tono excesivamente rudo, pero el contacto con la sedosa piel de la muchacha despertaba en él los instintos más oscuros que tanto le costaba tener bajo control. Su hermana no podía imaginarse la tortura que representaba para él convivir bajo el mismo techo que ella, recibir sus inocentes muestras de cariño y no dejarse llevar por el deseo incontrolable que le despertaba.

La joven bajó la cabeza, cohibida, y asintió sumisa, intentando contener el torrente de lágrimas que se acumulaba en sus ojos, amenazando con desbocarse y convertirse en un llanto que sólo le traería otro reproche por parte del mayor.

-¿Po… podrías acompañarme… Neji-nii-san?- tartamudeó con torpeza.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que la seguía. Su hermana le condujo primero hasta la zona común, y luego se encaminó al ala este del edificio, donde tenían las aulas los estudiantes de Dibujo. A estas alturas, Neji ya estaba convencido de que era algo que tenía que ver con su primo Sasuke. Por un instante pensó que le habrían vuelto a castigar, como tantas veces el año pasado, pero al recordar la alegría de Hinata empezó a intuir por donde podía ir la cosa. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas en cuanto la chica le señaló la sala de exposiciones y le invitó a pasar tímidamente.

-¿Ha vuelto a dibujar?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa. A pesar de su carácter hosco, tenía bastante aprecio a su primo, y le daba un poco de miedo que la respuesta fuese negativa.

Un atisbo de sonrisa volvió a iluminar el rostro de Hinata, quien asintió, al parecer recuperando un poco la confianza que Neji le había arrebatado con unas pocas palabras.

El mayor avanzó por entre los dibujos y cuadros de la exposición, leyendo los nombres de los autores de cada obra. Sin embargo, cuando encontró el dibujo de Sasuke no necesitó mirar la nota informativa colocada bajo él para saber que era de su primo.

-Es… Mikoto…- susurró con admiración, sus ojos atrapados en la hermosa imagen de la mujer.

Era una lámina de dibujo bastante grande, y su impecable blanco solo estaba roto por los trazos y sombras que había dibujado Sasuke. Neji se sorprendió de lo bien que recordaba a su madre, su radiante sonrisa y su cálida mirada, a pesar de que su primo sólo tenía cinco años cuando Mikoto murió. La perfección en las facciones de la mujer era realmente impresionante, y el juego de luces y sombras le daba un aspecto acogedor y de ternura que nunca antes había visto reflejar a Sasuke. Y rompiendo de manera armoniosa aquella escala de grises, había pincelado en un violeta muy suave el contorno de una orquídea que parecía envolver la silueta de la mujer.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?- susurró la voz de Hinata en su oído, sobresaltándole. No se había dado cuanta de cuando se le había acercado- Casi no recuerdo a la tía Mikoto, pero así… es casi como si estuviese velando por nosotros.

Neji miró a la chica con curiosidad. A veces tenía una actitud tan infantil que no sabía como responderle. En un impulso, estrechó a su hermana menor contra su pecho, en actitud protectora.

-Yo cuido de ti, Hinata… No necesitas que lo haga nadie más- dijo, mientras la mantenía apresada por la cintura. Permaneció unos segundos perdido en aquel contacto, tan temido y anhelado a la vez, intentando mostrarse confortador, intentando compensar su brusquedad anterior. Sabía que no trataba bien a su hermana, y no obstante era la única manera que tenía de poner un poco de cordura en su propia cabeza.

Neji no se dio cuenta, cuando liberó a la chica, de sus mejillas sonrojadas, ni de la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos blancos, ni tampoco del temblor que sacudía su grácil cuerpo de bailarina. Simplemente desvió la mirada, se recordó que Hinata era su hermana, y se despidió de manera distante, caminando presuroso en dirección al teatro.

-Neji…- susurró, mientras se abrazaba a si misma con aspecto desvalido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sasuke… ¿Me estás escuchando?- inquirió Hinata.

La chica no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que levantó la mirada de la revista para observar a su primo. El Uchiha tenía la cabeza apoyada pesadamente sobre una mano, y la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, probablemente tan lejano como sus pensamientos. Hinata no pudo reprimir el impulso de golpear con fuerza la muñeca de Sasuke, de manera que la cabeza de su primo se quedó sin punto de apoyo y cayó. El chico reaccionó a tiempo y evitó el golpe contra la mesa. Encaró a su prima con un amenazador tic en su ojo izquierdo. La Hyouga intentó mantenerse seria, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa por su travesura.

-Tal vez Neji te tuviera más en cuenta si te comportases con esa naturalidad delante de él- comentó Sasuke, con tono casual.

-¿Qu… qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hinata, poniéndose de pronto a la defensiva.

-Exactamente lo que imaginas. Me importa bien poco que tu horóscopo diga que no es tu momento para el amor- dijo Sasuke, demostrando que sí había estado escuchando a la chica-. El único problema que tenéis es el que os ponéis vosotros mismos.

Hinata arrugó con nerviosismo los bordes de la revista y rehuyó la mirada escrutadora de su primo. No era tan tonta como para pensar que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, pero era la primera vez que sacaba el tema tan abiertamente.

-Neji es mi hermano- susurró la chica, sin apenas convicción.

-¿Y vas a permitir que lo que esté escrito en unos estúpidos papeles te arrebate la felicidad?- preguntó con burla.

La chica cerró sus ojos blancos, intentando aliviar el escozor de las lágrimas. Podía ser que Sasuke tuviese razón, tal vez sólo estaba buscando excusas para no admitir lo que sentía… por que le aterraba que Neji pudiese rechazarla. Suspiró impotente. Ella no era una persona fuerte y atrevida, no tenía el valor para confesar a su hermano sus sentimientos, pero se esforzaba día a día por cambiar. Y algún día lo conseguiría. Supo que el Uchiha no iba a insistir más en el tema y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¡Te leeré el nuevo relato de Chibi Kitsune!- exclamó, recuperando las energías al pensar en su autora preferida.

-No me interesa- dijo Sasuke, con voz lastimera y escasa convicción. Sabía que aquella era una batalla perdida, así que estiró los brazos sobre la mesa, se dejó caer sobre ella y se dispuso a aguantar otro de aquellos insulsos relatos.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

"_Empecé a trabajar como segunda encargada de personal en verano, en una pequeña cadena de heladerías. Quería ahorrar un poco de dinero para viajar las próximas navidades a Europa, así que sólo tenía en mente trabajar con dedicación. Pero ir al trabajo con entusiasmo se convirtió en una ardua tarea en el mismo momento en que conocí a mi jefe. De mi misma edad, era increíblemente atractivo, pero todo cuanto tenía de guapo lo tenía también de arrogante. Simplemente una de sus miradas de superioridad bastaba para sacarme de mis casillas, para hacerme olvidar que era una simple empleada y enzarzarme con él en la más absurda de las peleas. La cosa no mejoró cuando la cadena decidió hacer un pequeño reportaje sobre sus trabajadores, con tan mala suerte que nuestro local fue el escogido para representar a la empresa. Y allí estaba yo, nerviosa y malhumorada, esperando a que los encargados de la grabación llegasen de una vez y acabaran con la incomodidad de encontrarme con mi jefe a solas en el local vacío._

_-¿Seguro que está todo limpio?- me preguntó, con un tono de escepticismo que hizo que me dieran ganas de golpearlo._

_-Por supuesto- respondí con indignación. El día anterior había salido la última de trabajar, revisando que todo el mundo dejase cada cosa en su sitio. Me acerqué a él con un par de rápidas zancadas, echando chispas por los ojos, y me planté delante suyo con los brazos en jarras- Claro que si dudas de mí, puedes coger la escoba tú mismo y encargarte de pasarla. A no ser que al señorito le vaya a dar una hernia por eso- me burlé._

_Mi jefe me miró con irritación. Sabía que acababa de buscarme una reprimenda gratuita. Él estaba nervioso por el tema del reportaje y yo lo sabía, y aún y así insistía en punzarle. Era algo superior a mí, no acababa de entender porque siempre reaccionaba de ese modo con él. Abrió la boca, pero no llegó a decir palabra alguna. Su mueca prepotente y molesta se descompuso al acto para convertirse en una de sorpresa. Se inclinó sobre mí, olfateando el aire con curiosidad._

_-¿A que hueles?- me preguntó, y por primera vez se dirigía a mí sin aquel tono de superioridad._

_-A… orquídeas- tartamudeé mi repuesta, pues mi jefe había rodeado mi cintura con sus brazos y, tras atraerme hasta él, rozó mi cuello con su nariz, aspirando intensamente._

_Mi cuerpo entero pareció quedarse sin fuerzas en ese instante, al tiempo que comprendía la razón por la que siempre discutía con él. Era un intento de alejarle de mí, de no tener que admitir que me había enamorado loca y perdidamente de él a primera vista. Y los sentimientos reprimidos tanto tiempo surgieron con tal fuerza que creo que se llevaron mis defensas, mi vergüenza y mi cordura con la misma facilidad con la que el viento arrastra una indefensa pluma._

_Me ruboricé cuando su nariz empezó a olisquear cerca de mi mandíbula, mientras sentía el atronador bombeo de mi corazón en mi cabeza. Su leve roce provocaba en mí una agradable descarga eléctrica que se propagaba como un vendaval por todo mi cuerpo, dejándome por completo a su merced. Una parte de mí quería apartarle y huir, demasiado asustada por la intensidad de mis propios sentimientos. La otra parte deseaba que sus labios siguiesen el mismo recorrido que su nariz para acabar encontrándose con mi boca, para que me reclamasen como suya y así perderme en un mar de pasión sin fin. Deseaba que me tumbara en aquel mismo instante sobre el mostrador y me hiciera el amor de manera salvaje._

_-Hueles… como mi madre- me susurró, y su tono fue tan dulce y tan vulnerable que supe que todo lo demás en él era pura fachada._

_Su mano se había situado suavemente en mi rostro, y sus labios depositaron en mi mandíbula un beso, largo y lento que estremeció con violencia cada célula de mi ser. Aquello fue demasiado para la poca decencia que me quedaba. Le miré con…"_

Sasuke se puso repentinamente en pie, arrastrando la silla hacía atrás con una impaciencia nada propia en él. Hinata le dedicó una mirada interrogante, pero este no le prestó la menor atención. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, en aquel gesto tan suyo que pretendía hacer creer al mundo que todo le daba igual, aunque no podía disimular una sonrisa divertida que sorprendió a la muchacha. Besó la mejilla de su prima de manera automática y se encaminó a la salida del comedor.

-¡Sasuke!- le llamó la chica cuando acertó a reaccionar ante aquella incomprensible actitud, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta- ¡Sasuke!- insistió, logrando con su grito que varias miradas se posaran sobre ella. Se sonrojó al acto y empezó a retorcer sus dedos con nerviosismo, completamente avergonzad- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó tartamudeando al Uchiha, que se había dignado a volverse para ver que quería.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa prepotente y ladeada.

-A demostrar que siempre he tenido razón- fue todo cuanto contestó.

Hinata hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la esquiva y arrogante respuesta, pero Sasuke ya se había dado media vuelta y seguía su camino. De nuevo mostrándose tan reservado como siempre, parecía que tuviese que arrancarle cada una de las palabras.

-¿Razón en que?- le dijo la chica, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del barullo del lugar.

Sasuke alzó una mano para indicarle que le había escuchado, pero ni se molestó en contestar a la pregunta, ni en mirar de nuevo a su prima. Tenía algo más importante que comprobar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales**: Me parece que el pobre Naruto no contaba para nada con que Sasuke estuviera el corriente de los relatos de Chibi… ¿cómo iba él a suponer que Hinata podría liarla tanto sin saberlo? A ver lo que sale de aquí.


	5. Una semana de propiedad Uchiha

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una semana de propiedad Uchiha**

Naruto subió al mal iluminado ático de su edificio e inspiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta. Aquel hombre no le daba buenas vibraciones, le provocaba un escalofrío de lo más desagradable cada vez que le miraba tras el cristal de sus gruesas gafas. Pero a pesar de sus reservas, era preferible que se enterase por él mismo. Quizás explicándoselo con buenas palabras lograse que le comprendiera, aunque no tenía grandes esperanzas de ello.

La puerta se abrió con un tétrico crujido, y su casero apareció entre las sombras del umbral. De estatura y complexión medianas, llevaba el largo cabello plateado recogido en una coleta. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y aguardó a que Naruto hablase, sin tomarse si quiera la molestia de saludarlo.

-Kabuto-san yo quería saber… si usted sería tan amable de retrasarme el cobro del alquiler unas semanas- preguntó, intentando ser lo más cortés posible. Se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa en lugar de apartarse un paso de aquel lúgubre personaje, como su intuición le pedía.

-Naruto-kun, soy muy estricto con mis normas, que no son muchas. Nada de fiestas, nada de cambios y pagar el mes con una semana de antelación. No pido tanto- dijo poniendo entonación de víctima, mientras se acomodaba las gafas con el dedo índice sobre el puente de la nariz.

El rubio asintió con un leve cabeceo, un tanto ausente, intentando pensar de donde sacar el dinero. Quizás podría pedir un préstamo a sus padres.

-¿Podría al menos dejarme hasta finales de semana?- pidió Naruto suplicante. Odiaba tener que rogar, pero si no conseguía un poco de tiempo, acabaría con las maletas debajo de un puente.

Kabuto torció el gesto con antipatía. El nuevo inquilino tan sólo llevaba allí tres semanas y ya empezaba a dar problemas. Aunque, por suerte para él, no había recibido ninguna otra solicitud de alquiler, así que pensó que bien podía esperar ese tiempo.

-Hasta final de semana, ni un día más. No quiero tener que repetírtelo- advirtió.

Naruto hizo un asentimiento, le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y se fue a su pequeño apartamento. Se preparó un ramen instantáneo, lo engulló con voracidad y se quedó con más hambre de la que tenía. Contempló largo rato la nevera vacía y las casi desérticas estanterías de la alacena. Decidió ignorar el rugido de sus tripas, no podía permitirse el lujo de malgastar sus escasas reservas de comida. Preparó la mochila y todo lo que necesitaba para el día siguiente, porque cuando tuviese todo listo iba a llamar a sus padres. Y sabía que la discusión sería larga y agotadora.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto estaba intentando prestar atención a la explicación de Yamato, el profesor de Literatura Tradicional Europea, pero entre lo poco que le interesaba la vida de alguien que murió 500 años atrás y la cantidad de problemas que tenía en la cabeza, a penas estaba atendiendo a lo que el profesor decía.

-Uzumaki Naruto- pronunció Yamato bastante alto, y por su impaciencia el rubio supo que no era la primera vez que le llamaba.

Volvió su atención al aula, preparado para recibir un sermón del profesor. Y se encontró cara a cara precisamente con uno de sus problemas, unos afilados ojos negros clavados en él. Se dio cuenta de que su cara debía ser de completa confusión al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros.

-Recoge tus cosas y acompaña a Sasuke-kun- ordenó Yamato con notable enfado. No le gustaba tener que repetir lo que decía.

El mayor entregó un papel al Uchiha, le hizo un gesto irritado a Naruto al ver que no reaccionaba, instándole a darse prisa, y se dio media vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra. El desconcertado rubio se apresuró a obedecer. Siguió al moreno hasta el pasillo y cerró la clase de un portazo por culpa de sus traicioneros nervios. No sabía para que le hacían salir de clase con Sasuke, que desde el primer momento le provocaba unos sentimientos de lo más contradictorios que no sabía muy bien como encajar.

El moreno simplemente se apoyó en la pared, con aspecto abstraído, como si tuviese que pensar detenidamente en algo. Una gruesa vena apareció en la frente de Naruto al sentirse ignorado.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí en horario de clases?- espetó, con poca delicadeza.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, como si tanto alborote le provocase dolor de cabeza, y le tendió el papel que le había devuelto poco antes Yamato.

-"Por la presente, se compromete al alumno Uzumaki Naruto a acompañar a Uchiha Sasuke durante el horario lectivo de la semana en curso, así como a acatar cualquier orden de índole profesional por parte de dicho alumno de dibujo"- leyó Naruto en voz alta. Arrugó la nariz ante el rebuscado vocabulario- ¿Qué… qué significa esto?- preguntó.

-Que tendrás que posar para mí tal y como yo quiera durante toda la semana- aclaró Sasuke, sin estar muy al caso de lo que le decía.

-Ya lo había entendido- se indignó Naruto- Lo que quiero saber es porque tengo que posar para ti- aclaró con enfado. Bastante le molestaba lo vulnerable que se sentía ante él como para tener que acatar órdenes suyas.

-¿No te leíste las normas de la Academia al hacer la matrícula? Cualquier alumno está obligado a dejarse retratar por los de Dibujo si estos lo piden. Quedan exentos de clase hasta que la obra esté completa.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos. Así que cualquier estudiante de Dibujo podía reclamarle como su modelo, apartarle de sus propios estudios y hacerle posar en cualquier clase de pose indecorosa que se le ocurriera, sin que él pudiese protestar… De ahora en adelante tendría que poner más atención antes de firmar un documento.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Naruto con desconfianza.

-No es más que un capricho- respondió el moreno con un encogimiento de hombros, como si la cosa al fin y al cabo no tuviese mayor trascendencia- Vamos- dijo, al tiempo que se ponía en marcha.

-¿A dónde?

-A buscar un paisaje adecuado. Además, así podrás hacer turismo por la ciudad. Hinata me ha dicho que no habías estado nunca en Konoha- hizo una mueca de cansancio, como si hablar tanto fuese un esfuerzo para él.

Naruto se colgó la mochila al hombro y pensó en lo que su compañero acababa de decirle. ¿Hacer turismo?

-Sasuke… Esa ruta de turística… ¿tiene previsto visitar puentes?- preguntó con interés.

-¿Puentes?- inquirió el Uchiha, que tenía pensados otros ambientes más adecuados para retratar a una persona.

-Sí puentes- confirmó el rubio- Bonitos y grandes puentes que te puedan cobijar de la lluvia, con gruesos y amplios pilares que te protejan del viento- explicó. Su compañero le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco- No sé que me digo, no me hagas caso- pidió, mientras reía forzadamente y se llevaba una mano tras la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

-Tranquilo, de todas maneras no pensaba hacerte caso…- replicó el moreno, mientras se ponía en marcha-. Nunca lo hago.

Naruto contuvo su rabia ante el cometario porque sabía que se lo había ganado. Se encogió de hombros y siguió a Sasuke. No entendía al moreno, pero teniendo en cuenta que tampoco era capaz de comprenderse a si mismo, no tenía demasiada importancia. Sólo deseaba que sus confusos e impredecibles sentimientos no le hicieran una mala pasada. Y quien sabía, pasando más tiempo con él tal vez podría acabar diciendo que Sasuke era su amigo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto miraba asombrado la fuente de agua que se erguía ante él. Era enorme, con un montón de pequeños grifos que impulsaban el chorro de agua a diferentes alturas y un pequeño estanque a su alrededor, todo envuelto por los frondosos árboles del parque central de la ciudad. Para alguien provinente de la desértica ciudad de Suna era todo un espectáculo. Había visto la imagen en fotos, pero en vivo la famosa fuente tenía algo, difícil de definir con palabras, que hacía que el lugar pareciese idílico.

-Creo que este sitio no está mal- informó Sasuke.

El rubio suspiro aliviado. Llevaban tres días paseando por todos los parques y monumentos sin que ninguno acabase de convencer al exigente Uchiha. Aunque lo cierto es que no podía quejarse. El moreno no le daba demasiada conversación y si hablaban solía ser para discutir, pero también había momentos en que se sentía cómodo en su compañía y, lo más importante, a cambio de hacerle perder clases le invitaba a comer cada día. Aquello era un respiro para la precaria economía de Naruto.

Sasuke descargó su mochila junto a la fuente y se sentó en el borde del estanque. Naruto le imitó mientras miraba la hora.

-¿Ya tienes hambre?- inquirió el Uchiha con incredulidad, al notar la furtiva mirada de su compañero al reloj. Empezaba a entender el significado de cada uno de los gestos del rubio.

Naruto asintió levemente mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza al ser descubierto. Lo cierto es que casi no había desayunado, así que su estómago hacía rato que protestaba. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y sacó la bolsa con la comida para llevar que habían comprado a primera hora. El rubio engulló su parte en un momento, y el moreno le dio su postre, como ya se había vuelto costumbre, mientras se acababa su ramen con tranquilidad.

En cuanto hubo devorado también la parte del Uchiha, Naruto se puso en pie y empezó a hacer equilibrios en el borde del estanque, revoloteando alrededor de Sasuke.

-Oe… ¿Por qué has venido a estudiar a Konoha? No hay mucha gente que se cambie de universidad a media carrera- comentó el moreno con tono casual.

Naruto casi cae al agua ante la pregunta. Tuvo que hacer movimientos frenéticos con los brazos antes de poder recuperar el equilibrio, y todo para encontrarse con la mirada, mitad de curiosidad mitad de burla, de su irritante compañero.

-Eso es algo personal, Sasuke-teme- respondió, de mal humor y a la defensiva.

No estaba preparado para contarle su fantasía infantil a un extraño, y menos a uno que le miraba por encima del hombro y que parecía disfrutar dejándolo en ridículo.

-Tampoco es que me importe- le replicó Sasuke, con el mismo enfado- Sólo intentaba ser amable, pero veo que con alguien con tan poco cerebro es una perdida de tiempo.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza. Acababa de convencerse de que el moreno quería retratarle para poder burlarse a gusto de él. No entendía que retorcida motivación podía tener para todo aquello, pero no iba a darle el gusto. Iría a hablar con el director y le pediría que le liberase de su obligación, y si no era posible, prefería ganarse una sanción en el expediente que tener que aguantar a Sasuke. Pero antes tenía una ofensa a la que responder.

-Repite eso, niñita Uchiha- le provocó, sacando chispas por los ojos.

-No me gusta decir dos veces lo obvio- contestó Sasuke, con una sonrisa prepotente.

Naruto sintió ganas de golpearle hasta que aquella sonrisa se borrase de su perfecto rostro. Contuvo con esfuerzo el grito de su garganta, tomó aire profundamente y se lanzó sobre el moreno. Pero un ágil movimiento de Sasuke le hizo perder de nuevo el equilibrio. Tardó unas décimas de segundo en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. El Uchiha le había tomado del tobillo y lo había alzado, de manera que Naruto cayó hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo. Tuvo tiempo de ver, antes de antes de chocar de espaldas contra el agua, la mirada arrogante y la sonrisa de triunfo que le dirigía el moreno. Y entonces se sumergió en los dos palmos de agua del estanque, quedando completamente empapado. Le sorprendió lo fría que estaba el agua, puesto que el ambiente era bastante agradable. El impacto de la baja temperatura sobre sus músculos fue tan brutal que emitió un grito instintivo. Sus pulmones se llenaron rápidamente de agua y la necesidad de respirar se hizo tan fuerte que por un momento se olvidó que estaba enfadado.

Sacó la cabeza del agua, revolviéndose y haciendo fuerza con los brazos para quedar a gatas. Sacudió la cabeza con energía para escurrir un poco el pelo y tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para ubicarse y saber donde se encontraba. Y sus orbes azules enfocaron al causante de todo aquello. Entrecerró los ojos con enojo, dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo contra el molesto Sasuke. Pero la reacción de este le detuvo. Con una agilidad sorprendente, se quitó las zapatillas deportivas, los calcetines y los tejanos, y saltó dentro del estanque, todo tan rápido que cuando Naruto quiso reaccionar ya lo tenía delante de él, en cuclillas y con los brazos apoyados reposadamente sobre las rodillas, como si saltar al agua de una fuente pública en ajustados boxers de color azul marino fuera algo de lo más natural.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo para que su mirada no se desviara de manera recurrente a la anatomía del moreno, que se adivinaba perfecta bajo la camiseta medio mojada. Se sonrojó violentamente cuando los pálidos dedos de Sasuke lo tomaron con suavidad de la barbilla para inmovilizar su rostro, y todo el poder de atracción de sus afilados ojos negros se centró en él. Sabía que estaba siendo descaradamente evaluado, así que contuvo el aliento, esperando. De nuevo se sentía atrapado por el Uchiha, su cuerpo no parecía capaz de apartarse de él. No le importó, ya que tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Puedo dibujarte así, empapado en el agua?- preguntó.

A Naruto le tomó tan de sorpresa que le pidiera permiso, que la lengua parecía trabarse torpemente en su boca. Se limitó a mostrar su acuerdo con un ligero cabeceo. Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado. No lo hubiese hecho de poder adivinar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañero.

El rubio le devolvió una sonrisa zorruna. Podía dejarle que le dibujara, pero nadie trataba de ese modo a Uzumaki Naruto y salía ileso.

-Puedes dibujarme, Sasuke-teme… en cuanto me vengue de ti- dijo al tiempo que salpicaba por completo al moreno.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño con irritación, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar, ya que Naruto le empujó con energía en el centro del pecho y, debido a su posición de precario equilibrio, fue a parar de culo al agua.

-Narutoooo- pronunció con enfado, pero en seguida tuvo al rubio encima de él, riendo como un niño pequeño y sin parar de tirarle agua.

No tardó en aparecer el tic en el ojo de Sasuke, mientras forcejeaba con su compañero para poder levantarse. La pelea les llevó a rodar por el agua hasta que chocaron con el pilar del que surgía uno de los chorros que se elevaban en el aire. El moreno se dio cuenta de que forcejeando contra él no ganaba nada y miró a Naruto con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Podemos parar ya?- inquirió, mientras levantaba el tronco para poder apoyarse sobre los codos, cansado de aquella actitud infantil.

El rubio, sentado a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, mostró su conformidad, pero no se movió del lugar donde estaba. Se daba cuanta de que tenía que separarse de él, pero parecía como si su cuerpo y su mente hubiesen tomado caminos distintos. Mientras su cabeza le decía que guardara las formas, sus músculos se negaban a dar el impulso necesario para ponerse en pie. Bajó la vista, incómodo. No podía negar que le gustaba el moreno, pero ese hecho, lejos de hacerle sentir felizmente enamorado, hacía que la tristeza hiciera presión sobre su pecho. Sabía que Hinata tenía razón: Sasuke no permitiría fácilmente que alguien se acercase a él, y se encargaba de recordárselo con sus palabras cortantes y sus gestos ariscos. No entendía entonces porque estaba allí con él.

-¿Por qué quieres dibujarme?- repitió la pregunta que el Uchiha había esquivado la primera vez que se la hizo.

Sasuke pareció pensárselo un rato.

-Las personas pueden llamarte la atención por muy diversos motivos. De ti me atrajeron enseguida tus enormes ojos azules, que parecen el reflejo de un alma sincera y pura, y tu sonrisa, que intenta siempre no preocupar a los demás- llevó una de las manos hasta la frente de Naruto y apartó algunos de los mechones empapados, que tapaban los ojos de su compañero.

Naruto no supo muy bien si era un cumplido profesional, la simple opinión de un dibujante, o lo que pensaba verdaderamente el moreno, pero su corazón bombeaba con tanta violencia por el roce de Sasuke que se apartó velozmente, temiendo que se diera cuenta de cómo le hacía sentir.

El Uchiha se puso en pie con tranquilidad y salió del agua con movimientos elegantes, casi felinos. Naruto no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviasen una y otra vez al prieto trasero mientras su compañero se alejaba de él. Miró como hipnotizado al moreno, mientras este salía del agua y, todavía de espaldas a él, se sacaba la camiseta para estrujarla y escurrirla. Naruto se deleitó con la visión del bien formado torso cuando se dio la vuelta, con los marcados pectorales y las abdominales delineadas expuestas ante él.

-Usuratonkachi- le llamó, y Naruto sintió el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas al ser descubierto- Ponte un poco más a la derecha- pidió.

El rubio obedeció al acto, mientras Sasuke ocultaba sus torneadas piernas dentro de los tejanos y se volvía a colocar la semi escurrida camiseta. Luego sacó un cuaderno de dibujo y algunos lápices, al parecer ajeno al constante escrutinio al que le sometía Naruto. El rubio había quedado atrapado por las sugerentes formas que la tela húmeda formaba sobre aquella pálida piel, dejando intuir la escultural figura que había podido apreciar unos segundos. Sasuke se dejó caer en el suelo, mordisqueando un lápiz con aspecto distraído, y miró a Naruto con ojo crítico.

-Ponte a gatas, como si fueses un gatito mojado- le pidió, recuperado su tono habitual de practicidad. Parecía cuando hablaba que todo el mundo tuviera que correr a cumplir sus órdenes.

El rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Será sólo un ratito- aclaró-, mientras hago la silueta y el esbozo de la ropa y el cabello mojado. Tengo muy buena memoria, el resto lo puedo hacer en cualquier otro sitio.

Naruto se dejó convencer. Al fin y al cabo, era su obligación como alumno de la Academia de Artes de Konoha. Maldijo mentalmente aquella norma y adoptó una pose felina, mientras ponía una graciosa expresión de sorpresa, como si se tratase de un gato que hubiese ido a parar al agua sin acabar de comprender cómo. Las delicadas manos del dibujante se movieron con agilidad, reflejando a la perfección los detalles de mayor importancia, mientras apretaba los labios en un gesto concentrado. Aproximadamente una hora más tarde el moreno terminó lo esencial para poder completar el dibujo más adelante. Informó a Naruto que podía salir del agua, recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a andar hacia el metro.

-¡Atchús!- estornudó con fuerza Naruto cuando empezaban a bajar las escaleras.

-No me digas que te has constipado- se burló Sasuke.

-¿Y de quien que es la culpa, teme?- inquirió Naruto visiblemente irritado.

-Tuya- respondió el moreno con convicción. Tenía la conciencia completamente tranquila, si había tirado a Naruto al agua era porque se lo había buscado. Una gruesa vena apareció en la frente del rubio- Anda, te acompañaré a casa, delicada florecilla- se burló Sasuke, mientras entraban en uno de los vagones.

-¿A mi casa?- repitió Naruto, mientras pensaba en el pequeño y destartalado cuchitril que era su piso, y en el desorden que reinaba en el lugar. Se moriría de vergüenza si el moreno descubría las pésimas condiciones en que vivía- ¡No!- bramó cuando Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Ahora fue la frente del moreno la que reflejó una vena de considerable tamaño- No soy ninguna florecilla- se enfurruñó, en un intento de justificar su reacción sin tener que dar explicaciones.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. No era persona de insistir a nadie, si Naruto no quería su compañía, peor para él.

-Nos vemos mañana en mi casa entonces, a las nueve en punto. Trae la misma ropa- indicó, mientras se recargaba en una de las barras el vagón y entrecerraba los ojos con cansancio.

-¿En tu casa?

-¿Te ha entrado agua en los oídos dobe?- preguntó Sasuke sin paciencia, cansado de que repitiera todo cuanto le iba diciendo.

Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, se puso de morros y le giró la cara. Aunque a pesar de todo, no estaba enfadado. Recordó satisfecho como Sasuke le había acariciado lentamente cuando estaba tumbado bajo él, despejándole afablemente el cabello de los ojos, su voz diciendo en un susurro que su mirada y su sonrisa eran agradables. Deseó poder llamar a Hinata y contarle todo lo que había pasado entre él y el moreno, pero decidió no hacerlo. Quería utilizar la escena del estanque para su próximo relato, y su amiga no era tonta, si hacía eso en seguida se daría cuenta de quien era en realidad Chibi Kitsune. Miró de reojo a Sasuke, que permanecía apoyado en la barra, con la cabeza echada atrás, los ojos cerrados y una actitud de lo más indiferente. Pensó que era una suerte que el moreno no fuese del tipo de personas que leían "Sábado joven", porque tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre él, de poder decirle al mundo, aunque fuese oculto tras un relato y bajo seudónimo, todo el torrente de emociones encontradas que Uchiha Sasuke le provocaba.


	6. Flores delicadas

**Notas de Mayumi:** Os dejo un capi nuevo, espero que os guste. Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Flores delicadas**

-Llegas tarde- fue lo primero que dijo el Uchiha en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró a Naruto al otro lado, jadeando y con aspecto de haber realizado un esfuerzo.

El rubio hizo un puchero enfurruñado. Se había dormido y había tenido que salir con prisas. Había corrido la mitad del camino para no hacer esperar a Sasuke y el muy teme le recibía así.

-Soy nuevo en la ciudad, ¿recuerdas?- le espetó enojado, y un ataque de tos interrumpió su reclamo- Si no vivieses en un sitio tan apartado hubiese encontrado la casa antes- añadió con indignación en cuanto se recuperó. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba sin duda en una de las zonas acomodadas de la ciudad, pues todas las casas se veían grandes, elegantes y con un considerable terreno bien cuidado a su alrededor.

El moreno se limitó a ignorar el enfurruñado comentario de Naruto. Se había ofrecido a irlo a buscar en coche y no había querido, así que no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada. Se introdujo en su casa, y el rubio, tras dar un sonoro portazo, le siguió. Sasuke le condujo hasta el enorme comedor y le señaló el sofá.

-Voy a buscar mis instrumentos de dibujo- explicó el Uchiha, ignorando el enfado de su compañero- No rompas nada- advirtió desde las escaleras, al recordar la facilidad que tenía Naruto para caerse por todas partes.

-Tsk- protestó el rubio ante la advertencia. Se sentó en una butaca con los brazos cruzados, y al ver que Sasuke tardaba en volver se entretuvo explorando la planta baja.

-Se parece a la casa de mis padres- comentó Naruto cuando el Uchiha le encontró curioseando en la cocina- Supongo que todos los adultos tienen el mismo gusto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mis padres no tienen nada que ver con ella. La escogí yo con la ayuda de mis primos- Naruto le miró con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que el moreno le contaba algo de él mismo sin que le preguntase. Sasuke resopló al ver la pregunta que el rubio no había formulado claramente reflejada en su rostro- La casa de los Uchiha está en la otra punta de la ciudad, así que cuando empecé la Universidad quise ahorrarme el tráfico que atesta Konoha a todas horas y me busqué algo más cerca- aclaró molesto. No sabía porque tenía que darle explicaciones a Naruto- No… No me han venido a visitar ni una sola vez desde que me mudé- confesó, algo incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo desde muy pequeño, a pesar de la gente que siempre había a su alrededor. Bajó la vista al impecable suelo, evitando la mirada de compasión del rubio.

-Bueno, al menos tus padres están de acuerdo con lo que haces y no les importa ayudarte a convertirte en un buen dibujante- intentó animarle Naruto, que no le había pasado por alto la nostalgia del moreno.

Sasuke le miró tan seriamente que le dio la impresión de que había dicho algo indebido.

-Mi padre me apoyaría en lo que fuera con tal de no tenerme cerca- aclaró- Desde que puedo recordar, sólo he sido una molestia para él.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Naruto jugueteaba con el borde de su camiseta, sintiéndose culpable por haber sacado el tema. Sasuke permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar indeterminado.

-No me importa- dijo al fin el Uchiha, rompiendo la tensión de la situación- No les necesito, siempre he podido cuidar de mí mismo- añadió. Era algo que se había repetido tantas veces que había terminado por creerlo- ¿Has desayunado?- inquirió, volviendo a su habitual entonación fría y arrogante, como si nada en el mundo le afectara.

A Naruto le dio un bote el corazón. Negó con la cabeza de forma automática y a penas fue consciente de que Sasuke había abierto la nevera y se había puesto a cocinar. Aquella manera de querer aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad era, de intentar convencerse de que no le importaba nada ni nadie, le había recordado por un instante al niño que conoció años atrás. Tan fuerte y a la vez tan vulnerable…

-Sasuke…- tragó saliva cuando su voz sonó extrañamente ronca al intentar contener la emoción- ¿Siempre has vivido en Konoha?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba que le dijera que no, deseaba que él fuera el misterioso príncipe que tanto tiempo había estado buscando. Poder confesarse, tener un punto a partir del cual poder empezar algo con Sasuke, aunque sólo fuese amistad.

-Sí ¿por?- inquirió el moreno despreocupado, mientras ponía algo al fuego.

-No, por nada- intentó quitarle importancia, aunque no logró ocultar su desilusión. Hubiese sido todo mucho más fácil si Sasuke y aquel niño hubiesen sido la misma persona. Sabía, por mucho que se lo negara a Hinata, que aquel chico había sido su primer amor. Claro que por aquel entonces no lo había entendido así, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que le había marcado muy profundamente, que cada vez que pensaba en encontrarle se le aceleraba el corazón y le invadían unos nervios que no eran normales. Y ahora tenía que cruzarse el maldito Uchiha en su camino y romperle los esquemas, provocarle con sus burlas y sonrojarle cada vez que se acercaba demasiado. Recordó la imagen de Sasuke en la fuente, empapado y sensual. No podía negar que le atraía, que no le importaba hacer el idiota si con ello captaba su atención. Tal vez le gustaba el Uchiha precisamente porque le recordaba vagamente a su príncipe, pero… ¿Qué pasaría cuando le encontrase? ¿Tendría que decidir entre uno de ellos? ¿Sería alguno de los dos capaz de corresponderle alguna vez? Se le escapó un suspiro involuntario. Parecía condenado a que todos sus amores fueran imposibles.

Sasuke se volteó para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada al notar el largo momento de silencio.

-Usuratonkachi… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con algo de preocupación- No tienes buena cara…

-Estoy bien, Sasuke-teme- respondió al insulto forzando una sonrisa y tratando de parecer animado.

El moreno le miró con cara de escepticismo y acabó de preparar el desayuno. Después de tomarlo fueron al comedor. Naruto se colocó sobre la alfombra roja y adoptó su pose gatuna, mientras el Uchiha se hacía con un montón de pinceles y tubos de pintura. Había decidido hacer un cuadro. Se puso a trabajar con dedicación, aquella graciosa pose del rubio no merecía menos. Intentó concentrarse, pero Naruto se lo ponía muy difícil con su carácter alborotado.

-Sasuke…

Una enorme vena se marcó en la frente del moreno. Llevaba poco más de una hora posando y no había sido capaz de estar callado ni cinco minutos. Le era imposible concentrarse así.

-¿Te quieres callar un rato, dobe? Cada vez que hablas te mueves- le regañó, mientras mezclaba un par de tonos ocres para conseguir un color parecido a las hebras más oscuras del cabello de Naruto.

-Sasuke, no me encuentro bien…

El Uchiha alzó la vista de lo que hacía, preocupado por la manera en que se habían ido apagando las palabras en la boca del rubio.

-¿Qué te pasa, usura…?

No pudo acabar su pregunta ya que Naruto se desplomó sobre el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Corrió junto al rubio y le dio un par de palmadas en la cara. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo.

-Tsk- protestó Sasuke al darse cuenta de que el rubio tenía fiebre.

Lo cargó hasta el sofá y fue a buscar unas mantas para cubrirlo, ya que se había puesto a tiritar violentamente. Luego tomó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Hinata, confiando en que la chica lo tuviese encendido.

-Sasuke, estoy en clases- protestó su prima en cuanto descolgó. Aún y así, era consciente de que si el Uchiha le llamaba a esas horas debía ser por algo importante.

-El usuratonkachi se ha desmayado. Tiene bastante fiebre.

-¿Naruto?- se alarmó la chica- ¿Cómo está?

-Está bastante inquieto pero está durmiendo- la intentó tranquilizar tras darle una ojeada.

-Está bien, en cuanto acabe las clases iré para tu casa. Te dejo que estaba en medio de una coreografía en grupo y mis compañeros me van a matar.

-Espera Hina-chan, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo con el dobe? ¿Hinata?- la llamó, pero su prima ya había colgado- Tsk- miró con irritación a Naruto- No haces más que dar problemas, ¿eh?

Se acercó al sofá y arropó al rubio con las mantas, ya que en uno de sus giros se había destapado. Se sentó en el borde del sofá y le apartó los mechones húmedos de la cara, poniendo en la frente ardiente sus manos heladas para aliviarle un poco. Naruto pareció relajarse un poco con el frío contacto y dejó de removerse tanto. Empezó a respirar de manera más sosegada.

-Así que después de todo sí eres una delicada florecilla- murmuró con cariño, mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de su compañero distraídamente.

Metió los dedos en el vaso de agua que había sobre la mesita y humedeció los labios del rubio, que estaban resecos por culpa de la fiebre. Naruto frunció los labios y se giró de forma refleja hacia aquel contacto. Sasuke le contempló en silencio durante un largo rato, estudiando los detalles de su rostro, memorizándolos. Resiguió, sin darse cuenta, las marcas de las mejillas de Naruto con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Chibi kitsune?- sonrió, pensando lo acertado que resultaba ese pseudónimo. Claro que no podía ser de otro modo.

De pronto fue consciente de la manera en que se estaba comportando. Sacudió la cabeza, resopló con irritación, dedicó una última mirada a Naruto y, tras volver a comprobar que dormía, se puso en pie y se fue a hacer sus cosas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Siento el retraso, es que he parado a comprar por el camino- se excusó Hinata en cuanto Sasuke abrió la puerta. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla- Como es viernes, he pensado que podíamos cenar en familia igualmente.

Sasuke se ladeó para poder mirar por detrás de la chica, esperando ver aparecer a su otro primo.

-¿Y Neji?- inquirió. Su concepto de cena en familia incluía también al Hyouga mayor.

-No ha querido venir- respondió Hinata mientras fruncía el ceño- Dice que si tantas ganas tengo de estar con Naruto, me basta y me sobra con él- aclaró con un gracioso puchero.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa ante la actitud de Neji y sólo en ese instante reparó en el pronunciado escote que llevaba la chica. La Hyouga se tapó avergonzada al darse cuenta de que su primo miraba alternativamente de su pecho a su cara, como si esperase una explicación. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Hinata era demasiado tímida para provocar de esas maneras.

-Quería fastidiar a mi hermano. Por no venir- aclaró.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, al parecer divertido ante la tozudez de los dos Hyouga.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo está?- inquirió la chica con ansiedad.

-Se ha pasado el día durmiendo.

Su prima correteó hasta el comedor para ver a su mejor amigo y descargó las bolsas con la cena sobre la mesa. Se arrodilló junto al sofá, puso una mano en la frente del rubio para calcular la temperatura e hizo algunas otras comprobaciones maternales.

-Es extraño… Naruto siempre ha tenido muy buena salud- comentó la chica en cuanto Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado.

-Tendrá un bajón de defensas por cualquier cosa- respondió el moreno con indiferencia, mientras se encogía de hombros. No podía adivinar lo acertado que era su comentario-¿Dónde vive el dobe?- preguntó de pronto.

-Tiene nombre- le regañó Hinata.

El moreno hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia.

-¿Dónde vive?- insistió, sin que le importase lo más mínimo la opinión de la chica sobre como se dirigía a Naruto.

-Pues lo cierto es que no lo sé- dijo su prima, pidiéndole disculpas con un gesto compungido.

-Tsk, ¿y cómo se supone que voy a llevarlo a su casa?

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Está enfermo, va a quedarse aquí hasta que se le pase la fiebre.

-¿Aquí? Hinata, no tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para hacer de niñera de nadie- dijo Sasuke, con un tono de lo más cortante. Tono que su prima pasó por alto completamente.

-No puede quedarse solo… ¿o es que piensas cargarlo hasta mi casa?- le preguntó Hinata con escepticismo. La cara de Sasuke le dejó más que claro que se estaba planteando esa posibilidad- ¡No va a venir a mi casa!- advirtió con energía, pero enseguida bajó la mirada y juntó sus deditos con nerviosismo- Mi nii-san se enfadaría mucho si metiera a Naruto en casa- susurró con tristeza.

-Je, así que Neji-chan está celoso- se burló Sasuke.

-No está celoso, pero dice que Naruto es una mala influencia para mí- corrigió, jugueteando con uno de sus largos mechones en señal de incomodidad.

-Está celoso- se obstinó Sasuke. La chica le miró dolida, como acusándole de darle falsas esperanzas- Hinata, creo que deberías hablarlo con él.

-¿¡Eh?! No… no… nunca podría- tartamudeó con torpeza.

Sasuke sopesó un instante la posibilidad de no decir nada, pero empezaba a estar cansado de tener que aguantar las tonterías de ambos.

-No está bien intentar cargar con todo el peso tú sola. Los dos juntos podréis superar cualquier dificultad- trató de animarla.

Hinata se tomó unos segundos para pensar en esas palabras. Eran tan contadas las ocasiones en que el moreno tocaba cualquier tema sentimental que se repetía varias veces lo que decía para no olvidarlo. Quizás tuviese razón, y quizás algún día fuese suficientemente valiente para intentarlo.

-Vamos a preparar la cena- cambió de tema la chica, con una sonrisa. Esos momentos que pasaba a solas con el Uchiha eran los que le hacían darse cuenta de que su primo no era tan frío como pretendía aparentar.

El moreno la miró con una ceja enarcada ante el descarado cambio de tema.

-¿Y que hacemos con el usuratonkachi?- cedió. No quería forzar a Hinata, sabía que era frágil emocionalmente y que necesitaba hacer las cosas a su ritmo. Y confiaba en que, cuando estuviese preparada, haría lo que debía hacer.

-Se queda aquí- respondió ella de lo más convencida.

-No se va a quedar aquí- protestó Sasuke, y antes de que hubiese acabado la frase, su prima se le arrojó encima, tirándolo al suelo al pillarlo desprevenido. Se le colgó al cuello y le miró con ojitos suplicantes.

-No lo hagas por él, hazlo por ti, Sasuke… Siempre eres demasiado arisco en tu manera de ser y por eso la gente se aleja de ti, pero a Naruto no le importa. Él siempre quiere a todo el mundo, él sigue a tu lado a pesar de cómo le tratas- le rogó la muchacha.

Sasuke resopló molesto.

-Si te digo que se puede quedar… ¿me sueltas?- inquirió, nada impresionado por el discursito de Hinata.

-Ahá- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Tsk. Está bien, que se quede- concedió al fin, y tembló visiblemente irritado cuando su prima le besó la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento- ¿Qué vamos a cenar?- preguntó, mientras tomaba a la chica y la alzaba con él como si pesara menos que una pluma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entreabrió los ojos con pesadez y trató de ubicarse. Lo primero que notó fue un agradable olor que le resultaba familiar, y la suavidad del colchón sobre el que se descansaba. Aquel aroma a limpio, aquella comodidad y calidez le indicaron que no se encontraba en el apartamento que estaba siendo su vivienda. Se incorporó lentamente y palpó por la pared hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz. Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció la estancia. Se refregó los ojos con los puños mientras bostezaba descaradamente. El movimiento le hizo aspirar de nuevo aquel olor conocido. Cogió la camiseta que vestía y aspiró. Olía tan bien como Sasuke. Era más, se trataba del tipo de camiseta que solía vestir el moreno. ¿Cómo había acabado con ella puesta?, se preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

Se puso en pie y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba los pantalones. Buscó a su alrededor pero no fue capaz de localizar su ropa. Avanzó con cuidado por el pasillo, pues se sentía un poco mareado, y se acercó a unas escaleras que aparentemente llevaban a la planta de abajo. Ahora ya estaba convencido de que se encontraba en la casa del Uchiha. Bajó, encaminándose hacia la luz y el suave murmullo que desde allí le llegaba. Se detuvo en la puerta del comedor. El moreno se encontraba sentado en el sofá. La televisión estaba encendida, emitiendo un documental sobre animales, pero Sasuke parecía mucho más interesado en el libro que tenía entre manos.

-¿Ya estás despierto?- inquirió de pronto el Uchiha, sobresaltándole y clavando sus fríos ojos negros en él. Parecía que no le interesara la respuesta y preguntara por pura cortesía.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que lo hacía todo a cámara lenta. Avanzó pesadamente y se sentó en el sofá, en el otro extremo a donde se encontraba su anfitrión, recostando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos con pesadez. Sasuke dejó cuidadosamente el ejemplar de _El conde de Montecristo _en el suelo y gateó hasta el rubio. Pasó una de las rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, quedando sentado sobre su regazo, cara a cara. Al instante el corazón del rubio se puso a bombear violentamente, mientras se esforzaba por contener el estremecimiento que recorría su espina dorsal e intentaba que su respiración conservase un ritmo normal. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo al pensar en lo cerca que se encontraba de los labios de Sasuke, en lo cercanos que estaban sus cuerpos. Un montón de escenas similares a las que solía escribir para "Sábado joven" empezaron a deslizarse por su mente. Intentó pensar en otra cosa al notar el hormigueo que recorría su estómago.

Sasuke, ajeno a cuanto le pasaba por la cabeza a Naruto, puso tranquilamente una mano sobre la frente del rubio y pareció aliviado al comprobar que la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Luego le tomó de la barbilla para poder examinarle los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza. Ya no tenía la mirada ida del día anterior, parecía consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Ya casi no tienes fiebre- susurró el moreno, demasiado cerca del rubio. Pareció entonces darse cuenta de sus mejillas encendidas y colocó allí el dorso de una de sus manos-. Tal vez un poco- dudó, al notar el intenso calor en la zona. El tono carmín se volvió más intenso ante el comentario.

Sasuke parecía estar esperando a que Naruto dijese alguna cosa, pero el rubio no se sentía capaz de articular nada coherente.

-Estás encima mío- dijo al fin, y al instante pensó que para decir semejante obviedad mejor hubiese tenido la boca callada. Esperó el reproche por parte del moreno.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó con burla.

Naruto abrió la boca para replicarle, pero volvió a callarse.

-No- susurró finalmente en un suspiro. Conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente para saber que si le decía que sí, no volvería a acercarse a él. Era demasiado orgulloso para tolerar la mínima ofensa. Sintió la mirada divertida del Uchiha sobre él y notó como el calor en sus mejillas se volvía más intenso. Maldijo mentalmente. ¿Desde cuando se comportaba como una niñita avergonzada? La culpa era de Sasuke, que tan pronto se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo como lo mantenía a kilómetros con una simple palabra cortante - Llevo puesta tu ropa- dijo al fin, y no tardó en lamentarlo. No sabía porque decía cosas tan tontas cuando estaba con el moreno, pero es que simplemente no sabía como actuar ante él.

Por un instante, Sasuke estuvo tentado a soltar un comentario mordaz, pero finalmente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en el regazo de Naruto.

-Tenías mucha fiebre, así que tuve que meterte en la bañera con agua fría- explicó- Estos días parecías un zombi.

-¿Estos días? ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó de repente el rubio, con una nota de pánico en su voz.

-Domingo ¿por?

Naruto palideció visiblemente. Era domingo y aún no había conseguido dinero para pagar el alquiler. Tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Kabuto si no quería estar en verdaderos problemas. Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero el moreno se lo impidió con el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa dobe? Vuelves a tener mala cara.

-Nada, estoy bien- respondió con una de sus sonrisas forzadas- Tengo que ir a casa, tengo cosas que hacer- balbuceó de manera atropellada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño e hizo más fuerza para impedir que se moviera.

-De eso nada, prometí a Hinata que cuidaría de ti hasta que te encontrases bien- dijo con tanta seriedad que el rubio no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria- Las flores delicadas… necesitan que alguien las cuide- susurró con suavidad, mientras le acariciaba lentamente el rostro con las puntas de sus dedos.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil al sentir el nuevo contacto. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Sasuke recorriera con delicadeza las facciones de su rostro, absorto en el agradable cosquilleo que le producía al rozarle. Sonrió de manera inconsciente cuando resiguió una a una las marcas que tenía en las mejillas. Años atrás, otra persona había hecho lo mismo, con una inocencia infantil tan mimosa que le hizo cambiar su opinión sobre ellas. Sasuke era la segunda persona que se atrevía a tocar sus cicatrices sin pudor, y aquello le agradaba. No podían ser tan malas, después de todo.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar?- preguntó la voz de Sasuke en su oído, en un susurro.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener el sutil temblor que amenazaba con apoderarse de él, para no rodear con sus brazos al moreno y apretarlo contra su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo- respondió igual de bajito, como si estuviesen compartiendo un secreto.

El moreno sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo índice, de manera juguetona, antes de ponerse en pie.

-No vayas a acostumbrarte- advirtió Sasuke, volviendo a su habitual seriedad.

Naruto, por el contrario, le regaló una de sus amplias y sinceras sonrisas mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente de preocuparse por el dinero, por su casero o por recuperar su orgullo ante el prepotente Uchiha. Pero esa noche, dejaría que le cuidase. Se tumbó en el sofá, al darse cuenta de lo dolorido que tenía todo el cuerpo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Sasuke, en uno de sus paseos de la cocina al comedor mientras ponía la mesa, se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba medio dormido y lo tapó cuidadosamente con una manta. Sí, definitivamente, ya se preocuparía de todo en otro momento, por ahora no le importaba ser una delicada flor.


	7. Error de cálculo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Error de cálculo**

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sasuke al rubio con cierto escepticismo, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa con llave. El dobe no tenía muy buena cara, y lo que menos le apetecía al Uchiha era un recaída y tener que aguantarle una semana más, pero no estaba dispuesto a insistir.

-Sí, además, ya falté la semana pasada a clase por tu culpa- le recriminó con un gracioso puchero-, no puedo faltar otra más por estar enfermo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se encaminó al metro. Aunque tenía un lujoso auto, no le gustaba llamar la atención yendo con él a la universidad, así que solía decantarse por ir en transporte público. Hizo todo el trayecto junto a un sonriente Naruto, que después de haber pasado todo el día anterior bajo los cuidados del sexy moreno tenía energías más que renovadas para afrontar las clases. El rubio se obligó a sonreír y disfrutar al máximo ese lunes porque sabía que, al llegar a su pequeño piso, tendría que lidiar con su desagradable casero.

Hinata le asaltó a la hora de comer en cuanto Sasuke regresó a las clases, pues se había dado cuenta de que aquella declarada hostilidad ente los dos chicos se había convertido en poco más que una broma entre ellos, sin restos del ambiente tenso que había antes. El rubio le contó los progresos que había hecho con el Uchiha, aunque se cuidó de no desvelarle algunas partes que quería escribir. Quizás más adelante le contaría a su amiga que él era Chibi Kitsune, pero por ahora prefería permanecer en el anonimato. Sabía que Sasuke no contaría nada personal a su prima, así que se sentía bastante seguro.

-Este tampoco es- suspiró Hinata, mientras tachaba un nombre de la lista que tenía sobre la mesa.

Naruto la miró con carita de resignación, mientras sorbía sonoramente de la pajita que había en su bebida. Casi habían acabado de repasar el primer grupo de chicos, averiguando disimuladamente entre los dos, con mil y una excusas, de que ciudad era cada uno de sus chicos en su infancia.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con aspecto abatido. De pronto Hinata se tapó la boca con las manos y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como si acabase de cometer un terrible error.

-¿Qué pasa, Hina-chan?- inquirió el rubio al darse cuenta del gesto.

-¡Era verano!- exclamó exaltada la chica, mientras enterraba la cabeza entre las manos con aspecto derrotado. Todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora no servía de nada.

-Ya sé que era verano… ¿y?- preguntó Naruto, que no veía cual era el problema con eso.

-¡Baka!- refunfuñó la chica- Pues que en verano… la gente se va de vacaciones a otras ciudades- Por ejemplo Sasu…- se interrumpió de golpe, cuando una sospechosa idea empezó a formarse en su mente. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la idea empezaba a tomar consistencia. Pero no sería tan cabrón como para no decir nada. ¿O tal vez sí? Decidió que tendría una charla en privado con él.

-Por ejemplo…- la instó Naruto a seguir, ya que Hinata se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña.

-Nada, sólo me refería a que, aunque no viviera en Suna, podría haber ido allí de vacaciones- aclaró, mientras juntaba sus deditos con nerviosismo. No tenía sentido darle falsas esperanzas a Naruto cuando ella podía comprobarlo por su cuenta.

-Más difícil todavía- sollozó el rubio, al ser consciente de que tendrían que volver a indagar sobre todos los chicos que habían descartado. Y ahora ya sería más difícil encontrar excusas para tantas preguntas. Suspiró y empezó a engullir la que sería su única comida del día.

Acabado el horario escolar, Naruto se dirigió como un rayo hacia su vivienda. Subió corriendo por las escaleras, pensando en dirigirse directamente al ático. Si le ponía la más tierna de sus expresiones a Kabuto, quizás ganase un poco más de tiempo. Pero al pasar por el segundo piso se detuvo, al darse cuenta del montón de maletas situadas en la puerta de su apartamento. Se acercó a ellas con un mal presentimiento. Efectivamente, se trataba de sus maletas.

-Tsk- protestó enojado.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese loco dejar sus cosas en medio del pasillo? Cualquiera que pasara por delante podía llevárselas sin más.

Decidió guardarlas dentro del piso, seguro que podía llegar a un trato con su casero. Pero cuando intentó meter la llave en la cerradura, se dio cuenta de que no encajaba. Pasados unos segundos en que la incredulidad le había dejado paralizado, se encaminó enojado al ático y llamó a la puerta con impaciencia.

No tardó en abrirle Kabuto, quien se recostó en el marco de la puerta con una calma que hizo perder los nervios al rubio.

-¡Mis cosas están tiradas en el pasillo!- espetó sin más.

-No están tiradas, Naruto-kun. Está todo perfectamente doblado y guardado con impecable orden- corrigió el casero.

-¡Pero están en el pasillo! ¡Cualquiera puede pasar y llevárselas!- protestó con enojo.

Kabuto se colocó bien las gafas antes de responder.

-Ya te he dicho que soy muy estricto con mis inquilinos. Te garantizo que no hay ningún ladrón en el edificio- replicó secamente. Él era una persona respetable, y como tal se aseguraba de mantener un perfecto orden en su propiedad.

-Está bien- aceptó Naruto, apretando los dientes para contener la rabia- Kabuto-san, yo había pensado que quizás usted… podría dejarme un poco más de tiempo… Podré pagarle en pocos días, no se preocupe- se apresuró a asegurar, mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas que tan sinceras parecían.

-Lo lamento, Naruto-kun, pero hicimos un trato y no has cumplido tu parte. No puedo volver a confiar en ti. Te agradecería que despejases el pasillo con la mayor brevedad posible- pidió su casero con falsa educación.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío cuando las gafas de Kabuto refulgieron de manera siniestra. Asintió y bajó a recoger sus cosas. No tenía sentido negociar con un tipo tan desagradable como él. Minutos más tarde, se encontraba sentado en un banco en mitad de la calle, con aspecto abatido y sin saber que hacer. No podía recurrir a sus padres, ya le habían dejado claro que no le ayudarían, por ellos cuanto peor le fuera y antes volviera a casa para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares, mejor. Suspiró y se recostó sobre una de sus maletas, pensando en sus opciones. Quizás podía instalarse unos días en casa de los Hyouga, sabía que Hinata no tendría inconveniente. Descartó en seguida la idea, no quería ponerle las cosas todavía más difíciles con Neji. Parecía que sólo le quedaba una opción. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermana mayor.

-¡Naru!- exclamó con efusividad Ino en cuanto descolgó el teléfono- ¿Cómo estás cielo? ¿Todo bien? Al fin te dignas a llamarme- le reprendió.

-Lo siento, Ino…- se disculpó. Había pensado en telefonearla varias veces, pero entre unas cosas y otras siempre se le iba de la cabeza- Yo…- se interrumpió. Le daba vergüenza tener que pedir dinero a su hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa, Naru? ¿Tienes algún problema?- sonó la preocupada voz de Ino desde el auricular.

-Ino-chan… ¿Podrías prestarme un poco de dinero sin que se enteren ni papá ni mamá?- soltó al fin.

Su hermana empezó a hacerle mil y una preguntas, a las que Naruto fue respondiendo con docilidad. Tampoco tenía más alternativa. Tras contarle todo lo que había pasado con su jefe y ponerla al día de su búsqueda del "príncipe", la muchacha le prometió que intentaría hacerle una transferencia, pero no podría ser mucho ya que sus padres la tenían vigilada para evitar que le ayudase.

Naruto le dio las gracias y colgó. Miró su montón de maletas y sonrió. Confiaba en que Ino cumpliría su palabra, su alocada y despilfarradora hermana siempre cuidaba de él. Podría sobrevivir, al fin y al cabo sólo eran un par de semanas más. Pronto Kakashi tendría que reconocerlo y tratarlo como lo que era, el mejor escritor de la revista. Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad. Seguro que allí encontraría un hostal económico en el que pasar esos días. Mientras, empezaría a buscar piso, al que se trasladaría en cuanto cobrase su primer sueldo. Con una sonrisa de seguridad en si mismo, se puso en marcha. No era tan fácil derrotar a Uzumaki Naruto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata aferró con fuerza la revista entre sus manos, mientras se encaminaba al comedor. Había tardado mucho en decidirse, pero por fin estaba segura de que podría hacerlo. Buscó a Sasuke entre las mesas del enorme comedor de la universidad, y lo encontró sentado en un rincón, como siempre solo y con aspecto hastiado. Se encaminó hacía él sintiéndose como un corderito que se dirige al matadero. Primero iba a leerle a Sasuke el nuevo relato de Chibi Kitsune, después le iba a preguntar si él era el príncipe de Naruto y finalmente iba a pedirle un favor. Sabía que su primo la iba a crucificar de por vida. Pagó el menú y se sentó ante el Uchiha, intentando parecer natural.

El moreno la contempló en silencio mientras comía, sin poder evitar que de vez en cuando su mirada se desviase de manera involuntaria a la "Sábado Joven". Tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber con certeza si Naruto y Chibi Kitsune eran la misma persona. No se sintió tranquilo hasta que su prima terminó de comer y tomó la revista. Se acomodó en la silla, medio deslizándose hasta el suelo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con desgana. Jamás admitiría que estaba realmente interesado en que le leyese aquel relato.

-Esta vez ha habido un cambio. Chibi no ha escrito un one-shot, si no que va ha hacer una historia continuada, así que empieza un poco más tranquila de lo que es habitual- explicó contenta Hinata. Sasuke simplemente resopló fingiendo indiferencia- Y es… bueno ya lo verás- añadió divertida. Le había sorprendido gratamente el cambio que había introducido la autora. Hasta se había decidido a leerle el relato a Naruto en cuanto llegara, convencida de que le gustaría también- Al principio hay una especie de verso- anunció. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

"_Retuerce esa sonrisa cínica sin compasión, _

_búrlate de mis actos y anula mi razón… _

_trátame como si no fuera más que un juego… _

_mas no me alejes de ti, que me muero" _

_Siempre he sido un chico con un carácter muy fuerte e independiente, así que no solía permitir que las opiniones de los demás me afectaran en lo más mínimo. Pero eso cambió de manera radical el día que le conocí a él… a Sharingan. Le conocí en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga, y captó mi atención desde el primer momento. Tenía el cabello de un negro tan intenso que atrapaba la luz y la devolvía en reflejos azulados, los ojos tan oscuros que podías perderte en su infinita profundidad y un cuerpo que podía quitarle el sueño a cualquiera. Y lo que más extraño me parecía: se había fijado en mí. Yo no tengo nada que pueda llamar la atención de un chico como él, salvo quizás el intenso azul de mis ojos. Mi amiga pareció darse cuenta de que nuestras miradas conectaban, así que me tomó de la mano y me arrastró correteando hasta él, decidida a presentarnos. No puede decirse que fuera un encuentro memorable, ni ese ni las otras veces que coincidimos con el resto del grupo. Más bien se dignaba poco a dirigirme la palabra, salvo para soltar algún comentario mordaz e insultante sobre mi comportamiento. Aún y así, no pude sacarle de mi cabeza. Tardé unas semanas en darme cuenta de que pensaba en él más de lo habitual, y un poco más en atreverme a preguntar a mi amiga por él. _

_-Suele estar en el parque central, se pasa allí horas, observando a la gente- me explicó. Luego puso una sonrisa de picardía que le iluminó el rostro- ¿No te habrás enamorado de él?- inquirió con un brillo sospechoso en los ojos._

_Hice un gesto despectivo con la mano, negando su comentario. No me sentí ofendido por ello, sabía que mi amiga era una yaoi fan de cuidado y no lo decía por molestar. Pero sus palabras me calaron más hondo de lo que quería admitir. ¿Podía yo enamorarme a primera vista? ¿De un chico? Nunca me había considerado gay… Sabía que la respuesta pasaba por encontrarme otra vez con él, así que en cuanto salí de las clases me puse en marcha hacia el parque. Era realmente grande, y conforme avanzaba por la arboleda, mi ansiedad iba aumentando, a la expectativa de encontrarme con él. No sabía que le iba a decir, ni como debería comportarme, ni siquiera sabía porque yo estaba allí, buscándole. No tardé en divisar su silueta en uno de los bancos, así que me acerqué desde atrás, intentando cogerle desprevenido. Esta vez sería yo quien se reiría un rato._

_-¿Me echabas de menos, Kyuubi?- inquirió Sharingan con tono divertido, cuando me hallaba a unos pocos pasos de él. _

_Me quedé completamente paralizado al escuchar su voz, no tanto por haber sido descubierto sin necesidad de volverse, si no por la reacción que aquello me había provocado. Su voz era grave y masculina, con un punto aterciopelado que parecía un ronroneo en mi oído. En cuanto la primera palabra salió de su boca, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y sentí un suave calorcito en el pecho. Me daba igual si era normal o no, si estaba bien o mal, si éramos dos chicos… yo quería volver a escuchar su suave ronroneo, es más, quería escucharlo sólo para mí._

_-¿Necesitas que alguien te diga algunas verdades sobre lo torpe que eres?- insistió en punzarme, al no obtener respuesta. Se dignó al fin en girarse para mirarme, y allí estaba, dibujada en su rostro perfecto, aquella sonrisa prepotente que le daba el aspecto de ser un dios inalcanzable, una antigua y hermosa escultura de mármol._

_-No soy torpe- me defendí, intentando ocultar lo contento que estaba de ver que me recordaba. No me importaba aguantar sus comentarios arrogantes si eso me permitía quedarme a su lado. Correteé junto a él, con tan mala suerte que me torcí el tobillo y rodé aparatosamente por el suelo._

_-¿Ves como eres un desastre?- insistió con superioridad. No obstante, se puso en pie y se acercó hasta mí para ayudarme a levantar. Tiró con fuerza de mi brazo, para ponerme en pie con una expresión de fastidio que me hacía preguntarme porque me ayudaba._

_Pero nada más apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo, un intenso dolor me atravesó el tobillo, reflejándose en mi cabeza como una afilada punzada. Las piernas se me doblaron, y sólo los fuertes brazos de Sharingan en torno a mi cintura impidieron que me precipitara de nuevo sobre la hierba._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó por cortesía._

_-El tobillo…- tartamudeé con los dientes apretados por el dolor._

_Me ayudó a llegar hasta el banco y sentarme. Se agachó y examinó mi tobillo con cuidado, quitándome la zapatilla deportiva para comprobar si estaba hinchado._

_-Creo que te ha de ver un médico- sentenció finalmente- Parece ser que además de ser torpe eres una delicada florecilla, tampoco te has caído desde un sitio tan alto- se burló con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_Era imposible enfadarse ante aquella sonrisa, tentadora y sensual a pesar de su arrogancia. Hinché los mofletes y giré la cara, fingiéndome indignado. _

_-No soy ninguna flor delicada._

_-Anda, que te acompaño al hospital- dijo, como si me estuviese concediendo la vida. _

_Tenía una fisura en el hueso. Tres semanas con el pie inmovilizado y de absoluto reposo antes de volver a que me lo revisaran. Sharingan me preguntó por mi barrio y se ofreció a llevarme hasta casa en su auto. Le di la dirección tímidamente, me sentía muy cohibido ante aquel despliegue de generosidad, ya que mi amiga me había avisado que no solía dejar que se le acerquen._

_-¿Eso no es uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad?- preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza con lentitud, los calmantes que me habían dado me estaban empezando a adormecer- ¿Tienes ascensor?_

_Le contesté que no, pero que ya me las arreglaría. Estaba acostumbrado a cuidarme por mi mismo, subir cinco pisos con un tobillo lastimado no iba a acabar conmigo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me levanté en una cálida y mullida cama que no reconocí como mía. Me incorporé y avancé dando saltitos en una pata hasta una sala en la que se escuchaba una televisión encendida. Sharingan alzó la vista del libro que leía._

_-¿Ya te has despertado?_

_Me senté a su lado y le miré, esperando una explicación de donde estaba y porque llevaba puesto un pijama que no era el mío. Mis ojos inquisitivos acabaron por hacerle hablar después de soltar un bufido de protesta._

_-No puedes quedarte solo con el pie así. Te costará subir las escaleras, no podrás cargar con la compra…- se interrumpió a media explicación, como si justificarse fuera de lo más molesto. Acortó la escasa distancia que nos separaba- Además… las flores delicadas…- una de sus manos rozó con cuidado mi mejilla- necesitan que alguien las cuide- susurró melosamente._

_Creo que el rubor que tiñó mis mejillas fue más que evidente, porque Sharingan me miraba divertido. Era arrebatador y sin duda lo sabía, seguramente estaba jugando conmigo, intentando comprobar hasta donde podía llegar su innegable poder de atracción. Y a mí no me importaba, si podía quedarme tres semanas a su lado. Me estremecí cuando pasó una de sus rodillas sobre mí y se acomodó en mi regazo. Me sentía inmóvil, como si él pudiese hacer cuanto quisiera de mí. Continuó explorando con las suaves yemas de sus dedos mi rostro, enredó sus níveas manos en mis cabellos dorados, con toda tranquilidad. Mi boca se entreabrió en un acto reflejo. ¡Cielos, nunca había deseado tanto que alguien me besara! Aquella sonrisa un tanto torcida, mitad burlona, mitad prepotente, volvió a sus labios._

_-¿Quieres que te prepare la cena?- ofreció, rozando con sus labios mi oído._

_Su tacto me hacía vibrar tanto que sentía como si no estuviera en mi propio cuerpo, a pesar de notar intensamente el calor que me recorría por entero y el hormigueo que empezaba a presagiar mi inminente excitación. No quería que se fuera, pero no podía seguir tocándome de manera insinuante si yo quería conservar algo de dignidad. Asentí con la cabeza. Sharingan se puso en pie, y sentí un escalofrío al ser privado tan repentinamente de mi fuente de calor._

_-No te acostumbres- advirtió- Además, no pienses que estoy haciendo esto por altruismo. Mis cuidados tienen un precio._

_-¿Un precio?- repetí sorprendido._

_-Sí, cuando te encuentres bien, quiero que, durante toda una semana, poses para mí- explicó._

_-¿Qué pose para ti?- puso los ojos en blanco al ver que repetía tontamente todo lo que decía- ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque soy fotógrafo- me aclaró._

_-No… ¿Por qué yo?- reformulé mi pregunta._

_Sharingan se encogió de hombros._

_-Supongo que es un capricho- me respondió de manera esquiva, antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en la cocina._

_Suspiré, me recosté sobre el sofá y cerré los ojos. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan confuso, pero en medio de tantos interrogantes, parecía que uno se había resuelto con claridad: me había enamorado a primera vista de él. Y no podía adivinar la de problemas que aquello acabaría por causarme._

Hinata alzó la mirada de la revista. Vio que una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de su primo, como si acabara de acordarse de algo tierno y privado.

-No podría haber sido mas obvio…- susurró Sasuke, como quien acepta con cariño el defecto de alguien que le importa.

-¿Obvio el qué?- preguntó la chica, sorprendida por la reacción del Uchiha. Al instante Sasuke volvió a su habitual expresión de apatía.

-Que es un chico- improvisó sobre la marcha, al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-No tiene porque, la mayoría de las historias yaoi las escriben mujeres- discrepó su prima.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Él ya tenía la respuesta que buscaba, y le importaba bien poco lo que pensase o no su prima. Hinata juntó sus deditos en un gesto nervioso. Había llegado el momento de pasar a la fase suicida del día: preguntar al Uchiha por su vida privada.

-Sasuke-kun- le llamó, y al acto su primo la miró con desconfianza por el modo en que se había dirigido a él. Supo que no era un buen comienzo, así que optó por empezar dándole información- ¿Tú sabes… sabes… porque Naruto ha venido a estudiar aquí?- el tartamudeo que conseguía controlar normalmente cuando estaba con Sasuke había hecho acto de presencia con toda su fuerza, haciendo que se le trabase la lengua con cada una de las palabras.

-¿Crees que me importa el usuratonkachi?- inquirió prepotente, alzando una ceja.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente y empezó a jugar con sus deditos en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

-Ha venido buscando a alguien- empezó a explicar. Esperaba que Naruto no se enfadara mucho con ella por contarle su pequeño secreto- Cuando era un niño conoció a un chico de su edad… pero no pudieron estar juntos mucho tiempo, así que prometieron re-encontrarse en esta universidad cuando fueran mayores- explicó.

El rostro de Sasuke no había cambiado un ápice. Hinata le clavó una mirada suplicante hasta que se sintió obligado a decir algo para ayudarla a salir de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Y lo ha encontrado?

Hinata negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ahora que había empezado a hablar se daba cuenta de lo ridícula que parecía su pregunta. Evidentemente, si Sasuke hubiera sido el príncipe, ya hubiese dicho algo.

-Es que no sabe su nombre, y no recuerda casi nada de él. Sólo que tiene los ojos negros.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?- preguntó el moreno.

-Bueno… es que a ese chico lo conoció durante un verano en Suna y… y… como tus padres pasaban allí todas las vacaciones…

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos, con aparente desinterés.

-¿Sabes la cantidad de chicos con ojos negros que hay en esta Academia?- remarcó el Uchiha, al darse cuenta del montón de candidatos que había a ser el amigo de Naruto con tan pocos datos- Va a necesitar media vida como su torpe memoria no empiece a funcionar un poco mejor- añadió, divertido.

-No, no tantos. Sólo son los de dibujo- puntualizó.

-Al menos recuerda algo más- observó el moreno. Al parecer le parecía de lo más graciosa la ardua tarea que tenían por delante -. Es dobe para todo.

-No te burles- protestó la chica, un poco indignada- Nos está resultando muy difícil, porque evidentemente no quiere que la gente sepa que anda buscando a su príncipe.

-¿Príncipe?- preguntó con curiosidad el moreno.

Hinata se cubrió la boca con expresión de culpabilidad. No quería darle tantos detalles a Sasuke, que disfrutaba fastidiando al pobre Naruto. Tenía que pensar en cambiar de tema antes de que acabara dándose cuenta de la orientación sexual de su amigo. No era a ella a quien correspondía contar algo como eso. El sonido del reloj anunciando que eran y cuarto le hizo darse cuenta de que si quería pedirle aquel favor a Sasuke tenía que ser ya, antes de que Naruto acabase las clases.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora- dijo tajante- Yo… necesito que me hagas un favor- pidió, mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios, gesto que siempre hacía de manera inconsciente cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Sasuke resopló sonoramente, pero al menos no se negó de buenas a primeras.

-Es muy simple, sólo necesito que le digas a Neji que me voy a quedar a dormir en tu casa- se apresuró a añadir.

-¿Quieres poner a Neji celoso conmigo?- preguntó juguetonamente. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien con su prima- Te advierto que no tengo mucha paciencia para aguantar sus berrinches.

-¡No!- corrigió, notando como la vergüenza la hacía sofocarse- Es que tengo algo que hacer… así que si te llama, necesito que le mientas con alguna excusa. Dile que estoy en el baño o algo así y me llamas al teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- su pregunta sonó a exigencia, pero empezaba a estar preocupado por ese comportamiento tan poco habitual en ella.

Hinata suspiró. Otra vez la escrutadora mirada de Sasuke la hacía sentirse obligada a contarle la verdad.

-Voy a seguir a Naruto- confesó-. Últimamente está muy raro, no quiere que vaya nunca a su casa a hacer los deberes, se encuentra decaído y me parece que se ha adelgazado un poco. No quiere hablar del tema cuando intento preguntarle… Me preocupa que se haya metido en algún lío- dijo la Hyouga. No quería pensar que Naruto estaba metido en drogas ni nada de eso, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse sentada mirando como su mejor amigo se demacraba poco a poco.

-¿Y piensas que te voy a dejar seguir sola a Naruto, de noche y sólo Kami-sama sabe dónde?- inquirió Sasuke con incredulidad.

-Sé que le pasa algo- intentó defenderse la muchacha, pero el moreno negó con la cabeza, categóricamente.

-Le seguiré yo- decidió-. No quiero que Neji me la corte si te pasa algo- nunca admitiría que en el fondo, él también se sentía un poco preocupado por el usuratonkachi, y más ahora que su prima confirmaba sus sospechas.

-¿De verdad?- se sorprendió la chica, y saltó sobre Sasuke, abrazándolo con efusividad.

-¿Por qué no sobas a Neji en vez de a mí?- protestó el Uchiha con fastidio, sacándose a su prima de encima con delicadeza.

En ese momento llegó Naruto, cortando la inminente discusión cariñosa que estaban a punto de empezar. Los dos chicos mantuvieron un par de sus habituales piques mientras Hinata les contemplaba, contenta de que cada vez se llevaran mejor aunque fueran demasiado tozudos para admitirlo. Pocos minutos después Sasuke tuvo que regresar a clases.

-Suerte- deseó el Uchiha al oído de la chica, para después guiñarle un ojo con picardía.

Hinata se sonrojó al notar la clara referencia a la búsqueda del príncipe. Únicamente cuando Sasuke se alejaba por el pasillo cayó en la cuenta que en ningún momento había negado abiertamente ser el chico al que buscaban. Hizo un puchero. Seguía encantándole jugar con la gente y tener el absoluto control.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales de Mayumi**: por fin vemos un trocito entero de lo que escribe Naruto y cómo describe lo que va sintiendo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Quería pediros una cosa: si me ponéis revis desde una cuenta anónima me gustaría, si es posible, que me dierais un mail de contacto para poder responderos, que me gusta interactuar con vosotras y preferiría no hacerlo desde el fic ^^

Por ejemplo, Tsunade25 me comentó en el capítulo anterior Sasuke está OoC… y yo quería decirle que discrepo xD Sasu tiene sus momentos tiernos y de dejarse llevar por lo que siente (a parte de cuando era pequeño, que era un encanto) por ejemplo cuando protege a Naruto de Haku con su vida, o cuando se cabrea (y mucho xD) por lo que le hacen a Sakura en el examen, o cuando ve el puente de Naruto y sonríe con nostalgia… yo creo que muy de tanto en tanto baja las defensas, aunque luego vuelve a ser el de siempre xD También me preguntaba cómo se conocieron Naruto y Sasuke… se conocieron en la fiesta de principio de curso, por ahora no tenemos noticia por parte de ninguno de los dos que se hayan visto antes.

O por ejemplo SxN-Hina6 me decía, entre otras cosas "bueno, esta muy bueno tu fic, pero...xD nah, está muy bueno ^o^" y yo me he quedado con ganas de preguntarle cual es el pero xD que si algo no se entiende o no os gusta, prefiero que me lo digáis, para poder explicarlo mejor o corregirlo si estoy haciendo alguna cosa mal.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡nos vemos la semana que viene!


	8. Las marcas del zorro

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Las marcas del zorro**

Sasuke miró con aprehensión la puerta del viejo edificio en el que había entrado Naruto. Las grandes luces de neón que parpadeaban en lo alto, y en las que se podía leer "Hostal Deseo" junto a la silueta de una chica sentada en pose coqueta en el interior de una copa, no le daban un aspecto muy decente. Hacía ya casi dos horas que se había metido en su interior y no había vuelto a salir. Con un suspiro de resignación, llamó al timbre, sin saber muy bien a que atenerse. No entendía que podía buscar el dobe en un sitio como ese.

Una mujer ligerita de ropa la abrió la puerta y le saludó amablemente, haciéndole pasar al interior con una amplia sonrisa. Un fuerte olor dulzón, mezcla de incienso y varios perfumes, le hizo arrugar molesto la nariz. En seguida se le acercó una muchacha con los cabellos teñidos de un llamativo rosa intenso.

-Bienvenido a mi humilde hostal, soy Tayuya, la propietaria- se presentó con educación, mientras le tendía delicadamente una mano para que el chico la besara. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, así que la mujer se encogió de hombros- Aquí encontrará cualquier placer que busque- se dio entonces cuenta del tipo de ropa que vestía el recién llegado, que aunque intentaba ser discreta, se veía su buena calidad, así como del porte elegante y altivo del muchacho que indicaba claramente su buena posición económica- con absoluta discreción, por su puesto- se apresuró a añadir. Aunque su club no era tan lujoso como otros de la zona, muchos políticos y ricachones acudían allí por la reserva de todas sus chicas. Tomó la mano del apuesto moreno- ¿Y que clase de jovencita busca?- inquirió, mientras se disponía a guiarlo al bar donde se exhibían sus muchachas. Una nueva ojeada a su recién llegado cliente la convenció de que no le molestaría en absoluto atenderlo ella misma.

El contacto hizo que Sasuke por fin reaccionara. Retiró la mano como si le acabase de dar un chispazo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo vengo buscando a un chico…- corrigió Sasuke.

Tayuya asintió con seriedad. Tendría menos variedad, pero esperaba poder complacerle igualmente.

-No hay problema, aquí también trabajan algunos chicos. ¿Qué clase de…?

Sasuke perdió la paciencia. ¿Qué diablos hacía Naruto metido en un local de ese tipo? No quería pensar cosas raras, pero empezaba a ser difícil.

-Busco un compañero de la universidad, ha entrado aquí hace un rato- interrumpió cortante Sasuke- Rubio, con los ojos azules y con cara de tonto.

-¡Ah, Naruto! Pero él no trabaja aquí…- dijo contrariada. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho el moreno sobre la universidad- ¿Sois amigos?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, aliviado. Tal vez Naruto solamente estuviera recogiendo información para su relato, o cualquier otra cosa que tendría una explicación razonable e inocente.

-Te acompañaré a su cuarto, puedes esperarle allí. Acaba de pasar hace un rato a los baños. Es que son comunitarios y no le gusta cruzarse con las chicas, que suelen ir a primera hora. Dice que le manosean demasiado… No te recomiendo que te dejes ver mucho si no quieres que te asalten a ti también, no es muy habitual que vean a chicos jóvenes y guapos y se emocionan en seguida- informó en tono de complicidad.

Sasuke le dedicó una media sonrisa para agradecer el cumplido y siguió a Tayuya hasta uno de los pisos superiores. La mujer le dejó solo, así que el Uchiha permitió que sus ojos inspeccionaran con curiosidad la desordenada estancia. La gran cama central, con sábanas de un intenso rojo, destacaba entre los sobrios muebles. Se sentó en ella y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que era una cama de agua, cuando le hizo rebotar varias veces. No pasó mucho rato hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando tras ella a Naruto, vestido con el pijama y el cabello empapado, goteando sobre la toalla que llevaba echada sobre los hombros.

-Sa… Sasuke…- tartamudeó torpemente por culpa de la sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad. De pronto cayó en la cuenta del tipo de local en que se encontraban y sus ojos se desorbitaron- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó, en un tono que sonó a acusación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con desagrado ante el berrido de su compañero.

-Te había escuchado la primera vez, usuratonkachi- refunfuñó ante el grito- Hinata estaba preocupada por ti, así que le prometí que te seguiría. Pensaba que estabas tomando drogas o que te habías metido en algún lío peor.

-Pues ya ves que estoy bien, así que ya puedes largarte- gruñó Naruto. No quería que nadie supiera como estaba viviendo, ahora sólo esperaba que el Uchiha tuviese la decencia de no irlo contando por ahí.

-No tan deprisa- corrigió Sasuke, tomando las muñecas del rubio, que ya le había cogido de la mano y se disponía a sacarlo de su cuarto a rastras- ¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?

Naruto suspiró. Había sido muy optimista pensando que iba a dejar pasar el tema. Al moreno le gustaba controlarlo todo. Hizo un gesto brusco para deshacerse del agarre.

-Es una historia muy larga- advirtió Naruto, en un intento de escaquearse.

-No tengo prisa- aseguró el Uchiha. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, tumbándose sobre la cama para remarcar que no pensaba irse sin una explicación.

El rubio se sentó en el otro lado de la cama, haciendo que Sasuke rebotara arriba y abajo al dejarse caer a peso sobre el colchón de agua. Clavó la mirada en el suelo. No había hecho nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse, pero le daba un poco de respeto contarle al moreno que le habían echado de casa.

-Cuando me mudé a Konoha había alquilado un pequeño piso- empezó- pero tuve problemas con mi casero… no pude pagarle el segundo mes, así que me echó de casa.

-Pero Hinata me dijo que tienes un trabajo- comentó Sasuke en tono casual.

-Sí, pero he tenido algunos problemas con mi nuevo jefe.

El Uchiha tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener la pregunta que casi se le había escapado. ¿No le había gustado su último relato?

-El caso es que quería buscar un albergue o algún sitio económico donde quedarme mientras la cosa se arregla, y de casualidad me encontré con Tayuya. Es una vieja conocida de un amigo de mi padre- explicó Naruto, pero en seguida hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que la cosa no tenía mayor relevancia- Y se ofreció a dejarme una habitación mientras encuentro un nuevo apartamento- finalizó- Pero pronto volveré a cobrar y me mudaré- aseguró con optimismo.

Sasuke resopló. Ese tipo de cosas sólo le podían pasar a alguien tan dobe como Naruto. ¿Acaso no había pensado en irse a vivir temporalmente con Hinata? ¿No se le había pasado por la cabeza que él mismo podría haberlo acogido esos días en su casa, antes que pasearse por un barrio donde parece que cualquiera de los vecino te vaya a atracar o violar?

-Pues no era una historia tan larga… Anda, haz las maletas, usuratonkachi- dijo, decidiéndose que no tenía remedio. Se puso en pie y se encaminó al armario del rubio, abriéndolo con todo el descaro y empezando a sacar la ropa.

-¿Las maletas?

-Sí, ahora mismo te vienes a mi casa- indicó, y casi sonó a una orden.

Naruto le miró sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de decir el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber, un tanto azorado al ver a Sasuke clasificando su ropa como si fuera la propia. El moreno le tiró una muda para que se cambiara.

-Porque me das pena- le soltó con burla.

Una gruesa vena se marcó en la frente de Naruto. Sasuke estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que no podía espabilarse por él mismo y necesitaba que le rescataran por lástima. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo pensara que no podía valerse solo. Primero sus padres, convencidos que sin su ayuda no duraría ni un trimestre en Konoha. Luego Hinata, que mandaba a su primo a espiarle porque no se fiaba de lo que andaba haciendo. Y ahora Sasuke, que quería recogerlo como si fuera un perro que alguien ha dejado abandonado en la calle.

-No quiero ir contigo, teme- espetó enojado. Se puso en pie y arrebató de las manos del Uchiha una pila de ropa que estaba depositando sobre la cama.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido ante la enojada acción, pero en seguida reaccionó y frunció el ceño molesto. No era muy dado a ofrecer su ayuda, pero no pensaba tolerar que la rechazaran de malas maneras.

-Me da igual lo que quieras, dobe. Ahora mismo vas a hacer las maletas y te vas a venir a mi casa.

-¿Y por qué crees que voy a hacer eso?- preguntó irónico Naruto. Si se pensaba que iba a seguirle ciegamente como una de esas locas niñas que andaban tras él, estaba muy equivocado.

-Porque si no, le contaré a Hinata que eres Chibi Kitsune- respondió con calma.

Naruto abrió enormemente la boca, sintiendo como si le hubieran tirado por encima un jarrón de agua helada. Se puso pálido, mientras negaba repetitivamente con la cabeza. Aquello no podía ser real, tenía que estar soñando. Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa retorcida, seguro de que había ganado.

-Pero yo pensaba que tú… tú…- intentó excusarse el rubio- ¡Tú no tenías que leer esa revista!- logró exclamar al fin.

Naruto se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Nunca le salía nada bien, era un verdadero desastre. Cuanto más se esforzaba, más conseguía liar las cosas.

Sasuke apretó los labios, sin saber muy bien que hacer. La identidad de Chibi siempre se había mantenido como uno de los secretos más grandes de los medios de comunicación, y él acababa de amenazarle con desvelarlo. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, se sentó junto al rubio.

-Realmente a mi no me interesa lo más mínimo "Sábado joven", pero Hianta se encarga de ponerme al día, leyéndomela toda. Dice que es una medida contra mi intento de anti-socialización- explicó, intentando sonar un poco conciliador.

Naruto se limitó a sollozar. Sus jefes se habían encargado de advertirle que nadie debía conocer la auténtica identidad de Chibi Kitsune.

-Te guardaré el secreto a cualquier precio si te vienes a vivir conmigo- prometió Sasuke- No quiero que sigas preocupando a Hinata- apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro de Naruto, haciendo que el rubio se tensara al acto. Desde luego, el Uchiha sabía como romper sus defensas- Además… No me gusta como hueles desde que vives aquí- rozó con su nariz el cuello bronceado, aspirando intensamente, como si necesitara comprobar algo. Sasuke arrugó la nariz, fastidiado- Se te pega el olor a ese incienso tan dulzón y es muy desagradable- protestó, separándose y frotándose la nariz.

Naruto alzó temeroso la vista, para encontrarse con los orbes azabaches de Sasuke. Examinó con cuidado su expresión, intentando encontrar un atisbo de burla, o tal vez de lástima, intentando convencerse de que el moreno jugaba con él. Pero Sasuke le miraba con más seriedad de la que era habitual. Se permitió creer que tal vez estaba preocupado por él. Aquello le provocó una agradable opresión en el pecho, pero en seguida la descartó. No quería hacerse ilusiones.

-Está bien, pero en cuanto cobre te pagaré por las molestias- advirtió desafiante. Por lo que había podido escuchar en los pasillos de la universidad, el relato había sido ampliamente aceptado, así que en su próxima reunión Kakashi se dignaría a darle todo lo que le debía.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, más tranquilo ahora que aquel carácter revoltoso y peleón había vuelto a Naruto.

-Bueno, mientras me pagues el alquiler, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- propuso, y en seguida desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado. Era la primera vez que ofrecía su casa a alguien. Lo hubiese hecho sin necesidad de que Naruto le pagara si no supiera que el orgullo del rubio no se lo permitiría.

-Gracias- susurró Naruto, sin saber muy bien como tomarse aquello.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquirió Sasuke, todavía sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo.

Al rubio le sorprendió aquello. El Uchiha nunca pedía permiso para nada, siempre hacía o exigía sin más. Cogió las prendas de ropa que le había dado el moreno, no podía ir al lujoso barrio donde vivía Sasuke en pijama.

-Ahá- confirmó, sintiendo curiosidad.

-Lo que escribes en tu relato sobre Sharingan… Lo que sientes por él… ¿es verdad?- se volvió para traspasarle con el infinito negro de sus ojos.

Naruto se sonrojó. Era imposible mentirle, parecía como si aquella profundidad pudiese ver a través de él. No era capaz de decir si la idea molestaba al Uchiha o simplemente le era indiferente, pero por lo menos no parecía para nada disgustado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó, con un suspiro derrotado. A pesar de la tranquilidad del moreno, tenía miedo de que le rechazara por ello.

-La verdad- susurró tranquilamente Sasuke.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto amarga.

-La verdad no la sé ni yo- respondió con sencillez, mientras se encogía de hombros a modo de disculpa.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, al parecer conforme con aquella repuesta.

-¿Es por tu príncipe?- indagó, intentando que no se le notara la curiosidad.

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a desorbitarse. ¿Es que no podía tener ningún maldito secreto?

-Hinata tuvo que darme mucha información para convencerme de que te siguiera- se apresuró a excusar a su prima. No quería que se enfadaran entre ellos, se sentía cómodo cuando estaban los tres juntos.

-Si me descuido te cuenta también mis medidas- protestó Naruto, inflando los mofletes en un puchero de enfado.

-¿Las sabe?- preguntó Sasuke con tono divertido.

-No, y puedes apostar a que nunca las va a saber. No quiero verlas publicadas al día siguiente en el tablón de anuncios de la cafetería- protestó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Ella todo lo hace porque se preocupa por ti- volvió a salir en su defensa el Uchiha.

-¿Y por qué lo haces tú, Sasuke?

-Supongo que por lo mismo- respondió con una sencillez que dejó a Naruto completamente descolocado-. En marcha- instó, y golpeó la nariz del rubio de manera juguetona. Luego se puso en pie y empezó a recoger las cosas de Naruto, con su habitual actitud de pasar de todo.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la nariz, cubriéndola. Sasuke también había hecho aquel gesto cuando estuvo enfermo. Parecía como si fuera un gesto cariñoso que se le escapaba siempre que se mostraba un poquito como era en realidad. Con una sonrisa radiante, se vistió, ayudó al moreno a empaquetar todas sus cosas y bajaron a la recepción.

-Las chicas te van a echar mucho de menos, Naruto- se lamentó Tayuya cuando le explicaron que se trasladaba.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo, pero es que tienen las manos muy largas- se excusó el rubio, mientras sentía un escalofrío al recordar el primer día que llegó allí y le asaltaron mientras andaba desprevenido. Casi lo habían dejado sin ropa.

-Sí, es que son muy efusivas- dijo la mujer con cariño- En fin, quiero que sepáis que si algún día os quedáis en la calle, si os busca la policía u os persigue algún yakuza*, aquí seréis recibidos con los brazos abiertos. Los chicos guapos siempre son bien recibidos- añadió, guiñándoles un ojo.

Naruto y Sasuke forzaron una sonrisa de circunstancias, mientras una gruesa gota rodaba por sus cabezas ante el curioso ofrecimiento. Pero sabían que la mujer lo había dicho con su mejor intención, así que le dieron las gracias y se fueron de allí rápidamente. Tomaron un taxi hasta la residencia del Uchiha. El moreno le ayudó a subir las maletas.

-Este será tu cuarto- dijo Sasuke, mientras abría la puerta de una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba- Es el más grande después del mío- explicó.

Naruto asintió. Era muy parecida a la que tenía en casa de sus padres, con un armario empotrado y unos ventanales enormes que le daban el aspecto de ser muy luminosa. Estaba situada casi al otro extremo del pasillo de donde se encontraba la del moreno, cerca de las escaleras para bajar al piso inferior. Era la misma que había ocupado mientras había estado con fiebre. Dudó sobre si entrar o no.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió el Uchiha con poca paciencia, al notar la indecisión del rubio.

-Es que… tú eres muy independiente, y no quisiera molestarte- confesó un poco avergonzado. Después de las molestias que Sasuke se había tomado por él, no quería afectar a su rutina.

-Haremos un trato- ofreció el moreno- Tu cuarto será sólo tuyo y el mío, sólo mío. Ninguno podrá entrar sin el permiso expreso del otro. Así tendré un lugar en el que refugiarme cuando me canse de tus tonterías.

Naruto se puso de morros y asintió. No le parecía mala idea, pero la ofensa estaba de más.

-Buenas noches- ronroneó Sasuke a su oído, con una voz tan suave y cariñosa que le fue imposible continuar enfadado. Luego metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio media vuelta.

-Buenas noches- susurró Naruto, mientras contemplaba, recostado contra el marco de la puerta, como Sasuke se alejaba por el pasillo y desaparecía en su habitación.

Miró con cansancio el montón de maletas apiladas en la entrada y las arrastró al interior, dejándolas contra la pared de cualquier manera. Ya las recogería al día siguiente, mañana a primera hora tenía Literatura Tradicional Europea, y Yamato no le perdonaría que volviera a dormirse en clase.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina, mirando con preocupación el alboroto que estaba causando Naruto. Cerró los ojos cuando el rubio retiró una de las ollas del fuego, temiendo lo que pasaría, y milésimas de segundo más tarde le llegó el grito de dolor.

-Mierda, quema- protestó Naruto.

-¿Seguro que sabes hacerlo?- insistió Sasuke, más preocupado por como pudiera acabar su cocina que por su amigo.

-Sí, Ino me enseñó a cocinar- afirmó tozudo, a pesar de que el destrozo que había hecho hasta ahora no parecía respaldar sus palabras- Déjame preparar el desayuno, será mi manera de agradecerte que me hayas acogido hasta que te pueda pagar.

-Pues espero que cobres pronto- rogó Sasuke, dando un bote involuntario cuando una llama se elevó de una de las sartenes. Naruto le había puesto al día de toda la pequeña disputa con su editor y ahora sabía que simplemente era cuestión de cabezonería.

Unos minutos más tarde, el rubio dio por terminada la sopa de miso. Sirvió un tazón e, impaciente como era, ofreció él mismo una cucharada al moreno. Sasuke puso una cara rara antes de tragar con dificultad.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el rubio dudoso. Aquella expresión no parecía presagiar una respuesta positiva.

-Quema- respondió simplemente Sasuke.

El rubio respiró un poco más aliviado y le volvió a ofrecer otra cucharada, esperando primero unos segundos a que se enfriara. Sasuke le quitó el cubierto de las manos, molesto por las confianzas que se tomaba Naruto, llenó de nuevo la cuchara y sopló antes de llevársela a la boca. El rubio le miró expectante, conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Cómo está?- volvió a preguntar al fin, ya sin paciencia al ver que no decía nada.

-Es… comestible- indicó sorprendido el Uchiha.

Naruto intentó darle un topetazo en la cabeza por dudar de él, pero Sasuke lo esquivó con facilidad y el tazón fue a parar al suelo, vertiendo todo su contenido. Por suerte el rubio había cocinado de sobras.

-No hace falta que saques las garras, zorrito- dijo el moreno, pronunciando lentamente las sílabas de la última palabra.

Naruto se llevó de manera inconsciente una mano a la mejilla, ocultando sus marcas. Cuando era pequeño lo había pasado muy mal por culpa de ellas, los niños solían reírse de sus cicatrices y dejarle de lado por ser diferente. Mucha gente se le quedaba mirando con descaro cuando le veía por primera vez, como si fuese alguna clase de bicho raro, así que no solía gustarle hablar de ellas. Pero con Sasuke era diferente, a él parecían no molestarle en absoluto.

-Venga, pregúntamelo- ofreció como si estuviera haciendo una importante concesión.

-¿Qué te pregunte el qué?- inquirió el moreno.

-Porque tengo estas marcas- aclaró con tono de evidencia. Sasuke resopló con indiferencia-. Sé que te llaman la atención- le acusó Naruto, al ver que fingía que no le importaba-. Tienes curiosidad por saber porque las tengo.

-En absoluto- contradijo Sasuke. Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Lo había dicho con tal convicción que tenía que ser cierto-. Es sólo que… te quedan graciosas- aclaró, mientras le apretaba uno de los mofletes con el dedo índice. Luego puso las manos en el borde de la mesa y se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, como si quisiera examinarlas mejor.

El rubio se sonrojó al notar la mirada del Uchiha evaluándole. Esquivó la sopa y los trozos de tazón que había desperdigados por el suelo, sirvió otros dos platos y se sentó junto al moreno.

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

-Vas a hacerlo quiera o no- replicó el moreno con fastidio.

-Puedes estar seguro- se mostró de acuerdo- No es ninguna historia espectacular- advirtió- Cuando tenía cuatro años salí un día de compras con mi madre. No sé cómo me separé de ella, y unos tipos me metieron en un coche y me secuestraron- hizo una pausa para comer un poco-. La familia Uzumaki siempre ha sido muy acaudalada, así que telefonearon a mis padres pidiendo un rescate desorbitado. Amenazaron con que sería una lástima tener que dejar una cicatriz en mi infantil carita, pero no dudarían en hacerlo por cada hora que tardasen en realizar el pago… Ya ves que tardaron seis horas- explicó con una sonrisa amarga- Me marcaron a conciencia, cuando me devolvieron había perdido tanta sangre que pasé varios días ingresado en el hospital.

-No pareces muy contento de ellas- observó Sasuke con seriedad.

-Los niños pueden ser muy crueles cuando alguien es diferente- respondió con desprecio mal disimulado- Pero hace mucho que ya no me importa- añadió con una gran sonrisa- Alguien muy importante me dijo que me dan el aspecto de un pequeño zorrito y que me quedan muy graciosas.

-Pues ese alguien tenía toda la razón- se mostró de acuerdo Sasuke- ¿Por eso el seudónimo de Chibi Kitsune?

-Ahá- confirmó Naruto, y su rostro reflejó una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Fue tu príncipe?- preguntó el moreno, mientras se ponía en pie y empezaba a recoger los trozos rotos del tazón.

Nauro se sonrojó. Ya le resultaba incómodo que Hinata le apodara de aquel modo, pero escucharlo de los labios del Uchiha era aún más vergonzoso. Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para indicar que había acertado.

-Ese chico… ¿fue tu primer amor?

Naruto suspiró. Nunca había pensado que Sasuke pudiese llegar a hacerle tantas preguntas, pero no le incomodaba. Volvió a asentir con un gesto, y el moreno sonrió con comprensión.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que con Sasuke podía hablar tranquilamente de todo. Le hacía sentir bien tener alguien a quien poder contarle las cosas relacionadas con su trabajo, durante todo este tiempo no había tenido nadie con quien hablar, si se sentía cansado y sin inspiración no podía contar con nadie que le animara. Pero Sasuke conocía todos sus secretos y no le juzgaba por ellos. Hinata tenía razón, aunque fuera desagradable y reservado, tenía un lado tierno, y bien valía soportar los malos momentos por llegar hasta él.

-Usuratonkachi, vamos a llegar tarde- advirtió Sasuke cuando vio la hora en el reloj de la pared.

Naruto terminó de engullir el desayuno y cogió sus cosas para salir disparado tras Sasuke, que no parecía tener intención de esperarle. Le alcanzó en el metro y tuvo que correr para poder entrar en el mismo vagón que él. Les tocó ir de pie, y el rubio se tambaleó violentamente al llegar a una de las paradas. Sasuke le agarró de la mochila para ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio, sin apartar la mirada de su libro, mientras balbuceaba alguna protesta incomprensible. Naruto sonrió para si mismo. No importaba cuanto se quejara el Uchiha, a pesar de todo, se empezaba a preocupar por él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales de Mayumi:**

*Un yakuza, por si alguien no lo sabe, es un miembro de la mafia japonesa. Curioso ofrecimiento el de Tayuya, no creo que a un par de estudiantes normales y corrientes les persiga un yakuza, pero bueno xD

Al menos Naruto ya no tendrá que preocuparse por dónde dormir o si va a tener algo que comer, así que podrá centrarse en su trabajo, en sus estudios y en recuperar la energía ^^. A ver que tal le va a este par la convivencia.


	9. Una noche movidita

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola a todos. Siento el retraso, la semana pasada tuve un imprevisto familiar y me fue imposible actualizar. No he tenido tiempo de contestar los revis, ahora me pongo con ello.

Os aviso también que la semana que viene tengo un examen importante, así que puede que no me sea posible subir capi nuevo... lo intentaré, pero no aseguro nada. A leer ^^

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Una noche movidita**

Naruto y Sasuke llevaban varias semanas de tranquila convivencia. Sasuke había terminado su cuadro, que Sandaime decidió enviar a uno de los museos del país, ignorando las protestas del escandaloso modelo. Kakashi por fin se había dignado a pagar a Naruto, y Hinata y él continuaban conspirando cuando estaban a solas en la búsqueda del príncipe, sin obtener ningún resultado. Se había vuelto costumbre que la Hyouga fuera a la casa de los chicos todos los martes y jueves para hacer los deberes, a veces hasta se quedaba a dormir con ellos como había hecho siempre cuando su primo vivía solo, aunque ahora que el rubio estaba también allí eso supusiera una continua disputa con Neji. Naruto, por su parte, les acompañaba en sus cenas de los viernes, en las que se turnaban para cocinar. Al estar todos lejos de su hogar, habían formado como podían una especie de familia.

-Me voy a ir sin ti- advirtió Sasuke desde la puerta.

-¡Nooo!- le llegó el melodramático grito de Naruto- ¡Guardo y voy!- aseguró, y efectivamente un minuto después corría escaleras abajo, con tanto alboroto que casi las bajó rodando.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías?- se quejó el moreno, mientras tomaba las llaves de su coche y se dirigía al garaje.

-Mañana me toca entregar relato, pero con los deberes no me ha quedado tiempo para ponerme con ello y al intentar hacerlo deprisa y con presión me he bloqueado y no soy capaz de escribir nada- se lamentó, mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Sasuke le miró con comprensión. Él se había pasado casi todo el curso anterior sin dibujar nada, por mucho que lo intentara no había sido capaz de trazar una línea, así que, en cierta medida, podía entenderle. El motor del coche rugió con potencia al ponerse en marcha.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo…- ofreció.

Naruto miró a su compañero, con aquel odioso aire impecable, aquella eterna expresión autosuficiente que le daba un aspecto rudo en contraposición con la delicadeza de sus facciones, aquellos ojos negros que a veces le dejaban sin aliento y aquella sonrisa curvada en sus tentadores labios. Claro que podía ayudarle en algo. Podía apagar el auto ahora mismo y saltar sobre él, sacarle la ropa de un tirón y besarle, y después susurrar su nombre con aquella voz sensual y aterciopelada mientras sus manos viajaban a… Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, sorprendido del descarado camino indecente que habían tomado sus pensamientos. No le había sentado nada bien ver a Sasuke nadando en la piscina aquella mañana, ya no se lo había logrado sacar de la cabeza en todo el día. A veces estaba tentado a creer que Sasuke le provocaba expresamente.

-No creo que puedas- respondió con nostalgia, al cabo de tanto rato que al moreno le costó asociar a que venía aquel comentario.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata miraba el libro de recetas entusiasmada. Ese viernes le tocaba a ella encargarse de la cena y había optado por algo estilo italiano. Al fin encontró la página que buscaba, la receta para la masa de la pizza. No era muy complicada, pero sí requería bastante tiempo. Recogió su larga cabellera en una cola alta, sacó todos los ingredientes y empezó a mezclarlos, mientras tarareaba una alegre cancioncilla que había estado bailando en la academia toda la semana. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Neji debía regresar ya del gimnasio. Una sonrisa inconsciente adornó su rostro, dándole un aspecto radiante.

-¿Hinata?- la llamó su hermano, dubitativo.

-¡Estoy en la cocina!- le gritó, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. Reprimió el impulso de agitar la mano a modo de saludo porque estaban pegajosas de amasar la pizza.

Neji dejó la mochila del gimnasio en el suelo y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, observando atento el animado ajetreo que llevaba la muchacha.

-Es raro verte en casa- soltó de pronto el mayor.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida por el comentario.

-¿Y donde quieres que esté?- se extrañó.

-Últimamente pasas más tiempo en casa de Sasuke que aquí- siseó en tono acusatorio.

A Hinata siempre le sorprendía la rabia que podía llegar a destilar su hermano con unas simples palabras. ¿Es que tanto la odiaba? Nunca había sido buena representando el nombre de los Hyouga, pero se esforzaba cuanto podía, no tanto por complacer a sus padres como por complacerle a él, a Neji.

-Me… me gusta hacer los de… deberes con él y con Naruto- tartamudeó, tratando que el dolor punzante de su pecho no se traspasara a sus palabras. Mantuvo la mirada fija en lo que hacía, sin querer ver los enojados ojos de su hermano. Se le hacía muy difícil contener las lágrimas cuando veía aquel enfado injustificado contra ella.

-Una señorita como tú no debería quedarse a dormir en casa de un chico. La gente puede malinterpretarlo, piensa que Naruto no es de la familia- la acusó.

La chica apretó la masa entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que varios pedazos se desprendieron, salpicando todo el mármol a su alrededor, al suelo y a la propia Hinata.

-¡No te atrevas a meterte en mi vida!- gritó furiosa, encarándolo de pronto. ¿Cómo podía dudar así de ella? ¿Le importaba más lo que pensaran unos anticuados y chismosos desconocidos que su propia felicidad? Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí y refugiarse a su cuarto, donde podría desahogarse llorando sin recibir otra reprimenda.

Neji apretó los puños con rabia. ¿Tan importante era aquel estúpido rubio para ella? Pero todo su enfado se esfumó al ver las lágrimas contenidas en las blancas pupilas de la muchacha, que hacía un esfuerzo por intentar conservar la dignidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía soportar ver a Hinata tan frágil y vulnerable, las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla eran demasiado fuertes. El deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla se hacía casi insoportable cada vez que ella se mostraba débil, por eso se enfadaba tanto cuando no lograba mantener la fortaleza emocional que solía asociarse a los miembros de su familia. Contuvo un suspiro. Lo último que quería era hacerla llorar.

-Lo has puesto todo perdido- gruñó para cambiar de tema, mientras miraba con asco las manchas del suelo. Era incapaz de pedirle perdón.

Hinata bajó la mirada. Nunca haría nada bien ante aquellos escrutadores ojos blancos. Casi tembló al notar que el chico se le había acercado. No sabía cuanto más podría aguantar sus desprecios.

-Ve a limpiarte, yo recogeré el suelo- murmuró Neji, mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla de su hermana para quitarle una salpicadura- Te ayudaré a preparar la cena- añadió, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para probar la masa.

Hinata no supo porque aquel simple gesto la sonrojó tan violentamente, pero tuvo que salir corriendo antes de que al mayor se le ocurriera preguntarle por el intenso carmín que había teñido sus mejillas. Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y sollozó, permitiendo que las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había reprimido fluyeran libremente. Luego se lavó las manos y la cara, y cuando salió, su rostro volvía a mostrar la radiante perfección de un Hyouga.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron del coche discutiendo por la música que escucharían en el viaje de regreso. Hinata les interrumpió cuando bajó correteando el pequeño tramo de escalones de la casa y saltó sobre el cuello de los dos chicos. Estar aquel rato a solas con su hermano la había puesto tan de los nervios que se alegraba infinitamente de no tener que seguir enfrentándole a solas.

-Hinata…- protestó Sasuke, mientras se deshacía molesto del abrazo.

Naruto, por el contrario, la cogió en brazos y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire.

-¿Podéis dejar de dar el espectáculo?- protestó Neji, que había contemplado la escena recargado en el marco de la puerta.

La chica se encogió compungida y corrió al interior de la vivienda, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Naruto adoptó una expresión de culpabilidad. Se le había olvidado lo susceptible que andaba Neji últimamente. Sasuke se limitó a entrar y acomodarse en el sofá, ignorando la mirada ceñuda de su primo.

-Hoy, estilo italiano- anunció Hinata, mientras depositaba una gran bandeja en el centro de la mesa- Ensalada de pasta y pizza. La masa la he preparado yo. Bueno, Neji me ha ayudado- un encantador rubor le cubrió los pómulos al recordar como los dos juntos habían acabado de preparar la cena, como sus manos se rozaban de vez en cuando mientras amasaban los ingredientes o como la había mirado Neji cuando, una vez terminadas todas las pizzas, ella se relamía los dedos con aspecto distraído para quitarse la pegajosa sustancia.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer, entretenidos con la animada conversación de Naruto y Hinata, que se habían puesto a contarle a Sasuke anécdotas de cuando iban a la escuela primaria.

-¿No huele raro?- preguntó de pronto el Uchiha.

Naruto inspiró profundamente, sin encontrar nada extraño, pero sabía que el olfato de Sasuke era bastante agudizado. Aspiró más fuerte y segundos más tarde identificó el olor a quemado.

-¡Kyaaaa!! ¡La pizza!- exclamó Hinata, al recordar que había dejado una de ellas en el horno.

La muchacha corrió a la cocina, seguida por los tres chicos. Sacó la bandeja del horno con tanta prisa que se quemó y la dejó caer al suelo en un acto reflejo, mientras se soplaba la mano dolorida.

-¡Eres una inútil, Hinata!- espetó Neji, enojado- ¿No sabes hacer nada bien?

La chica se sujetó con una mano la otra lastimada, mientras miraba a su hermano con cara de culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, yo… yo…- se lamentó. No sabía que responder, realmente parecía que nunca hacía nada bien para él.

-Y deja de llorar, por lo que más quieras. ¡Eres una Hyouga!- gritó el mayor- Nunca vas a cambiar- la acusó.

La chica salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. Naruto hizo el intento de seguirla, pero Sasuke se lo impidió, sujetándolo por un brazo.

-No es buena idea- le dijo, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a Neji.

Naruto apretó los puños con rabia y dejó que fuera Sasuke quien siguiera a su amiga.

-Hina-chan…- la llamó el moreno.

-¿De verdad crees que juntos podríamos arreglar algo?- sollozó la chica.

Sasuke la miró sin saber que decir. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno consolando a los demás. Es más, siempre intentaba no meterse en situaciones como aquella, había ido a buscar a su prima él simplemente para evitar que fuera Naruto y la cosa se pusiera peor.

-Yo intento cambiar, de verdad que lo intento…- le aseguró lloriqueando Hinata- Si pudiera ser más fuerte…- se lamentó- ¿Qué crees que haría Chibi Kitsune en mi lugar?

Sasuke intentó pensar como si fuera Naruto. ¿Tal vez le diría que con esfuerzo podría lograrlo, que podía ser como ella quería?

-¡Como vuelvas a hacer llorar a Hinata te partiré la cara!- les llegó de pronto el escandaloso berrido de Naruto.

Una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza de Sasuke. No entendía como el dobe podía llegar a escribir aquellos relatos con lo idiota que era y el poco tacto que tenía en algunas situaciones. Hinata le miró con cara de circunstancias.

-Será mejor que volvamos antes de que Neji decida matarlo- propuso la chica.

El Uchiha simplemente la siguió, rogando por que la velada terminara lo más pronto posible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se despertó y miró la hora en el reloj. Las cinco de la madrugada, demasiado pronto para andar despierto un sábado. Estiró la mano fuera de la cama, decidido a beber un poco de agua y seguir durmiendo, pero la botella estaba vacía. Fastidiado, se puso en pie y se encaminó a la cocina, en busca de un vaso de agua. Al pasar por delante del despacho escuchó que la música seguía puesta. Cuando habían vuelto de la casa de los Hyouga, Naruto se había encerrado allí con un ataque de nervios, repitiendo que no podía irse a dormir sin acabar el relato.

Bajó las escaleras, se sirvió un vaso de agua y, tras beberlo, se dispuso a regresar a su habitación. Se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho. Tal vez a Naruto le sentaría bien un poco de compañía, debía ser muy pesado seguir trabajando a aquellas horas. Llamó a la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta decidió entreabrirla. El rubio estaba tirado sobre la mesa. Cuando Sasuke se acercó, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado. Puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía remedio.

-Usuratonkachi- le llamó, mientras le sacudía un poco por los hombros- Usuratonkachi, es muy tarde, deberías estar en la cama.

-Hum, déjame quedarme un ratito más entre tus brazos Sasuke- murmuró Naruto en sueños.

Un sutil rubor cubrió las mejillas del Uchiha ante el comentario. Ya sabía que le gustaba a Naruto, pero no hasta el punto de que soñara con él. Por un segundo se preguntó que clase de sueño estaría teniendo, pero al recordar que antes de empezar su relato largo todas las historias de Chibi Kitsune acostumbraban a incluir escenas con bastante carga erótica, se dijo que prefería no saberlo.

-Naruto… vamos, que te acompaño a la cama- insistió, mientras volvía a zarandearlo insistentemente.

Esta vez el rubio se removió un poco y entreabrió un ojo soñoliento.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó con un bostezo.

El Uchiha aprovechó para tirarle de una mano y ponerlo en pie, pero estaba tan atontado que tuvo que sostenerlo por la cintura y guiarlo hasta su dormitorio. Naruto iba emitiendo algo parecido a un débil ronroneo, más dormido que despierto, con su cabeza tranquilamente apoyada en el hombro de su compañero. El moreno abrió la puerta de la habitación del rubio, dispuesto a meterlo en la cama, pero entonces recordó el trato al que habían llegado sobre los dormitorios.

-Naruto… ¿te molesta si te meto en tu cama?- preguntó. No estaba muy seguro que en el estado que andaba le fuera a responder, así que lo haría con o sin su consentimiento.

-Baka, puedes entrar en mi cuarto cuando quieras… sabes que me encantaría que lo hicieras- ronroneó con una voz cargada de segundas intenciones, y acto seguido emitió un ronquido.

Sasuke no le golpeó en la cabeza porque estaba convencido que se caería al suelo si dejaba de sostenerlo. Le ayudó a colocarse sobre la cama, le quitó como pudo los pantalones tejanos y lo tumbó.

-Dices que eres muy fuerte, pero siempre tienen que andar cuidando de ti- le reprochó Sasuke, mientras sus manos se dirigían sin poder evitarlo a las marcas de las mejillas del rubio. Le sorprendía lo mucho que le gustaba reseguir aquellas cicatrices tan parecidas a los bigotes de un animal, que resaltaban indiscretamente en su bronceada piel. Eran como un imán que atraía constantemente sus dedos hasta ellas. Le arropó con las sábanas, asegurándose de que no cogiera frío.

-Oe, dobe- le llamó, sin dejar de acariciarle de manera refleja- ¿Has guardado el relato?

Naruto simplemente se dio media vuelta, se hizo un ovillo y continuó profundamente dormido. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y lo dejó descansando. Regresó al despacho y le dio al botón de guardar. No pudo reprimir la curiosidad y leyó el relato. No creía que el rubio se molestara, él mismo solía leérselos para que le diera su opinión antes de entregarlos. Se dio cuenta de que no lo había terminado cuando llegó a la última línea. Teniendo en cuenta como era su editor, Naruto estaba en un gran problema si no lo entregaba a tiempo. Estuvo tentado a despertar al rubio para que acabase de escribir, pero recordó la carita de paz que tenía en sueños y no quiso molestarle. Suspiró con resignación y cogió un papel en blanco de la impresora. Al fin y al cabo, él ya estaba desvelado y no podría volverse a dormir.

-Tsk. No das más que problemas usuratonkachi- refunfuñó, mientras buscaba un lápiz.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El despertador parecía dispuesto a no parar nunca. Lo apagó de un manotazo, mientras abría con pesadez un ojo para mirar la hora. Las ocho y media. Si había puesto el despertador tan tarde debía ser sábado. Tendría que levantarse para ir a llevarle el nuevo relato a Kakashi.

Naruto se sentó en la cama, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía puesto el pijama. Entonces recordó vagamente como Sasuke le había llevado casi arrastras hasta su cama. Sintió de pronto el calor acumulándose en su rostro al comprender que no había sido un sueño, que realmente le había dicho al Uchiha que le encantaría que se colara en su cuarto. Un día de estos Sasuke le iba a echar, y él entendería perfectamente los motivos. De pronto, una idea aún más preocupante empezó a abrirse paso en su mente. ¡No había terminado el relato! Hacía un par de números que su editor le reservaba tres páginas enteras, para que tuviese más espacio para él, y no había escrito lo suficiente para cubrirlas.

Saltó de la cama y corrió al despacho. Palideció al encontrar el ordenador apagado. No recordaba si había guardado el trozo que llevaba escrito o no. Podía intentar hacer un arreglo de última hora, pero no podía escribirlo todo de nuevo, no tenía tiempo ni ánimos.

-Sigues siendo un escandaloso- protestó Sasuke desde la puerta.

Naruto se volvió lentamente, y allí estaba el moreno, tan impecable y atractivo como siempre a pesar de su aspecto de recién levantado. Condenado Uchiha, ¿no podía usar pijama como la gente normal? No, el tenía que dormir sólo en boxers y provocarle continuamente, y así estaba él, que sólo pensaba en escribir lemon y más lemon, un verdadero problema teniendo en cuenta que no cuadraba nada con la temática que llevaba su relato en esos momentos.

Sasuke entró en el despacho y revolvió una de las estanterías hasta que encontró una pequeña pila de papeles.

-Te quedaste dormido con el relato a medias- observó Sasuke.

-Lo sé- se lamentó Naruto con voz quejumbrosa.

-A mí no se me da muy bien escribir- comentó el Uchiha.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco ante aquella disculpa. Era una manera encubierta de decirle que le hubiese ayudado de haber podido. Le sonrió, agradeciéndole el inusual detalle.

-No te preocupes, Kakashi suele llegar tarde a todas sus citas, así que intentaré…- se interrumpió cuando su compañero le tendió los papeles que tenía en la mano. Los cogió, sin comprender muy bien porque se los entregaba. Iba a bajar la vista para ver de que se trataba cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar, captando de nuevo su atención.

-Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudar, escoge la que te guste- dijo, y regresó a su dormitorio.

Naruto contempló atontado como se alejaba, desviando la mirada una y otra vez al prieto trasero. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando controlar sus alborotadas hormonas, antes de bajar la vista hasta los papeles que le acababa de entregar. Casi se le desencajó la boca al ver de qué se trataba. Sasuke había dibujado algunas de las escenas de lo que había escrito para ese capítulo, poniendo tanta atención a las expresiones de los personajes que se contagiaban las emociones que sentían. Le gustó especialmente uno que era un primer plano de Sharingan, con aquella media sonrisa de burla tan arrebatadora que sólo sabía esbozar Sasuke. Aunque le había cambiado bastante la forma del pelo, Naruto decidió guardarse aquel para él. Se duchó y vistió como una exhalación, tomó todos los otros dibujos y fue hasta el edificio de su editorial.

Se entretuvo en la recepción un buen rato, hablando con Tenten. Ahora que la chica ya se había acostumbrado a verle, se mostraba mucho más simpática y alegre. Seguramente llegaría tarde, pero aquello no le preocupaba demasiado.

No le sorprendió cuando, al llegar a las oficinas, Sakura le informó que Kakashi aún no había dado señales de vida. La chica fue a buscar dos vasos de té frío y se entretuvieron comentando como les había ido la semana. Naruto se decidió a enseñarle los dibujos.

-Son preciosos Chibi- comentó Sakura, que solía llamarle cariñosamente por su seudónimo- Me parece muy buena idea que quieras transmitir a los lectores una imagen más clara de cómo son los personajes- le felicitó.

El rubio se sintió un poco más tranquilo, sabía que la chica era seguidora de sus relatos, y si a ella no le parecía mal, quizás a Kakashi tampoco. De todas maneras, le gustase o no, su editor iba a tener que conformarse, no tenía nada más escrito. Era lo que pasaba por dejar tanta responsabilidad a un estudiante, se dijo a si mismo, ensayando la melodramática excusa.

-No sabía que también dibujaras- comentó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de admiración.

-No… Los ha hecho un amigo para mí- corrigió con orgullo. Estaba muy contento de que Sasuke le hubiera concedido un pedacito de su arte- Es el único que sabe quien soy- se apresuró a añadir, al recordar que su identidad debía ser alto secreto.

-Pues debe de apreciarte mucho… Se nota que se ha esmerado muchísimo en hacerlos.

Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el comentario. Sasuke había tenido la discreción de cambiar suficiente algunas características de los personajes para que no fueran reconocibles como ellos mismos, el rubio supuso que sobre todo pensando en Hinata, pero aún y así, él sabía que se trataba de ellos dos. Y los había dibujado para él con todo su esfuerzo.

-Chicos… siento llegar tarde- se excusó Kakashi, que acababa de llegar corriendo en ese momento- Veréis, fui a la panadería y se les había acabado el pan, así que tuve que ir al campo a recoger el…

-No te esfuerces Kakashi- le interrumpió cortante Sakura- Me tienes harta de tus excusas sin sentido, uno de estos días te voy a despedir- gruñó irritada- ¡Al menos podrías ahorrarnos el madrugar si piensas llegar tarde!

El peliplateado puso cara de circunstancias. Aunque Sakura fuera su empleada y varios años menor que él, daba respeto cuando se enfadaba y apretaba el puño de aquella manera tan amenazadora. Naruto intentó poner paz explicando "su nueva idea" de incluir algún que otro dibujo en los relatos para que los lectores pudieran sentir de manera más cercana a los personajes. Suspiró aliviado cuando Kakashi mostró su aprobación. Una vez más, Sasuke le había salvado. Aunque después del entusiasmo mostrado por Kakashi, le iba a hacer falta convencerle para que le hiciera dibujos regularmente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de Mayumi:** Bueno, como están las cosas por la casa de los Hyouga... si es que a Neji no se le puede decir nada. Me da penita ponerlo así de desagradable, pero es que al principio del manga trata a la pobre Hina así de mal, ahora toca esa parte. Y Naruto sigue tan desastre como siempre... pero bueno, de una manera u otra siempre acaba salvando la situación ^^ Al menos las cosas entre él y Sasuke están de lo más tranquilas... parece que todo va bien por esta parte.


	10. Entre el pasado y el presente

**Notas de Mayumi:** Después del mega-parón vacacional que se me ha juntado con motivos varios… aquí estoy de vuelta ^^ Intentaré actualizar semana sí semana no como mucho. Tengo pendientes de contestar los revis, ahora me pongo con ellos. Mientras, podéis ir leyendo el capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Entre el pasado y el presente**

-¡Maldita Tsunade!- refunfuñaba Naruto mientras comprobaba en la agenda la ingente cantidad de deberes que les había mandado su tutora.

De hecho, hacía más de una semana que el rubio sabía que tenía que entregar los trabajos, pero entre unas cosas y otras se le había ido de la cabeza, y le había quedado todo para última hora. Así que tenía que hacer el trabajo de documentación de la época y mirar la película, todo para el día siguiente, ya que tenía un control parcial sobre el movimiento literario del realismo en el siglo XIX. Odiaba los finales de trimestre, todo el mundo andaba super agobiado con los trabajos finales y los últimos controles parciales. Sólo Sasuke parecía ajeno a todo aquello, y a Naruto no dejaba de repatearle el absoluto control que era capaz de llevar sobre todo, reflejado siempre en sus impecables notas. Miró ceñudo al Uchiha.

-Por favor- rogaba Hinata con voz angelical a su primo, al otro lado de la mesa.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la frente, cubriéndose el rostro con aspecto cansado. ¿Era necesario que aquellos dos fueran tan pesados? Se iba a comprar tapones para las orejas, o mejor aún, los iba a echar de su casa a patadas.

-No- se negó con rotundidad el moreno.

-Pero si no te cuesta nada- insistió la Hyouga.

-Que te ayude Naruto- replicó Sasuke con cara de aburrimiento.

La chica miró a su mejor amigo e hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero si tiene un montón de deberes- le excusó, mientras el rubio asentía con gruesos lagrimones en los ojos.

Al final Sasuke acabó accediendo sólo por dejar de escuchar a la chica. Se levantó con pesadez y retiró el sofá para que les quedara más espacio.

-Tienes que sujetarme de la barriga y un poco más arriba de la rodilla- explicó Hinata.

El Uchiha resopló y alzó a su prima, levantándola con facilidad por encima de su cabeza. La chica se esforzó por mantenerse recta y elegante en la postura que tanto le estaba costando de las clases de clásico.

-Si te matas diré que ha sido culpa del dobe- advirtió Sasuke con fingida seriedad. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para esquivar la bola de papel que le acababa de tirar Naruto, quien afortunadamente no había tenido una puntería muy exacta.

Media hora más tarde, Hinata se dio por satisfecha y dejó tranquilo al pobre Sasuke.

-¿Ahora te gusta bailar de verdad, no?- inquirió de pronto Naruto.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Ya casi ni se acordaba del motivo por el que había decidido ser bailarina. Cuando supo que Neji se iría a estudiar a Konoha, a la Academia de Artes, decidió que quería ir allí para estar junto a él. No quería pasar cinco años alejada de su hermano, pero ella no era buena escribiendo ni dibujando, y era demasiado tímida para ser actriz, que a veces requería escenas demasiado subidas de tono. Así que, tras descartar la música al convencerse de que su hermano no la apoyaría en eso, optó por empezar a tomar clases de baile.

-Sí, es muy divertido, y es lo único que se me da bien…- susurró un tanto triste, al recordar la facilidad que tenía su hermano mayor para recordarle que era una inútil- Quizás si me esfuerzo mucho y Neji forma algún día un grupo de música, me deje bailar en él.

-Seguro que sí- la animó Naruto.

-Los deberes dobe, que no pienso hacértelos yo- le recordó Sasuke, y el rubio se apresuró en seguir escribiendo el pesado informe.

Hinata no tardó en irse a casa, y los dos chicos se quedaron a solas.

-Sasuke… ¿Quieres ver la película conmigo? No será tan aburrida si me haces compañía- propuso Naruto, mientras recogían los platos de la cena.

-No- la perspectiva de ver una película que mandaban a los de otra facultad para un trabajo de clase tenía pinta de ser bastante aburrida.

-Y haré la cena durante toda una semana- intentó chantajearle el rubio.

-No- se negó con más rotundidad el Uchiha.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que amenazarle con cenar ramen pre-cocinado toda una semana no era una buena táctica, así que intentó probar suerte con otras tareas domésticas.

-Me encargaré de la ropa durante dos semanas- ofreció, mientras metía los platos en el lavavajillas- Y barreré y limpiaré yo solo la casa- añadió, al ver que Sasuke no decía palabra- Haré la compra…

-Pon la dichosa película- accedió al fin Sasuke, preguntándose desde cuando él cedía tanto.

Naruto sonrió feliz y, tras volver a colocar el sofá en su sitio, puso el DVD y le dio al botón del play. Consiguió aguantar el tostón de película entera a duras penas. Se le había hecho la hora y media más pesada que recordaba en su vida. Apagó el aparato con el mando a distancia y miró a Sasuke, que se había quedado dormido junto a él. No podía culparle, él también lo hubiese hecho si al día siguiente no tuviese el maldito examen. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a su compañero durmiendo. Subió los pies al sofá y se giró para poder contemplarle mejor.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, ligeramente reclinada hacia el lado en que se encontraba Naruto. Su pecho subía y bajaba bajo la ajustada camiseta azul marino, al ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Sus facciones, normalmente duras y altivas, se habían suavizado un poco. Uno de los mechones azabache de su flequillo le cubría el ojo derecho.

Naruto extendió una mano para apartarlo con cariño. No le sorprendió lo suave y sedoso que era su cabello, ya se notaba a simple vista. Dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en las hebras oscuras, deslizándose entre ellas de manera juguetona.

-Así hasta pareces buena persona- susurró con cariño. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que Sasuke tenía un corazón más grande de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. Su curiosidad le decía que tocase aquella nívea piel, que comprobase si era tan suave y agradable al tacto como parecía, pero su sentido común le decía que no era buena idea. Finalmente la curiosidad ganó la batalla, a fin de cuentas el Uchiha también le manoseaba cuando le apetecía.

Dejó que sus dedos hicieran contacto con la mejilla de Sasuke, sonriendo al encontrar la tersura que esperaba. Delineó la pequeña y elegante nariz, y se detuvo tembloroso al llegar a los delicados labios del moreno. El corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte dentro del pecho. Quizás no volvería a tener a Sasuke así, quizás nunca podría volver a tocarle. Se inclinó un poco más hacia el moreno. Sentía la boca seca y torpe por los nervios. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, pero aquellos labios parecían llamarle, instándole a probarlos. Se humedeció los propios, que estaban resecos por la emoción, con la puntita de la lengua. Se acercó un poquito más. La tranquila respiración del Uchiha chocaba contra sus labios, sumergiéndolo en la sugerente humedad del aliento que escapaba de su boca entreabierta. Tragó saliva silenciosamente.

-Asegúrate que eso es lo que quieres hacer, porque estoy despierto- susurró de pronto Sasuke, haciendo que a Naruto casi se le detuviera el corazón del susto.

El Uchiha no se movió ni apartó al rubio de él, simplemente entreabrió los ojos, contemplándole vagamente a través de su mirada soñolienta. Se había despertado cuando el rubio se acercó a él, haciendo rebotar estrepitosamente todo el sofá.

Naruto intentó decir algo, pedirle perdón le parecía la reacción más coherente, sin embargo continuó, callado e inmóvil, en la misma posición. Contra toda lógica, que le decía que no fuera a más y aprovechara el aletargamiento de Sasuke para dejar el tema con dignidad, continuó absorto en la tentadora llamada de la atracción que sentía por el moreno. No tuvo muy claro cuando salvó la escasa distancia que les separaba, sólo fue consciente del delicioso tacto de aquella boca sobre la delicada piel de sus labios.

De pronto la cordura pareció abrirse de nuevo paso hasta sus turbados pensamientos y se apartó bruscamente del Uchiha, para mirarle con preocupación.

-Lo… lo siento Sasuke- se disculpó azorado.

Sasuke se incorporó, completamente inexpresivo. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, con calma, en un intento de desentumecer el cuello de la incómoda postura en la que se había pasado tanto rato.

Naruto aguardaba como si fuera a recibir una sentencia de muerte, con las manos sudorosas retorciendo con nerviosismo su camiseta y sin saber exactamente que era lo que debía hacer. Se retiró un poco hacia atrás de manera involuntaria cuando el moreno le encaró con seriedad.

Sasuke tomó la barbilla de Naruto y, para sorpresa de este, volvió a juntar sus bocas, depositándose con tranquilidad sobre la de su compañero. Dejó que sus labios se fundieran con los de Naruto, intentando cazarlos entre los suyos, tirando con suavidad del inferior, lentamente, hasta romper el contacto.

-Dobe- refunfuñó en cuanto se separaron, y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Naruto necesitó unos segundos para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sólo tras convencerse de que Sasuke realmente le había besado fue capaz de saltar del sofá y correr tras él.

-¡Espera Sasuke!- le llamó, justo antes de que el moreno se encerrara en su habitación- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó. El Uchiha sabía que le gustaba, no tenía derecho a besarle y no darle ninguna explicación.

-Porque ya eres bastante molesto sin necesidad de que te andes disculpando mil veces por una tontería- aclaró Sasuke- Ahora estamos en paz, así que no quiero que me vuelvas a pedir perdón- indicó, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho, confundido. El Uchiha no se había enfadado con él por besarle, es más, incluso le había correspondido con otro beso, pero después de ello se había encerrado en su dormitorio, "su refugio", el único lugar al que Naruto no tenía permitido acceder. ¿Qué esperaba que pensara? ¿Qué quería de él? De nuevo, estrujó con fuerza la camiseta entre sus manos, sin lograr comprenderle, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y se desplomaba sobre la cama, confuso y agotado. Y entre medio de toda aquella confusión se abrió paso un nuevo sentimiento: la sensación de estar traicionando a su príncipe. Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó que los recuerdos afloraran, tan nítidos como si los estuviese viendo pasar ante él.

_Naruto se puso en pie con la mayor dignidad posible y se secó las lágrimas. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir el tacto de sus marcas en la yema de los dedos, las pequeñas hendiduras que surcaban sus mejillas. Las odiaba, ellas eran las culpables de que ninguno de sus compañeros de parvulario quisiera jugar con él. Salió corriendo del parque, sin mirar atrás. Seguro que su madre le regañaría por volver a alejarse de su niñera, pero no le importaba, sólo quería alejarse de aquellas risas y aquellos desprecios inmerecidos. Escuchó la voz de Ino a sus espaldas, llamándole, pidiéndole que se quedara, pero no le hizo el menor caso. Su hermana no podía entender como se sentía._

_Cuando sus pequeñas piernecitas no podían más, se detuvo a coger aire, respirando escandalosamente. Miró a su alrededor, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a parar en aquellos edificios abandonados. Sabía que debía tener miedo a aquella zona tan alejada de su barrio, pero la soledad y el aspecto desolado de los bloques de pisos deshabitados le daba una extraña sensación de paz. Allí nadie se metía con él, nadie le llamaba monstruo, ni se reía de él, ni le rechazaba._

_-A vosotros también os han dejado solos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Naruto con cariño, acariciando los toscos ladrillos y mirando hacia arriba. _

_Entonces algo captó su atención. De una de las ventanas salió volando un pequeño papel, que danzó revoltoso por el aire mientras caía hacia el suelo. Le pareció que por la ventana del segundo piso asomaba durante unos segundos una pequeña cabecita, pero desapareció tan rápido que no estaba seguro de si había sido real o lo había imaginado. _

_Lleno de curiosidad, Naruto correteó hasta coger el papel y lo examinó con interés. Era el dibujo de una mujer que tenía en brazos a un niño pequeño. Los dos sonreían, dándole una imagen de ternura que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Seguro que a su dueño le apenaba perder un dibujo tan bonito. Armándose de valor, volvió hasta la puerta de aquel edificio y giró el pomo. Esta se abrió con un tenue crujido, dejando ver un largo pasillo sin más luz que la que se colaba del exterior por la pequeña ventana de las escaleras._

_Avanzó decidido, subiendo hacia el segundo piso, y allí fue abriendo las puertas de los pequeños apartamentos, una por una. Supo que había hallado lo que buscaba cuando se encontró con un suelo lleno de dibujos esparcidos por todas partes. _

_-¿Hola?- saludó dudoso, mientras observaba las láminas a su alrededor._

_Había toda clase de dibujos, desde niños jugando en el parque a monstruos feroces que surcaban el cielo creando destrucción. Y todos y cada uno de ellos eran capaces de transmitir perfectamente la emoción que había llevado a su autor a hacer aquellos bosquejos. _

_No obtuvo respuesta, así que se introdujo en el pequeño apartamento. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero estaba seguro de que no podía pasarle nada peor que aquellas horribles marcas que tenía grabadas para siempre en el rostro. No tardó en encontrarlo, tirado en el suelo entre un montón de lápices de colores, garabateando con aspecto concentrado un papel. Era un chico de cabellos oscuros, y debía tener más o menos seis años, igual que él. Naruto estuvo contemplándole un buen rato. Estaba seguro de que había notado su presencia, pero no se molestaba en hablarle o mirarle._

_-Creo… que esto es tuyo- dijo tímidamente Naruto, tendiéndole el dibujo que había recogido en la calle._

_El chico se dignó al fin a alzar la vista. A Naruto le dio un bote el corazón. Tenía los ojos increíblemente oscuros, nunca había visto un negro tan profundo como aquel, parecía que su mirada fuera a tragárselo en el interior de un pozo sin fondo. El chico se puso en pie con elegancia y tomó el dibujo, dejándolo en la mesa junto a los demás._

_Si Naruto esperaba que le diese las gracias, andaba bastante equivocado. El chico se limitó a seguir dibujando sin prestarle la menor atención. El rubio removió uno de sus piececitos contra el suelo, nervioso. Quería que aquel curioso niño le hiciera caso, pero no sabía que decirle._

_-Esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de pronto el rubio. Tenía entendido que en aquella zona no vivía nadie, y por el aspecto desastroso del apartamento no parecía que hubiese cambiado la situación._

_-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo- respondió el chico secamente- Y no lo hago._

_Naruto juntó los deditos, todavía más nervioso. No había hecho nada para que le hablase de esa manera tan desagradable. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no se había presentado. Sus padres decían que las normas de la educación exigían presentarse cuando se empezaba una conversación con alguien, quizás por eso aquel chico había sido tan arisco._

_-Yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se sentaba al lado del chico- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

_-No puedo decírtelo- replicó el chico, con un tono de arrogancia que hizo enfadar a Naruto._

_El rubio infló los mofletes en un gesto enfadado, mientras le quitaba el lápiz para obligar al chico a prestarle atención. Pero simplemente le miró con autosuficiencia, sin inmutarse._

_-¿Y porque no, eh?- gritó desafiante. Aquel niño definitivamente le sacaba de sus casillas._

_-¿Me devuelves mi lápiz?- respondió el moreno, con una calma que exasperó al rubio._

_-No hasta que me contestes- se obstinó Naruto._

_El chico entrecerró sus ojos oscuros peligrosamente. Por un momento, Naruto pensó que se había enfadado, pero finalmente accedió a responder._

_-Es que me están buscando, y nadie tiene que saber que estoy aquí- confesó._

_El enfado se le pasó a Naruto tan pronto como vio la tristeza mal disimulada que había acompañado a aquellas palabras. Le tendió el lápiz, que el chico aceptó y empezó a girar entre sus manitas._

_-Ah… ¿Y por qué te están buscando?- inquirió el rubio con curiosidad._

_-Me he escapado de casa- respondió con un encogimiento de hombros._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Haces muchas preguntas- refunfuñó el chico, al parecer molesto._

_-Lo siento- se disculpó Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras se frotaba con nerviosismo la nuca. El moreno suspiró, ablandándose ante aquel encantador gesto._

_-No importa. Es que… tengo un nuevo hermanito que me odia. No quiero que me odie nadie más en mi casa- respondió, y de nuevo aquella expresión de dolor traspasó fugazmente su intento de indiferencia._

_-Los bebés no odian a nadie- corrigió Naruto._

_El chico le miró con el ceño fruncido. _

_-No es un bebé. Mi nuevo hermanito tiene los mismos años que yo- dijo secamente._

_Naruto se encogió de hombros. Siempre había pensado que cuando uno tenía un nuevo hermanito, este llegaba a la familia como un bebé, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo. Él sólo tenía una hermana, e Ino estaba en la casa antes que él. Pensó que quizás sería mejor cambiar de tema, el chico no parecía muy contento de hablar de aquello._

_-Dibujas muy bien- le halagó Naruto, tomando una de las láminas._

_Un sutil rubor cubrió las mejillas del niño, dándole un aspecto encantador._

_-Gracias. Cuando sea mayor quiero estudiar dibujo- respondió con un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en aquel rostro hasta ese momento serio._

_Naruto pasó toda la tarde hablando con el niño, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a anochecer. Tenía que volver al parque si no quería preocupar a sus padres, pero prometió que volvería al día siguiente a visitar a su curioso amiguito._

_Durante toda una semana, Naruto se escapó cada tarde del parque, sin importar lo mucho que insistiera su niñera en tenerle vigilado, para ir a ver a aquel chico de ojos negros. Ino accedió a ayudarle cuando su hermano le contó el secreto y se encargaba de entretener a la mujer con cualquier excusa, dándole tiempo para escapar. _

_Naruto siempre llegaba corriendo y sin aliento, le daba a aquel niño parte de su merienda y pasaba la tarde con él, hasta que se iba el sol. El chico no hablaba mucho, pero no le importaba, se sentía bien en su compañía._

_-Tienes unas marcas muy extrañas- comentó de pronto el moreno una de aquellas tardes._

_Naruto le miró asustado. Hasta ahora no había dicho nada sobre ellas, pero ya le parecía raro que alguien no se riese de sus cicatrices. Desvió la mirada. Le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo con aquel chico porque nunca se metía con él, y tenía miedo de que aquello cambiara. Suspiró con tristeza, ya sabía que él era un bicho raro y aquello era demasiado bonito para durar por siempre. No supo cuando el niño se había acercado tanto, pero de pronto sintió una de sus pequeñas manitas en sus mejillas. Naruto se quedó estático, mientras el chico moreno reseguía tranquilamente todas las cicatrices, una a una. Nunca había sentido su pecho latir con tanta violencia, ni siquiera cuando corría para escapar de las burlas de sus compañeros._

_-Son graciosas- comentó, con una de sus inusuales sonrisas- Te dan el aspecto de un pequeño zorrito._

_-Un… ¿zorrito?- repitió Naruto. No sabía si debía tomarse aquello bien o mal._

_-Sí, son como los bigotitos de un animal- aclaró, mientras volvía a acariciarlos, como si estuviese hipnotizado por ellos- Me… me gustan- confesó, sin dejar de palparlas con mimo._

_Naruto llevó su mano sobre la del chico moreno, atrapándola y presionando con más fuerza contra su mejilla. El chico le dejó hacer sin protestar, cosa bastante extraña en él, que solía rehuirle cualquier contacto._

_-Gracias- susurró Naruto con voz ahogada._

_Su amigo le miró extrañado. No podía saber la de problemas que le daban aquellas marcas con sus compañeros de la escuela. Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, pero Naruto le soltó repentinamente y le miró como si estuviera a punto de llorar._

_-Siempre dices que un día de estos te encontrarán y te obligarán a volver a casa- dijo el rubio. El chico asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y no podremos vernos más?- preguntó, con un poco de desesperación en su voz._

_-No lo creo…_

_-Entonces prométeme algo… Volveremos a encontrarnos algún día- suplicó Naruto._

_El chico adquirió una expresión concentrada, como si estuviera pensando en lo que había dicho. Era sorprendente la seriedad que podía adquirir su rostro, no parecía nada acorde con alguien de su edad._

_-¿Conoces la Academia de Artes de Konoha?- preguntó al fin el moreno. La mirada de desconcierto de Naruto le dijo que no era así, por lo que continuó hablando- Es una universidad donde se estudian diferentes carreras artísticas… es la mejor del país. Estudiaré allí cuando sea mayor. _

_El rubio entendió a que se refería el chico y asintió con la cabeza. A su edad, no se había planteado que iba a hacer en el futuro, pero en ese instante lo tuvo muy claro._

_-Entonces… nos encontraremos en esa academia. ¿Es una promesa?- preguntó dubitativo, mientras estiraba una mano en dirección al chico moreno._

_-Es una promesa entre tú y yo- confirmó, mientras estrechaba la mano de Naruto con la suya._

_Naruto sonrió, feliz como no se había sentido nunca en la vida. Abrazó a su amigo de manera efusiva y depositó un inocente beso en su nariz, con una amplia sonrisa zorruna. El moreno se apartó azorado y se cubrió la nariz con una mano, mientras el color carmín teñía sus mejillas dándole un aspecto adorable._

_-Dobe- refunfuñó ante el gesto. Desvió la mirada avergonzado, y se dio cuenta de que el sol había empezado a descender considerablemente- Es hora de que vuelvas a casa- le soltó, en una entonación que casi parecía una orden._

_Naruto asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, y volvió a abrazarle con atrevimiento antes de dirigirse a la puerta._

_-Hasta mañana- se despidió contento, mientras corría escaleras abajo._

Naruto dejó escapar un prologado suspiro al volver al momento presente.

-Aquella fue la última vez que te vi- recordó con nostalgia.

Se puso el pijama con cansancio, y se metió en la cama. No sabía si aquel chico recordaba su promesa, pero no quería perder la esperanza. Él había tardado un año más de la cuenta en llegar a la academia, quizás su amigo de la infancia también había tenido algún problema y aún no había podido ir. Quizás se encontraba en algún lugar de la facultad de dibujo, con una memoria tan desastrosa como la suya propia que no le dejaba acordarse de cómo era Naruto. Tal vez era que simplemente no habían coincidido entre los miles de estudiantes que atestaban la universidad día tras día. Fuera como fuese, él no iba a darse todavía por vencido.

Aunque ahora había una pequeña parte de él que no estaba tan segura de querer encontrarle. Si daba con él… ¿desaparecerían sus sentimientos por Sasuke? ¿Eran estos un simple reflejo de lo que sentía por el príncipe? No había olvidado a aquel niño, pero Sasuke se había instalado con fuerza en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Podría… ¿podría quererle alguno de los dos? Resiguió lentamente los labios con la punta de su lengua, de manera inconsciente, al recordar el beso que le había dado el moreno. Le había dejado un regusto entre dulce y amargo, como el mismo Sasuke, que le hacía desear mucho más. Chasqueó la lengua. El maldito Uchiha le ponía malo con sólo mirarlo, era normal que se olvidara todo lo demás, hasta del príncipe. Dejó escapar un suspiro contrariado. ¿Sentiría su príncipe aquel mismo amor de infancia por él? ¿Le estaba traicionando por querer a Sasuke?

Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Se sentía demasiado confuso para pensar con claridad. No tardó en quedarse dormido, pero tampoco en sus sueños encontró paz. Sasuke y el príncipe se entremezclaban en un extraño e incomprensible barullo. Y él no sabía que hacer.


	11. A través de las lineas

**Notas de Mayumi: **Os recuerdo que el fic es para +18, por si a alguien se le había olvidado.

Ahora los revis se pueden responder más de una vez y eso me descoloca un poco, a veces no me acuerdo a quien he contestado y a quien no. Si me dejo a alguien, ¡lo siento!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A través de las líneas**

Naruto cerró el libro con tantas energías que más de un estudiante se giró para mirarle con mala cara. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa a modo de disculpa y recogió, lo más silenciosamente que fue capaz, sus cosas desperdigadas sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Él era lo único que rompía el absoluto silencio del lugar, donde todo el mundo se afanaba en estudiar ahora que estaban en plena época de exámenes. Terminó de guardar sus libros en la mochila y salió. Kurenai le despidió con un gesto de la mano. La bibliotecaria había intentado infinidad de veces que aquel estudiante bullicioso hiciera las cosas en silencio, pero había acabado deduciendo que, para aquel sonriente rubio, era imposible no armar escándalo, así que simplemente le toleraba maternalmente.

Naruto emitió un profundo suspiro al notar la cálida caricia del sol de invierno en su rostro. Estaba cansado de pasar los días encerrado estudiando. Miró el reloj en su muñeca. No acostumbraba a llevarlo, pero no podía llegar tarde a los exámenes. Faltaba más de media hora para las dos, momento en que había quedado para comer con Sasuke y Hinata en la cafetería de la universidad. Paseó remoloneando por los jardines del campus y se sentó bajo uno de los cerezos, desperezándose lánguidamente. Se quitó el abrigo para hacer una pelota con él y utilizarlo de almohada. Cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en el examen que tenía dentro de unas horas porque sólo lograría ponerse más nervioso. Lo que no se había aprendido ya, no tenía solución.

El aire fresco le revolvía su revoltoso e indomable cabello, llevándoselo sobre los ojos. Se lo apartó con un puchero, intentando sin éxito mantenerlo en su lugar. Se preguntó como diablos debía hacerlo Sasuke para que se mantuviesen siempre en su sitio. Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en el Uchiha. Su relación no había cambiado para nada en las dos últimas semanas, a pesar de que le había besado. Naruto seguía igual de confundido por sus miedos, al rechazo del moreno y a la traición que estaba teniendo con su príncipe… Aún no había perdido la esperanza de encontrarle, quería creer que él también le estaba buscando, así que sentía una traicionera punzada en el corazón cada vez que se descubría observando embobado a Sasuke. Había perdido la cuenta de las noches que se había despertado con lágrimas en los ojos, asfixiado por la incapacidad de decidirse por uno de los dos. Aquel sentimiento dividido le dolía en el pecho.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos cuando algo le tapó la luz del sol, privándole repentinamente de su tenue calidez. No pudo evitar un escalofrío. Parpadeó, intentando enfocar la silueta que se recortaba contra el cielo. Y allí estaba, su principal quebradero de cabeza.

-Te vas a resfriar, usuratonkachi- advirtió Sasuke, al notar como el rubio temblaba.

-Tengo muy buena salud- objetó Naruto. Su compañero hizo un gesto de escepticismo al que respondió frunciendo el ceño- Aunque tampoco sería tan grave porque el señor Perfección cuidaría de mí- respondió con enojo, cansado de que el Uchiha siempre se creyera con razón en todo.

A Naruto le pareció ver que un sutil rubor teñía las mejillas de Sasuke por unos instantes, pero el moreno desvió la mirada enseguida, perdiéndola ente la infinidad de estudiantes que se afanaban en copiar apuntes de última hora o intentaban leerse un interminable libro horas antes del examen.

-¿No tendrías que estar estudiando, dobe?- inquirió Sasuke, mientras se sentaba a su lado con aspecto despreocupado.

-Igual que tú- respondió Naruto a la defensiva.

-Pero yo ya me lo sé todo- replicó el moreno, con un deje arrogante- Siempre saco unas notas _perfectas_- añadió, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Eso cuando te presentas a los exámenes, claro- le reprendió Naruto, apoyándose sobre sus codos para poder mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados a modo de reproche. Sabía que el año anterior casi le habían expulsado por no entregar los trabajos.

-Tocado- aceptó Sasuke, en una muestra de humildad impropia de él. Se giró un poco y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, recostando la cabeza sobre el estómago del rubio- ¿A que hora tienes el examen?- preguntó.

-A las cuatro- respondió Naruto. Sus dedos tantearon la cabellera azabache que presionaba sobre su barriga, enredándose en su agradable suavidad. Retiró presuroso la mano al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-No me molesta- ronroneó Sasuke, en un susurro a penas audible.

Naruto levantó la cabeza para mirarle, sorprendido, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados, tranquilo ante la caricia de los rayos de sol. El rubio volvió a enredar la mano en el sedoso cabello, jugueteando distraídamente con él. Sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke iba a volverle loco.

-Yo lo tengo a las siete y media. Cuando salga del examen me iré al gimnasio, hace ya algunos días que no me muevo- dijo el moreno con reprobación. Había estado tan centrado en los estudios que había dejado todo lo demás de lado- No hace falta que me esperes para cenar, llegaré tarde- avisó a Naruto.

El rubio le respondió con un bufido de protesta. No le gustaba quedarse solo, aún y así no dijo nada. Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

Hinata les esperaba sentada en el rincón de siempre, con un montón de papeles desperdigados por la mesa. Los recogió tan pronto como les vio y les enseñó triunfante el último número de "Sábado joven". Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, Naruto simplemente suspiró. Ya se había acostumbrado a que la chica les leyera el relato estando los dos presentes, ignorando las protestas de ambos. Así que a penas habían acabado de comer, la chica se aseguró de que les quedaba tiempo antes del examen de Naruto y abrió la revista por la página del relato de Chibi Kitsune.

Sasuke, como era habitual, se escurrió en la silla, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con aparente desinterés. Naruto rodó los ojos y Hinata empezó a leer con el entusiasmo de siempre.

-"_Quítame este dolor, con tu cuerpo. Seca todas mis lágrimas, con tus besos. Ayúdame a encontrar el camino hacia ti, rompe todos los muros tras los cuales me escondí"-_ recitó Hinata, poniendo toda la dulzura de su voz en aquellos versos iniciales. Luego se puso a leer el relato que los dos chicos ya se sabían de memoria.

Naruto a penas la estaba escuchando. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Sasuke. Todavía podía sentir entre sus dedos el tacto de aquel cabello sedoso, podía recordar con claridad la calidez de su boca sobre sus labios. Dio un bote involuntario cuando el Uchiha le sorprendió observándole y le sostuvo en silencio la mirada, inexpresivo. No le entendía, no lograba comprender a que jugaba Sasuke con él. Si quería algo no tenía más que pedirlo, el moreno sabía de sobras como le hacía sentir.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Hinata.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya había acabado el relato y al parecer esperaba alguna opinión. A pesar de que no había escuchado una palabra sabía perfectamente que acababa de describir el beso entre Kyuubi y Sharingan. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que como siempre, permanecía con expresión apática, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto ante su indiferencia.

-No entiendo a que está jugando Sharingan- dijo de pronto Naruto, sin poder evitar que su voz adquiriese un ligero tono de acusación. Sus ojos, de un azul infinito, se entrecerraron cuando se posaron con enojo sobre Sasuke-. Sabe que Kyuubi está loco por él… ¿Por qué juega así con el pobre?

-Yo no creo que esté jugando- le contradijo Hinata. Juntó sus deditos, intentando encontrar la manera de expresar lo que le parecía la situación. A pesar de que sólo conocía a Sharingan a través de los pensamientos de Kyuubi, le recordaba bastante al carácter hosco de su primo y su hermano, así que creía entenderlo un poco- Lo que pasa es que… Sharingan también está enamorado de Kyuubi, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Naruto hizo una mueca, claramente escéptico.

-Yo también lo creo.

El rubio iba a proclamar enérgicamente su desacuerdo cuando se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke el que había hablado. Su pulso se aceleró con tanta brusquedad que casi se sintió mareado.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, y a penas reconoció aquel débil tartamudeo como su propia voz.

Sasuke resopló molesto. ¿El dobe pensaba hacérselo repetir? Inspiró profundamente. Si no moría él de vergüenza, mataría a Naruto.

-Yo también creo- dijo el Uchiha, sus pupilas clavadas en aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules- que Sharingan está enamorado de Kyuubi.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver el sutil rubor en las mejillas del moreno. Nunca antes le había visto demostrando timidez, pero le daba un contraste encantador. Necesitó varios segundos para procesar aquellas palabras. Sasuke había dicho que Shraringan estaba enamorado de Kyuubi… y Sasuke era el mismo Sharingan.

Le parecía que Sasuke y Hinata seguían hablando, pero él no podía escuchar nada más que el violento bombeo de su corazón, cada vez más rápido. El cuerpo no le reaccionaba y la lengua se le había quedado pastosa en la boca. Lo único que tenía claro en aquellos momentos eran las palabras que había dicho instantes antes el Uchiha., y el resto del mundo a su alrededor había perdido importancia, mostrando un aspecto borroso e irreal.

-¡Naruto!- le llamó Hinata, al tiempo que le zarandeaba con energías- ¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió ante la notable palidez de su mejor amigo.

-Claro- se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa. Buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, pero este se limitó a ponerse en pie.

-Me voy, quiero repasar un rato antes del examen- dijo el moreno. Se inclinó para besar en la mejilla a su prima e hizo un gesto con la mano a Naruto, a modo de despedida.

El rubio le vio pasar por su lado con la sensación de que se movía a cámara lenta. Estaba seguro de que no necesitaba repasar nada, era una simple excusa para alejarse de él. No fue hasta que Sasuke se había separado un par de pasos de la mesa que logró reaccionar. Estiró una mano para atrapar la muñeca de Sasuke, que se detuvo al notar el contacto.

-Ven a cenar esta noche- le pidió Naruto. No podía decirle algo como eso y no volver a verle en todo el día. Pero el Uchiha se limitó a negar con la cabeza, a modo de negativa.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, sin lograr controlar la exasperación en su tono de voz. No entendía a Sasuke, por más que se esforzara.

-Porque no sabes lo que quieres- le contestó Sasuke. Aguardó unos segundos, como si esperase que Naruto contradijera sus palabras, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta esbozó una sonrisa amarga y siguió su camino.

Naruto le vio partir con las manos en los bolsillos, tan tranquilo como siempre. Quería decirle que sí sabía lo que quería, gritar, aunque fuese en medio de la cafetería atestada de gente, que le quería a él, pero no fue capaz de lograr que su reseca garganta articulase ningún sonido.

-Naruto…- le llamó Hinata, mientras retorcía la revista entre sus manos- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?- preguntó, perfectamente consciente de que ente los dos chicos acababa de ocurrir algo que ella no entendía.

Su mejor amigo la miró con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Creo que… Sasuke se acaba de declarar- respondió Naruto en un apagado murmullo. El moreno acababa de dar el primer paso y él no había sido capaz de dar el siguiente, de decirle a Sasuke lo que esperaba escuchar.

-¿¡Qué?!- gritó más que preguntó Hinata, al tiempo que se ponía en pie bruscamente por la emoción.

Las miradas de varios estudiantes fueron a parar sobre ellos ante el alboroto. La chica se puso colorada y se sentó torpemente. Naruto se limitó a saludar a los curiosos con una mano, sonriendo de manera zorruna.

-¿Piensas explicármelo o no?- reclamó Hinata, una vez todo el mundo había vuelto a sus quehaceres.

El rubio dejó escapar el aire en un largo suspiro. Había estado buscando la oportunidad de contarle a su mejor amiga que él era Chibi Kitsune, y sin duda esa era la ocasión perfecta. Hizo una mueca extraña, no sabía como podía tomárselo Hinata. El Uchiha decía que su prima era tan fan de Chibi que si algún día estaba en su presencia se desmayaría por la emoción. Se le escapó una risita al imaginarse a Hinata tartamudeando su nombre y actuando ante él con la timidez con que se solía mostrar ante todo el mundo. No podía imaginarla así.

-Tú hoy no tenías examen, ¿verdad?- quiso asegurarse Naruto.

La Hyouga le dio la razón con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Sólo he venido a estudiar un rato y a comer con vosotros- corroboró, sin que sus facciones pudieran disimular su curiosidad.

-¿Te importaría esperarme hasta que termine el examen?- pidió Naruto- Te lo explicaré todo… si prometes no enfadarte.

-¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?- inquirió. Cada vez se sentía más perdida.

-Sólo promételo- insistió Naruto.

Con un puchero, Hinata aceptó, a pesar de su impaciencia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se revolvía inquieto entre las sábanas. Sasuke había llegado a casa increíblemente tarde. Por un instante había pensado en salir de su cuarto para decirle algo, pero sabía que le estaba evitando deliberadamente. Así que, a su pesar, se limitó a escuchar como sus pasos sonaban suavemente subiendo las escaleras, como se detenía unos segundos ante su puerta y finalmente se encerraba en su habitación.

Creía que se había quedado dormido en algún momento, pero no podía decirlo con seguridad. Se sentó sobre la cama y contempló durante mucho rato la puerta. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando una idea empezó a tomar forma en su mente. Quería aclarar las cosas con Sasuke, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta haberlo hecho. Bajó de la cama y se encaminó en silencio hacia el pasillo. Abrió la puerta lentamente, intentando que no crujiera, y recorrió el pasadizo de puntillas. Puso una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de Sasuke y la otra sobre el pecho. Su corazón latía tan violentamente que estaba seguro de que sus latidos despertarían al Uchiha. Aguardó unos segundos, indeciso, y finalmente se decidió a girar el picaporte. Abrió la puerta un poco, espiando en el interior con la luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo. Vio a Sasuke dormir con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, tumbado boca arriba y con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta la mitad del pecho. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y apoyó una rodilla sobre el colchón. Tenía las emociones tan a flor de piel que le costaba respirar y las palmas de las manos le sudaban, pero a pesar de los nervios estaba logrando actuar con el sigilo que buscaba. Gateó con cuidado por la cama, hasta colocarse sobre el cuerpo allí tendido.

Sasuke bostezó y abrió los ojos, se apoyó desgarbadamente sobre los codos, parpadeando para adaptarse a la penumbra.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó con sorpresa, una vez fue consciente de la situación.

Por toda respuesta, el moreno recibió un beso hambriento. Naruto atrapó con ansias sus labios, mordisqueándolos y separándolos, para colar su ávida lengua en la deseada cavidad tan pronto como Sasuke le concedió el paso. Gimió cuando la lengua del Uchiha salió al encuentro de la suya, tan deseosa como la propia. Rompió lentamente el contacto, respirando agitado y tomando las mejillas del moreno entre sus manos.

-Sí sé lo que quiero, idiota, te quiero a ti- dijo en un susurro, todavía pegado a los labios de Sasuke.

-Dobe- murmuró el Uchiha-. Yo también te quiero.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, antes de volver a capturar aquella otra boca, deseoso de inundarse una vez más de aquel adictivo sabor. Las manos de Naruto se aferraron con ansias en su nuca, apretándolo más contra el cuerpo perfecto del moreno. El Uchiha enredó sus manos en la cintura de su compañero y lo atrajo hasta él. Sintió la excitación de Naruto, erguida y dura, presionado contra él, despertando sus propios instintos.

Naruto se separó de Sasuke para deshacerse de la sábana que le separaba de él con una patada que la envió al suelo. Los ojos del Uchiha, brillantes y ya completamente despiertos, estaban fijos en él. Le gustaba tener la atención del moreno. Se acercó a él con movimientos felinos, similares a los que había adoptado en la fuente pero con un cariz mucho más sensual. Se acomodó sobre el regazo de Sasuke y empezó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camiseta de su pijama. Una vez estuvo completamente abierto puso sus labios a unos milímetros de los de el moreno.

-Quiero ser tuyo- ronroneó con su voz más seductora. No podía ni contar las veces que había soñado con eso, y ahora que podía ser real no podía contener la impaciencia. Casi se derritió al ver el adorable sonrojo que cubría el rostro de Sasuke.

Las manos del Uchiha viajaron prestas a sus hombros y retiraron lentamente la parte superior del pijama. Lo deslizó en una suave caricia por su cuerpo, dejándolo olvidado junto a las sábanas del suelo.

Naruto jadeó con fuerza al sentir la cálida lengua del moreno en su cuello, recorriendo toda su extensión y alternándose con delicados mordisquitos. No fue muy consciente de en que momento invirtieron sus posiciones, ni cuando Sasuke había abandonado su cuello para pasar a explorar su torso con aquella tranquilidad que le iba a volver loco.

-Sasuke…- protestó, con voz ahogada de deseo.

El Uchiha llevó sus manos al pantalón del rubio y las deslizó bajo la goma de este. Se detuvo para mirarle seriamente.

-Naruto… estás seguro de que…- empezó a hablar, pero tuvo que interrumpirse cuando su compañero se incorporó para besarle, impidiéndole continuar.

-A veces tengo dudas y a veces soy un idiota, pero soy un idiota enamorado. Enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento que te vi, desde que empecé a conocerte y, sobre todo, desde que descubrí al verdadero Sasuke. ¿O es que no lo he dejado suficientemente claro con lo que escribo? "_Quítame este dolor, con tu cuerpo. Seca todas mis lágrimas, con tus besos. Ayúdame a encontrar el camino hacia ti, rompe todos los muros tras los cuales me escondí"- _recitó de memoria aquellas palabras que había escrito para él, aquellas que pensaba que Sasuke nunca estaría dispuesto a cumplir.

El moreno sonrió y le recostó contra la cama, dejando caer sobre Naruto el peso de su cuerpo. Atrapó sus labios una vez más antes de empezar a deshacerse de las prendas que aún cubrían el bronceado cuerpo que se rendía a él. Llevó una mano insegura al miembro del rubio y empezó a acariciarlo. Ganó confianza al escuchar el coro de gemidos que brotaba de los labios de Naruto, indicándole que lo estaba disfrutando. Aumentó un poco la presión y deslizó su mano con mayor rapidez.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, sorprendido por la variedad de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. El calor y el cosquilleo se extendían implacablemente, anulándole los sentidos. Jadeó una vez más. Él también quería dar placer a Sasuke. Entreabrió los ojos y estiró una mano en un gesto seductor, tratando de alcanzar la mano libre del Uchiha. Sasuke se la acercó y él no tardó en llevarla a su boca, atrapando dos dedos y succionándolos con avidez. Sonrió complacido cuando un gemido ansioso brotó de los labios de Sasuke con su gesto, podía adivinar perfectamente lo que estaba imaginando la morena cabecita que le miraba con deseo.

-Sasuke- le llamó de manera provocativa en cuanto liberó sus dedos. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. El moreno sonrió de medio lado y se pegó más aún a él. Naruto deslizó sus revoltosas manos por el cuerpo del Uchiha hasta dar con su virilidad y encontrarla, dura y palpitante- Quiero sentirte- pidió mimosamente en su oído, mientras alzaba con descaro las caderas.

-Me vas a hacer perder el control- advirtió Sasuke en un ronroneo ronco y excitado.

-Es lo que estoy buscando- respondió Naruto con convicción, justo antes de que una sonrisa de picardía adornara su rostro.

Sasuke soltó una especie de gruñido y se lanzó a devorar con desesperación la boca de Naruto, que le recibió gustoso, dejando que aquella lengua que se había vuelto repentinamente fogosa y dominante explorase cada uno de sus rincones. Sintió una de las pálidas manos de Sasuke tanteando entre sus piernas, que abrió para él. Cerró los ojos y emitió un balbuceo incomprensible cuando dos dedos del Uchiha se colaron en su entrada expuesta. Contuvo la respiración. Dolía un poco, pero era mucho mayor la excitación que sentía, las ganas de tener a Sasuke sólo para él. Enredó las manos en los sedosos cabellos azabaches y profundizó el beso, extasiado de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Nunca imaginó sentir tanto placer, pero el simple hecho de poder estar con Sasuke ya le excitaba irremediablemente. Sintió una indescriptible explosión de calor y hormigueo cuando los dedos del Uchiha empezaron a tantear en su interior. Notó su miembro, ardiente y palpitante, con cada movimiento de Sasuke, que hacia que sus dedos entraran y salieran con cuidado de él.

-Ah, para… ¡Para!- pidió cuando su excitación llegaba al límite, pero fue demasiado tarde. El orgasmo se adueñó de todos los sentidos de su cuerpo, haciendo que se contrajera en espasmos de placer.

Escuchó una risita divertida de Sasuke mientras él, con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado, intentaba recordar como se respiraba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en su habitación, empapado y jadeante. Llevó las manos a su entrepierna y dejó escapar un sollozo lastimero al notar la pegajosa humedad. Otra vez había vuelto a soñar con Sasuke. Encendió la pequeña luz en su mesita de noche y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. Se destapó, acalorado, y se puso en pie. Buscó en el armario unas sábanas limpias y cambió la cama, dejando las prendas húmedas tiradas en un rincón del suelo. Cogió ropa limpia y salió de su cuarto, de camino al baño. Se duchó con agua fría, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Sasuke aquel mediodía y el sueño que había tenido. Se vistió y salió del cuarto de baño, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, indeciso, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. El lavabo estaba situado entre su dormitorio y el del Uchiha. ¿Tenía valor para repetir lo mismo que acababa de hacer en su sueño? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke? Dio un par de pasos titubeantes hacia el cuarto del moreno. Como en su sueño, su corazón parecía a punto de saltar de su pecho. Se detuvo ante la puerta y, reprimiendo con esfuerzo un suspiro, se apoyó contra ella, recostando el cuerpo, las manos y una de sus mejillas. Escuchó un leve crujido de la madera y aguantó la respiración, asustado. No estaba seguro aún de tener el valor de colarse en la habitación de Sasuke, y no quería despertarle y que le encontrara espiándole. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el ruido provenía del interior de la habitación.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke se recostó de espaldas contra la madera, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Sigues siendo muy ruidoso- reprochó a Naruto, pues este le había despertado mientras armaba escándalo en el cuarto de baño.

-Tal vez es que tú tienes el sueño muy ligero- se defendió el rubio, aunque sin aquel característico enfado que se apoderaba de él cuando replicaba a Sasuke.

-Puede ser- concedió el moreno, con un encogimiento de hombros- Naruto…- se le trabó la voz y no pudo continuar hablando.

-Dime- respondió el aludido, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo que escribes en tu relato… lo de que quieres que rompa todos los muros que se interponen entre nosotros… ¿es verdad?- preguntó Sasuke con calma.

Naruto sintió como se le paraba el corazón. Parecía que el Uchiha iba muy en serio en su intento de declaración. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a contestar, pero sólo logró que le saliera un balbuceo incomprensible. Inspiró hondo y se intentó calmar. Sasuke no seguiría tragándose su orgullo mucho más tiempo, tenía que conseguir reaccionar. Era ahora o nunca.

**Notas finales: **En la web de amor yaoi he dejado un enlace a unos dibujitos preciosos que ha hecho Noe-chan inspirados en el capi anterior. Quería poner el enlace aquí también pero no dejan poner links a otras webs y no sé como enredarlo para que lo podáis ver. Si a alguien le interesa verlos, allí soy Mayumi ^^


	12. El cazador: problemas de buena mañana

**Notas de Mayumi:** Vengo con nuevo capi, uno en el que pasan bastantes cositas ^^

La semana que viene es semana de frikear y no pararé a penas por casa, así que no podré actualizar, pero nos vemos puntualmente el jueves siguiente ^^

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**El cazador: problemas de buena mañana**

Nunca había pensado que su lengua pudiera llegar a ser tan torpe. Quería contestar a Sasuke, quería acabar con cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre ellos dos, pero estaba tan nervioso que no lograba articular nada. Las manos le temblaban apoyadas ligeramente contra la puerta, los latidos del corazón le retumbaban en los oídos y el acelerado ritmo de su respiración le parecía del todo insuficiente. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera puesto en su contra al sentir demasiadas emociones a la vez, incapaz de procesarlas a un tiempo.

Naruto resopló, sintiéndose por completo estúpido. Tenía que calmarse, al otro lado estaba Sasuke, aguardando por una respuesta que tenía la sensación que nunca iba a ser capaz de dar. Si estuvieran cara a cara sería más fácil, sólo con ver aquellos ojos negros que a veces le producían escalofríos podría decirle cuanto deseaba perderse en ellos, o como ansiaba sentir la suavidad de las hebras azabache que contrastaban con aquella piel nívea y perfecta, y admirar bajo sus dedos los músculos delicados… deseaba tanto poder tocarle… pero allí estaba la puerta, aquel muro que no le permitía ver las reacciones de Sasuke ni sentir su tacto, ni el calor de su cuerpo ni la suavidad de sus labios. ¿Por qué insistía en interponerse tozudamente?

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!- gritó el rubio al fin, completamente frustrado.

El crujido del picaporte al girar hizo que se le parase momentáneamente el corazón, para volver a latir con fuerza atronadora cuando se encontró con los orbes almendrados de Sasuke. El Uchiha le miraba con seriedad y calma, aunque no podía evitar fruncir ligeramente los labios en una casi imperceptible señal de impaciencia.

Apenas había acabado de abrir la puerta que Sasuke sintió como Naruto se abalanzaba sobre él y le abrazaba, al mismo tiempo que atrapaba sus labios en un beso desesperado. Los sentimientos del rubio eran tan desbordantes que casi podía sentirlos como propios, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo en una descarga eléctrica. Reaccionó de manera instintiva, rodeando con sus manos la cintura de Naruto y entreabriendo los labios. Pronto sus lenguas estuvieron envueltas en una lucha por adentrarse en la boca contraria, disfrutando de cada insinuante roce de aquella particular disputa. Tan entregados estaban a aquel beso que pronto tuvieron que romper el contacto para respirar jadeantes. Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, conectados de alguna manera, el llameante azul contra la impenetrable profundidad negro, el brillo salvaje de quien está dispuesto a vivir cada momento al máximo contra el intenso resplandor de quien se deja llevar por primera vez. Aquel silencio de miradas cómplices dijo mucho más de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiese podido expresar con palabras.

A Naruto se le escapó un suspiro de alivio y se acurrucó en el cuello del moreno, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba ahora que estaba junto a él. Sonrió cuando su agitada respiración chocó contra la piel de Sasuke y le hizo estremecer de manera involuntaria.

-No voy a dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros, Sasuke. Sea lo que sea lo superaremos juntos, porque… te amo- dijo con sencillez el rubio. Podría haber utilizado muchas palabras, decir algo rebuscado como escribía a veces en sus relatos, intentar excusarse por sus miedos o hacerle mil promesas, pero se limitó a expresar lo que sentía en lo más profundo del corazón-. Sólo importamos tú y yo. Me da igual todo lo demás si estoy contigo- añadió, pensando que debía aclarar aquel punto. Lo había sentido en cuanto había rozado aquellos tentadores labios, nadie podría sacar a Sasuke de su corazón, no había nada comparable a la manera en que le hacía vibrar y gravitar hacia él, no había nadie a quien quisiera entregar de aquella manera todos sus sentidos para perderse junto a él.

-Dobe- le respondió el Uchiha, y aunque estaba oculto mimosamente contra su hombro Naruto pudo percibir con claridad la media sonrisa que habían curvado sus labios- Yo también te quiero.

Naruto rompió a reír al darse cuenta de la similitud que había tenido el momento con su sueño. Al parecer empezaba a conocer las reacciones de su amigo, seguramente más de lo que a él le gustaría.

-Es que estoy feliz- aclaró Naruto, al ver que el moreno le miraba con desconfianza ante su repentino estallido de risa- Me siento muy bien junto a ti.

-Y más que te vas a sentir- ronroneó Sasuke con voz seductora, mientras posaba sus manos tras la nuca de Naruto, lo atraía suavemente hasta él y apresaba de nuevo sus labios. Pero al contrario que el beso del rubio, este fue lento y profundo, con una pasión contenida que hizo gemir a Naruto de impaciencia.

El Uchiha sintió la excitación recorrer todo su cuerpo al notar las ansias de Naruro. Deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas de su amigo y tiró hacia atrás. Pudo dar un paso, pero al intentar otro más se encontró con la resistencia del rubio.

-No- susurró Naruto con la voz entrecortada-. Si me dejas entrar en tu habitación no podrás sacarme de ahí nunca más, y yo sé que necesitas tu intimidad- aclaró-. Pero no pienses por eso que te librarás de mí fácilmente- aseguró antes de volver a iniciar una tanda de besos que les llevó dando tumbos por todo el pasillo, parándose cada pocos pasos.

-Yo no tengo tanta experiencia como tú- advirtió Sasuke una de las veces que rompieron el contacto para tomar aire.

Naruto le miró con curiosidad ante aquella confesión espontánea, pero más que preocupado Sasuke parecía divertido con la idea. El rubio se sonrojó notablemente.

-No si yo tampoco… tengo mucha…- admitió, un tanto cohibido- Ya sé que puede parecerlo por lo que escribo, pero es que tengo una imaginación increíble… y mi antiguo editor insistió en que me leyese sus aburridos libros para documentarme- explicó un poco azorado. Frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa de burla que aparecía en los labios de Sasuke-. Te voy a enseñar lo que sé hacer, Uchiha- se picó, al darse cuenta de que lo hacía expresamente.

-Huh- fue todo cuanto llegó a responder el moreno antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por aquella boca inquieta.

Llegaron a la habitación de Naruto entre besos desesperados y caricias anhelantes, sin querer dejar de sentir ni un solo instante el roce del otro cuerpo. Sasuke palpó a tientas en la pared, buscando el interruptor de la luz. Dio un rápido vistazo al interior, y su atención se detuvo con curiosidad en las sábanas amontonadas a los pies de la cama.

-Eh… he vuelto a soñar contigo- aclaró Naruto, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Vio que Sasuke rodaba los ojos pidiendo paciencia-. La culpa es tuya por ser tan sexy- le acusó con fingido enfado.

-¿Y qué es exactamente eso que has soñado?- se interesó Sasuke con un sensual ronroneo.

Por toda respuesta Naruto le besó una vez más y le condujo hasta su cama, con movimientos calculadamente lentos y una mirada cargada de picardía. Apretó el redondito trasero de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo afirmó contra él, para que notase su estado de excitación. Suspiró jadeante cuando vio que la presión dentro de la ropa interior del moreno podía competir con la suya propia y se frotó lentamente contra él, arrancando el primer gemido ahogado a Sasuke. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral al escuchar aquella sensual declaración de placer.

En pocos segundos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, Naruto posicionado sobre las caderas de Sasuke, quien con un movimiento ágil le sacó la camiseta y la dejó olvidada junto al amasijo de sábanas. Las níveas manos del Uchiha se deslizaron en una leve caricia sobre el broceado pectoral, creando un contraste de color increíble. Le gustaba sentir como Naruto temblaba cuando llevaba las puntas de los dedos a alguna zona especialmente sensible, como su respiración se aceleraba cada vez que acercaba sus labios al cuello del rubio y lo acariciaba con su aliento, o como gemía bajito cuando le mordisqueaba con suavidad la clavícula y movía sus caderas para friccionar sus erecciones. Sintió como Naruto ponía sus manos sobre su pecho y hacía una ligera presión, pidiéndole que se tumbara.

Sasuke lo aferró por la cintura y se recostó con él sobre la cama, mientras le besaba de manera lenta y profunda. El beso no tardó en volverse una apasionada danza cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto, aumentando la humedad y calidez de la situación, la sensación de urgencia. Sasuke sentía su miembro palpitar cada vez que el rubio se friccionaba descaradamente contra él, provocándole un calor y un hormigueo casi insoportables. Soltó un involuntario bufido de protesta cuando perdió el contacto con aquellos labios adictivos y aquella atrayente y cálida piel.

Naruto se estremeció cuando escuchó el quejido de Sasuke, demandando por más de él, pero los besos que le daba le absorbían tanto que de vez en cuando tenía que parar a respirar. Se dejó caer a un lado y recorrió con admiración las delineadas abdominales, bajando poco a poco hasta sentir entre sus manos la potente erección del moreno, el calor abrasador que desprendía a través de la tela. Le gustaba sentir su excitación y saber que era por él.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberme retado- le picó Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lo dudo- le replicó Sasuke con algo de prepotencia. Estaba disfrutando demasiado el momento como para arrepentirse de nada.

Naruto pasó las manos juguetonas por el borde de los boxers y empezó a retirarlos poco a poco, deslizándolos en una lenta caricia por las piernas del moreno, rozando toda la parte interior de los muslos en el proceso. Sasuke se había incorporado sobre los codos para no perderse detalle de lo que hacía, y el rubio sintió el deseo que transmitía su oscura mirada como algo casi palpable. La prenda quedó en algún rincón que ninguno pudo precisar porque estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Sin perder aquel provocador contacto visual, Naruto buscó con sus manos la entrepierna de Sasuke y palpó lentamente la ingle hasta dar con el miembro erguido del moreno. Lo envolvió con sus manos y el Uchiha no pudo contener un suspiro al notar en aquella parte tan sensible la calidez que le empezaba a acariciar, desplazándose arriba y abajo, cada vez de manera más precisa y veloz. No podía apartar la mirada de la erótica escena que ofrecía Naruto, entregado por completo a darle placer con sus ojos azules todavía clavados en él. En algún momento indeterminado el rostro del rubio empezó a descender, tanto que podía notar su respiración acelerada y entrecortada chocando contra su miembro. Sasuke sentía su corazón palpitando a un ritmo tan acelerado que notaba los latidos retumbar en todo el cuerpo.

Naruto bajó un poco más y se detuvo un tanto indeciso, Sasuke era complicado y no sabía si estaba precipitando demasiado la situación. La sonrisa ladeada del moreno le hizo saber que su duda se estaba reflejando perfectamente en sus facciones.

-Hazlo- susurró el Uchiha con aquella voz enronquecida por la excitación que el rubio había imaginado tantas veces en sueños.

Escucharlo de manera tan real, pidiendo sus atenciones con aquel claro deseo provocó en Naruto una placentera punzada, que se propagó como una ola de calor abrasador desde su entrepierna al resto del cuerpo. Abrió más la boca y rozó con la lengua la generosa erección de Sasuke. Abarcó en su cavidad la punta cuando la sintió palpitar ante su húmedo contacto y succionó con algo de timidez. La contracción que sacudió al moreno y el profundo suspiró que brotó de su garganta le dio la seguridad que necesitaba. Empezó a lamer y a envolverla cada vez más, con más rapidez y alternando de vez en cuando algún cuidadoso mordisco. Sintió las manos del Uchiha enredarse con suavidad en sus cabellos. No le estaba marcando el ritmo, solamente le estaba acompañando en el vaivén tortuoso que llevaba. Naruto aumentó la presión, llevado por sus propias ansias, hasta que de pronto notó que Sasuke tiraba de él hacia arriba y le besaba con fiereza, mientras le apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo y movía sus caderas contra él, friccionando sus durezas.

No fue hasta que sintió la humedad en su entrepierna que se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha le había apartado justo antes de acabar. La idea de haber llevado a Sasuke al orgasmo y los movimientos insinuantes que todavía realizaba contra su cuerpo, frotando la cadera contra su erección, fueron demasiado para él. Naruto gimió en la boca del moreno y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, mientras las palpitaciones en su erección se volvían insoportablemente placenteras y la intensidad de su propio orgasmo le llevaba a estremecerse con violencia. Necesitó unos segundos para poder respirar y darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Se escondió contra el hombro de Sasuke. Si seguía así no iba a ganar para ropa limpia.

-Creo que me gustas demasiado- murmuró Naruto, alzando el rostro un poco avergonzado.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas del rubio, resiguiendo sus marcas con cariño.

-Tú a mí también- le dijo, mientras se quedaba prendado una vez más en aquellos graciosos bigotes.

Naruto recostó la cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente para normalizar todas sus constantes vitales. Podría quedarse así para toda la vida, en la tranquilidad de aquellos brazos fuertes y masculinos que le envolvían en un abrazo protector. Pensó un momento fugaz en su príncipe, pero a diferencia de otras veces la idea no le produjo ninguna presión en el pecho, ningún sentimiento de pérdida. Continuaría buscándole porque había sido alguien importante en su pasado, porque le había dado su palabra, pero ahora ya podía pensar en él sin dolor. Sasuke le daba la paz emocional que necesitaba, le hacía olvidar el resto del mundo a su alrededor.

-Oe dobe…- le llamó de pronto Sasuke. El rubio volvió a alzar la cabeza para poder hablar cara a cara con él y se sorprendió al ver el rubor en el rostro del Uchiha- Esto… ¿no lo vas a escribir, no?- preguntó, sin estar muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Naruto no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Depende… ¿te importa mucho que Hinata se entere de tu vida sexual?- preguntó, sin estar muy seguro de cómo se tomaría que le hubiese contado a la Hyouga que la historia de Chibi era _su_ historia.

-Uh, ¿al final se lo has dicho?- inquirió. El rubio asintió con un nervioso gesto de la cabeza- Ya era hora- dijo al fin. No es que le hiciera especial ilusión que su prima estuviera al corriente de sus sentimientos, pero sabía que podía confiar en Hinata, y era consciente de cuanto admiraba la chica sus historias.

-Supongo que lo cambiaré…- reflexionó Naruto en voz alta-. Estos momentos son sólo tuyos y míos- resolvió finalmente.

Sasuke aprobó su decisión con un beso fugaz en sus labios.

-¿Te duchas conmigo?- preguntó el Uchiha, satisfecho de ver que Naruto podía ser un poco discreto en ocasiones.

-Claro- respondió, poniéndose de pie y buscando en su armario otros boxers limpios y una camiseta de manga corta-. Ya te lo he dicho, a partir de ahora no te vas a poder librar de mí- advirtió contento.

Por toda respuesta, recibió un indiferente bufido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se despertó y abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Notó un peso considerable sobre la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo y parpadeó para adaptar su visión a la falta de luz. Volvió el rostro para contemplar el contorno de la silueta de Naruto, que descansaba tranquilamente recostado contra él. Al instante sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa involuntaria, mientras una de sus manos se enredaba sin pensarlo si quiera en los dorados cabellos que le rozaban el pecho descubierto en una suave caricia.

Lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertar a Naruto, se quitó de debajo de él y salió con cuidado del dormitorio. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera, contemplando aún un poco adormilado su contenido. Era casi mediodía, así que prepararía la comida porque seguro que el usuratonkachi se levantaba gritando que tenía hambre. Se le escapó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que sus manos habían seleccionado solas los ingredientes para cocinar ramen. Empezó a cortar los vegetales y la carne mientras hervía un poco de agua, hasta que el sonido de la llave girando en la puerta de entrada le llegó con claridad a pesar de los sonidos de la cocina.

Aquello le sorprendió un poco, sólo había tres personas que tuvieran la llave de su casa. Una era Naruto, que dormía tranquilamente en las habitaciones de arriba. Otra era Hinata, y su timidez la llevaba a tocar siempre el timbre antes de entrar. Y la tercera copia estaba en casa de sus padres, y sabía que ellos no vendrían a verle. De pronto una idea preocupante empezó a formarse en su mente, así que dejó el cuchillo sobre el mármol y se encaminó con un mal presentimiento hacia la entrada.

-¿Ya quieres pasar a los postres Sasuke?- preguntó alegremente el recién llegado al verle aparecer sólo en boxers- Lo siento, ya sabes que los bastardos no son mi tipo, por increíblemente buenos y sexys que sean- punzó, mientras esbozaba una de sus desconcertantes sonrisas. Aunque la repasada claramente lasciva que le dio de arriba abajo no parecía muy acorde con sus palabras.

-Sai- gruñó Sasuke, y aquella simple palabra reflejó todo el mal humor que le producía aquel moreno.

Sasuke se recostó contra la pared y le encaró con dureza, esperando una explicación. Le había pedido expresamente a su padre que no le diera sus llaves a Sai, pero parecía que no podía esperar nada por parte de él. El recién llegado se limitó a dejar sus pesadas maletas en la entrada y a estirarse largamente.

-¿No estabas estudiando en Suna?- preguntó Sasuke cortante, al ver que no parecía dispuesto a decir nada.

Sai asintió alegremente con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo amontonaba sobre sus cosas, dejando al descubierto un ombligo que la corta camiseta negra no alcanzaba a cubrir.

-He venido de caza- anunció, y su sonrisa artificial se acentuó exageradamente-. Se me ha escapado una presa, y ya sabes que no puedo permitirme semejante deshonor.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Le molestaba aquella odiosa manía de Sai, pero al menos era mejor que viniera a intentar seducir a alguien que simplemente a fastidiar.

-¿Y quien es la pobre víctima que tendrá que aguantarte?- preguntó el Uchiha con paciencia.

-No le conoces, es de una familia adinerada de Suna. Le perdí la pista hace unos días, pero me he enterado de que ha venido a Konoha, así que me quedaré aquí algún tiempo- anunció con tranquilidad.

-¿Y quien te ha invitado?- preguntó Sasuke con apatía.

-Yo- respondió, como si auto invitarse fuera lo más normal del mundo- También soy un Uchiha, por mucho que te moleste.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño con desagrado. Desde que su padre se casó con la madre de Sai, este había llevado su apellido, pero por muchos años que hiciera de eso seguía sin acostumbrarse. Simplemente no podía con Sai, nunca se habían llevado bien y no tenía ningún interés en que la relación cambiara.

-Pero esta es _mi_ casa, no la casa de los Uchiha- puntualizó Sasuke, con un tono mucho más enojado de lo que era habitual en él.

Sai le miró con curiosidad. Una de sus aficiones era intentar sacar de sus casillas a su hermanastro, pero Sasuke era hermético y apático, tanto que su calmada indiferencia le hacía perder los nervios incluso a él. También Sasuke debía haberse dado cuenta, porque en seguida hizo un gesto desganado con la mano y se metió en la cocina, pasando de él como hacía siempre.

Sai le siguió y le observó durante unos instantes, intentando adivinar a que se había debido aquella pequeña brecha en la coraza emocional de su hermano. Sasuke se concentraba en cocinar, ignorándole deliberadamente, así que Sai se encontró pronto pensando en como iba a localizar al chico que se le había escapado. Se sentó en un taburete que había cerca de la puerta y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Dar con él era el menor de los problemas, lo que más le preocupaba era como iba a ablandar aquel carácter hosco e irritable que tenía para hacerle caer en sus redes. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más había entrado en la cocina hasta que una alegre voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Que bien huele-ttebbayo!- exclamó alguien justo detrás suyo.

La primera reacción de Sai ante aquellas palabras fue inspirar profundamente e inundarse del delicioso aroma de ramen que impregnaba la estancia. Al instante se le abrió el apetito. Luego frunció el ceño, irritado. ¿Sasuke tenía que hacerlo todo condenadamente bien? Odiaba que su madre siempre los estuviese comparando. Finalmente fue capaz de procesar que había alguien más, así que se volvió rápidamente y se encontró con un chico de enormes ojos azules que sonreía de una manera muy peculiar. Se fijo en la poca ropa que cubría su cuerpo, en su buena figura, en la manera que tenía de mirar a Sasuke, y tras unos segundos de estupor se dio cuenta de las curiosas marcas que surcaban sus mejilla, y al fin todas las piezas encajaron en su cabeza. Unas piezas muy interesantes.

-Por eso estabas de tan mal humor- exclamó Sai, contento de haber encontrado por fin un punto débil en su hermano.

Naruto dio un bote al escuchar una voz desconocida, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar Sai ya se había colocado ante él y le había tomado una mano, besándosela con elegancia. El rubio la retiró, molesto de que le tratasen como a una chica, pero la extraña sonrisa que le dirigía aquel moreno le hizo saber que no había sido una ofensa, al menos no expresamente.

-Uchiha Sai, mucho gusto. ¿Eres la pareja de mi hermano?- preguntó.

-Eh… ah…-Naruto sólo acertó a balbucear de manera incoherente ante aquella pregunta tan directa. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de que era de Sasuke, así que le miró intentando pedirle ayuda ante la actitud tan avasalladora del Uchiha recién llegado, un contraste total con la del otro.

-Sí, es mi pareja, así que mantén tus largas manos alejadas de él- advirtió Sasuke con irritación.

Naruto sintió como se le hinchaba el pecho ante aquella afirmación, como una agradable calidez le recorría el cuerpo y le dibuja una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan absorto en adorar con la mirada a Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta de la mueca de macabra satisfacción que esbozaba Sai, pero para cuando Naruto le fue a responder el moreno ya había recompuesto su falsa sonrisa de siempre.

-Uzumaki Naruto- se presentó, y sin estar mucho al caso de Sai se acercó a Sasuke y le besó en la mejilla.

-Pon la mesa si quieres comer, usuratonkachi- pidió el Uchiha con aquella entonación que lo hacía parecer una orden.

El rubio sonrió divertido, sabiendo que lo que le molestaba era que le hiciese mimos delante de otros, pero tuvo el buen juicio de callarse la burla.

-Y tú ve a dejar arriba las maletas- indicó a Sai, mientras apagaba el fuego y sacaba tres tazones de un armario-. Ni se te ocurra intentar meterte en el cuarto de Naruto- advirtió.

-Voy, voy- respondió el moreno, alzando las manos en señal de paz. No sólo no quería quedarse sin comer, sabía que no era bueno pasarse mucho con Sasuke cuando estaba recién levantado. Ya tendría tiempo de destrozarle la vida en cualquier otro momento, pensó alegremente. Se acercó a él y le besó con burla en la mejilla como había hecho Naruto antes- Muy buena presa, Sasu-chan…- le susurró con malicia. Su hermano debía ser perfectamente consciente que todavía no existía persona que él hubiese considerado "presa" y hubiera escapado a sus encantos. Y que fuera la pareja de alguien que nunca le había aceptado sólo hacía que aumentar el atractivo de la caza. La sonrisa que adornaba sus labios cuando salió de la cocina tenía un punto macabro que hubiese producido un escalofrío a cualquiera que lo hubiese visto.

Naruto empezó a tararear una canción mientras preparaba las cosas. Sasuke se aferró con fuerza al mármol de la cocina al ver la tranquila felicidad del rubio. No se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser Sai, siempre queriendo destrozar cualquier cosa que le hiciese feliz. Su hermanastro siempre escondía sus ideas retorcidas detrás de aquella falsa sonrisa y aquel carácter un tanto ingenuo, y Naruto era demasiado confiado y buena persona como para tratar con él. Debería obligar a Sai a buscarse un hotel, pero no quería permitirse ninguna muestra de debilidad delante de él, no podía dejar que supiera que Naruto le importaba hasta tal punto. De improvisto saltó sobre su rubio, abrazándole por la espalda.

-Naruto- susurró, esforzándose por mantener su voz neutra-. Prométeme que pase lo que pase vas a confiar siempre en mí- pidió, mientras le estrechaba contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Claro, Sasuke- concedió el rubio, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a su novio. Se estaba comportando un poco raro esa mañana, pero Sasuke nunca había sido demasiado coherente, con él siempre era una de cal y una de arena, siempre una palabra tierna y una de burla, un momento de fortaleza y uno de disimulada debilidad-. Yo confío en ti- le aseguró, mientras le besaba con cariño en los labios.

Aquel simple roce bastó para recuperar al Sasuke dominante y apasionado, que le hizo girar e irrumpió con su lengua en la boca del rubio, en un beso demandante y fogoso. Naruto sintió como recorría cada rincón de su cavidad, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió por toda su piel, el revoloteo de cientos de mariposas danzando traviesas en su estómago. Se aferró a él y se dejó llevar por aquella irracional locura que le envolvía cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke, cerrando los ojos para perderse por completo en el roce de aquella lengua, en su textura húmeda y aquel sabor embriagante que empezaba a serle familiar. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, las manos del rubio viajaron lentamente por la espalda descubierta del Uchiha, decididas a perderse bajo la ropa interior.

-¿Molesto?- preguntó alegremente una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

Naruto dio un bote y se apartó de Sasuke de manera instintiva. Se le había olvidado por completo que no estaban solos, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al pensar lo que podía haber encontrado Sai si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde.

Sasuke, por su parte, se limitó a dedicarle una de aquellas miradas que dejaban claro que le molestaba todo y no se dejaba afectar por nada, antes de ponerse a servir los platos con su habitual calma.

Sai sonrió ampliamente. Esa pequeña excursión a Konoha iba a resultar mucho más divertida de lo que había previsto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales:** Bueno, las que me conocen un poco saben que adoro a Sai, así que me duele horrores ponerle a fastidiar un rato… pero era necesario T_T No le cojáis manía al pobre, que por mucho que enrede en realidad es un amor.

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanitas ^^ ¡Hasta entonces!


	13. Un fatídico descuido

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola de nuevo ^^ Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y animándome con vuestros comentarios.

He de decir respecto al capi anterior que me ha llamado la atención que algunas digáis que os gustó la escena sasunarutesca aunque no tuviera lemon y otras que dijerais que os gustó el lemon… según yo tengo entendido, lemon es una escena de sexo explícito, así que desde mi punto de vista es lemon aunque no lleguen al final, porque la escena sexual es explícita y detallada… ahora tengo curiosidad por saber que entendéis vosotras por lemon xD

Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste.

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Un fatídico descuido**

Sai estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, con todos sus instrumentos de dibujo desperdigados sobre la mesa en un desorden que hubiese puesto de los nervios a su hermanastro. Pero afortunadamente para él, Sasuke no estaba en casa, así que en vez de estar atento al lienzo en el que había empezado a pintar, tenía la vista puesta en el sofá que se encontraba a pocos metros. En él, un bullicioso rubio se revolvía incesantemente en un inútil intento de estudiar. Era la primera vez en los tres días que llevaba en la casa que se encontraba a solas con Naruto, así que Sai curvó una sonrisa y se acercó sigilosamente hasta el sofá. Se inclinó sobre el respaldo lentamente.

-¿No puedes estudiar?- preguntó en un susurro.

Naruto dio un bote al sentir inesperadamente aquel cálido aliento tan cerca de su mejilla y se volteó en tensión ante la descarada invasión de su espacio personal. Vio como Sai saltaba con agilidad por encima del respaldo y se sentaba en el sofá junto a él, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

-Bueno, Genji Monogatari* no es una obra muy amena- comentó, dirigiendo una mueca al libro que tenía entre las manos- Seguro que Tsunade nos lo hace leer porque está tan amargada como su protagonista- refunfuñó con un gracioso puchero.

-No he tenido el gusto de leerla- se excusó un alegre Sai-, pero seguro que de ella se puede aprender algo. Todos los libros nos enseñan algo interesante- dijo, mientras colocaba una de sus manos junto al muslo del rubio y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él.

Naruto se apartó prudentemente hacia atrás, intentando no ser demasiado brusco para no parecer desconsiderado. Aún así, su incomodidad era claramente visible, cosa que dibujó una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro del moreno. Le encantaba esa sensación de intimidación sobre sus presas.

-Pareces tenso- comentó con aire casual. Antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta, había hecho desaparecer la distancia que les separaba y había puesto sus ágiles manos sobre los hombros de Naruto-. No es bueno estudiar tanto, deja que te de un masaje- ofreció con fingida inocencia.

-No creo que…- empezó a excusarse Naruto, pero el moreno no le permitió negarse.

-Vamos cuñadito, no pasa nada- le tranquilizó, mientras empezaba a hacer presión con sus manos en los hombros.

-Auch- protestó el rubio al notar el dolor que le provocó aquel gesto.

-¿Ves? Estás muy tenso- afirmó un complacido Sai.

El moreno volvió a frotarle la zona de manera experta, y Naruto tuvo que reconocer que no le iría nada mal un masaje. Estudiar siempre le cargaba los músculos, especialmente porque era incapaz de hacerlo en una posición normal, y las manos de Sai le estaban proporcionando alivio a la agarrotada zona. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía abajo, permitiéndole a Sai mayor acceso a sus doloridas cervicales. Después de todo, sólo era un inocente masaje.

Sai deslizó sus manos por las clavículas y los hombros. Ahora que podía tocar al rubio, se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo era fuerte y con los músculos bien definidos. Naruto era un chico muy atractivo y con una alegría que parecía contagiosa, no le extrañaba que Sasuke se hubiera fijado en él. Iba a disfrutar mucho arrebatándoselo, y no sólo por la morbosa satisfacción de fastidiar a su hermano. Fue descendiendo con su masaje, hasta acabar peligrosamente cerca de donde terminaba la espalda de Naruto. Pero el rubio estaba a estas alturas tan relajado que a penas se dio cuenta de que las manos de Sai empezaban a arrugar el borde de su camiseta y a subirla lentamente.

-Déjame quitarte la ropa. Te arreglaré en un momento- ronroneó con sensualidad el moreno.

Aquella voz cargada de dobles intenciones sacó a Naruto de su estado de relajación y le puso alerta. Con un movimiento decidido, bajó la camiseta, que ya tenía levantada hasta la mitad de la espalda y se hizo a un lado en el sofá. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con el borde del mismo. ¿Tanto había retrocedido? Pues Sai lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a acorralarle.

-Ya es suficiente, muchas gracias- respondió con firmeza.

-Pero…- intentó argumentar el moreno.

-Sai, soy el novio de tu hermano- le recordó Naruto, empezando a intuir que sus intenciones no eran tan honestas como pretendía aparentar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto le miró con una ceja enarcada. Sai era la persona más extraña que había conocido en su vida. Muchas veces sus expresiones no cuadraban para nada con lo que estaba diciendo, así que le resultaba imposible saber cuando hablaba en serio o cuando tenía alguna intención oculta. Contuvo un suspiro. Tal vez estaba desconfiando de él sin motivo, después de todo a penas le conocía. Tal vez sólo intentaba ser amable con él precisamente por eso, porque era la pareja de su hermano.

-Nada- dijo derrotado.

Sai tamborileó nervioso con los dedos sobre el sofá. Parecía que Naruto no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles. Tendría que irse olvidando de conseguir un polvo rápido con él, tendría que hacer las cosas al estilo tradicional. Lo resiguió con la mirada de arriba abajo y sus ojos oscuros se detuvieron en los graciosos bigotes que adornaban sus mejillas. Lo cierto es que no le importaba invertir tiempo en él, había algo importante que necesitaba averiguar. Permitió que aflorase a sus labios una de aquellas sonrisas forzadas y artificiales.

-Te invito a tomar algo- ofreció, mientras desplazaba una de sus manos hasta el rostro de su compañero y reseguía uno de sus bigotes.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil ante aquel gesto. ¿Qué les pasaba a los Uchiha con sus marcas? La gente, por norma general, miraba con cierta repulsión mal disimulada sus cicatrices. En toda su vida sólo se había encontrado una persona que las considerase agradables, y era su príncipe. El corazón de Naruto le dio un bote en el pecho. Sai tenía unos profundos ojos oscuros. Dibujaba, y le había escuchado decir a Sasuke que pasaba mucho tiempo en Suna. Tenía un hermano que le odiaba. Y le había estado rondando con disimulo desde que le había visto por primera vez. ¿Y si Sai era…? No se atrevía ni a pensarlo. Le miró, intentando traspasar aquella incoherencia emocional del moreno y ver algo más allá, un indicio, una conexión que le indicase que estaba intentando trasmitirle algo, pero simplemente le recibió una sonrisa forzada imposible de descifrar. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo complicado que podía llegar a resultar aquello.

Sasuke sabía que él había estado sintiendo algo por su príncipe hasta hacía poco. Y la rivalidad entre los dos Uchiha era más que evidente, dudaba mucho que a su novio le hiciera gracia que su hermano mayor fuera su primer amor. Volvió a mirar a Sai, que aguardaba pacientemente por una respuesta, y decidió que no se expondría a poner en peligro su relación a menos que estuviera seguro. Sasuke era demasiado importante para él como para arriesgarlo por un impulso. Intentaría averiguar más cosas de Sai sin desvelar nada, y si resultaba ser su príncipe ya buscaría la manera de convencer a Sasuke de que aquello no tenía importancia.

-Gracias- respondió Naruto, con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

Siguió al moreno hasta una heladería cercana y estuvieron conversando animadamente. Sai se ofreció encantado a contarle algunas cosas de su hermano cuando era pequeño, y hasta le enseñó una foto que guardaba en la cartera, donde salían él y Sasuke con unos ocho y siete años respectivamente. El rubio sonrió con ternura al ver el gesto hosco y ligeramente enfurruñado que lucía su novio. Era tan gracioso…

-Estaba enfadado porque tenía que posar conmigo- explicó Sai con algo de nostalgia.

Naruto le miró con culpabilidad. Entendía un poco como debía sentirse Sai, él había tenido que aguantar el desprecio de sus compañeros de clase la mayor parte de su infancia. Se mordió el labio inferior, un tanto avergonzado. Estaba casi convencido de que había desconfiado de Sai sin ningún fundamento y pensó que le debía de algún modo una disculpa.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido. Si no, creo que ni siquiera sabría que Sasuke tiene un hermano- le dijo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa zorruna.

Sai bajó la cabeza, en un intento de ocultar su gesto apenado. No le gustaba que le afectara lo que Sasuke pensaba de él, y menos aún demostrarlo, pero le dolía saber cuanto se avergonzaba el menor de los Uchiha de él.

-No suele hablar mucho de mí- confesó en un susurro. Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, sus labios lucían una de aquellas sonrisas vacías.

A Naruto se le escapó una risita divertida.

-No suele hablar mucho de nada- corrigió, y se sintió mejor al ver que su despreocupado comentario parecía iluminar los ojos de su acompañante.

-Tienes razón- concedió alegremente.

Naruto desvió su mirada hasta el reloj que había sobre la barra. Aunque había disfrutado bastante, no había dejado de estar pendiente de él.

-Bueno, es hora de volver- dijo mientras se desperezaba.

-Pero si aún es pronto- protestó Sai, como si fuera un niño pequeño- Sólo son las seis de la tarde.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero volver a casa. Sasuke estará a punto de llegar de su examen- explicó.

-Oh, entiendo- dijo el moreno con un puchero-. Bueno, me lo he pasado muy bien, tal vez podamos repetirlo- propuso esperanzado.

-No creo que a Sasuke le apetezca mucho venir a tomar helado- murmuró dudoso.

-Quiero decir tú y yo solos, para seguir desvelándote las pataletas infantiles de mi hermano- aclaró, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Naruto apretó los labios, indeciso- Sólo cuando vuelvas a estar aburrido porque Sasuke tiene otro examen, no quiero secuestrarte- añadió el moreno, alzando ambas manos en un gesto inocente.

-Jeje, pues sólo tendrás ocasión de conspirar una vez más contra él- rió Naruto- Ya sólo le queda un examen.

-Tengo muchas influencias, puedo utilizar mis contactos para que los estudiantes de su curso tengan exámenes extra- ofreció mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a caja.

-No creo que Sasuke te lo perdonara- rió Naruto ante la broma.

-No importa, dudo que se note si me odia un poco más o un poco menos- hizo notar el moreno, mientras pagaba la cuenta.

-Yo no creo que te odie de verdad- contradijo Naruto-. Puede parecer muy arisco, pero tiene sus cosas buenas- aseguró con una sonrisa enamorada.

Sai se tomó unos segundos para contemplarle con seriedad.

-Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?- preguntó en un susurro. Notaba algo que hacía presión en su pecho de una manera increíblemente molesta, dificultándole la respiración. ¿Era lo que en los libros llamaban culpabilidad? Nunca había sentido algo parecido antes, y no era la primera vez que rompía una pareja por simple capricho.

-Sí- respondió el rubio sin rastro de duda.

Sai frunció el ceño con fastidio cuando la presión en su pecho creció hasta hacerse casi insoportable. Naruto caminaba a su lado, completamente ajeno a sus maquinaciones. Se lo había pasado muy bien con él. Era realmente agradable ver como aquellos ojos azules se iluminan cuando le desvelaba algún secreto de su hermano, como intentaba contener su risita ante algunos de sus comentarios que normalmente provocaban enojo en la mayoría de personas. Bueno, a él no se le daba muy bien relacionarse con los demás, pero parecía que con Naruto había conectado muy rápidamente. Le aceptaba como era, y darse cuenta de ello hizo que algo cálido y agradable se expandiera por su interior, en contraste con la otra punzante sensación que le embargaba. Se sobresaltó cuando el rubio le descubrió espiándole y le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Por un instante fugaz pensó en dejar escapar a Naruto. Después de todo, él no le amaba, sabía que una vez se hubieran acostado perdería todo el interés y lo dejaría destrozado y solo. Siempre había sido así antes con todas sus presas. Pero en cuanto la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke cruzó por su mente, descartó la idea, reprendiéndose por aquella momentánea debilidad. No podía permitirse tener sentimientos, tenía que demostrar que era digno de ser un Uchiha. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo al comprobar que aquella angustia no parecía dispuesta a abandonarle. Su mirada se desvió hacia el rubio. Se le veía tan tranquilo, tan confiado… Al menos podía ponerle sobre aviso de cierto modo, para que el golpe no fuera tan duro.

-Ten cuidado con él- se escuchó decir de pronto- Mi hermano… es más cabrón de lo que imaginas- le advirtió.

Naruto rió con ganas, y cada nota de aquel sonido alegre le taladró cruelmente el corazón.

-Él dice lo mismo de ti- le informó Naruto- Al final va a resultar que no sois tan diferentes.

-Sí que lo somos, él tiene la polla más grande- dijo Sai alegremente y en voz demasiado alta. Un par de ancianas que paseaban en dirección contraria se giraron para mirarle escandalizadas.

-Sai, no se habla de esas maneras- le reprendió el rubio abochornado cuando las viejas les señalaron acusatoriamente.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó sorprendido- Los chicos hablan de penes- afirmó con convicción- ¿O es que tú no tienes uno entre piernas?- quiso saber.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro y siguió caminando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esperaba junto a la cinta transportadora mientras golpeteaba incesantemente con el pie en el suelo. Hacía ya unos minutos que sobre ella sólo quedaban un par de maletas, una roja y otra de un feo marrón desteñido, que pasaban frente a él cada pocos minutos. Habían desaparecido en el interior del túnel de equipaje, y él contaba mentalmente los segundos que tardarían en aparecer por el otro extremo. Y allí estaban de nuevo, y ni rastro de los paquetes que él esperaba. Odiaba esperar. Odiaba los aeropuertos. Odiaba el bullicio que había en ellos. Odiaba viajar. Odiaba perder el tiempo de aquella manera. Odiaba el motivo por el que estaba allí. Odiaba… bien, odiaba todo en general, y aunque parecía que tendría que esperar una eternidad por su equipaje, no pensaba pasarse el rato enumerando la interminable lista de cosas que detestaba en este mundo.

-Iré a preguntar- dijo una voz ronca y seria a sus espaldas.

Gaara volteó para ver a su hermana, que se acercó con paso elegante a uno de los guardias del aeropuerto. Observó con el ceño fruncido como el hombre intentaba coquetear con ella, y como Temari se deshacía de él con una cortante negación y una sonrisa educada, para regresar poco después a su lado.

-Ya han desembarcado todos los bultos que había en el avión. Parece que tendremos que poner una reclamación, y esperar a ver si nuestras maletas aparecen en cualquier otra parte del mundo- le explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Aquello acabó con la poca paciencia de Gaara. Cogió su mochila, que tenía la graciosa forma de una calabaza, se la cargó a la espalda y fulminó todo su alrededor con la mirada.

-Haré que les maten a todos. O mejor aún, haré saltar por los aires el maldito aeropuerto- decidió, mientras dirigía sus airados pasos hacia la ventanilla de reclamaciones de la compañía.

Temari le siguió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cualquiera que le escuchara pensaría que era un mafioso. Bueno, tampoco iría tan desencaminado, al fin y al cabo los Sabaku habían sido una de las castas de yakuza* más famosas y letales hasta la generación de sus abuelos. Gaara, como legítimo heredero, había sido educado por el patriarca de la familia, y tenía un carácter tan fuerte y hosco que a veces la chica se preguntaba si no volverían a las viejas costumbres cuando él estuviera al mando. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

-Yo hablaré- indicó la rubia, y apartó al pelirrojo de un delicado pero firme empujón cuando estaba a punto de encarar a la azafata.

Se encargó de los trámites y salió a pedir un taxi.

-No tienes buen aspecto- comentó Temari, mientras tomaba asiento en la parte trasera y daba al conductor un papel con la dirección del hotel en el que se alojarían.

La muchacha observó con preocupación maternal las profundas ojeras que se marcaban cada vez más en el pálido rostro del menor, resaltando de forma espectacular sus ojos verdes. Mostraban un color tan negro que empezaba a creer que se le quedarían grabadas en la piel para el resto de su vida.

-No me digas- respondió Gaara con punzante ironía-. No lo entiendo, pero si fue muy divertido pasarse una semana encerrado en una celda de una prisión tailandesa con un psicópata que debía ser un híbrido entre serpiente y humano, y que me miraba como si me fuese a violar en cualquier momento- comentó con ácido sarcasmo.

Temari tuvo que contener una risita. Se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento, cruzando sus piernas en una pose que resaltó sus elegantes maneras. A Gaara le costaba creer que era la misma hermana bruta y marimacho capaz de partirle la cara sin remordimiento si no ponía el canal de televisión que ella quería ver. Y después se quejaban de su agresividad… aunque tenía que reconocer que de los tres Sabaku, era la que mejor había aprendido a comportarse en sociedad sin dejar de ser ella misma.

-Kankurou me dijo que estaba todo olvidado- comentó la rubia- Además, cualquiera puede confundirse al reservar el vuelo- añadió, tratando de quitarle importancia.

Gaara le dedicó una mirada ceñuda.

-Claro, cualquiera confunde la ciudad de al lado con Tailandia- refunfuñó el pelirrojo. Estaba seguro que su hermano lo había hecho expresamente en uno de sus estúpidos intentos de que se divirtiera un poco. Lástima que se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que para salir del país exigen pasaporte-. Sabe perfectamente que yo perdono con facilidad… por eso ha tenido los huevos de irme a buscar él- añadió con su seco sarcasmo.

Temari suspiró resignada. Parecía que en cuanto regresaran a Suna tendrían pelea familiar. Vio como su hermano se hundía en el asiento y clavaba la mirada por la ventana, tan poco comunicativo como siempre.

-Ahora sólo espero que el otro idiota no sea muy difícil de encontrar- murmuró con fastidio. Cuanto antes acabara con su misión, antes podría regresar a Suna. Y matar a Kankurou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto estaba recogiendo su habitación con su mejor carita de pena, que no parecía conmover para nada a Sasuke. No le gustaba ordenar las cosas, era aburrido, y a fin de cuentas él sabía donde estaba todo en aquella caótica desorganización.

-Vas a llegar tarde- advirtió el rubio, con la esperanza de librarse de la engorrosa tarea.

El Uchiha miró el reloj y asintió levemente con la cabeza. No iba mal de tiempo, pero tendría que empezar a salir hacia la universidad. Se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes- suspiró Naruto en cuanto se separaron-. Tú serás libre hoy, pero a mí todavía me quedan tres exámenes- protestó.

-Yo tengo que entregar varios cuadros de luces y sombras cuando empiece el segundo trimestre- le recordó Sasuke sin entusiasmo.

-Pero no es lo mismo- le reclamó el rubio, ante lo cual su novio se encogió de hombros con indiferencia- Te acompaño a la puerta- ofreció, mientras ponía las manos en la espalda de Sasuke y le empujaba ligeramente.

El moreno frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba intentando desviar su atención del tema que les ocupaba.

-No pienso dormir aquí como esta habitación siga tan desordenada- advirtió a Naruto mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Eres odioso- dijo el rubio con un gracioso puchero.

-Lo sé- aceptó Sasuke con orgullosa tranquilidad. Se detuvo justo ante la puerta de salida- ¿Hoy también piensas dejarte engatusar por Sai?- preguntó, intentando sonar todo lo indiferente que era capaz.

Naruto reprimió una sonrisa. Aunque Sasuke se había cuidado mucho de aparentar que le daba igual lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer, sabía que le había molestado que tuviera una cita con él, y aquello le provocaba una retorcida satisfacción que era difícil de ocultar.

-No- le tranquilizó-. Me voy a encerrar en el despacho a escribir. Si no, se me va a juntar la entrega para la revista con el próximo examen y voy a estar insoportable- explicó. Vio la sonrisa burlesca que curvaban la boca de Sasuke, y sus labios moviéndose levemente con la intención de puntualizar algo- Y como digas que siempre soy insoportable no te preparo la cena en toda la semana- se apresuró a advertir.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio, se colgó la mochila al hombro y pasó un brazo por la cintura del rubio, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

-He quedado para cenar con Neji, que también tenía el examen a las siete de la tarde- le recordó. Este año le habían puesto casi todos los controles a esas horas intempestivas- Supongo que necesita desahogar un rato su frustración con Hinata- susurró con una mueca de hastío ante la perspectiva, para luego juntar sus labios con los del rubio en un húmedo y largo beso que se prolongó varios minutos.

-Te esperaré despierto. Suerte- le deseó Naruto cuando salía.

-No la necesito- replicó su novio con arrogancia-. Yo estudio- le punzó.

Naruto le sacó la lengua y cerró de un portazo.

Fue a la cocina, se preparó un tazón de ramen instantáneo y se atrincheró con él frente a la pantalla del ordenador. No tenía muy claro que era lo que iba a escribir, no estaba seguro de que la vida normal de pareja fuera a gustar a sus lectores. Tal vez debería inventarse algo que le diera un poco de emoción a la historia. De repente una lucecita se iluminó en su cabeza, y decidió introducir el re-encuentro de un antiguo novio de Kyuubi, que resultaría ser nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor de Sharingan. Satisfecho con la idea, dejó que las palabras fluyeran a través de sus dedos, llenando la pantalla con sorprendente velocidad.

-¡Amores! ¡He vuelto a casa!- gritó alguien desde la planta de abajo- ¡Espero llegar a tiempo para los postres!

El rubio reconoció de inmediato las efusivas y poco ortodoxas maneras de Sai. Sonrió y siguió escribiendo.

-¿Sasu-chan? Narutooo- les llamó, mientras iba subiendo las escaleras.

El rubio escuchó el sonido de las puertas al ir siendo abiertas una tras otra por Sai, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no tardaría en llegar al despacho. Le dio presuroso al botón de guardar y corrió hacia la puerta, justo en el momento en que esta se abría. Colocó su cuerpo de manera que le impedía el paso. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien más estuviera al tanto de su otra identidad.

-Hola Sai- saludó, intentado parecer natural-. Estaba concentrado con un trabajo y no te he escuchado- se disculpó-. Sasuke se ha ido a hacer su último examen.

-Mmm… bueno, te haré compañía mientras haces los deberes- decidió-. No tengo nada mejor que hacer- comentó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¡No!- gritó Naruto, y tuvo la certeza de que si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona le hubiese mirado con suspicacia. Pero afortunadamente se trataba de Sai- Tengo que escribir una poesía, y si no estoy solo no me concentro- improvisó.

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión… la puerta de mi habitación siempre está abierta para ti- ronroneó Sai.

-Eh… gracias- respondió Naruto, no muy seguro de lo que había querido decir.

Suspiró con alivio cuando el moreno se fue y se dejó caer a peso sobre la silla. Miró lo último que había escrito e intentó retomar el ritmo, pero la pequeña interrupción le había cortado la ágil inspiración que llevaba hasta ese momento, y le costó bastante decidir como continuar.

El sonido del reloj le sorprendió tocando las once de la noche. ¿Ya era tan tarde? Dio un bote. Las once de la noche y todavía no había ordenado su habitación. Conocía bien el orgullo y la arrogancia de Sasuke como para saber que si no encontraba el cuarto en condiciones, realmente se iría a dormir al suyo, y él se había acostumbrado demasiado a tener el calor de su cuerpo. Salió disparado hacia su dormitorio y empezó una recogida exprés, embutiendo a presión la mitad de las cosas en armarios y cajones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sai había estado leyendo un libro hasta que el potente rugido de sus tripas le hizo notar que no había cenado. Se levantó con pereza del sofá y subió a preguntarle al rubio si quería que le preparase algo. Llamó con suavidad a la puerta del despacho, pero sólo le respondió un prolongado silencio.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó con suavidad, y al no obtener respuesta entró en la habitación.

No había rastro del rubio, que debía haberse cansado y haberse ido a la cama. Vio el tazón de ramen sobre la mesa y fue a recogerlo. No pudo evitar que sus ojos curiosos se posaran sobre la pantalla encendida. Los nombres Sharingan y Kyuubi captaron en seguida su atención. Antes de darse cuenta se había sentado en la silla y estaba leyendo con avidez lo que el rubio había escrito. Esbozó una sonrisa lobuna al descubrir el nuevo personaje, un tal Anbu, que había desatado viejos recuerdos en el corazón del protagonista. Así que no solamente todo iba según lo previsto, si no que además acababa de hacer un descubrimiento muy interesante. Después de lo que acababa de leer y de saber que Naruto era Chibi Kitsune, ya no tenía dudas acerca de quien era. El seudónimo que había escogido era muy revelador, y además, las marcas de sus mejillas eran inconfundibles.

El ruido de las llaves en la puerta de entrada le puso alerta. Volvió a dejar el tazón de ramen donde estaba y salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No tardó en bajar al encuentro de su hermano.

-Estas no son horas de llegar, princesa- le reprochó al recién llegado con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo- le replicó Sasuke con apatía.

-No, pero no deberías dejar solo a cierto zorrito rubio de manera tan descuidada- comentó con inocencia- Déjame que te recuerde que hay cazadores cerca.

Sasuke le respondió con un resoplido indiferente.

-Parece que confías mucho en Naruto- insistió Sai, y deseó poder borrar aquella mirada autosuficiente de su hermano. Tal vez debería jugar aquella carta a sus espaldas, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerle reaccionar de alguna manera… Odiaba la indiferencia con que le trataba por encima de todas las cosas, así que decidió atacar aquel orgullo Uchiha que tenía tan aferrado- Supongo que no le has contado nada de qué pasó cuando tú y yo nos conocimos…- ronroneó con malicia. La mirada furiosa que apareció en los ojos de Sasuke le hizo saber que había acertado- Entonces mí también me quedan cartas por jugar todavía, más de las que imaginas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a ser completamente tuyo?

Sasuke necesitó todo su autocontrol para no estampar su puño en el centro de aquella sonrisa tan falsa y macabra. Se limitó a ignorarle como siempre hacía y subir tranquilamente las escaleras. Una vez estuvo fuera de la vista de Sai avanzó directo hacía la habitación de Naruto, en la que entró sin molestarse en llamar. Se recostó en la puerta que cerraba tras él y dejó que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos, inspirando profundamente en un intento de calmarse.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio, mientras abría un cajón del escritorio y dejaba caer varias cosas a su interior con disimulo. No había tenido tiempo aún de ordenarlo todo.

El moreno avanzó hasta él con paso decidido y le besó con furia.

-Quiero fundirme contigo- susurró Sasuke con voz ronca, tan pronto como liberó sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*Genji Monogatari: novela clásica de literatura japonesa, considerada una de las novelas más antiguas de la historia. Cuenta la historia del príncipe Genji a través de 54 capítulos que incluyen toda su vida amorosa, su recuperación del poder imperial y la vida de sus hijos tras su muerte, narrado por su amante.

*Yakuza: mafia japonesa.


	14. Corazón completo, corazón destrozado

**Notas de Mayumi:** Esta semana voy fatalísimo de tiempo, así que siento no poder contestar los revis, espero que me lo perdonéis. De todas maneras he pensado que preferíais capi nuevo a mis respuestas xD

La semana que viene estoy fuera, así que no podré actualizar. Nos vemos en dos semanitas ^^

A leer!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Corazón completo, corazón destrozado**

Naruto se estaba preguntando cómo demonios había acumulado tanta ropa sucia cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse en pocos segundos. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sasuke apoyado contra la misma, con las manos recostadas tras la espalda y la vista clavada en el suelo. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba más o menos en orden y sólo entonces le llamó.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó. Abrió poco a poco uno de los cajones del escritorio y tiró dentro el montón de ropa usada con el mayor disimulo posible, mientras adoptaba una sonrisa de exagerada inocencia.

Cuando el moreno avanzó hasta él, ya había conseguido apretujar las prendas y cerrarlo. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke clavados en él con fijeza. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle como le había ido en la uni, el Uchiha ya le había rodeado por la cintura y le había pegado contra su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, casi animal. Todas las palabras murieron en la boca de Naruto, mientras se perdía en las llamas ardientes de aquellos ojos negros. Los delicados labios del moreno se posaron sobre los suyos con fuerza, y su lengua irrumpió en su boca con ímpetu, en un beso tan ardiente y desesperado que pronto le dejó sin aire.

-Quiero fundirme contigo- susurró el Uchiha, con una voz ligeramente enronquecida y tan cargada de deseo que casi le arrancó un gemido.

Aquella afirmación del moreno le había sonado decididamente indecorosa. Tanto que sintió un agradable escalofrío propagarse por toda la columna vertebral y le dejarle la boca seca. Entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Sasuke.

-Eso quiere decir… que quieres que tú y yo…- se interrumpió, incapaz de pronunciar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Sabía que el moreno le había entendido perfectamente.

Sasuke simplemente asintió con una seguridad que le hizo estremecer. Él también lo deseaba, fundirse con él y ser uno, desde el mismo momento en que le había besado por primera vez. El corazón le palpitaba con violencia en el pecho. Sintió como la mano que sostenía entrelazada con la suya le apretaba con fuerza, impaciente.

-Y supongo…- añadió Naruto en un débil susurro- que querrás ser tú el que esté encima- dijo, desviando la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se limitó a contemplarle con fijeza, con aquella mirada orgullosa y segura que era una clara respuesta. Naruto suspiró con resignada aceptación.

-Pues más te vale dejarme complacido, Uchiha, o te aseguro que la próxima vez cambiaremos posiciones- le amenazó con fingido orgullo.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa autosuficiente antes de volver a besarle, esta vez sin desesperación, pero sí con la misma necesidad, con la misma pasión mal contenida que amenazaba con desbordarse y arrastrarles a los dos. Naruto se dejó inundar por aquella impaciencia y tiró del moreno ligeramente hasta conducirlo a la cama. Notó como Sasuke tiraba de su camiseta con una impaciencia impropia en él que le estaba volviendo loco. Se apresuró a alzar los brazos para que la prenda pudiera ser retirada. Entonces sintió sobre él la mirada de Sasuke, llameante, deseosa por tenerle, admirándole con descaro, en un intento de absorberle.

-Podemos… ¿apagar la luz?- preguntó Naruto, un poco cohibido.

-No quiero perderme ni una de tus reacciones- ronroneó Sasuke. Hizo una pausa y curvó una de aquellas sonrisas burlonas y un tanto arrogantes que le hacía ver irresistible- ¿Ahora tienes vergüenza?- le picó, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el hombro bronceado de manera juguetona.

-Es que… me miras como si me fueras a comer- dijo el rubio. Tal vez tuviera razón y fuera un poco estúpido, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver todo aquel torbellino de emociones en los ojos de Sasuke. Era un poco… intimidante. Hacía que se le encogiera el estómago con una insoportable ansiedad por sentirle.

-Puedes apostar por ello- aseguró el Uchiha, mientras depositaba sus labios en el cuello de su novio.

Naruto reprimió un gemidito al notar la boca ardiente succionar de manera incitante su sensibilizada piel. No sabía que había desatado aquella pasión en Sasuke, pero le gustaba. Ojalá pudiera retener por siempre en su mente aquella mirada de absoluto deseo, de silenciosas promesas de placer. Sintió un agradable pinchazo en la entrepierna cuando el moreno empezó a desplazarse por su pecho. Emitió una especie de ronroneo cuando se entretuvo a jugar con un pezón y jadeó impaciente cuando la lengua del Uchiha se hundió en su ombligo. Casi se quedó sin aire cuando Sasuke mordisqueó su creciente erección por encima de la tela, sin perder con él aquel electrizante contacto visual.

El rubio alzó las caderas y sus ropas fueron retiradas con presteza. Al instante sintió el aliento de Sasuke, cálido, rítmico y acelerado, chocando contra su excitado miembro de manera deliciosa. El moreno se humedeció los labios de manera sensual, para luego pasar esa misma lengua provocadora por la erección de Naruto, de una manera tortuosamente lenta.

-Ah… mmmm….- balbuceó el rubio de forma incomprensible, a través de su respiración agitada.

Las manos de Naruto casi se movieron solas para posarse sobre la cabeza de Sasuke y ejercer sobre él una ligera presión. El Uchiha obedeció y dejó de jugar para introducir en su húmeda boca la erección. Naruto imaginó con absoluta claridad la sonrisa socarrona que debían lucir sus labios, satisfecho por haberle desesperado. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Sasuke empezó a deslizarse por toda su longitud, a introducir su miembro en su boca y succionar con un ritmo cada vez más rápido y entregado. Se incorporó sobre los codos, hipnotizado por la excitante visión que ofrecía el moreno perdido entre sus piernas. Su erección le dio una dolorosa punzada cuando el Uchiha alzó los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos. Podría perderse por toda la vida en la profundidad de aquellos pozos negros.

Narutó dejó brotar un nuevo gemido y se arqueó hacia atrás cuando el moreno rompió el contacto visual y engulló su miembro aumentando la presión y la velocidad. Una de las manos de Sasuke tanteó los muslos del rubio y se deslizó sinuosa hasta la sensibilizada zona de la entrepierna. Naruto jadeó y se contrajo, aferró la sábana entre las manos con fuerza y finalmente dejó escapar un sonido ronco pero ahogado mientras todo su cuerpo era azotado por una intensa sensación de placer que le llevó a un vertiginoso orgasmo. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, intentando normalizar su respiración. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento había pensado en avisar a Sasuke de que iba a acabar. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían y le buscó con la mirada, pero si al moreno le había importado no daba muestras de ello. Sasuke se limitó a gatear sobre el colchón hasta llegar a su altura y sólo entonces tragó, en un gesto tan sensual que Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, pidiendo más y más. Alzó sus manos para atraer al Uchiha hasta sus labios y besarle con ansias.

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron de la nuca del moreno hasta su firme trasero, oprimiendo con firmeza su redondez y apretando a su novio todavía más contra su cuerpo, frotándose contra su clara excitación que empezaba a despertar nuevas punzadas en su propio miembro. Sintió los cabellos húmedos de Sasuke caer sobre su frente. Estaba acalorado, así que se apresuró a tirar de la camiseta que llevaba. El Uchiha rompió reticente el beso para que la prenda de ropa pudiera ser retirada y volvió a cazar sus labios con la misma desesperación con la que había entrado en la habitación, esa que lograba transmitir al rubio todo el torrente de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Naruto sabía con cada uno de sus gestos y sus miradas que le deseaba, que le necesitaba, que le quería, y él le correspondía con una intensidad que no podía expresar con simples palabras.

-¿A que esperas, Uchiha?- susurró con su voz más seductora. No podía esperar más a sentirlo, a fundirse con la persona que amaba y notar en su propia piel aquella unión más allá de las palabras que tantas veces había llenado su mente de sueños húmedos. No podía esperar a ser uno con él.

Sintió uno de los esbeltos dedos acariciando su trasero, abriéndose paso en su interior. Los labios de Sasuke cubrieron los suyos en un suave beso que absorbió su gemidito de protesta y distrajo toda su atención con aquella dulzura. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los dedos que se movían en su interior eran dos, entrando y saliendo en un movimiento incitante.

-Ah- jadeó, una mezcla de dolor y placer cuando el tercer dedo hizo su intromisión.

Iba a pedirle al moreno que fuese un poco más lento, pero este pareció leer la petición en sus ojos y suavizó el movimiento. Naruto sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón al notar la sincronización que existía entre ellos, llenándole de una calidez que le dibujó una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Pronto se encontró con sus caderas moviéndose para marcar el ritmo de aquella deliciosa preparación. Los roces sobre el miembro excitado de Sasuke empezaban a resultar insoportables.

-Naruto…- le llamó con impaciencia, pidiéndole permiso.

El rubio asintió y tan pronto como Sasuke retiró sus dedos de su interior se dio la vuelta sobre la cama. Sintió como el sedoso torso del Uchiha se pegaba a su espalda, como sus labios depositaban delicados besos en su nuca.

-Eh…- le susurró el moreno al oído, provocándole un escalofrío con su cálido aliento- Te he dicho que no me quiero perder ninguna de tus reacciones- le recordó, mientras le tiraba ligeramente de un hombro para girarle.

Naruto asintió y acabó de voltear sobre el colchón. Lo cierto es que a él también se moría por perderse en las llamas negras de sus ojos. Sintió una corriente eléctrica azotar su cuerpo cuando la erección del moreno se frotó con su entrada.

-Te quiero- dijo Naruto en un impulso.

Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado.

-Y yo a ti- respondió, con los labios sobre la comisura de su boca.

Las manos de los dos chicos parecieron buscarse al mismo tiempo cuando Sasuke empezó a introducirse en el cuerpo de su novio. Naruto apretaba sus dedos con fuerza conforme la intrusión iba siendo mayor. Un latigazo de dolor le recorrió la espalda con el último empujón, y apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran un contradictorio barullo de dolor y placer, de necesidad de esperar y acostumbrarse a la invasión y ganas de completar por fin aquella unión.

-Te quiero- repitió Sasuke una vez más.

Las palabras parecieron ser un bálsamo para su agarrotado cuerpo, que se relajó y permitió que el moreno pudiera empezar a moverse despacio en su interior. Los almendrados ojos negros se mantenían fijos en él, como si quisiera empaparse por completo de aquella imagen y atesorarla para siempre. Naruto acarició con la mano que tenía libre la espalda de su chico, sintiendo la musculatura cuidadosamente fibrada. La deslizó hasta el brazo de Sasuke, que tenía el bíceps tenso y endurecido por el esfuerzo de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre él. Apretó el fuerte músculo. Le encantaba el cuerpo perfecto y claramente masculino del Uchiha, tanto como los roncos gemiditos que dejaba escapar junto a su oído, casi como si se tratasen de una caricia.

Alzó ligeramente sus piernas y las apretó en torno al moreno, sintiendo un intenso hormigueo en el estómago cuando este gesto permitió que las penetraciones llegasen a lo más profundo de su interior.

-Ah… Sasuke… más rápido- le pidió cuando notó que su cuerpo entero vibraba con la estimulación de las profundas estocadas.

El placer empezaba a ser tan intenso que le costaba hasta respirar. El calor y las contracciones que le sacudían empezaban a volverse insoportables. Estaba llegando a su límite y quería arrastrar a Sasuke con él, que se perdieran juntos en aquella dulce locura. Aferró sus manos al trasero de su novio y lo atrajo con brusquedad contra sus caderas.

-Mmm… Naruto…- jadeó Sasuke al notar el apretón contra su miembro.

El movimiento de los dos aumentó, cada vez llevaban más velocidad y sus cuerpos temblaban sin poder contener las sensaciones. El mundo pareció desaparecer alrededor de Naruto cuando el moreno se afirmó a sus caderas y embistió con profundidad una, dos, tres veces. Su boca se abrió para dejar escapar un gemido, un sonido que expresó el intenso placer que le llevaba al orgasmo. Escuchó como la respiración de Sasuke se entrecortaba con las contracciones de su interior y apretó los glúteos con fuerza para aumentar la presión.

Entreabrió los ojos, que en algún momento había cerrado, y vio como el moreno se mordía el labio inferior de una manera que encontró deliciosa. Se incorporó un poco para cazar sus labios con ansias. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó durante unos segundos, justo antes de ser sacudido por un temblor orgásmico que le llevó a verter el tibio resultado de su placer en el interior de Naruto.

Exhaustos, con los corazones latiendo a mil por hora y sus pulmones intentando recuperar el aire perdido, descansaban entrelazados en un abrazo. Naruto alzó la mirada con una sonrisa satisfecha reflejándose en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Siento como si hubieras completado una parte de mí que me faltaba- murmuró.

Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado y le cubrió el rostro de besos, hasta llegar a los labios. Arrullado por aquellas muestras de cariño, el rubio no tardó en quedarse dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentía feliz. Se sentía completo. Se sentía perdidamente enamorado. No le extrañó cuando se desperezó y se encontró con una cama vacía. Sasuke siempre se despertaba antes que él, y cuando bajaba a la cocina solía tener un delicioso desayuno recién preparado por su madrugador novio. Revolvió en su armario, tirándolo todo por el suelo hasta encontrar algo de ropa que le pareció adecuado, y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

-Buenos días Naruto- le saludó Sai, que en ese momento salía de su dormitorio.

-Buenos días- le contestó, todavía desbordante de entusiasmo.

-Vaya, pareces muy animado hoy. ¿Has pasado una buena noche?- preguntó el moreno, con una de sus desconcertantes sonrisas.

Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario. La pregunta le había sonado descaradamente indecorosa. ¿Les había escuchado la noche anterior? Por mucho que estuviese acostumbrado a escribir sobre sexo, no era lo mismo que tener al hermano de tu novio haciéndote preguntas sobre tu vida privada.

-No- respondió apresuradamente-. Bueno, sí- se corrigió-. Quiero decir…- Se dio cuenta de que Sai le miraba un tanto extrañando, y se dijo que debía ser él el único que pensaba indecencias a primera hora de la mañana.

-Parece que aún estás dormido- comentó Sai alegremente-. No tardes, quiero arreglarme cuando acabe de desayunar. Sigo teniendo una presa pendiente- le comentó, guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto hizo una mueca y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Media hora más tarde entraba en la cocina tarareando una alegre cancioncilla. Sasuke estaba guardando los platos limpios del lavavajillas. El rubio sonrió al verle. Sasuke. La persona a la que había decidido entregar todo cuanto tenía, la persona a la que amaba. Se acercó hasta él y le rodeó la cintura en un mimoso abrazo.

-Buenos días- le susurró al oído.

Se apresuró a tomar sus mejillas y darle un beso en los labios, un beso dulce y entregado.

Supo que algo no iba bien cuando su estomago se agitó y pareció comprimirse en una sensación muy desagradable. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el moreno no correspondía a su beso. Sus manos no habían envuelto con presteza su cintura, sus labios no le devolvían el gesto, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como siempre a él. Sasuke simplemente estaba inmóvil, extraño, impávido. Rompió el contacto como si quemara y le dedicó una mirada interrogante, mientras una molesta presión empezaba a acomodarse en su pecho. El moreno se limitó a contemplarle desde el fondo de sus oscuras pupilas con una calma que le provocó un escalofrío. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba terriblemente mal. El Uchiha no solía ser muy efusivo, pero tampoco era tan… distante. Como si aquel beso no le hubiera dicho nada.

-Sasuke… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

-¿Yo? Perfectamente- replicó el moreno.

A Naruto le pareció sentir que su corazón se congelaba y dejaba de latir. Las palabras del Uchiha habían sonado tan indiferentes, tan vacías, que no podía creerse que estuvieran dirigidas a él. Aquella imprecisa sensación de que algo no estaba bien empezó a transformarse en miedo al ver como el moreno continuaba guardando la vajilla con una desquiciante serenidad, como si él no estuviera presente. Naruto le quitó un vaso de la mano, lo dejó de un airado golpe sobre el mármol, y le obligó a encararle.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio, y la pregunta le salió a medio camino entre una exigencia enojada y una súplica asustada.

-Nada- respondió Sasuke, de nuevo con aquella dolorosa ausencia de cualquier emoción.

Naruto apretó los puños con rabia. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no pasaba nada, cuando un témpano de hielo hubiese respondido más efusivamente a su presencia? No podía ser que Sasuke se hubiese levantado y de repente todo le diera igual. Sintió ganas de golpearle para hacerle reaccionar.

-¿No lo entiendes, Naruto?- inquirió Sasuke- El problema es que no pasa nada. Cuando has llegado tarareando, cuando me has abrazado, cuando has posado tus labios sobre los míos. No he sentido nada.

Naruto le miraba con incredulidad, incapaz de encontrar sentido a aquellas palabras. Por más que lo intentara, no era capaz entender lo que quería decirle Sasuke. No quería entenderlo.

-¿Cómo que no has sentido nada?- tuvo que hacer un terrible esfuerzo para mantener un mínimo de calma.

-He perdido el interés en ti- le aclaró el moreno, con una tranquilidad que sentó a Naruto como un balde de agua helada.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Si Sasuke quería gastarle una broma, desde luego era terriblemente pesada. No podía ser que su mundo perfecto se derrumbara de la noche a la mañana. No podía ser que todo lo que sentía desapareciera en un instante. No podía ser que todo lo que habían vivido la noche anterior quedara en nada. No pensaba aceptarlo.

-Anoche…

-Huh- le interrumpió el moreno, con una mueca desdeñosa.

Naruto arrugó los bordes de su camiseta con las manos. Una idea aterradora empezaba a formarse en su mente, pero se obligó a descartarla. La entrega entre ellos dos había sido real. Lo sabía. Pero la frialdad que reflejaban en ese instante los ojos del moreno le hizo dudar.

-Tú… Me has dicho que me quieres- murmuró. Le pareció una afirmación bastante estúpida, pero era lo único que su confuso cerebro había logrado formular.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos un instante e inspiró profundamente. Cuando le encaró de nuevo volvía a lucir aquella expresión glacial, impenetrable y arrogante.

-Era lo que tú querías escuchar- respondió el moreno-. Yo simplemente sentía algo de curiosidad- curvó una sonrisa cínica y retorcida-. Era divertido ver como ibas escribiendo lo que sentías y tenía morbo ver publicado lo que pasaba entre nosotros dos. Hasta me hacía gracia saber que era el primero, pero ahora que ya me he acostado contigo…- se encogió de hombros, con una indiferencia que le resultó terriblemente dolorosa al rubio- No tiene sentido seguir fingiendo- terminó, mientras se recargaba pesadamente sobre la encimera.

Naruto sintió su ruptura como algo casi físico. Su corazón, que hasta ese momento había estado inmóvil y congelado, se convirtió en miles de pedazos en ese instante, y cada uno de sus fragmentos se le clavó dolorosamente en el pecho. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, que le escocían por el esfuerzo de no derramarlas. Sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar, de saltar sobre Sasuke y golpearle para que al menos mostrase una mueca, aunque solo fuera por el dolor físico. Lo que fuera antes que aquella insoportable indiferencia. Pero su mirada continuaba reflejando la más absoluta de las apatías. Como si realmente no le importara. Como si realmente no hubiera significado nada. Como si realmente no se hubiera tratado de nada más que un juego.

-Vamos, tampoco es para tanto, dobe- le quitó importancia Sasuke, con aquella odiosa entonación de burla.

Se sentía mareado. Más que la humillación, más que el dolor, más que el sentirse utilizado y dejado de lado, aquella simple palabra hizo explotar toda la rabia. _Dobe_. Una de las últimas palabras que le había dedicado su príncipe. _Su príncipe_. La persona a la que había traicionado por él. Ni si quiera fue consciente de cuando su puño salía disparado e impactaba contra el rostro de Sasuke. Ni si quiera sentía las lágrimas que habían empezado a deslizarse por sus mejillas. No notaba sus dientes apretados hasta casi chirriar, ni el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo, ni la humedad de la sangre de Sasuke resbalando desde su puño hasta el suelo, gota a gota.

-Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme así- le reprochó entre dientes, con una voz tan calmada y ácida que no le pareció propia.

Naruto se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir. Subió las escaleras como en un trance, entró a su habitación y empezó a guardar algunas cosas en su maleta tan deprisa que ni se molestó en doblarlas. Cogió una de las libretas de la escuela, la abrió por la última página y la miró fijamente durante un rato.

Sabía que tenía que dejar salir toda la angustia y el dolor que le carcomían por dentro, pero por algún motivo no podía. Se sentía como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo, como si estuviera en una especie de sueño irreal. Más bien una pesadilla, se corrigió con amargura. Y entonces todo el significado de lo que acababa de suceder cayó sobre él, aplastándole con todo su peso. Se derrumbó, literalmente. Las piernas dejaron de sostenerle y se encontró de rodillas en el suelo, abrazándose con fuerza a si mismo mientras su garganta dejaba escapar ahogados sollozos. Había convertido a Sasuke en el centro de su mundo, pero para él no significaba nada. Lloró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas y sollozó hasta que la garganta se le quedó reseca y sin voz. Buscó desesperado a su alrededor la libreta y el bolígrafo que había estado sosteniendo, y cuando los encontró garabateó con mala letra lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"_Esos tus ojos mentirosos, esos tus labios traicioneros, que se callen, que dejen de engañar al mundo entero"_

Cogió las cosas y salió de su habitación. Supo que aquello que a él le habían parecido horas de angustiosa miseria no habían sido más que unos minutos, cuando vio que Sai se encaminaba hacia su dormitorio con el cabello húmedo y el pijama hecho un ovillo entre las manos.

El moreno reparó en sus ojos enrojecidos y en su estado deplorable. Miró con extrañeza la maleta que llevaba colgada al hombro y pareció pedirle una explicación con la mirada, pero Naruto no tenía fuerzas para nada. Simplemente empezó a bajar con lentitud las escaleras.

-Te has acostado con él y te ha dejado, ¿verdad?- la voz de Sai sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta. El moreno supo que había acertado cuando Naruto se detuvo y dudó antes de dar el siguiente paso- Te lo dije- murmuró Sai, con ese tonito alegre que le caracterizaba y que crispó los nervios del rubio-. Es más cabrón de lo que parece. No deja de ser un Uchiha, a pesar de que tenga tanto encanto.

-Sai, por favor… ahora no- rogó el rubio.

Lo único que quería era salir de allí, correr sin rumbo fijo como hacía cuando era pequeño y quería huir de las burlas de sus compañeros, correr hasta que su cuerpo estuviera tan agotado que no le quedasen fuerzas para nada, ni si quiera para sentir. Siguió bajando los escalones, que le parecieron interminables. Se encontró con Sasuke esperándole apoyado tranquilamente en la puerta de salida. Tenía una costra en la parte derecha del labio inferior, pero no daba señales de estar molesto por ello.

-No hace falta que te vayas- dijo, con un tono que Naruto no supo identificar.

-Sí, Sasuke, sí que hace falta- replicó el rubio. Todo aquello le desbordaba, no sabía como enfrentarlo- Esta situación ya es bastante incómoda sin que tenga que dormir cada noche en nuestra cama, ¿no te parece?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un encogimiento de hombros. Naruto apretó las mandíbulas. Como odiaba que le diera todo igual... Salió dando un portazo y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus pasos le habían llevado ante la puerta de Hinata. Dudó un instante, no quería molestarla, pero tampoco no sabía donde más podía ir. Llamó al timbre, presionando el botón varias veces.

-Na… Naruto- dijo Hinata. La chica se asustó al ver los ojos enrojecidos y el aspecto lamentable que ofrecía su mejor amigo- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con una nota de ansiedad en su suave vocecita.

El rubio se dejó caer sobre la Hyouga, y empezó a llorar entre sus brazos. La chica se quedó en un primer momento estática y cohibida, sin saber que hacer, pero finalmente le revolvió los cabellos dorados con dulzura.

-Eh… calma Naruto… ¿estás bien? ¿Está bien Sasu-chan?- inquirió. El sollozo lastimero que emitió su amigo al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha le dijo que quizás no había sido buena idea mencionar a su primo. Ya debería haber imaginado que él era lo único que podía destrozar de aquella manera a Naruto- Shhhh…. Tranquilo- le susurró.

El alboroto había hecho que Neji asomara la cabeza por la puerta del recibidor. Hinata se puso tensa cuando se encontró con la mirada severa y un tanto enojada de su hermano.

-Ne… Neji-nii…san- tartamudeó con torpeza.

Su hermano frunció el ceño con desagrado durante un instante, pero finalmente su rostro se suavizó un poco.

-Le prepararé la habitación de invitados- indicó secamente el Hyouga mayor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales:** Diría algo, pero... realmente no se me ocurre nada... Espero que todo esto tenga una explicación razonable T_T


	15. Mañana será otro día

**Notas de Mayumi:** Vengo con un capi nuevo ^^ Espero que despeje algunas dudas e instintos asesinos hacia Sasuke y hacia mi pobre persona.

Nos vemos en un par de semanitas más, gracias por leer y seguir animándome!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Mañana será otro día**

Sai escuchó el airado golpe en la puerta de entrada y bajó trotando animadamente por las escaleras, sin poder reprimir su curiosidad. Se encontró con Sasuke sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared y con la cabeza metida entre las rodillas, las cuales mantenía replegadas y abrazadas contra su cuerpo. Nunca le había visto con una pose tan derrotada, por mucho que le molestase algo, su orgullo le obligaba a guardárselo para él solo. Debía estar bastante afectado.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Naruto?- preguntó, desde la puerta que daba al recibidor, recostándose tranquilamente contra el marco y con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba bailando en sus labios.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada tan apagada que le provocó un escalofrío. Ni si quiera parecía triste, se le veía simplemente… vacío.

-Querías que me alejase de él, ¿no?- repuso, sin dar señales de que fuera a añadir nada más.

-Pero es que le has destrozado en cinco minutos- insistió Sai. No alcanzaba a comprender que había podido decir que fuera tan hiriente para el animado rubio. No podía saber que lo que le había dicho a Naruto con intención de fastidiar había dado justo en el blanco.

-No te preocupes que no volverá a acercarse a mí. Nunca- se limitó a responder Sasuke. Se puso en pie con calma y pasó junto a su hermanastro sin prestarle la menor atención.

Sai no apartó de él la mirada mientras subía con paso monótono e indolente las escaleras. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Estaba acostumbrado ver a Sasuke pasar de todo, pero por propia decisión, por escoger mantenerse alejado de los demás, no porque pareciera… un alma sin ánimos para nada. Aunque fuese la persona que más detestaba en el mundo, aunque le odiase porque su madre siempre hablaba de lo perfecto que era y no parase de compararlos, aunque estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de superarle en algo, verle así era… incomprensiblemente angustioso. Tendió de manera inconsciente una mano hacía su hermanastro.

-Sasu-chan…- le llamó, justo cuando este estaba llegando al último escalón. Se apresuró a bajar el brazo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El aludido se volteó para mirarle con la misma expresión apática y tranquila, sin parpadear, sin parecer interesado, sin molestarse en decir nada. Como si nada de lo que él tuviera que decir le pudiera llegar a importar jamás. Sai ahogó la culpabilidad con el enojo y tragó saliva, obligando a bajar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Nada- dijo Sai.

Cogió las llaves y la chaqueta y se fue, tal y como tenía previsto. Lo que no esperaba es que le acompañaría aquella molesta y punzante sensación en el pecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata apoyó las manos sobre la mesa del comedor, recostando con pesadez su peso. Cerró los ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro, mentalmente agotada. Le había costado horrores que Naruto le explicase lo que había pasado, le había tenido que ir sacando las palabras una por una hasta lograr entender algo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Neji, que esperaba pacientemente a que la chica le dijese algo mientras garabateaba algunas notas en una partitura.

-Sasuke y él lo han dejado- respondió Hinata de manera esquiva.

-¿Lo han dejado?- repitió el mayor. Enarcó un poco una ceja, toda una señal de curiosidad proviniendo del disciplinado y estoico Hyouga.

-Estaban saliendo- le aclaró, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta de que Neji no sabía nada- Pero parece ser que han discutido por algo.

Hinata podría haberle dado más detalles, pero le parecía conocer lo suficiente a Sasuke para saber que había algo más detrás de todo lo que había pasado. No había necesidad de hacerle quedar como el malo de la historia, al menos hasta aclarar sus sospechas.

-Ya veo- murmuró Neji, esbozando una sonrisa fugaz. Así que al rubio revoltoso le gustaban los chicos… Aquello le quitaba un peso de encima.

Su hermana le miró con curiosidad. Le había parecido captar algo de… ¿alivio? en su voz. ¿Podría ser que se alegrase de que no hubiera más que amistad entre Naruto y ella? ¿Era ese el motivo de que se mostrase siempre tan cortante con su mejor amigo? No obstante, el chico continuaba manteniendo la expresión serena y ligeramente altiva de siempre. Hinata suspiró. Era tonto hacerse falsas esperanzas, para Neji ella no era más que su tonta e impuesta hermana pequeña, como ya se había encargado de recordarle en muchas ocasiones. Cogió su MP3 con aspecto abatido y se puso los auriculares con la música clásica que les habían dado para preparar la coreografía del examen. Ahora lo mejor era concentrarse en los estudios y olvidarse de lo deprimente y desesperante que resultaba su vida sentimental. Con un alma en pena en la casa ya había suficiente, ella tenía que apoyar a su mejor amigo ahora que la necesitaba, no hundirlo más con sus propias preocupaciones.

Hinata se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se concentró en bailar. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba practicando, pero debía ser bastante porque empezaba a notar las piernas cargadas. Se sobresaltó cuando uno de los auriculares le fue retirado de la oreja y se encontró a Neji mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Estás sorda?- inquirió con desdén. La chica le miró con cara de no comprender nada- Están llamando al timbre- le aclaró, justo antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Hinata le miró con irritación. Podría perfectamente haber ido a abrir la puerta sin hacerla sentir como una inútil, como hacía todo el tiempo. Estrechó sus ojos blancos hasta mostrar solamente dos afiladas rendijas cuando vio a Sai entrar por la puerta, cargado de maletas y con aquella sonrisa tan forzada que solía lucir en su rostro. Se acercó a él en un par de pasos y le encaró con las manos apoyadas en la cintura, sin darse cuenta de que estaba descargando su irritación con la persona equivocada.

-Sasuke no está de muy buen humor que digamos, así que he pensado que puedo quedarme aquí el resto de las vacaciones- indicó Sai, al parecer completamente ajeno a su actitud de desconfianza.

-Y tú no tendrás nada que ver con su estado, ¿verdad?- inquirió. La pregunta le salió más irritada de lo que pretendía, dándole el ligero tinte de una velada acusación.

-¿Yo?- preguntó el recién llegado con inocencia.

Hinata bufó, claramente molesta. Con su primo Sai nunca sabía a que atenerse, era como si no hubiese aprendido bien que reacciones son apropiadas para cada situación.

-Intento componer, deja de resoplar como si fueras un caballo salvaje, Hinata- la amonestó Neji.

La chica dio un bote ante la reprimenda y se volteó para mirar con nerviosismo a su hermano.

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó tartamudeante, mientras juntaba sus deditos en un gesto avergonzado-. Vamos Sai, te ayudaré a subir las cosas a tu dormitorio.

-Algunas son de Naruto… No creo que tenga ganas de ir a buscarlas, así que me he tomado la libertad de recoger su ropa para llevársela. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarle?- preguntó con una sonrisa angelical. Podría apostar a que estaba en casa de los Hyouga, ese había sido el motivo principal que le había impulsado a trasladarse.

-Está aquí- indicó Hinata, adoptando de nuevo aquel tono suave y dulce que solía caracterizarla. Ahora que Neji había logrado cambiar su enfado por una sensación de culpabilidad por su poca elegancia, se sentía un poco angustiada por haber desconfiado de su primo sin motivo alguno.

La Hyouga le ayudó a dejar las maletas y le señaló cual era la estancia que ocupaba Naruto. Indicó que no estaba segura de que quisiera ver a nadie y golpeó la puerta con la suavidad que solía poner en todos sus movimientos.

-Na… Naruto-kun- le llamó, indecisa. No se atrevió a abrir, así que probó de tocar un poco más fuerte- Naruto-kun, tienes visita. Sai te ha traído tus maletas- le explicó.

Se encogió de hombros cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Con ella tampoco se había mostrado muy comunicativo cuando había llegado, seguramente necesitaría unos días para dejar salir toda la angustia y empezar a pensar las cosas con algo más de perspectiva.

-Hablaré con él- decidió el moreno. La cara de Hinata le indicó que no le parecía buena idea-. Necesita desahogarse- insistió, con una seriedad que contrastaba de manera escandalosa con su falsa sonrisa.

La chica asintió y les dejó solos. Sai entró en la habitación y amontonó las maletas junto a la puerta. Se acercó a la cama, en la que se encontraba Naruto hecho una especie de ovillo. Le sorprendió ver que no lloraba, simplemente tenía el aspecto de encontrarse terriblemente cansado, con los párpados cerrados con pesadez.

-Te he traído tu ropa… te la habías dejado casi toda en casa de Sasuke- explicó Sai.

Naruto sintió el leve temblor que sacudía el colchón al recibir el peso de otra persona y alzó la vista con desconfianza. Sai no perdió la sonrisa ante su gesto claramente molesto.

-No deberías dejar que te afectara tanto… Si no te valora es que no merece la pena- indicó el moreno alegremente-. Deberías buscar a alguien mejor- susurró melosamente, mientras le apartaba algunas hebras de su flequillo de la frente.

Naruto se puso visiblemente en tensión ante el contacto y le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

-¿Alguien como tú, _Uchiha_ Sai?- preguntó con acidez. Consiguió escupir el apellido de los chicos con el tono cortante y desagradable que le daría al peor de los insultos-. He tenido bastante con uno, gracias- replicó.

Sai frunció los labios con fuerza. La vaga sensación que le había estado acompañando toda la mañana se perfilaba ahora claramente como una hiriente culpabilidad. Apretó con más fuerza las mandíbulas y se obligó a ignorarla. Era la única manera que conocía de hacer que su hermano sintiera algo hacía él, aunque fuera el más profundo de los odios. Apartó a su conciencia y relegó la culpa al olvido. Después de todo, nadie le había dicho nunca lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, se habían encargado de hacer de él el perfecto Uchiha sin escrúpulos que puede hacer frente sin dudar a los asuntos más oscuros. Así se comportaban ellos en el mundo de los negocios, y puesto que Sasuke había pasado una época especialmente rebelde contra su padre, Fugaku había centrado sus esfuerzos en Sai. Había hecho de él la herramienta sin sentimientos que haría cualquier cosa por su objetivo. Y su objetivo actual era Naruto.

-Eso es porque a él no le importas de verdad- ronroneó con voz melosa. Volvió a acercar su mano al rubio, pero esta vez posó los dedos con delicadeza sobre las marcas que surcaban las mejillas de Naruto, resiguiéndolas lentamente-. A mí siempre me has importado. Desde que nos conocimos no he dejado de pensar un solo día en ti- confesó. Sonrió complacido cuando el rubio pareció ponerse alerta ante su comentario, aparentemente inocente- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sai estaba insinuando… ¿Qué era su príncipe? El corazón le latía con violencia. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para llevarse una decepción más, pero sus palabras habían sido muy ambiguas, como si también él necesitara una confirmación antes de decidirse. Si no se atrevía a dar el paso se quedaría para siempre con la duda, y Uzumaki Naruto no era de esa clase de personas.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? No todos los días tiene uno que entrar en un edificio abandonado- respondió. Sin ser consciente, inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia Sai, en una clara señal de ansiedad.

-La verdad es que daba un poco de miedo…- coincidió el moreno, en tono confidencial.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la información. No estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse. Esa mañana había perdido lo que creía más importante en su vida para encontrarse con el que había sido su mayor sueño pocas horas después. Eran demasiadas emociones para procesarlas en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Por… por qué…?- preguntó con algo de torpeza. Había esperado tanto para encontrarse de nuevo ante su príncipe que ahora las palabras se le atoraban atropelladamente en la garganta.

-Eras la pareja de mi hermano- se adelantó Sai-. No quería ponerte en una situación incómoda- deslizó la mano que todavía sostenía sobre el rostro de Naruto hasta la nuca, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos dorados- Pero ahora ya no importa- atrajo a Naruto contra su pecho y lo envolvió en un abrazo-. Esta vez seré yo el que te haga compañía cuando no tienes a nadie más en quien confiar- le aseguró con voz melosa- ¿Me dejas que esta vez te cuide yo?- preguntó ronroneante.

Naruto se sentía muy confundido. No podía creer que hubiera dado por fin con la persona a la que había estado esperando tanto tiempo. Aunque una parte de él lo había intuido desde que vio las cortantes reacciones de Sasuke hacia él. Sai en seguida le había despertado una simpatía innegable, porque su inconsciente le identificaba con su pobre príncipe que tenía un hermanito que le odiaba. Estaba sorprendido, pero no podía decir que no se lo espesase. Y ahora… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? El que había sido su amor platónico le estaba pidiendo que le dejara cuidarle. Se debatía entre aferrarse a la ilusión de que era realmente un príncipe de ensueño que nunca le fallaría, y la reciente decepción que se había llevado con Sasuke, la persona con la que había creído conectar hasta el punto de dejar su sueño de la infancia en segundo plano. Todo era demasiado precipitado.

-Dame un poco de tiempo, ¿quieres?- pidió.

-Claro.

Sai volvió a sonreír alegremente cuando Naruto pareció relajarse un poco entre sus brazos y dejarse arropar por sus cuidados. No necesitaría mucho tiempo para que acabara de enredarse entre sus redes. Él era un buen Uchiha, siempre conseguía lo que quería. No importaba por encima de quien tuviera que pasar, no importaban los métodos. No había bien ni mal, sólo éxito o fracaso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata colgó el teléfono de un golpe airado y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Sorprendentemente, Neji no dijo nada ante su poco femenino gesto.

-¿Nada?- preguntó el Hyouga, sin dejar traspasar ni un poco de su preocupación, que empezaba a ser mucha.

-No hay manera… Uchiha cabezota- replicó la chica, claramente molesta.

Poco antes de la hora de comer Sai había conseguido que Naruto saliera de su habitación, al parecer un poco más tranquilo aunque sin perder del todo aquel aspecto desanimado. Tan pronto como había visto que su mejor amigo estaba un poco mejor y entretenido con otras cosas, había decidido hablar con Sasuke. Pero no había conseguido contactar con él, y empezaba a estar preocupada.

-Iré a su casa- decidió la chica, mientras iba en busca de su bolso.

-¿Ahora?- inquirió Neji.

-Sí, ahora- corroboró Hinata- Son a penas veinte minutos en coche- dijo, pues su primo tenía la vivienda en el otro barrio alto de la ciudad.

Su hermano le dedicó una mirada ceñuda, sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado.

-Ya pasan de las nueve de la noche- puntualizó el chico.

-¿Y?- preguntó ella, mientras sacaba las llaves del coche de dentro mueble del recibidor y se aseguraba de que llevaba dentro del bolso el llavero de la casa de Sasuke.

-No son horas para que una señorita salga por ahí sola- determinó Neji, con entonación categórica.

-Por favor, Neji-nii-san, que no tengo ocho años- protestó la chica, pero cuando vio lo molesto que estaba su hermano supo que si quería irse, tendría que aguantar su enojo durante días. Ocultó las manos tras la espalda y empezó a retorcer los dedos con nerviosismo-. Voy a ir, así que no te molestes en soltarme un sermón- advirtió, fingiendo una determinación que no sentía-. Si tanto te disgusta que salga sola, puedes acompañarme- ofreció. Palideció ante la mirada enojada que le dirigió el mayor. Sin esperar una respuesta, se acercó a la salida.

-Si sales por esa puerta- le llegó la voz calmada de Neji- no hace falta que vuelvas. No voy a tolerar que llegues a esta casa a horas claramente indecentes como una desvergonzada cualquiera- le espetó, seguro de que lograría, como siempre, disuadirla y mantenerla a su lado.

Hinata se detuvo con la mano ligeramente temblorosa sobre el pomo de la puerta. Se tragó las lágrimas, como había hecho tantas veces, contuvo la respiración para reprimir el sollozo que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Está bien- aceptó sin más, antes de salir con toda la dignidad que tenía, dejando a un Neji tan shockeado a sus espaldas que no fue capaz de añadir nada.

Cuando el mayor quiso reaccionar, ya había desaparecido en el interior del garaje.

Cerró con un sonoro portazo y dejó caer la cabeza contra el volante, con aspecto desvalido. ¿Por qué tenía su hermano que ser tan complicado? Cualquier cosa era una pelea con él. Por una parte insistía en lo mucho que le molestaba su presencia y lo poco que le gustaba tener que estar siempre aguantando sus debilidades. Por otra, no la dejaba respirar, quería tenerla siempre bajo su metódico control. Simplemente no lograba entenderle.

Reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de romper a llorar, encendió el coche y condujo hasta casa de Sasuke. Por el camino empezó a caer una chispeante llovizna que parecía ganar fuerza rápidamente, así que pisó el acelerador de su deportivo. No quería tener que conducir en medio de una lluvia torrencial. Llamó al timbre varias veces, pero como ya esperaba nadie le respondió. Miró dubitativa la llave de la casa. Hacía más de un año que su primo se la había dado, pero no la había utilizado ni una sola vez, le parecía que era irrumpir sin derecho en la intimidad de los demás. Así que hizo lo que no había hecho en su vida, gritar a pleno pulmón en medio de la calle.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke, sé que estás ahí, así que si no bajas tu trasero hasta aquí ahora mismo y abres la maldita puerta, pienso entrar y obligarte a salir de donde estés!- bramó.

Sintió como le ardían las mejillas cuando vio que varios vecinos abrían las ventanas y murmuraban algo en señal de clara desaprobación. Clavó la mirada en el suelo, avergonzada, pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que su primo la había escuchado. Con torpeza por causa de las miradas reprobatorias que sentía sobre ella, abrió la puerta y entró como una exhalación. Se recostó contra la puerta unos instantes para escuchar los ruidos de la casa, pero sólo la recibió un silencio abrumador. Se quitó los zapatos, se tomó unos instantes para llenarse de determinación y subió a buscar a Sasuke. Abrió de un tirón la puerta de su dormitorio y encendió la luz sin molestarse en avisar.

No le sorprendió del todo encontrar las persianas descuidadamente levantadas, sin importar el agua que goteaba lentamente en el interior. Las zapatillas deportivas de Sasuke estaban tiradas sin ningún miramiento en medio de la habitación en vez de estar cuidadosamente colocadas en su armario en el recibidor, y las sábanas echadas hacia los pies de la cama formaban un alborotado embozo. Suspiró con melancolía. Ya había visto a su primo así una vez, poco después de cumplir los siete años. Aquella había sido la última vez que Sasuke se había permitido mostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás, después de aquella reclusión en su habitación que había durado casi tres semanas, se había vuelto la persona distante e indiferente que todos conocían, en un intento de no permitir nunca más que algo le hiciera tanto daño.

Hinata cerró la ventana, caminó pausadamente hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, en el extremo más alejado de su primo, con un movimiento tan suave que el colchón a penas se hundió por el cambio de peso. Juntó las manos sobre sus rodillas y se quedó en silencio un rato, esperando a que Sasuke le dijese algo. Estaba segura de que estaba despierto, su primo tenía el sueño increíblemente ligero desde que eran pequeños.

-¿No vas a contarme que ha pasado con Naruto?- preguntó la chica al fin.

-Ya me conoces, soy un cabrón- fue todo cuanto se dignó a responder el Uchiha.

-Eres un cabrón, pero nunca has sido cruel- insistió Hinata-. Así que ya puedes empezar a explicarme de que va todo esto.

Sasuke resopló con pesadez y se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón, hasta chocar contra el cuerpo de la chica. Cuando encaró a su prima se dio cuenta de que le miraba sin a penas parpadear con aquellos ojos blancos y carentes de pupilas que parecían querer traspasarle. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, mientras se preguntaba donde había quedado aquella niña tímida y asustadiza que era Hinata cuando tenían doce años. Se había propuesto cambiar y la determinación que mostraba su expresión denotaba que, poco a poco, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Sai se enteró de que Naruto es Chibi Kitsune, y me dijo que si no quería que lo supiera todo el mundo tenía que alejarme de él- explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Hinata rodó sus ojos en señal de fastidio. Sai… Tenía que haberlo supuesto, no sabía que iba a hacer con él.

-Podrías haberlo hecho de mil otras maneras. No era necesario que hundieras a Naruto de esa modo- le espetó de manera cortante la chica. Aunque en parte fuese cosa de Sai, esta vez Sasuke se había pasado.

Su primo negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer a peso sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era un intento de ocultar las lágrimas.

-No le quería a mi lado… No hubiera podido aguantarlo- confesó en un murmullo apagado.

Hinata esbozó una leve sonrisa. A pesar de lo mal que estaban algunas cosas, Sasuke estaba siendo bastante comunicativo con ella, y le estaba mostrando su lado más vulnerable. Desde que Naruto había entrado en su vida, sabía que volvería a ser el niño adorable que una vez había sido, el niño que aguardaba por esas muestras de cariño que siempre le negaban sin perder la esperanza, a pesar de estar disfrazada bajo aquel gracioso orgullo. El niño que se atrevía a confiar en los demás.

-No te había visto así desde que Itachi se fue de casa- comentó con dulzura, subiendo los pies al colchón y abrazándose a sus propias rodillas. Se hizo un largo silencio entre los dos. Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a ver al mayor de los Uchiha desde que, cuando tenía trece años, decidió irse de casa sin decir nada a nadie. Hinata suspiró y decidió volver al presente. Bastante hundido estaba ya Sasuke sin rememorar la parte más dolorosa de su pasado- Hay que ver… ¿quien era el que decía que no podía cargar con todo el peso yo sola y que tenía que hablar las cosas? ¿Qué juntos podríamos superar cualquier dificultad?- le reprendió con cariño- ¿Qué ha pasado con eso?

-Es diferente- se defendió Sasuke- Cuando Naruto se enteró de que yo había descubierto que él era Chibi Kitsune se asustó bastante… Le prometí que le guardaría el secreto a cualquier precio- se hizo un nuevo silencio, antes de añadir con voz lúgubre-. No importa si el precio es mi felicidad.

-Yo no le veo la diferencia- se obstinó la chica-. Además, tú tienes las cosas mejor que yo… Tú quieres a Naruto, Naruto te adora y Sai no es en realidad mal chico- se interrumpió cuando Sasuke soltó un resoplido cargado de ironía-. No es mal chico, Sasuke, solo quiere llamar tu atención. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que hacías tú cuando Itachi estaba en casa? ¿Las horas que pasabas haciendo cualquier cosa que te valiese una de sus miradas, aunque fuera una distante y desaprobatoria?

El Uchiha la miró de reojo, dejando de nuevo que el largo silencio hablara por él. Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir abiertamente que tal vez su prima tuviera razón, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse todavía por vencida.

-Así que… ¿me dejarás ayudarte?- insistió, con aquella vocecita tan dulce a la que era imposible negarle nada.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle que no. Hinata no tenía ningún derecho a meterse de esa manera en su vida, pero entonces tuvo una idea mejor. Sonrió, de aquella manera autosuficiente y curvada que hizo pensar a su prima en las descripciones que hacía Naruto de Sharingan. Y la chica sabía que no venía nada bueno detrás de aquellas sonrisas.

-Con una condición- apuntó-. A cambio me dejarás que yo te ayude a ti con Neji- propuso. Ya estaba cansado de tener que estar escuchando los lamentos del uno y de la otra.

-¡¿Qu… Qué?! N… No… Eso no puede ser- tartamudeó Hinata, atragantándose con cada una de las palabras. Empezó a enredar entre sus manos el borde de su camiseta, con visible nerviosismo. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada impasible, no iba a ceder en eso- La situación entre Neji y yo es muy diferente- insistió, con creciente alarma- Somos hermanos- se intentó defender, desviando finalmente la mirada.

-¿Y vas a dejar que algo que dice un papel te arrebate la felicidad?- preguntó Sasuke, con más dureza de la que pretendía-. Si tus padres no le hubiesen adoptado cuando murieron los tíos… ¿Sería diferente?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, mientras retorcía con más fuerza el pedazo de tela que sostenía compulsivamente entre las manos. No sería diferente porque ella continuaría siendo débil, torpe y la vergüenza de la familia. Neji la detestaría igualmente, por el único motivo de ser ella.

-Simplemente es que Neji… me odia. Nunca me aceptará- susurró apenada- Pero no le puedes culpar, soy una inútil.

Sasuke sintió ganas de golpear a su primo por hacerla sentir de aquella manera. Todo por orgullo y miedo, por temor a que, si se dejaba arropar por la dulzura de Hinata, sus instintos le traicionasen y se mostraran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero no era a él a quien le correspondía decírselo.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.

Otro largo silencio inundó la habitación, sólo roto por el murmullo de la lluvia y algún trueno esporádico.

-Está bien…- concedió Hinata al fin, en un murmullo a penas audible- Está bien, pero si me desheredan será tu culpa- intentó bromear.

-Aquí hay sitio- se limitó a responder Sasuke, ofreciéndole su casa.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa tímida pero agradecida, antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano pidiéndole que se apartara.

-Tira para un lado- le exigió, gateando hasta los pies de la cama y deshaciendo el caótico revoltijo que eran las sábanas y el edredón para colocarlas ordenadamente. Luego se puso de espaldas a su primo y se sacó el sujetador por debajo de la camiseta.

-Hina-chan… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza.

-Neji me ha dicho que si salía por la puerta que no se me ocurriese volver… Estoy segura de que se pasará la noche despierto esperándome, pero no pienso darle el gusto- dijo con un puchero.

-Hay otras cuatro camas en la casa- le recordó el moreno.

-Pero esta está calentita- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tan inocente que Sasuke no supo que contestar. Se limitó a echarse a un lado y a hacerle espacio a su prima, mientras pensaba que hacía más de diez años que no dormía con ella.

-Neji te llamará, porque he dejado mi móvil dentro del coche- advirtió la chica, mientras se acomodaba.

-Apagué el mío esta mañana, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie- indicó Sasuke. Luego descolgó el teléfono fijo para que no sonara y apagó la luz. A Neji no le iría mal sufrir unas cuantas horas.

-Mañana nos llevaremos un sermón de Neji- susurró Hinata, de espaldas al moreno.

-Mañana será otro día- respondió Sasuke. Y teniendo en cuenta como había sido el presente, sólo podía ser mejor.


	16. Mereces ser feliz Otra llegada triunfal

**Notas de Mayumi**: Hola! Quería actualizar el jueves pasado, pero se me fue completamente de la cabeza. De todas maneras, aunque no sea mi día de actualización habitual, no podía acabar el año sin subir capi nuevo y aprovechar para desearos felices fiestas. Espero que os vaya muy bien y empecéis el 2010 con muy bien pie. Nos vemos el año que viene ^^

(P.D: Siento si me he dejado algún revi sin contestar)

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mereces ser feliz. Otra llegada triunfal.**

Lo primero que hizo Hinata nada más salir de la ducha fue correr hasta el coche para coger su teléfono móvil. Se quedó mirando la pequeña pantalla con cara de circunstancias y entró de nuevo en casa de Sasuke, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado. Le mostró el aparatito a su primo, que se limitó a curvar una sonrisa cínica. La pantalla mostraba el bonito mensaje de "137 llamadas perdidas". Sin duda, Neji se había pasado la noche con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

-Para que luego digas que no le importas- picó el Uchiha con una sonrisa de burla- Creo que si le vuelves a hacer eso, te pone un microchip localizador de esos que llevan los perros.

Hinata le fulminó con la mirada y se colocó bien la camiseta limpia que le había prestado su primo, que le quedaba grande y se le resbalaba continuamente por el hombro izquierdo. En ese preciso instante, una alegre musiquita empezó a sonar, haciendo que la chica diera un bote y pusiera cara de susto. Llamada número 138.

-Contesta tú- pidió suplicante, mientras le tendía el teléfono a Sasuke.

Los dos se estuvieron pasando el aparato unas cuantas veces hasta que la chica descolgó y lo colocó en la oreja de su primo.

-¿¡Se puede saber porque cojones no contestabas?!- bramó una voz desde el otro lado del auricular, tan alto que incluso Hinata pudo escucharlo con total claridad. Neji debía estar increíblemente enfadado para usar ese tono y ese lenguaje.

Las facciones del Uchiha dibujaron una mueca de disgusto ante semejante berrido.

-Neji… así no vas a conseguir ligar nunca con ella… como mucho le provocarás un ataque al corazón por el susto- respondió Sasuke para horror de Hinata, que empezó a hacerle señas de lo más amenazadoras imitando un degollamiento- ¿Hina-chan? Ahora mismo está en la ducha- respondió mintiendo con descaro-, pero si quieres entro y te paso con ella- añadió malicioso. Se apartó el auricular de la oreja en previsión de la alterada respuesta-. Sí, se ha dado cuenta de que se lo había olvidado en el coche y me ha pedido que vaya a buscarlo. Ahá- se produjo un momento de silencio- No, es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, lo tengo apagado- Hinata contuvo la respiración ante el nuevo silencio que se produjo- ¿De verdad? Pues debo tener alguna avería, en cuanto cuelgue lo comprobaré- mintió Sasuke con toda tranquilidad cuando le preguntó por el teléfono fijo-. Sí… sí…- puso los ojos en blanco en señal de pesadez- De acuerdo, entonces le diré que se quede a comer aquí conmigo. Sí- respondió alargando la i casi sin paciencia-, me encargaré de que salga antes de que sea de noche… ¿Seguro que no ibas para profesor de guardaría?- Hinata tuvo que contener una risita cuando se escuchó la airada respuesta de Neji- Que mal genio tienes por la mañana, por favor… Sí, hasta pronto- añadió antes de colgar sin esperar a recibir contestación.

Sasuke le devolvió el teléfono a la chica con expresión ceñuda, por lo que su prima se apresuró a susurrarle un a penas audible gracias.

-Un día de estos le vas a provocar una úlcera, por favor… Dice que se va a tocar con la banda y regresará a media tarde. Naruto ha salido muy temprano y el único que queda en casa es Sai. Que no se te ocurra quedarte a solas con el… ¿Cómo lo ha llamado? Cerdo depravado de mi hermanastro.

-Hablando del depra… digo, de Sai- se apresuró a corregirse avergonzada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él y con Naru?

Sasuke resopló con fingida indiferencia.

-Que hagan lo que quieran que los dos son mayorcitos- dijo un tanto enfurruñado.

Hinata puso los brazos en jarras y encaró a su primo con irritación.

-No intentes hacerme creer que no te importa porque sé que no es verdad- advirtió la chica con seriedad. Frunció los labios en una expresión severa mientras intentaba pensar. Naruto no aceptaría encontrarse con Sasuke, estaba demasiado dolido y reciente como para pensar en ello, así que tendrían que organizarlo de alguna manera para que se encontrasen "casualmente"- Mañana Naruto tiene el último examen, creo que después de comer… Pasaré a recogerte cuando sepa a que hora lo termina y le asaltaremos cuando salga de clase, ¿De acuerdo?- decidió, al parecer de lo más feliz por poder hacer de celestina.

-¿Serviría de algo que dijese que no?- preguntó un resignado Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La persiana estaba abierta de par en par, permitiendo que los rayos del sol invernal se colasen por la ventana entreabierta y caldearan un poco la habitación, que a pesar de la luz y la temperatura agradable tenía un aspecto contradictoriamente lúgubre y sombrío, como si quisiera mostrarse acorde con la persona que se encontraba en su interior. Naruto cerró el libro y recostó la cabeza contra la pared, con pesadez y desgana. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas replegadas contra el cuerpo y tratando de estudiar para el maldito examen que tenía aquella tarde, pero cada vez que se esforzaba por concentrarse, lo único que le venía a la mente eran unos afilados ojos negros y las últimas e hirientes palabras que le había dedicado Sasuke, borrándole cualquier otro pensamiento coherente. Había vivido muchas humillaciones a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna le había afectado tanto como la indiferencia y el desprecio del Uchiha. Nunca había confiado en nadie como lo había hecho en él, y sentirse traicionado por la primera persona en la que depositaba sus miedos y esperanzas era más de lo que podía resistir. Cada vez que se despistaba un poco, las furtivas lágrimas le asaltaban y se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir las convulsiones que amenazaban con sacudir su cuerpo. Contuvo la respiración y apretó los párpados para no dar rienda suelta al llanto.

-No merece la pena- repitió las palabras reconfortantes que le había dedicado Sai, en un intento de convencerse. Pero aunque su cabeza entendiera la verdad que había en ellas, su corazón no estaba dispuesto a dejarse sanar con tanta facilidad- Tengo que ser fuerte por Sai, él es mi príncipe y está dispuesto a apoyarme… no merece verme así por alguien a quien no le importan los sentimientos de los demás- se dijo con firmeza, pero su intento de auto convicción le sonó completamente vacío y sin valor. Exhaló un largo suspiro y hundió la cabeza y los hombros, intentando hacerse una bolita.

Como si sus pensamientos le hubieran invocado, la puerta del dormitorio que ocupaba en casa de los Hyouga se abrió y en el umbral se recortó la silueta de Sai, que vestía, como tenía por costumbre, unos pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo color que dejaba a la vista sus esculturales abdominales. Le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas y entonces llamó a la puerta con suaves toquecitos.

-Sai… Se suele llamar antes de abrir- indicó Naruto, con una enorme gota resbalando por su cabeza. No dejaba de ser un misterio para él en que clase de mundo extraño se había criado el moreno.

-Ah, lo lamento- se excusó el recién llegado, quien cerró la puerta de nuevo y llamó.

-Pasa- invitó Naruto, con la gota de su sien adquiriendo proporciones descomunales.

-¿Otra vez estás estudiando?- indagó el moreno con curiosidad, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el libro que reposaba descuidadamente abierto sobre las sábanas. Se había dado cuenta que, al contrario que él, Naruto era de los que no se acercaban a un libro a menos que fuera por obligación. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde con toda tranquilidad, sin tener en cuenta que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal del rubio.

-Es lo que tiene la vida de estudiante- respondió Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros y patente disgusto.

Sai tomó el libro en las manos y, tras repasar el título y concluir que no podía tratarse de nada bueno, lo dejó caer al suelo, al tiempo que subía los pies descalzos sobre la cama.

-Cuando algo te sobrepasa es mejor olvidarlo- dijo el moreno con decisión, y por un desagradable instante Naruto tuvo la sensación de que no hablaba precisamente de los estudios. Sai adoptó una expresión fingidamente seria mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el rubio- ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi la primera vez en casa de mi hermano, supe que había un muro enorme con apellido Uchiha que se interponía entre nosotros- hizo una pausa en la que esbozó una sonrisa, alegre y forzada, que contrastó estrepitosamente con la seriedad de sus palabras- pero ahora que esa pared se ha venido abajo sola…-volvió a detenerse, esperando a ver la reacción de su acompañante, pero Naruto parecía demasiado cohibido como para decir nada. Sai alzó una mano y la depositó su dorso sobre una de las bronceadas mejillas- Quizás te parezca egoísta, pero me alegra que esto haya pasado así- ronroneó cerca de su oído, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharles.

Sai captó un olor extraño, así que salvó la escasa distancia que le separaba del cuello del rubio para olfatear con curiosidad y descaro la zona. Sus delicadas facciones esbozaron una involuntaria muestra de disgusto que hizo fruncir el ceño de Naruto.

-Hueles como Sasuke… me pregunto como diablos se las apañará para dejar su olor impregnado en todas sus cosas- protestó el moreno con patente malhumor.

Por un instante irracional, Naruto se sintió aliviado de ser considerado propiedad de Sasuke, pero tan pronto como fue consciente de la entrega absoluta y denigrante que había en ese pensamiento lo sustituyó por uno de enojo. Él no era ninguna cosa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera protestar, Sai continuó hablando.

-Déjame que te quite ese olor, Naruto- sugirió con voz melosa.

Las manos del moreno deslizándose hasta rodear su cintura y sus labios acercándose a su cuello hasta el punto de que podía sentir el cálido aliento, le dieron una idea más que clara del modo en que Sai pretendía quitarle "ese olor". Sintió un contradictorio remolino de sentimientos en la boca de su estómago, tan intenso que por un instante hasta creyó marearse.

Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue una sensación de pánico porque la huella de Sasuke pudiera ser definitivamente borrada de su cuerpo, pero nuevamente se esforzó por apartar al Uchiha de sus pensamientos y a centrarse en el chico que tenía ante él. Naruto se había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en como debía actuar con Sai. Quería darse una oportunidad con su príncipe, era algo que llevaba soñando desde que podía recordar, aunque también quería tener algo más de tiempo para poder pensar las cosas con calma y asegurarse de que no iba a volver a sufrir.

Pero cuando sintió los labios de Sai paseándose en una caricia por su cuello, supo que no iba a tener el tiempo que necesitaba. Su príncipe ya le había esperado bastante, ya se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano para no entrometerse en su relación y confundirle todavía más, y no merecía que ahora le hiciese esperar más egoístamente. Si iba a intentarlo con él, el momento era ahora. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, cerró los ojos y se obligó a dejar a Sasuke definitivamente atrás. Enredó sus manos en los cortos cabellos negros de Sai, en señal de muda aceptación. De manera completamente irracional, su pecho sintió una dolorosa presión al no encontrar los mechones engominados y ligeramente curvados hacía arriba. El corazón le dio un salto al ser consciente de lo que eso implicaba. No podía seguir esperando a alguien que no le quería, que no le merecía, que simplemente jugaba con él. Ni lo merecía él ni lo merecía Sai. Merecía ser feliz.

-Sai- susurró, muy cerca de su oído en un intento de centrarse en su príncipe- Sai…- repitió, como un mantra que alejase de su mente a Sasuke.

Emitió un leve jadeo de sorpresa cuando los labios del moreno aprisionaron los suyos, demandantes, ansiosos, con una fogosidad que pedía claramente paso al interior de su desconocida cavidad. Entreabrió la boca y permitió que la lengua del moreno se introdujese en ella, para explorarle lentamente. Recorrió la parte interna de sus labios, jugó con sus dientes y se enredó con su propia lengua de una manera tan ardiente y experta que le erizó el vello de la nuca. El rubio se entregó a ese beso intentando poner en él toda su alma, pero aunque se esforzaba por corresponder los intensos sentimientos de Sai, una parte de él no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba mal.

Naruto dio un bote involuntario cuando las manos del moreno tantearon el borde de su camiseta y la alzaron con los dedos, y abrió los ojos, temiendo que su gesto hubiese estropeado el momento. Por suerte, Sai estaba demasiado absorto en contemplar con admiración y lujuria la bronceada piel que acababa de dejar al descubierto, los firmes y marcados músculos que denotaban las masculinas formas. La manera en que Sai se relamió los labios con deleite le pareció al rubio ciertamente lobuna, el gesto de un cazador que por fin tiene a su merced a la esperada presa. Naruto alzó las manos y permitió con docilidad que le sacara la camiseta. Quería demostrar a su príncipe que tenía la firme intención de entregarse a él sin reservas, así que dejó que las pálidas manos de Sai se pasearan por su pectoral a su antojo, gimió sin pudor cuando los esbeltos dedos empezaron a juguetear con sus pezones.

Sintió como el peso del moreno iba cayendo sobre él y recostándole sobre la cama, así que coló las manos bajo la diminuta camiseta que cubría el torso de Sai y acarició toda la espalda, bajando hasta llegar al límite de los pantalones. Prosiguió su recorrido por encima de la ropa y apresó entre sus manos los firmes glúteos, consiguiendo que el moreno soltara el primer jadeo.

Sai sintió un placentero calambre recorrerle la columna vertebral al notar las manos de Naruto aferradas con decisión a su trasero, más por que al fin se decidiera a participar que por el gesto en si. Por fin estaba poniendo de su parte, por fin estaba logrando sacar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos y consiguiendo que el encantador zorrito fuera sólo para él. Por una vez, podía jugar con las pertenencias de su hermano sin que este pudiera protestar, por una vez, quedaba por encima suyo. La idea le pareció tan excitante que no dudó en caldear el ambiente con caricias cada vez más intimas y besos cada vez más húmedos. Con una hormigueante sensación de triunfo en la boca del estómago, empezó a trazar un camino de saliva desde el cuello de Naruto, perdiéndose cada vez más y más abajo, hasta llegar a la altura del ombligo, donde se detuvo deliberadamente, en un morboso intento de desesperar al rubito.

-Sas…- Naruto se interrumpió bruscamente al ser consciente del nombre que había estado a punto de pronunciar, y se sintió repentinamente mareado.

Casi no había llegado a articular la segunda s, pero no por ello cambiaba su significado. No importaba que fuera un cabrón, que hubiera jugado con él y que le hubiera utilizado, que no le mereciese y que racionalmente fuera consciente de que debía odiarle, en el fondo de su corazón, continuaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de Sasuke, y eso no podían cambiarlo unos pocos días ni sus buenas intenciones. No sabía como librarse de aquel sentimiento insano, degradante y angustioso que le consumía por dentro sin poderlo evitar.

Cuando Sai alzó la vista para mirar con sus ojos entrecerrados de suspicacia a Naruto, le llamó la atención encontrarlo con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el sentimiento que se agitó en su pecho. No sentía enojo, ni irritación, ni tan sólo el amargo sabor de la derrota. Lo que le azotaba era una sensación punzante y francamente desagradable que no debería estar ahí. Sai miró con mala cara el considerable bulto que se adivinaba debajo de sus pantalones. Maldito momento para descubrir que tenía un corazón dentro del pecho. Tenía al alcance de los dedos la ocasión de joder a su hermano de una vez por todas, y le asaltaba por primera vez en la vida el remordimiento y la culpabilidad. Suspiró resignado. Ya ni recordaba la última vez que había tenido que recurrir a darse una ducha fría o a conformarse con trabajos manuales, pero el peso de su conciencia era demasiado como para ignorarlo. Ni Naruto ni el prepotente y odioso de su hermano se merecían aquello.

-Naruto…- le llamó, y se sorprendió de lo sinceramente arrepentida que sonaba su voz. Se mordió el labio inferior en un recién descubierto gesto de culpabilidad y le sonrió con cierta tristeza- Mereces ser feliz- susurró, más para él mismo que para el rubio. Luego tomó aire y se preparó para lo que venía- Tengo que contarte una cosa… De hecho, tengo varias cosas que contarte…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata se colocó la chaqueta, sin quitar su curiosa mirada de encima de Sai. Desde que Naruto había salido hacía poco más de un cuarto de hora para el examen, no había dejado de llamar insistentemente por teléfono, primero por su móvil y tras varios intentos infructuosos por el fijo. La chica tenía la ligera esperanza de que hubiera encontrado a una nueva presa a la que molestar y se olvidase de su mejor amigo sin hacer demasiado escándalo. Iba a dejarlo absorto con su nueva obsesión cuando se dio cuenta de la inusual ansiedad que surcaba las facciones de su primo. Tomó las llaves de casa y se dispuso a salir sin preocuparse de él, pero a penas había dado un par de pasos que el remordimiento empezó a asaltarla de manera mordaz. Tras consultar el reloj y calcular que tal iba de tiempo, se resignó a volver sobre sus pasos.

-Espera, no me cuel… gues- susurró Sai con desanimo, y Hinata dedujo que, efectivamente, su interlocutor le había dejado hablando solo.

-¿Sai?- le llamó la chica, un tanto dubitativa.

Su primo la miró con un gesto compungido y desmoralizado, como si su habitual energía y su instinto depredador le hubieran abandonado por completo.

-No quiere hablar conmigo- pronunció en lo más parecido a un sollozo que había salido de sus labios jamás.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Hinata, cargando su entonación de infinita paciencia.

-Sasu-chan.

-Bueno, no puede esperarse que esté muy contento contigo- puntualizó la muchacha con cierto recelo. Un pensamiento de lo más desagradable cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si Sai únicamente buscaba restregar a su hermano su última victoria? Naruto no se dejaría engañar así… ¿verdad? Pero el aspecto desanimado de su primo le hizo descartar esa idea de inmediato. Si Sai hubiera cazado a su presa estaría radiante.

Sin previo aviso, el moreno se arrojó sobre los brazos de la Hyouga y empezó a hipar de manera alterada e irregular, mientras se aferraba con los puños a la camiseta de la chica por la espalda y retorcía la tela entre sus manos.

-Sa… Sa… Sai- articuló con nerviosismo al notar su cercanía, mientras sentía que el rubor le subía hasta las mismísimas raíces del cabello. Intentó deshacerse con cuidado de su primo, pero este se aferró a sus prendas con tanta fuerza que la holgada camiseta que lucía la chica marcó con descaro sus voluptuosas formas.

-Le he pedido disculpas y aún y así no quiere escucharme- sollozó.

Hinata le acompañó con torpeza y timidez hasta el sofá, donde consiguió desasirlo de su ropa y sentarle.

-¿Por qué me odia?- preguntó el moreno con impotencia, una vez se hubo calmado un poco.

-Hombre… lo primero que hiciste cuando os conocisteis fue gritarle que le odiabas, empujarle y salir corriendo… no puedes esperar entablar una buena relación con alguien de esa manera- le explicó Hinata con paciencia maternal.

-Pero yo estaba muy nervioso porque mi madre no hacía más que hablar de lo perfectos que iban a ser mis nuevos hermanos… tenía miedo de que no me aceptaran en mi nueva familia y por eso me puse a la defensiva- se excusó Sai.

Hinata le revolvió los cabellos en actitud comprensiva. Ella también había sentido pánico cuando sus padres decidieron quedarse con la custodia de Neji, aunque ella había reaccionado desde el lado opuesto: encerrándose por completo en si misma.

-Pero yo no quiero que me odie… me siento mala persona, y me duele aquí- protestó llevándose una mano al pecho con un puchero de hastío- Además, ya le he contado la verdad a Naruto, pero Sasuke cuelga tan pronto que no me da tiempo a decírselo- añadió enfurruñado.

-Que has hecho… ¿qué?- preguntó Hinata con incredulidad. Nunca antes había visto a Sai echarse atrás en una de sus disputas con Sasuke, sin importarle lo absurda que fuera o a quien tuviera que destruir en el proceso.

-Le he contado la verdad a Naruto- repitió más alto, como si el problema hubiera sido que su prima no le había escuchado bien.

Sai sintió de pronto como le faltaba el aire cuando Hinata le apretó enérgicamente contra su pecho en un gesto instintivo de alegría.

-Hina-chan, ¿seguro que no son postizas?- preguntó refiriéndose a los abultados senos de la muchacha. Había empezado a sospecharlo cuando, después de todo un curso escolar sin verla, se la había encontrado durante su veraneo en Suna tan desarrollada. A pesar de haber mantenido largas discusiones al respecto, su prima no había encontrado forma de convencerle de que eran propias- ¡Auch!- protestó cuando la chica le dio un consistente golpe en la cabeza.

-Son naturales- replicó una ofendida Hinata.

-¿Puedo tocarlas para comprobarlo?- inquirió con aire de fingida inocencia y su falsa sonrisa. Ya había alzado las manos y se disponía a depositarlas en la zona conflictiva.

-¡Ni hablar!- replicó la chica escandalizada, mientras alcanzaba un matiz tan ruborizado que podía competir con un tomate. Ya sabía ella que un Sai manejable y coherente no podía durar demasiado tiempo. Se colocó los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud pudorosa y protectora.

-Silicona- rezongó el moreno entre dientes ante su rotunda negativa.

-O dejamos el tema o no te ayudo con tu hermano- espetó la chica, al tiempo que se ponía en pie dando por terminada cualquier discusión sobre el asunto.

-Chantajista…- se quejó Sai entre dientes mientras la seguía. Pero aunque se callara, no cambió su opinión al respecto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto miró su examen con rencor, molesto porque a penas era capaz de rellenar la mitad de las respuestas. Repasó una vez más las preguntas y se dio por vencido. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con aspecto cansado. Otro examen que resultaba ser un desastre por culpa de Sasuke y Sai. Les iba a obligar a presentarse a las recuperaciones por él. Con un suspiro resignado, se puso de pie y dejó las hojas en la mesa del profesor, diciéndose que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano. Al fin y al cabo, nunca había sido un estudiante modelo.

Recogió sus cosas y salió del aula intentando no pensar. Bastantes vueltas le había dado ya a la cabeza. Pero cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró el panorama al otro lado, por un momento sintió deseos de entrar y rogarle al profesor Genma que le pusiera doscientas preguntas extras. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse todavía con él.

-Naruto…- murmuró Sasuke en cuanto le vio, y el rubio supo que su segunda idea, salir huyendo antes de que repararan en su presencia, tampoco era factible.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y se acercó hasta el pequeño grupito formado por una animada Hinata, un inusualmente callado y taciturno Sai y un Sasuke que parecía tener un "lo siento" claramente pintado en el rostro.

-Naruto, yo…- empezó Sasuke, pero en seguida se atrancó y no supo como continuar. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón, y no conseguía convertir sus emociones en palabras. Se limitó a bajar la mirada al suelo, dejando que el flequillo le ocultara el rostro, con aspecto abatido.

El rubio dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, conforme Sai le había ido contando como habían sucedido en realidad las cosas no había sido capaz de enfadarse con él, pero sí había albergado un cierto resentimiento contra Sasuke por no confiar plenamente en él. Por un lado le halagaba que le quisiera proteger hasta tal punto, pero por otra parte le dejaba la amarga sensación de que le tenía por alguien incapaz de cuidar de si mismo, así que aún no había decidido que iba a hacer con él. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los orbes oscuros de Sasuke, tan sinceros y arrepentidos, sin rastro de su habitual autosuficiencia y suplicándole en silencio que volviera con él, supo que no podría negarse durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tendría ese condenado Uchiha que era incapaz de mantenerse firme ante él? Sabía que, aunque le rechazase e hiciese daño, aunque le despreciara y le dejara con palabras cortantes, correría tras él, una y otra vez, hasta hacerle entender que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Tomó aire en profundidad, preparándose para hablar sin que las palabras le salieran estúpidamente temblorosas y emocionadas, pero una voz a su espalda se le adelantó, con unas simples palabras que le provocaron un escalofrío.

-Por fin te encuentro… Naruto.

El aludido se giró con el corazón subido a la garganta y latiéndole con violencia, sólo para comprobar que el propietario de aquella voz era quien creía. Efectivamente allí estaba, con su gabardina color granate y sus cabellos de rabioso rojo fuego, con su inseparable mochila en forma de calabaza y aquellas ojeras que siempre enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos color aguamarina, endureciendo considerablemente unas facciones que de otro modo podrían haber resultado finas y delicadas. Sabaku no Gaara.

-Qui… ¿Quién es?- preguntó Hinata, mientras retorcía sus dedos con patente nerviosismo. El recién llegado le resultaba tremendamente familiar, aunque no era capaz de ubicarlo con exactitud.

-Es mi presa- exclamó Sai, con una mezcla de sorpresa y genuina alegría que atrajo la atención del pelirrojo.

Gaara apartó la vista de Naruto para mirar a Sai, y su ceño se frunció todavía más al reconocer al moreno. Estaba claro que no esperaba encontrarlo allí, y a juzgar por la dura mirada que le dirigió, tampoco le hacía precisamente ilusión.

-Es… es…- tartamudeó Naruto. Dedicó a Sasuke una mirada de culpabilidad mientras notaba como le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior- Es mi prometido- consiguió articular al fin.


	17. Bienvenido a casa

Por mucho que patalee y me queje, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Sai, Gaara y la larga lista que les sigue, continúan siendo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bienvenido a casa**

En el pasillo se escuchaba el animado alboroto de los estudiantes que salían del examen y comentaban las preguntas, pero un pequeño grupito de cuatro personas permanecía apartado y sumido en un tenso silencio. Hinata se había escondido detrás de Sasuke y retorcía con nerviosismo la holgada camiseta que vestía su primo, intentando calmar la ansiedad con este gesto inconsciente. Sai se había quedado mirando alternativamente a Gaara y Naruto, con la boca abierta y sin acertar a cerrarla de nuevo. El rubio permanecía con la mirada avergonzada clavada en el suelo, esperando que se lo tragase la tierra. Cuando parecía que todo iba a arreglarse finalmente entre Sasuke y él, cuando el moreno parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso y tragarse ese inmenso orgullo que le hacía tan irritante, tenía que aparecer un nuevo problema. El destino debía estar en su contra desde el mismo día que nació. Gaara, por su parte, permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y tamborileaba con el pie izquierdo contra el suelo en una muestra de impaciencia. El único que permanecía impasible era Sasuke, quien simplemente aguardaba con expresión altiva a que alguien le explicase que quería decir todo aquello.

-Mira Naruto, no tengo ningún interés en estar aquí y mucho menos en llevarte conmigo, pero los señores Uzumaki me han insistido mucho en que no puedes seguir perdiendo aquí el tiempo, así que hagamos esto fácil y acompáñame por las buenas- dijo finalmente Gaara, con un tono que no dejaba opción a réplicas.

Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero un fuerte tirón en su mano derecha se lo impidió. Miró hacia ese lado con el ceño fruncido por el brusco gesto para encontrarse con Sai, que tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre la de un sorprendido Sasuke. Aunque tenía una expresión seria, no dejaba de haber cierto brillo ilusionado en sus profundos ojos negros.

-Huid, yo le entretengo- dijo con gravedad, al tiempo que daba al rubio un empujoncito en la espalda para que se pusiera en marcha.

Naruto pensó rápidamente en las opciones que tenía. Podía intentar razonar con Gaara, pero el pelirrojo nunca había sido de trato fácil. Podía pararse a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sólo sería una perdida de tiempo, Gaara le diría que no le importaba su estúpido sentimentalismo y trataría de llevarlo de vuelta a Suna igualmente, y Sasuke tampoco parecía muy receptivo. Lamentablemente, la opción propuesta por Sai, de salir corriendo y dejar las aclaraciones para luego, por ridícula que le pareciera, era la más coherente. Primero arreglaría las cosas con Sasuke y luego se haría cargo de su nuevo problema. Cerró los ojos unos instantes para mentalizarse y, tras apretar con más fuerza la mano de Sasuke que Sai todavía mantenía unida a la suya, salió corriendo.

Escuchó un considerable estruendo a su espalda, seguido inmediatamente por los reniegos de Gaara. Se giró sin detener la marcha para ver como Sai había saltado sobre el pelirrojo y le había derribado en el suelo, sin importarle lo más mínimo el espectáculo que estaba organizando.

-Naruto… Oi, Naruto….- le llamaba Sasuke, claramente molesto porque le arrastrase de esas maneras, pero el rubio sólo quería encontrar un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilos.

Dobló la esquina al final del pasillo para divisar a pocos pasos la puerta del lavabo de chicos. Se metió dentro de él como una exhalación y se apoyó contra la puerta, inspirando en profundidad para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Se puede saber a que juegas?- preguntó el Uchiha, claramente irritado por esa actitud.

-No tiene nada que ver con nosotros- se apresuró a aclarar Naruto. Se le había olvidado por completo que estaba medio enojado con Sasuke, sólo pensar que pudiese malinterpretar la relación que había entre él y Gaara le aterraba y le hacía olvidar cualquier sensación de enojo-. Nuestros padres insisten en que debemos casarnos por el buen nombre de nuestras familias, pero ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo- levantó temeroso la cabeza, que había mantenido expresamente gacha, para encarar a Sasuke, sin estar muy seguro de lo que podría encontrar en aquellos inquietantes ojos negros. Pero el Uchiha permanecía con aquella expresión hermética tan propia de él-. Siento no habértelo contado antes…- añadió, consciente de que Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar traslucir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cielos, como le desesperaba aquella actitud de Sasuke, intentando parecer inmune a todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor. Le daban ganas de golpearle hasta hacerle reaccionar- pero no puedes reprocharme nada porque tú tampoco me contaste que eras mi príncipe…- le recriminó, al tiempo que ponía ambos brazos en la cintura con aspecto desafiante- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, teme?- preguntó con frustración, al ver que seguía guardando silencio.

Sasuke finalmente resopló y dejó que cierto aire de nostalgia apareciera en su impasible rostro.

-El primer día de clases… cuando te vi con Hinata… sentí un tremendo alivio. Después de un año sin encontrarte, había perdido la esperanza de verte de nuevo, y casi no pude reprimir las ganas de correr hasta ti- desvió la vista, ligeramente avergonzado por aquella reacción tan emocional e impropia en él-. Pero cuando Hina-chan nos presentó y tú no diste muestras de reconocerme… me sentí decepcionado- sonrió con ironía, como burlándose de su propia debilidad-. Yo me había pasado un año buscándote casi a diario en todas las facultades de la academia, y tú ni siquiera dabas muestras de recordar que un día nos habíamos conocido. Supongo que el orgullo me obligó a fingir que tampoco me importabas.

Naruto se acercó a la puerta de entrada, donde Sasuke se había recostado tranquilamente mientras hablaba, con las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto indiferente. El rubio se sentía emocionado, aunque fuera de aquella manera tan poco romántica y tan disfrazada de indiferencia, Sasuke estaba reconociendo que había estado todo ese tiempo aguardando por él, pensando y esforzándose por él tanto como lo había hecho él mismo por el Uchiha. Colocó con suavidad una de sus manos en el fuerte pectoral de Sasuke y se recostó contra su cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su hombro, inspirando en profundidad aquel aroma y aquella calidez que no había dejado de añorar desde que se había ido de casa del moreno. Sasuke no le correspondió el gesto, pero no se molestó por ello, sabía que era mejor dejarle hacer las cosas a su ritmo, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y aguardó con paciencia.

-Luego me enteré por Hinata que estabas buscando a "tu príncipe", pero que no recordabas como era… Dobe- le insultó con cariño, mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa-. Me pareció divertido ver los esfuerzos que dedicabas a encontrarme, así que…- se encogió de hombros, como si aquello le resultase gracioso, y finalmente extrajo las manos de los bolsillos para enredarlas en la cintura del rubio- Tú también fuiste mi primer amor, Naruto…- susurró quedamente.

Naruto alzó la cabeza como una exhalación para perderse en esos ojos negros y almendrados que le hacían perder la cordura. Pasándose la lengua de manera inconsciente por los labios que tenía resecos y tirantes por la emoción, se puso lentamente de puntillas, buscando sentir de nuevo el tacto cálido y suave de aquella otra boca que le robaba el sueño todas las noches. Pero justo antes de juntar sus labios se encendió una lucecita en su mente y volvió a apoyarse en el suelo con normalidad.

-¡Por eso no dibujabas!- exclamó el rubio emocionado, atando cabos. Sasuke había acudido a la academia con la esperanza de encontrarse con él, pero al no hallarle había perdido todo interés por estar allí y había descuidado sus estudios. Y por eso había empezado a dibujar de nuevo tras su encuentro en la biblioteca. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-No te creas tan importante, usuratonkachi- le espetó el Uchiha, pero el rubor que teñía furiosamente sus mejillas era una prueba más que clara de que Naruto tenía razón.

El rubio sonrió con picardía y se empezó a acercar nuevamente a Sasuke de manera felina, pero una voz al otro lado de la puerta captó la atención de los dos chicos.

-¡Gaara, no huyas de mí!- pedía alegremente Sai.

-Voy a mear, joder, ¿es que también piensas perseguirme al cuarto de baño?- respondió el pelirrojo al límite de su paciencia.

Naruto pensó dos cosas, prácticamente al mismo tiempo. La primera era que parecía estar condenado a ser interrumpido cada vez que la cosa parecía ir bien con Sasuke. Adoptó una expresión decidida y, cogiendo al moreno de la muñeca, lo arrastró hasta el interior de uno de los lavabos individuales. No iba a dejar que Gaara ni nadie volviera a separarle de él. La segunda cosa que pensó fue que Sai pronto estaría muerto. Conocía al pelirrojo desde que eran muy pequeños, y nunca había sido ni demasiado sociable ni demasiado paciente.

La puerta exterior se abrió con un considerable estruendo, dejando patente el malhumor que Sai provocaba en Gaara.

-¿Tú no sabes lo que es la intimidad?- preguntó irritado el pelirrojo.

-No, y si mi hermano no hubiese desaparecido "misteriosamente" podría dar fe de ello- respondió Sai, como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Gaara dejó escapar una especie de gruñido y se esforzó por ignorarle.

-Vamos, Gaa-chan- ronroneó Sai acercándose sensualmente al pelirrojo y depositando una de sus pálidas y esbeltas manos sobre el hombro, para trazar un camino ondulante hacia la espalda-, podría borrarte de mi sucia lista de fantasías si quisieras… por el módico precio de volverlas realidad- propuso con voz sugerente.

Dentro del lavabo individual, Sasuke rodó los ojos ante el comentario. Y después Sai se preguntaba porque se negaba a aceptarle como un Uchiha… ¿Es que no se había escuchado? El contundente golpe, seguido del lastimero quejido de su hermanastro, le indicó que seguramente había recibido un merecido puñetazo por el comentario.

Naruto observaba divertido las reacciones de Sasuke. Aunque insistía en que odiaba a Sai, lo cierto es que le toleraba con una paciencia de lo más fraternal, incluso había cerrado los ojos de manera instintiva cuando se había escuchado el puñetazo. Le gustaba que poco a poco esa coraza de hombre de hielo se fuera desmoronando. Le besó con cariño en el punto en que la mandíbula se unía al cuello, y descendió lentamente por el mentón.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de reojo, severa y cortante, que parecía ser un claro recordatorio de que estaban en un sitio público y no quería montar un escándalo. Y la sonrisa traviesa no tardó en aflorar a los labios de Naruto. Que estuvieran en paz por no haberse contado toda la verdad respectivamente, no quería decir que le fuera a perdonar tan fácilmente por habérselo hecho pasar tan mal, por haberle tenido semanas enteras haciéndole sentir la culpabilidad de estar traicionando a su príncipe cuando se trataba de él mismo. Deslizó sus manos por el fuerte pectoral del Uchiha, y las fue bajando en un camino serpenteante hasta dar con el borde de la camiseta, que empezó a levantar de manera juguetona, con un brillo travieso iluminando sus hermosos ojos azules.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero Naruto sabía perfectamente que no le diría nada mientras Gaara y Sai continuaran ahí fuera. Y para cuando se fueran, ya sería demasiado tarde. Deslizó las puntas de sus dedos por los marcados y firmes abdominales, haciendo que el estómago de Sasuke se encogiera en un acto reflejo al sentir su tacto helado. Antes de que el Uchiha reaccionara y atrapara sus manos para apartarlas, impidiéndole el movimiento, cazó su boca en un beso húmedo y demandante, irrumpiendo con su lengua en aquella deseada cavidad. A Naruto le costó contener un gemido. Como había echado de menos aquella calidez, ese sabor dulce y embriagante, esos movimientos seguros y lentos de aquella lengua en su boca. Supo que había ganada su particular batalla cuando las manos de Sasuke se enredaron en su cintura y le atrajeron contra su cuerpo, cuando los níveos dedos bajaron hasta su trasero redondito y firme para apretarlo y hacer que sus entrepiernas se rozasen, electrizando cada poro de su piel, haciendo que aquella sensibilizada zona empezase a despertar.

Las manos del Uchiha subieron con presteza por la espalda de Naruto, hasta enredarse tras su nuca y atraerle todavía más contra él, profundizando con desesperación aquel beso. Después de cómo se había visto obligado a tratarle, Sasuke había pensado que no volvería a sentir sus besos, sus manos inquietas sobre su cuerpo, el sabor adictivo de su piel, y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo, tentándole, retándole y provocándole hasta hacerle desesperar, jugando con su cuerpo y su mente hasta hacerle perder el control, hasta que el mundo a su alrededor perdiera su importancia y sólo quedasen Naruto y él.

La puerta exterior crujió de nuevo, y los murmullos de Gaara y Sai se fueron perdiendo por el pasillo hasta desaparecer. Sólo entonces rompieron el asfixiante beso para respirar agitados, para dejar que sus cálidos alientos se entremezclaran hasta convertirse en uno solo. Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral al ver el deseo y la excitación reflejados en el rostro de Sasuke, en el brillo decidido de sus ojos, en sus mejillas sonrojadas, en sus labios húmedos y sugerentemente entreabiertos. Al seguir los movimientos lentos y calmados con los que corría el seguro del lavabo individual. Había despertado su instinto y ahora ya no habría quien le detuviera. Sintió el calor propagarse por su cuerpo, notó como su miembro se endurecía todavía más, hasta ser doloroso en el interior de sus pantalones tejanos. No podía esperar a sentirle.

Sasuke le dio un cuidadoso pero firme empujón hasta dejarlo apoyado contra la pared, y tiró con suavidad de un hombro hasta dejarlo de espaldas a él. Naruto se dejó guiar con docilidad, la sensación de estar a merced de Sasuke, de no verle y tener que guiarse simplemente por su tacto, le parecía de lo más excitante. El moreno soltó el botón de los pantalones y descorrió la cremallera, dejando que la prenda se deslizara por las torneadas piernas de Naruto. La ropa interior no tardó en seguir el mismo recorrido, y las manos del Uchiha pronto se perdieron en las bronceadas caderas del rubio, en la redondez de su trasero, se contoneaban en el interior de sus muslos, ascendiendo y descendiendo sin llegar nunca a la zona deseada.

-Sasu…- empezó a jadear un impaciente y desesperado Naruto, pero se encontró con una de las manos del Uchiha cubriendo con firmeza su boca.

-Ni una palabra… ni un ruido- le advirtió Sasuke en voz muy baja, tan cerca de su oído que el aire le estremeció al chocar contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

A pesar de la seriedad de sus palabras, aquello le sonó a Naruto como un sugerente reto. Se desabrochó él mismo los botones de la camisa anaranjada que llevaba para que el aire corriese libremente por su piel. Abrió la boca para respirar con pesadez cuando el Uchiha accedió finalmente a acariciar su endurecida entrepierna, cuando sus manos recorrieron toda su intimidad y se recrearon en los puntos más sensibles como si pudiera leer a la perfección su cuerpo. Llevó sus manos impacientes hacia atrás y buscó a tientas las caderas de Sasuke, para apretarlo de un fuerte tirón contra su cuerpo, deseoso de sentir el calor abrasador que desprendía su piel a través de la ropa, de impregnarse una y mil veces de aquel aroma tan peculiar que emanaba su cuerpo, de presionar contra su trasero la erección del Uchiha que, erguida y completamente dura, proclamaba en silenciosos gritos la necesidad que sentía por él.

Con movimientos ansiosos y algo torpes por la incómoda posición en que quedaba, Naruto consiguió ir desabrochando los botones del pantalón de Sasuke, provocando una palpitación en su despierta erección cada vez que uno de ellos quedaba suelto y liberaba un poco más su miembro contra el cuerpo del rubio. Una vez completamente libre de su prisión de tela, sintió como Sasuke se refregaba tortuosamente contra él, mientras que el acelerado vaivén de sus manos no desatendía ni un instante la entrepierna del rubio.

Naruto colocó las manos en la pared, necesitando un punto de apoyo. Le parecía que el aire era insuficiente en el pequeño habitáculo, y el no poder utilizar sus escandalosos jadeos como válvula de escape hacía que el calor y la tensión se acumulasen en su cuerpo hasta exasperarle. La sensación de urgencia le invadía por completo.

El Uchiha pareció notar su inquietud y le concedió un momentáneo descanso cuando dos de sus dedos se colaron en su interior, calmando ligeramente la sensación abrasadora que invadía cada célula de su cuerpo. Pronto aquello le resultó insuficiente, por lo que Naruto apartó la mano de Sasuke y tomó su erección, posicionándola contra su entrada.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ante la ansiedad que mostraba Naruto. Sabía con cada uno de sus gestos y suspiros mal reprimidos que era suyo, era su declaración de que, a pesar de lo que habían pasado, nunca había pertenecido ni pertenecería a otro. Le encantaba verle desesperarse por él y dejarse inundar por esa impaciencia, por ese deseo incontenible y esas ganas de fundirse con él. Se introdujo en su interior, distrayéndole besando su cuello una y otra vez, repartiendo caricias y mimando todas las partes de su cuerpo a su alcance. Las estrechas y cálidas paredes le apretaban placenteramente. Notó las manos de Naruto aferrarse a sus caderas y tirar de él, para que se adentrase más en su cuerpo. La dorada cabellera del rubio se apoyó en su hombro, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás en busca del contacto de sus miradas. Sasuke se estremeció ante aquellos ojos azules, hipnóticos, nublados por completo de él.

-Te quiero- susurró el Uchiha en un impulso, rompiendo el tácito pacto de silencio al que habían llegado.

Naruto curvó una sonrisa, cálida y enamorada. La sinceridad de esas simples palabras podía borrar todas las dudas, el resentimiento, la desconfianza, el dolor, las palabras hirientes que ahora desmentían su cuerpo y su mirada. Aquello era real, tan real que el tiempo que había dudado de él no parecía más que un sueño lejano que se difuminaba con cada beso y cada roce. Ignoró el dolor en el cuello y se giró todavía más para besar a Sasuke, recibiendo con un gemidito la lengua del moreno, que delineó el contorno de sus labios antes de separarlos juguetonamente, invitando a su compañera a salir a su encuentro, a perderse con ella en una danza salvaje que pronto acopló el ritmo de las envestidas que marcaban sus caderas.

Sus cuerpos se movían sin control, se buscaban, seguían el compás de los agitados corazones, llevando al límite las sensaciones de placer y calor. Naruto sentía como con cada embestida se adentraba más y más en su cuerpo, en su alma, en cada poro de su piel, hasta bañar por completo los rincones ocultos de su ser. Como con cada acometida de sus caderas friccionaba ese punto interno que le acercaba cada vez más al orgasmo. Como Sasuke se estremecía con cada roce de su piel, embebido del placer que le estaba proporcionando, como se entregaba a él sin reservas, como quería fundirse y ser uno con él, demostrarle la verdad de sus palabras. Sintiendo inminente el clímax de toda aquella locura, Naruto guió una de las manos del Uchiha de nuevo hasta su erección. Una embestida, otra embestida… la deliciosa presión de las manos de Sasuke masturbándole… el ronco gemido que dejó escapar cuando contrajo sus paredes internas… la explosión se produjo en su vientre, inevitable y abrasadora, obligándole a romper el beso para intentar respirar mientras el placer le sacudía y estremecía de manera imperceptible todas sus células, llevándole al delicioso final.

Notaba el miembro de Sasuke palpitar en su interior, su cuerpo temblando y sus caderas moviéndose con lentitud, inundado todavía por las sensaciones del orgasmo, hasta que finalmente se apegó a él y le rodeó en un abrazo protector. Su respiración, aún acelerada después de semejante descarga de adrenalina, le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, provocándole de nuevo una de aquellas sonrisas, tontas y enamoradas. Se deshizo con impaciencia de su abrazo para poder darse la vuelta, para que pudiese ver la entrega que había sus facciones, para perderse en esos orbes negros que le prometían el amor eterno que tanto le costaba expresar con palabras.

Por algún motivo, le vino a la cabeza la mañana que había llegado Sai. Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin comprender, hasta que la escena se perfiló con completa claridad en su mente. Entonces se mordió el labio inferior con cierta culpabilidad.

-Sabías que esto iba a pasar- comprendió de pronto Naruto-, desde el día que llegó tu hermano. Por eso me pediste que, pasara lo que pasara, confiara en ti. Tenía que haberlo entendido…- murmuró, bajando el tono de voz.

-Bueno, si ahora ya lo sabes, todo está bien- le respondió Sasuke con autosuficiencia, como si quisiera dejar claro que desde el principio había tenido razón.

Naruto curvó una ceja con irritación.

-No me seas cretino, que parte de la culpa el tuya por no confiar en mí. Puedo cuidar de mi mismo, y si me hubieses dicho que pasaba en vez de protegerme detrás de esa barrera de orgullo no habría pasado todo esto- le reprochó.

Sasuke resopló con indiferencia y se empezó a vestir. El rubio entreabrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza con timidez. Sólo tras comprobar que, efectivamente no había nadie en los lavabos, se atrevió a salir y a limpiarse tan rápido como pudo.

-Mira lo que me llevas a hacer…- refunfuñó Sasuke mientras salía del lavabo y se arreglaba ante el espejo- Suerte que estamos de exámenes y no hay a penas gente en la uni.

-No te he escuchado quejarte cuando estabas ahí dentro, Uchiha- le espetó Naruto, fingidamente ofendido- ¡Oi, teme, espérame!- gritó, al ver que salía con su actitud apática de siempre y sin preocuparse más por él. Se abotonó los botones de la camisa, mientras se esforzaba por alcanzar a Sasuke, que ya estaba a mitad del pasillo- ¿Se puede saber donde vas con tanta prisa?

-A por Hina-chan, que todos nos hemos olvidado de ella- dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Oh… ¿crees que se habrá enfadado?

-Lo dudo- respondió al tiempo que doblaban la esquina.

Hinata seguía en el mismo lugar donde la habían dejado, apoyada en la pared del pasillo, que permanecía silencioso y vacío. Frotaba en un tic nervioso los dedos de sus dos manos, y paseaba su mirada asustadiza de un lado a otro del pasillo. Sus pupilas blancas denotaron alivio cuando vio aparecer a los dos chicos, y se acercó presurosa hasta ellos.

-No sabía si debía irme a casa o debía esperaros- exclamó en cuanto llegó hasta ellos- Ya me podríais haber dicho algo- se quejó con un puchero.

-Estábamos…- empezó a explicar Naruto con nerviosismo- Perdimos a Gaara y Sai… y luego… No, quiero decir, que hemos venido tan pronto como hemos despistado a Gaara y Sai- se corrigió atropelladamente- ¿Verdad?- inquirió a Sasuke, pero este se limitó a seguir andando en dirección al exterior.

-Naruto…- le llamó Hinata, al tiempo que notaba como el calor subía a sus mejillas. No sólo conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo como para saber cuando mentía, es que las pruebas le delataban- Tienes la camisa mal abrochada- balbuceó, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y los colores le subían todavía más.

Naruto empezó a balbucear excusas incoherentes con patente nerviosismo, mientras se colocaba bien la prenda de ropa. Sasuke se limitó a desviar la mirada, con un sutil tono carmín en sus mejillas, al tiempo que le dedicaba al rubio uno de sus insultos en un tono que rogaba por paciencia.

-Me duele el cuello- protestó Naruto mientras torcía la cabeza a un lado y al otro, en un intento de disipar la tensión que se había creado entre ellos.

-Mientras sólo sea el cuello…- murmuró Hinata, y al instante se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, terriblemente avergonzada por el comentario que había dejado escapar sin pensar.

Todavía en un incómodo silencio, llegaron al coche de los Hyouga.

-Hina-chan… ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Me gustaría recoger mis cosas y trasladarme… otra vez- explicó Naruto, mientras dirigía una mirada enfurruñada a Sasuke por haberle robado el asiento del copiloto.

-Claro- respondió la chica con una risita feliz-. Ya contaba con ello.

A penas media hora después cargaban el coche con varias maletas. Neji se acercó a la puerta con un libro entre las manos.

-¿Vas a volver a salir?- preguntó a Hinata, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-S… sí- respondió la chica, como siempre intimidada ante aquella dura mirada.

-Te la secuestramos hasta la noche- intervino Sasuke, quitándole a su prima las llaves del coche que volteaba con nerviosismo entre sus manos y poniendo el deportivo en marcha- No te preocupes que te la devolveremos enterita y a punto.

-¿A punto para que?- cuestionó Naruto curioso.

-Para nada que te importe, dobe- respondió el Uchiha de manera arisca.

-¡Deja de llamarme dobe, teme!- protestó el rubio.

Hinata se apresuró a meterse en el coche, cohibida ante el posible doble sentido de las palabras de su primo, y rogando porque Neji no se hubiera dado cuenta. La discusión entre los dos chicos se alargó hasta que llegaron a la casa del Uchiha.

-Bienvenido a casa- susurró Sasuke al oído del rubio, mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura, y logrando como siempre que se le olvidase todo el enfado con unas simples palabras.

Naruto se colgó del cuello del moreno y le dio un apasionado beso que Sasuke no dudó en corresponder, dejando caer al suelo la pesada maleta que cargaba.

-Eh… qu… que estoy… aquí- les recordó una cortada Hinata.

Naruto rió alegremente, Sasuke se limitó a mantener su habitual expresión de indiferente superioridad y a entrar en el comedor. Pero su expresión cambió radicalmente al abrir la puerta y ver el montón de maletas desperdigadas al pie de las escaleras. Frunció el ceño y se le marcó una vena en la frente. ¿Es que Sai no pensaba dejarles tranquilos ni siquiera ahora? ¿No podía concederles al menos unos días de intimidad para celebrar su reconciliación, antes de ponerse a espiar morbosamente? Se colocó una mano bajo el mentón con desconfianza. Eran demasiadas maletas, incluso para ser su excéntrico hermanastro.

-¡Sai!- gruñó, con un mal presentimiento.

Efectivamente, el moreno no tardó en bajar las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Gaara, quien parecía tan irritado como el mismo propietario de la casa. La mirada que Sai recibió de su hermano fue tan gélida que se detuvo a mitad de los escalones, dudoso.

-¿Me quieres explicar esto?- exigió Sasuke de evidente malhumor.


	18. Sólo sexo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sólo sexo**

Sabaku no Gaara estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero encontrarse de pronto tirado en medio de una ciudad desconocida por culpa de las excentricidades de su hermana definitivamente no era una de ellas. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba llegando peligrosamente al límite de su paciencia.

Perdida completamente la pista de Naruto, se había dedicado a dar esquinazo a la pesadilla de Sai para luego dirigirse a su hotel, donde estaba decidido a dejarse caer sobre la cama y no levantarse hasta el día siguiente. Pero nada más entrar en la habitación supo que algo no estaba bien. El tocador no estaba abarrotado con los cosméticos de su hermana, el armario no estaba abierto dejando sobresalir la ingente cantidad de ropa que había comprado para desquitarse por la pérdida de sus maletas y, lo más significativo, el inseparable abanico que siempre llevaba encima no estaba cuidadosamente colocado sobre la cama. Chasqueó la lengua con apatía al ver un sobre con su nombre escrito sobre la mesita de noche. Su párpado derecho amenazaba con un tic nervioso conforme avanzaba en su lectura, y posiblemente hubiese descargado su rabia contra el primer mueble que se le pusiera delante de no ser porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- preguntó con sequedad al recién llegado.

-Perseguirte- respondió Sai como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Gaara rodó sus ojos hacia atrás hasta el punto de que sólo se vieron dos rendijas blancas entre las marcadas ojeras.

-Me refiero a cómo diablos has conseguido entrar- aclaró.

-Con la llave- explicó animado.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado la maldita llave?- siseó entre dientes. La desquiciante sonrisa de Sai empezaba a parecerle la mejor alternativa para descargar el enojo que llevaba encima a base de puñetazos.

-Me la dio la chica de recepción. He tenido que decirle que habías contratado mis- carraspeó ligeramente- "servicios" pero que querías la más absoluta de las discreciones, así que necesitaba una copia de la tarjeta para entrar- dijo, al parecer sin ser consciente de la mueca desencajada que su explicación provocaba en Gaara-. Al principio dudó, pero sólo tuve que coquetear un poco con ella.

El pelirrojo cerró la boca por pura inercia. Definitivamente Sai era demasiado para él y sus nulas capacidades de relación social. Sus reacciones desubicadas y deliberadamente cargadas de segundas intenciones le descolocaban tanto que ni si quiera acertaba a reaccionar. Se dejó caer a peso sobre el colchón, completamente desbordado.

-Bueno, ya que estamos tú y yo solos en una habitación de hotel- ronroneó el moreno, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Gaara con los movimientos sinuosos de un gato-, sería una pena desaprovechar la ocasión…

-Sai, no estoy de humor- atajó el pelirrojo, sin ni si quiera tomarse la molestia de mirarlo.

Sai podría haberle respondido, cómo solía decirle a su hermano, que él nunca estaba de humor, pero algo en el tono de voz del pelirrojo le indicó que las cosas no estaban como deberían. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó contemplando durante largo rato a Gaara, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la expresión por completo inescrutable.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó finalmente.

Por toda respuesta, el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua con desgana y le tendió el papel que todavía sostenía entre las manos. Sai tomó la carta y empezó a leer en voz alta la elegante caligrafía allí escrita.

-Querido hermanito, hoy ha sido un día muy productivo. He conocido al amor de mi vida. Por desgracia, insistía en que las mujeres somos muy problemáticas, así que me he visto en la obligación de secuestrarlo y desaparecer con él hasta que cambie de opinión. Pórtate bien mientras tu hermana mayor no está. Besos, Temari- el moreno hizo una pequeña pausa-. Por cierto, secuestrar a alguien sale muy caro, así que me he llevado toda la pasta. Llama a Kankurou para que se encargue de pagar el hotel y esas cosas- Sai parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando el contenido, antes de reaccionar-. Vaya, te han dejado sin un duro y en la puta calle- exclamó alegremente.

Gaara abrió un ojo para dedicarle una mirada de lo más lúgubre, pero Sai se limitó a ponerse en pie y sonreír.

-Nos vemos abajo- canturreó el moreno mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Gaara se incorporó con patente desconfianza, pero cuando quiso añadir algo Sai ya había desaparecido. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Por una vez que conseguía librarse de él con rapidez, no iba a cuestionar su buena suerte. Pero en cuanto unos suaves golpecitos sonaron en la puerta de su habitación, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Sai había informado en recepción de que uno de los clientes del hotel no tenía dinero para pagar su estancia, así que el gerente había enviado a los encargados de seguridad a pedirle amablemente que pagase en el acto o bien abandonase el local con la mayor brevedad posible. Y de ese modo tan tremendamente surrealista había acabado metido en casa del Uchiha, dónde allí parado a mitad de la escalera todavía se estaba preguntando porque diablos no había matado a Sai.

Sasuke resopló ante la incoherente explicación que acababa de darle su hermanastro. Naruto miraba a Gaara con los ojos como platos, sin terminar de creerse que alguien pudiera tratar así al pelirrojo y vivir para contarlo. Hinata simplemente se escondió un poco más tras su primo Sasuke, asustada ante el odio que destilaba la mirada aguamarina de aquel chico pelirrojo.

Con la practicidad de quien quiere acabar lo más pronto posible con lo que no le agrada, Sasuke distribuyó a sus invitados en las habitaciones libres. Mientras refunfuñaba que una noche y no más, llamó a la pizzería para que les trajesen la cena.

Cuando después de casi una hora de tenso silencio Hinata tartamudeó que se encontraba un poco cansada y se retiraba a dormir, fue como si hubieran abierto la veta para que todos corrieran a refugiarse a sus dormitorios.

-Descansa bien, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer- le recordó Naruto a su mejor amiga, recostado contra la puerta de su habitación-. Te vamos a dejar tan increíble que Neji se te lanzará al cuello en cuanto te vea- aseguró, mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

-Deja de molestarla, usuratonkachi- le amonestó Sasuke, empujando al rubio hacia el interior de la estancia-. Nos vemos mañana Hina-chan- se despidió de la chica, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Tan pronto como se encontraron a solas, Naruto clavó sobre Sasuke el infinito de su mirada azul. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de cuanto le había odiado y deseado un tiempo, después de darse cuenta de que le necesitaba como al mismo aire que respiraba, estaba de nuevo con él. A solas y sin prisas. Se acercó a Sasuke para besarle dulcemente en los labios, en la manera lenta y profunda en que el moreno lo solía hacer, disfrutando de cada instante y saboreando hasta el último recoveco de su boca.

El Uchiha colocó las manos en su cintura, dedicándole una de aquellas sonrisas ladeadas que le habían vuelto completamente loco.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, dobe- ronroneó Sasuke, acercando sus labios a la oreja de Naruto,- y estoy dispuesto a recuperar cada uno de los minutos que hemos pasado separados- añadió en un susurro, erizándole la nuca.

Naruto tomó una de las manos que se aferraban a su cintura y tiró de ella, dispuesto a arrastrar a Sasuke hasta la cama y hacerle cumplir su promesa, pero justo entonces un asustado y penetrante grito traspasó la intimidad del ambiente que habían construido. Los dos chicos se voltearon hacia la puerta, Naruto claramente alarmado, el Uchiha simplemente aburrido.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Hinata?- inquirió acelerado el rubio, y hubiera salido corriendo si no fuera porque Sasuke alzó una mano con fastidio para detenerlo.

-Ya voy yo- dijo con cansancio.

Justo cuando iba a coger el picaporte, la puerta se abrió. Una aterrada Hinata entró, cerró de un portazo y se recostó contra la puerta abrazándose a si misma en actitud protectora. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y apartó a la chica de allí con delicadeza.

-¡Sai!- gruñó desde el pasillo. Efectivamente, su hermano asomó la cabeza desde la habitación que supuestamente ocupaba Hinata- ¿Se puede saber a que juegas?

El moreno se acercó hasta él con tranquilidad.

-Pues he intentado entrar en el dormitorio de Gaara, pero al parecer se ha atrincherado dentro atrancando la puerta con el armario o algo así, por lo que no me ha quedado más remedio que meterme en la cama de Hinata- dijo, como si fuese la explicación más evidente y lógica del mundo-. Otra alternativa hubiese sido colarme en vuestro cuarto, y aunque la idea de hacer un trío con Naruto y contigo es de lo más atractiva, me ha parecido que tú no estarías muy receptivo- añadió, rematando la frase con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente, cubriéndose los ojos, y necesitó varios segundos para conseguir mantener su férreo autocontrol y no dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía en ese instante, que eran ganas de sacarle a patadas de la casa. Inspiró en profundidad y cuando volvió a clavar su mirada en Sai, era tan templada e indiferente como siempre.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Te vas a meter en tu cuarto, te vas a acostar _solo_- dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra- y vas a quedarte allí hasta que salga el sol. Y a cambio Gaara y tú podéis quedaros a dormir aquí el tiempo que necesitéis.

Sai se lo pensó un instante para finalmente asentir con la cabeza.

-Pero si cambias de opinión respecto al trío, ya sabes donde encontrarme- indicó, en una entonación claramente indecorosa.

Sasuke optó por ignorarle y volver junto a su novio, quien intentaba tranquilizar a una alterada Hinata.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con vosotros?- preguntó con voz llorosa la chica en cuanto vio aparecer a su primo- . Pondré unas cuantas sábanas en el suelo y no os enteraréis de que estoy aquí… Por favor…- insistió suplicante.

Naruto miró al moreno mordiéndose el labio inferior con expresión de culpabilidad. Ya sabía que tenían mucho que decirse, pero Hinata era su mejor amiga, y no se sentiría tranquilo dejándola en el estado en que se encontraba y a merced del maníaco depravado de Sai.

-¿Puede?- se añadió a la petición.

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-En el armario hay un futón- indicó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y recostándose en la pared en actitud pasiva.

Naruto sonrió ante la postura apática. Podía leer mucho más que un simple "haced lo que os dé la gana" en su gesto fingidamente indiferente. Podía adivinar en sus labios ligeramente tensos la preocupación por Hinata. Podía intuir en su ceño ligeramente fruncido el agotamiento emocional que le producía lidiar con su hermano. Podía entrever en la manera atenta y calmada en que seguía los movimientos de Hinata improvisando la cama lo cómodo que se sentía Sasuke en compañía de ellos dos. Pero sobre todo podía percibir claramente, en la profundidad de sus ojos negros, la confianza en que tenían todo el tiempo por delante para recuperar su intimidad. Un tiempo que la seguridad de aquellos orbes negros dejaba muy claro que no iba a dejar escapar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata miraba con aprehensión la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, mientras apretaba con nerviosismo un dedo índice contra el otro, provocando extrañas formas en la capa que cubría toda la parte superior de su cuerpo para evitar que se manchara.

Dio un instintivo saltito hacía atrás cuando vio las tijeras acercarse peligrosamente, chocando contra el respaldo de la silla y haciendo que ésta se desplazara unos centímetros hacia atrás. La peluquera la miró con curiosidad unos segundos, consiguiendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de intenso carmín.

-Lo… lo siento. Está bien… hagámoslo- concedió con un hilito de voz tan suave que la mujer pensó por un instante que se lo había imaginado.

La peluquera asintió con la cabeza y, sin ninguna clase de miramiento, empezó a cortar su larguísima melena. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior conforme los sedosos mechones iban cayendo al suelo en un lento vaivén que arrancaba reflejos violetas a la oscura cabellera. Tener a Naruto revoloteando a su alrededor comentado emocionado lo moderna que se iba a ver fue lo único que impidió que se le escapase alguna lágrima furtiva o que simplemente saliera corriendo antes de perder por completo aquella larga melena que tanto le había costado conseguir.

No se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración durante casi todo el proceso hasta que la peluquera dejó las tijeras a un lado y de pronto soltó en una sonora bocanada todo el aire, notando como escocían los pulmones en su pecho. La mujer terminó de hacer unos retoques y pasó a peinarla.

-Listo- anunció la peluquera. Analizó el resultado con ojo crítico y finalmente asintió satisfecha.

Hinata contempló su reflejo en el espejo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Tenía el pelo increíblemente corto, con los mechones posteriores levantados de manera desordenada e informal. Conservaba todavía su flequillo recto y de corte aniñado, que le daba un aire dulce en contraposición al aspecto fresco y despreocupado de su nuevo peinado. Y el único testimonio que quedaba de su querida melena eran dos largos mechones, que caían a ambos lados de la cara hasta más abajo de los hombros, enmarcando como dos pinceladas oscuras la palidez de su tez.

Jugueteó con sus deditos con nerviosismo. Todavía no comprendía como habían acabado así. Naruto se había levantado esa mañana lleno de energía, asegurando que iba siendo hora de que también Hinata tomase el control de su relación con Neji. Había asegurado que un radical cambio físico era el primer paso para cambiar por dentro, y les había arrastrado a ella y a Sasuke hasta uno de los grandes centros comerciales de Konoha. Les había tenido media mañana buscándole ropa nueva, había insistido tozudamente en comer ramen hasta salirse con la suya y finalmente la había metido en una peluquería, donde había dado instrucciones precisas de lo que quería para la chica. Y allí estaba ella, con aquel nuevo look que no estaba segura de querer y para el que definitivamente no estaba preparada. Ya echaba de menos su melena larga y de corte clásico que la hacía ver una más de entre tantas adolescentes japonesas, y estaba segura de que todo ello se reflejaba en su mirada porque Naruto le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le sonrió ampliamente en clara señal de ánimo.

-Ahora pareces una chica mucho más decidida- aseguró-, una chica como las de los relatos de Chibi Kitsune, de las que siempre consiguen lo que se proponen. Y además estás guapísima- añadió, visiblemente emocionado y orgulloso de su mejor amiga- ¿Verdad, Sasuke?- inquirió.

Hinata desvió la mirada para observar a su primo a través del cristal. A sus espaldas, Sasuke levanto lánguidamente la vista del libro que estaba leyendo completamente abstraído y evaluó a su prima.

-Te sienta bien- dictaminó finalmente.

-¿A caso dudabais de mí y mi buen gusto?- se jactó Naruto- Y como digas que sí me vas a escuchar, teme- se apresuró a puntualizar el rubio al ver que Sasuke parecía dispuesto a decir algo.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura mientras Hinata pagaba y Naruto parloteaba sin cesar algo sobre sus grandes dotes de estilista. Tras dar una última vuelta para asegurarse de que no se habían olvidado nada, los chicos acompañaron a la Hyouga hasta su casa. Hinata bajó del coche y recogió los paquetes con movimientos rígidos y claramente tensos.

-Deseadme suerte- les pidió con voz funesta.

-Vas a entrar ahí dentro y a tomar el control de vuestra relación- dijo Naruto-. No necesitas suerte, si no confiar en ti misma. Y estoy seguro de que lo harás estupendamente- le aseguró el rubio.

Hinata asintió con gravedad e hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, pues iba demasiado cargada de bolsas de la compra.

-Hina-chan- la llamó Sasuke- dile a Neji que si mañana no venís a comer no nos lo tomaremos a mal- indicó al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su prima.

La chica se puso colorada, les sacó la lengua y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su casa. Cuando giró la llave en el pomo tenía el corazón tan acelerado que parecía que fuera a saltarle del pecho en cualquier momento. Inspiró en profundidad y abrió. Naruto tenía razón, era hora de que tomase las riendas de su propia vida de una vez por todas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Gaara, no puedes quedarte ahí encerrado todo el día- insistió Sai, golpeteando la puerta por enésima vez.

El pelirrojo se había levantado a eso de media mañana, se había metido en la ducha y, después de asestar a Sai un par de golpes por colarse en el cuarto de baño, se había recluido nuevamente en el dormitorio, donde había permanecido por más de dos horas.

-Al menos tendrás que salir para comer- insistió el moreno, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y haciendo un puchero que el otro chico no podría ver.

-Tsk- se escuchó al otro lado, seguido del sonido de algo al ser arrastrado, para finalmente abrirse la puerta-. Tengo hambre- confirmó Gaara.

-Estupendo- exclamó Sai, mostrando su imborrable sonrisa-, te prepararé lo que quieras. O mejor aún, podemos pasar directamente a los postres- ronroneó de manera sugerente.

El pelirrojo apretó las mandíbulas. Gaara siempre había sido una persona de lo más práctica. Cuando alguien tentaba los límites de su paciencia simplemente desaparecía del mapa con la más discreta brutalidad y pasaba a engrosar la fosa común situada en la parte posterior de su jardín. Lamentablemente, desde que había fallecido el abuelo, su padre insistía en que debían alejarse de la larga tradición mafiosa que tenía su familia. Gaara dudaba mucho que el asesinato de alguien con el reputado apellido Uchiha fuera visto con muy buenos ojos por su padre, así que se tragó ese instinto asesino con el que había crecido desde niño y optó por la otra manera rápida de sacarse a aquel molesto insecto de encima.

-¿Si me acuesto contigo dejarás de joder?- preguntó con tranquila practicidad. A fin de cuentas, ni si quiera recordaba la última vez que había echado un polvo, no le vendría mal un poco de sexo.

Aquella pregunta tomó tan de sorpresa a Sai que en un primer momento no acertó a responder. Se pellizcó un muslo para asegurarse de que no estaba delirando y finalmente asintió tonta y repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Pues pasa- espetó Gaara con irritada impaciencia al ver que no reaccionaba.

El moreno se apresuró a obedecer antes de que cambiase de opinión, pero apenas había dado dos pasos que se detuvo dubitativo.

-¿Y no te daría más morbo hacerlo en la cama de mi hermano?- preguntó, con un brillo travieso bailando en sus ojos negros.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Uchiha- advirtió el pelirrojo- Esto es sólo un poco de sexo, pero yo no entro en tus juegos absurdos.

Sai le puso morros, pero una sola mirada de Gaara bastó para hacerle cambiar de idea. Se acercó hasta el pelirrojo, notando algo extraño acumulándose en su vientre. Le había puesto las cosas tan difíciles, llevaba tanto tiempo persiguiendo a aquella presa, que había pasado del instinto cazador al reto personal, a la necesidad de conseguir que el pelirrojo se fijase en él. Nunca antes le había ocurrido nada similar con ninguna de sus conquistas, y ahora que Gaara finalmente cedía de aquella manera tan extraña y tan suya, no sabía muy bien que hacer. Sai dudó ante aquellos ojos de un verde-azulado tan intenso como el mar, que le miraban desde su distante profundidad. Parecía como si quisiera recordarle que bajo la calidez de las aguas superficiales rugía una marea inescrutable de agua helada. Y aquella barrera impenetrable que el pelirrojo mantenía ante él le ponía nervioso.

-Bueno… ¿Y cómo lo hacem…?- intentó preguntar, pero al parecer Gaara había perdido por completo la paciencia.

Sai sintió como las manos del pelirrojo le tomaban de las mejillas y le atraían hasta su boca, silenciándole con un beso desenfrenado y salvaje como el océano en plena tempestad. Sintió la lengua inundando su boca y el cuerpo de Gaara pegándose más a él, exigiendo la completa atención de cada uno de sus sentidos. La acelerada respiración del pelirrojo chocaba contra el puente de su nariz, enviando ráfagas de calor que se extendían lentamente por todo su cuerpo.

Sai parpadeó un par de veces, completamente perdido. Todo había resultado tan deliciosamente precipitado e imprevisto… Las manos de Sai cobraron vida por fin para aferrarse trasero firme y redondeado de Gaara y apretarlo contra sí.

Empujó ligeramente al pelirrojo, obligándole a retroceder hasta chocar contra la cama. Sai jugueteó con aquella boca que le estaba provocando, lamió y mordió sin control hasta que la sensación de urgencia que les había invadido les hizo separarse para tomar algo de aire. Las manos del moreno viajaron por los costados de Gaara hasta colocarse con suavidad sobre el pecho y entonces, sin previo aviso, le empujó sobre el colchón.

Gaara se dejó caer con una docilidad que contrastaba con el mudo reto que reflejaban sus ojos, con una mirada entre pícara y exigente que parecía decir "mas te vale hacerlo bien". Sai sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda mientras colocaba una rodilla sobre la cama y se acercaba poco a poco hasta él. La expectación ante ese momento que había estado persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo hacía que tuviera la boca seca y el corazón acelerado. Se posicionó sobre las caderas del pelirrojo y se pasó la lengua por los labios ásperos y agrietados. Llevó las manos al borde del jersey de cuello alto que vestía Gaara para ir quitando lentamente la prenda de color granate. Cuando Gaara alzó las manos para permitirle que retirase por completo el suéter, quedó al descubierto un torso bien formado, de marcadas abdominales y piel pálida.

-¿A qué esperas?- susurró Gaara con entonación juguetona, al tiempo que movía ligeramente sus caderas contra las del moreno.

Sai curvó una sonrisa vacía de manera refleja, para ocultar la expectación y las ganas de más que sentía, las oleadas de deseo que le provocaba aún sin quererlo. Con una impaciencia que no pretendía demostrar se deshizo precipitadamente de la ropa de ambos para dejarla olvidada en un rincón. En algún momento del proceso, Gaara se había incorporado un poco para besarle, y sus manos le correspondieron al acto enredándose en los cabellos color fuego y profundizando aquel beso con una desesperación que le pareció aterradora.

Las manos del moreno recorrieron inquietas todos los rincones de ese cuerpo que por fin se rendía ante él, arrancando de vez en cuando algún gemido bajito y ronco que le erizaba la nuca y hacía que su creciente miembro palpitase y se endureciera un poco más. Llevó los dedos hasta las piernas, acariciando la parte interior del muslo en un roce casi imperceptible. Gaara tomó su mano y la guió demandante hasta su erección, apresándolo contra ella y marcándole claramente el ritmo que debía seguir.

-Así- susurró el pelirrojo, mientras le indicaba con lascivos movimientos qué era lo que quería.

Sai quiso soltar alguno de sus comentarios ridículamente obscenos y por completo fuera de lugar, pero no acertó a decir nada. La sonrisa que mantenía permanentemente en sus facciones se borró al ver como la excitación reflejada en el mar de los ojos de Gaara resquebrajaba lentamente el muro de hielo que había interpuesto entre ellos, como su cuerpo se arqueaba y movía impaciente en busca de mayor contacto, como aquellos labios se entreabrían de manera sensual para dejar escapar el aire en sugerentes jadeos. Por un instante su mandíbula tembló con una sensación parecida al miedo, así que tomó las caderas del pelirrojo para voltearlo sobre la cama y colocarlo de espaldas a él.

No quería seguir viendo sus gestos, no quería seguir notando como su corazón palpitaba ante cada una de sus reacciones, no quería admitir que una parte inconsciente de él quería ser responsable de todas y cada una de aquellas expresiones de Gaara. No entendía lo que le pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuera no estaba preparado para ello. Apartó por completo su atención de esos pensamientos cuando el pelirrojo terminó de colocarse a gatas sobre la cama y la redondez de su trasero friccionó contra su entrepierna. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Sai de lo necesitada de atención que estaba. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca, humedeciéndolos con rapidez y guiándolos hasta la entrada recién expuesta.

Vio las manos de Gaara aferrarse a las sábanas deshechas cuando tanteó la zona y se adentró un poco en el interior. Los suaves y esporádicos sonidos que había dejado escapar hasta ahora se transformaron entonces en todo un coro de gemidos conforme los dedos se movían de manera experta en su cavidad. Una especie de gruñido molesto hizo saber a Sai que estaba lo suficientemente preparado y esperando por más.

-Prepárate para gritar mi nombre hasta quedarte sin voz- chuleó el moreno, mientras posicionaba su erección contra aquella entrada.

Presionó lentamente, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del pelirrojo que le recibió de manera húmeda y cálida, haciéndole sentir impacientes palpitaciones a medida que se acomodaba en aquella estrechez.

-Oh… joder- exclamó Sai cuando Gaara hizo presión sobre su miembro, incitándole para que se empezara a mover.

La pelvis del moreno respondió a aquella provocación de manera instintiva, iniciando un balanceo calmado y profundo que no tardó en ganar velocidad conforme el trasero del pelirrojo se apretaba más y más contra él. Aquel cuerpo de músculos perfectamente moldeados se arqueaba y contraía, dejando claro en cada momento que deseaba más y más. Y Sai se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo y complacer aquella silenciosa demanda, respirando cada vez de manera más acelerada y acariciando el pecho en busca de los erguidos pezones, apretándolos entre sus dedos con suavidad.

-Mph…- Gaara balbuceó algo incomprensible al límite de su excitación-. Más rápido- articuló al fin, seguido por un ronco jadeo.

Sai ladeó la cabeza ante aquella afirmación.

-¿Te vas a correr?- preguntó.

Gaara frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, pero asintió con la cabeza mientras se movía de manera lasciva y provocadora contra el cuerpo situado tras él. Cuerpo que de pronto se separó, sacando de su interior la fuente de su placer. El segundo de incredulidad dio paso a una furia casi asesina cuando se volteó hacia Sai.

-¿Qué coño crees que haces?- preguntó entre dientes.

-Vas a correrte y yo no voy a terminar aún. Quiero que lo hagamos los dos a la vez- dijo Sai con un puchero.

La boca del pelirrojo se abrió estúpidamente ante tal afirmación. No podía creerse que le hubiera cortado el rollo por una tontería como esa. Le dirigió una mirada cortante y helada antes de empujarlo, con más brusquedad de la necesaria, para tumbarlo sobre la cama y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Todavía mantenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada enojada cuando se inclinó sobre él y bajó hasta la altura del vientre, sacando la lengua e introduciéndola de manera juguetona en el ombligo. El estómago de Sai se contrajo con un escalofrío ante el húmedo contacto, y se encogió más aún cuando Gaara descendió peligrosamente cerca de su erección.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar el aire en una sonora bocanada cuando el pelirrojo empezó a lamer de manera ardiente la punta de su miembro, para luego pasar a arañarla con los dientes antes de introducirla casi hasta el fondo de su garganta. El calor que le invadió al notar aquella succión húmeda y profunda fue tal que se extendió desde su entrepierna hasta cada célula de su piel, subiéndole la temperatura hasta que la realidad sólo fue una mancha borrosa ante sus ojos velados de placer. Sai intentó incorporarse y enfocar al pelirrojo.

Gaara notó el gesto y alzó la vista. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, levantó lentamente la cabeza, dejando que el miembro de Sai se escurriese entre sus labios. Luego gateó hasta él, mientras se relamía de manera claramente obscena. Tomó la erección del moreno y la colocó contra su excitada cavidad, dejándose caer sobre él hasta que se introdujo por completo.

-Como se te ocurra parar otra vez… te mato- sentenció con seriedad.

Sai asintió obedientemente con la cabeza. Como se notaba que Gaara provenía de una familia mafiosa, más valía dejarle complacido. El pelirrojo dejó escapar una especie de ronroneo cuando Sai empezó a moverse, incitándole a repetir el movimiento.

Pronto, los cuerpos sudorosos se movían acompasados, friccionándose, refregándose, buscando el mayor contacto posible en aquel baile íntimo y privado. El calor aumentaba de manera considerable, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera cargado y sofocante y que tuvieran que respirar de manera acelerada y jadeante.

Las manos del moreno buscaron las caderas de Gaara, clavando allí los dedos y atrayéndolo más y más contra él. El pelirrojo le arañó el hombro en un acto reflejo y buscó de manera inconsciente sus labios cuando sintió las contracciones que empezaban a invadir su cuerpo, hundiendo todavía más la erección de Sai en su interior hasta llegar al ansiado clímax del orgasmo. En medio de todo aquel cúmulo de sensaciones, Gaara apretó el trasero, oprimiendo el miembro del moreno al tiempo que su lengua invadía la boca de Sai con un ritmo frenético.

Supo que también él había terminado cuando sintió su cuerpo arquearse bajo él y los labios del moreno se entreabrieron, dejando escapar un largo sonido placentero y sensual. Todavía no había logrado normalizar su respiración cuando Sai entreabrió los ojos medio ausente, como si regresara de dios sabía dónde.

Gaara se puso en pie con su apatía habitual, paseando la mirada por el suelo de la habitación hasta localizar su ropa. Cuando la recogió, aquel muro de indiferente insensibilidad había vuelto a él. No obstante, al girar para encaminarse al cuarto de baño pareció dudar un segundo.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Claro- contestó el moreno, poniéndose en pie de un salto y dibujando en su rostro la sonrisa de siempre.

No obstante, aquel gesto de forzada felicidad le pareció a Sai el más falso que había esbozado en su vida. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía a Gaara hasta la ducha. Si desde un principio los dos habían tenido muy claro que aquello no era más que sexo esporádico… ¿Por qué sentía en la boca del estómago la desagradable sensación de esperar algo más?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales de Mayumi:** Este capítulo me ha costado sudor y lágrimas. Algunas lo sabéis más que otras, que habéis vivido mi primer atasco con él. Pensaba que no conseguiría terminarlo nunca, pero al final salió.

Sobre el SaiGaa... las que me conocen un poco sabe que es una pareja que no me motiva, así que no espero tampoco el haber escrito una maravilla con ellos. Me conformo con que sea algo pasable xD Pero el fic en sí me pedía hacer algo con esta otra pareja, así que lo he intentado lo mejor que he sabido.

Muchas gracias a todas por la paciencia que habéis tenido conmigo para llegar hasta aquí. No sé exactamente cuando tendré listo el siguiente capi, pero espero que no tarde demasiaod en llegar.

Nos leemos ^^


	19. Doble o nada

**Notas de Mayumi:** os traigo otro capi. No sé si lo había comentado, pero a la historia no le queda demasiado para acabar, creo que ya se va intuyendo por lo que pasa en este capi. Gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes con mis actualizaciones y animarme a pesar de todo. Ahora me pongo a contestar los revis.

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Doble o nada**

Hinata entró en el comedor con paso titubeante y asustado. Ahora que estaba lejos de la burbuja de revolucionario optimismo de Naruto, no comprendía como se había dejado convencer por él para cortarse el pelo. Con lo tradicional y protector que era Neji, estaba segura que no le iba a gustar para nada la idea. Dio un bote involuntario cuando su hermano, que estaba sentado en el sofá garabateando algo en una libreta, volvió su mirada hasta ella. Le pareció que se detenía el tiempo cuando los ojos de Neji se abrieron sin poder ocultar la sorpresa y la escrutaron largamente desde el fondo de aquellos iris sin pupila, como siempre sin dejar traspasar una sola emoción. Notaba como el corazón se le iba acelerando paulatinamente conforme el momento de silencio se alargaba, hasta que decidió cortarlo con su habitual timidez.

-Bu… buenas noches- consiguió articular, con el mayor de los esfuerzos.

Neji parpadeó al escuchar su voz, como si hubiera estado perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Te sienta bien… es el mismo corte que llevabas la primera vez que te vi- dijo Neji al fin, tiñendo sus palabras con una nota de melancolía.

Los labios de Hinata se separaron ligeramente por el asombro. No sabía que le impactaba más, si el recibimiento relativamente cálido que le había dado su hermano cuando estaba convencida de que lo encontraría hecho una furia, o que recordara algo tan trivial como aquello. Le sonrió con timidez, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-Gracias- se acercó hasta el sofá, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que su hermano solamente vestía unos pantalones cortos de deporte, dejando al descubierto su torso pálido y bien proporcionado.

Si fuera un día normal en su vida, posiblemente le hubiera dado tanta vergüenza que habría buscado cualquier excusa para huir a su habitación, pero después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto Naruto por ella, no se sentía capaz. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto del diván, llevándose un dedo a los labios en un gesto compulsivo que solía repetir cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-Yo casi no recuerdo aquel día- comentó al fin, obligándose a mantener con él una conversación, aunque fuera de un tema tan superficial- ¿Querrías contármelo?- preguntó, con sus pupilas danzando nerviosas ante el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

Neji la miró con curiosidad. Hinata nunca permanecía demasiado tiempo a su lado, y mucho menos se atrevía a preguntarle nada. En un primer momento estuvo tentado a darle una respuesta cortante que como siempre la alejase de él, pero la mirada de la chica parecía tan ilusionada que no se sintió capaz. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las memorias aflorasen a la superficie.

-Era el día de tu tercer cumpleaños. Llevabas un kimono tradicional con un estampado de flores…- sonrió sin a penas ser consciente de ello, dejando que sus rasgos normalmente duros y altivos se suavizaran ligeramente- Lo primero que pensé al verte es que eras una niña muy bonita- explicó, sin ningún pudor por sus pensamientos infantiles-… y muy tímida. Tardaste más de una hora en atreverte a saludarme, escondida detrás de tu padre…- abrió los ojos para volver a clavarlos en ella-. No has cambiado nada desde entonces, Hinata, sigues siendo la misma niña insegura y torpe- sentenció, y a pesar de la crudeza de sus palabras, su voz no sonó tan dura.

-Ne… Neji…- tartamudeó torpemente. Su cuerpo se había inclinado ligeramente hacía su hermano de manera involuntaria. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo agradable sobre ella, aunque lo hubiera terminado en una velada recriminación. Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón decirle algo, sin embargo sus labios temblaban sin que a penas los pudiera controlar. Apretó las mandíbulas para disimular el vergonzoso gesto y se deslizó ligeramente hacía él por el sofá. Se había acercado tanto que sólo con estirar un poco el brazo podría rozarle con la punta de los dedos, y tocar aquel pectoral firme que subía y bajaba con respiración pausada, o aquel rostro de rasgos perfectos y elegantes que la contemplaba con total atención, sin si quiera parpadear.

Volvió a repetir su nombre de manera entrecortada, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo reseca y tirante que estaba su garganta. Tragó con pesadez y se acercó un poco más a él, sin apartar la mirada. Parecía que alguien hubiera ralentizado el tiempo, porque le costaba una eternidad tomar cada una de la decisiones o realizar el más trivial de los gestos. Se incorporó un poco más, para quedar a su misma altura que su él. Su respiración escapaba tan acelerada que su hermano la podía sentir sobre la mejilla como una sofocante calidez. Quería decir algo, pero tenía tanta vergüenza ante la cercanía de Neji y su propio atrevimiento que estaba segura de que si separaba los labios sólo le saldría un estúpido e incomprensible balbuceo.

-Prepararé la cena- dijo de pronto Neji, cuando la mano de ella casi había alcanzado a rozarle. Cuando se puso en pie, su mirada volvía a ser tan dura y despectiva como siempre-. Guarda todas esas bolsas de la compra, Hinata- la reprendió con una mueca-. Esto parece un mercadillo.

Neji vio como su hermana asentía con la cabeza gacha antes de encaminarse a la cocina. Se encerró allí con el corazón acelerado para recostarse contra la puerta y, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, se cubrió los ojos con la mano. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando para bajar así la guardia ante Hinata? No debía olvidar que aquella niña se había convertido ahora en su hermana pequeña y tenía la obligación de cuidar de ella. No podía permitirse dejar aflorar ni un ápice de lo que sentía por ella en su interior, porque una vez abriera esa puerta, no sería capaz de cerrarla jamás. Y todo aquel torrente de emociones era demasiado oscuro como para que Hinata lo pudiera aceptar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No había logrado dormir en toda la noche. No comprendía que había pasado con Neji, por un instante le había parecido que podría acercarse un poco a él, y de repente había levantado el muro de siempre entre los dos, manteniéndola a distancia con despiadada crueldad. Esa noche había dejado escapar tantas lágrimas que ya ni siquiera sentía deseos de llorar. Había sido una ingenua pensando que las cosas entre ellos dos podrían funcionar alguna vez. Sólo quería dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir, dejar de sufrir… Cerró los ojos, y no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado medio adormecida hasta que escuchó los insistentes golpecitos sobre su puerta. Se encaminó hacía allí torpemente y abrió con la pesadez de quien ha pasado una noche en vela, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta mientras se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Hinata, ¿has visto que hora es? Son casi…- la reprimenda murió en el acto en los labios de Neji al fijarse en ella.

Vestía un corto camisón de raso negro, con un pronunciado escote adornado con encajes que resaltaba sus esculturales curvas. Prácticamente adormecida, Hinata dejó que los brazos le cayesen a los costados sin a penas fuerzas, y eso hizo que uno de los tirantes se deslizara con una lentitud casi obscena por su hombro.

Neji contuvo el aliento ante aquella provocadora visión. En un intento de escapar de sus oscuras fantasías solía repetirse que Hinata seguía siendo la niña inocente y tímida que un día conoció, pero la voluptuosidad de sus formas insinuándose bajo la prenda de lencería parecía querer encargarse de desmentir por completo aquella ilusión.

-¿Neji?- preguntó con voz adormilada.

No recordaba que se había puesto para dormir el camisón que le había obligado a comprar Naruto, así que no conseguía comprender porque su hermano le dedicaba aquella mirada indescifrable.

El mayor cerró los ojos con expresión de angustia.

-¿Te has propuesto volverme loco, Hinata?- preguntó, completamente derrotado.

La chica abrió los ojos, repentinamente despejada aunque sin acertar a comprender.

-Yo no…- intentó disculparse, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cual había sido su error.

-Si lo que quieres es una humillante confesión, la respuesta es sí, Hinata. Hace muchísimo tiempo que te deseo, y no me importa que no lo entiendas o que esté mal porque no lo puedo cambiar. En algún momento de mi vida me volví loco y me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Así que por favor, deja de torturarme, porque ya no me quedan fuerzas para alejarme de ti- pidió. Aunque su voz sonó marcada por cierta acritud, su expresión dejaba muy claro que eran las palabras de quien había estado luchando con todas sus fuerzas por algo y se había visto obligado a aceptar una aplastante derrota. Con expresión sombría, se dio media vuelta, decidido a marcharse.

La boca de Hinata se había quedado abierta ante semejante declaración. Pasó de la incredulidad al alivio tan rápido que a penas tuvo tiempo de procesar las emociones. Miles de cosas pasaron en un solo instante por su cabeza, queriendo decir tantas de ellas que no acertó a pronunciar ninguna. Sintió algo cercano al pánico cuando vio como Neji empezaba a alejarse por el pasillo. Ella siempre había tenido un carácter débil e indeciso, pero si dejaba pasar aquella oportunidad sabía que no se lo perdonaría nunca en la vida.

-¡Es que no quiero que te alejes!- gritó al fin, con la voz agudizada y cercana al llanto. Dejó escapar el aire contenido cuando vio que su hermano se detenía- Yo… me esfuerzo día a día para poder cambiar… para que te des cuenta de que estoy ahí. Para poder gustarte aunque sea sólo un poco- le sonrió con tristeza cuando se giró para encararla-. ¿He conseguido cambiar aunque sea sólo un poco, Neji? ¿De verdad puedes llegar a fijarte en mí?- preguntó, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los brazos del chico rodearla en un abrazo suave y apretarla contra su pecho.

-No necesitas cambiar, Hinata- susurró, depositando sus labios sobre la frente de la chica, que mantenía el rostro oculto-. No por mí…

La chica alzó poco a poco la cabeza, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Sabía que su sonrojo era más que evidente, y eso la hacía avergonzarse más aún. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza y resonando contra el pecho de Neji, que retumbaba prácticamente a la misma velocidad atronadora. Aguardó expectante cuando su hermano le apartó los largos mechones del rostro y se inclinó sobre ella, para rozar sus labios en un beso fugaz que jamás creyó posible llegar a sentir. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para no dejarse flaquear, pero los brazos de Neji sujetándola posesivamente le daban la seguridad que necesitaba. Cuando él le dedicó la sonrisa más íntima y cálida que le había visto jamás y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla de nuevo, esta vez de manera más larga y húmeda, cerró los ojos y se limitó a dejarse llevar por todo aquel torrente de emociones que durante tanto tiempo le había quemado por dentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siguiendo su rutina habitual, Sasuke se había levantado bastante temprano aquella mañana. Naruto seguía durmiendo profundamente, así que había bajado al piso de abajo y, después de realizar algunas de las tareas domésticas, había empezado a preparar la comida. Acostumbrado a vivir solo desde que prácticamente era un niño, se le hacía extraño cocinar para tanta gente, pero si era sincero consigo mismo tenía que reconocer que no era desagradable. Esbozó un leve atisbo de sonrisa al pensar cómo había cambiado su vida desde que Naruto había entrado en ella. Se giró para coger algunos ingredientes de la nevera y dio un respingo al encontrarse con Sai invadiendo claramente su espacio personal más allá de lo que indicaba el decoro.

-Sai joder… ¡ponte algo de ropa!- le gruñó.

-Llevo ropa- corrigió su hermanastro, señalando con una sonrisa convencida a su ropa interior.

Sasuke resopló y se limitó a ignorarle mientras seguía con su tarea. Rodó los ojos cuando el mayor insistió en ayudarle y perdió los nervios cuando echó a perder la salsa añadiéndole azúcar suficiente para endulzar todo un pastel.

-¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a Gaara?- preguntó entre dientes.

-No puedo, ayer ya me acosté con él. ¿Quieres que te de detalles?- preguntó alegremente.

-No, gracias- respondió con seca indiferencia. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermanastro como para saber que una vez se acostaba con alguien perdía todo el interés en él, así que con un poco de suerte pronto se largaría de su casa.

Sai hizo un puchero ante la rotunda negativa. Tenía varias preguntas sobre relaciones dando vueltas por su cabeza y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin respuestas. Su hermano siempre había sido una persona que no se implicaba con nadie, que mantenía a todo el mundo al otro lado de su coraza de indiferencia, y ahora mismo necesitaba saber cómo conseguía hacer aquello.

-Sasuke… Cuando no quieres pensar en alguien pero por más que le intentas sacar de tu cabeza sólo vuelve con más y más fuerza… ¿Qué tienes que hacer?- preguntó al fin.

Sasuke le miró enarcando una ceja con desconfianza, pero al ver que hablaba en serio se lo pensó durante unos instantes.

-Nada- respondió al fin- Cuando alguien consigue traspasar el muro que has levantado a tu alrededor e invadir todos tus pensamientos y preocupaciones… no hay nada que puedas hacer- añadió con seriedad.

Sai frunció los labios, visiblemente enfurruñado.

-¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo?- quiso saber.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-No es algo que puedas escoger. Cuando te enamoras de alguien, la razón no tiene nada que hacer.

-¿Es lo que pasa con Naruto y contigo?- preguntó. Había visto la fuerza de los lazos que les unían, evidentes incluso para alguien con sus escasas habilidades sociales.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, en clara señal de que Sai empezaba a entrar en terreno pantanoso y estar peligrosamente cerca del límite de su paciencia. No obstante, asintió con convicción.

-Así es- confirmó.

-Pues que asco- protestó Sai con un puchero de lo más infantil.

Sasuke dejó escapar una risita mal disimulada.

-Anda, ayúdame a repetir la salsa… al fin y al cabo, has sido tú quien la ha echado a perder- pidió en tono conciliador.

Su hermanastro le miró sin molestarse en ocultar la ilusión que le producía aquel ofrecimiento. Desde que su madre se había casado con Fugaku, había intentado por todos los medios que Sasuke se fijara en él. No sabía muy bien que era lo que había provocado Naruto en su vida, pero parecía ser algo realmente importante, y decidió en ese instante que él se esforzaría porque siguiera siendo así.

Casi estaba todo listo cuando Naruto entró alborotado en la cocina. El rubio miró alternativamente a Sasuke, que llevaba la cremallera de su camisa completamente abierta, y a Sai, quien simplemente se cubría con los calzoncillos. Aunque su mirada se desviaba de manera casi involuntaria al torso desnudo de su novio, tenía que reconocer que ambos estaban de muy buen ver. Quizás no fuera mala idea escribir alguna escena interesante y definitivamente subida de tono ubicada en la cocina.

-¿Es que los Uchiha no sabéis vestiros?- inquirió con una sonrisa divertida, levantando la tapa de la cazuela para olisquear. Casi había metido una cuchara dentro cuando Sasuke le dio un manotazo y lo hizo alejarse.

-Tengo hambre Sasuke- protestó poniéndole su mejor cara de zorrito lloroso.

-Te hubieses levantado a una hora decente, usuratonkachi- replicó impasible, señalando el reloj de la pared que casi marcaba la una del mediodía-. Hina-chan y Neji deben estar a punto de llegar.

Naruto le miró poniendo morros de manera exagerada.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa de que duerma hasta tan tarde, teme? Me tienes hasta las tantas despierto, ten un poco de compasión de mí- refunfuñó.

El comentario consiguió que una gruesa vena palpitara en la frente del Uchiha, y parecía que iba a replicar algo cuando un suave carraspeo a sus espaldas hizo que todos los presentes se voltearan.

Recostado sobre el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Gaara les contemplaba con la más apática de sus expresiones.

-No es que tenga especial interés en interrumpir vuestras peleas de enamorados, pero tengo algo importante que hablar con Naruto y me gustaría solucionarlo cuanto antes- pareció pensar algo durante un instante antes de agregar con gravedad-. De hecho, creo que debería hablarlo con los dos.

El rubio se puso tenso al acto. Desde que había visto aparecer a Gaara en el pasillo de su universidad sabía que aquello era inevitable, pero había albergado la esperanza de que el pelirrojo cambiase de idea si veía lo feliz que era junto a Sasuke.

-Supongo que será mejor que nos sentemos- sugirió, dirigiéndose al comedor con aspecto abatido. Conocía lo suficiente a Gaara como para saber que el pelirrojo era terco y siempre responsable con sus obligaciones. No en vano se había convertido con apenas quince años en el heredero formal de la familia.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá del Uchiha. Sai intentó colocarse junto a Gaara, pero una mirada del pelirrojo bastó para convencerle de que no era buena idea. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, a los pies de su hermano y se limitó a dibujar algo en su inseparable cuaderno.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Naruto?- inquirió Gaara.

El rubio asintió seriamente y dejó transcurrir unos largos instantes antes de hablar.

-Para llevarme de vuelta a casa- respondió al fin. Los dos sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba, pero aún y así Naruto siguió hablando. Sasuke también necesitaba entender la situación-. Este año los dos cumpliremos la mayoría de edad, así que en primavera debe celebrarse el matrimonio que acordaron para nosotros nuestros padres- murmuró de manera casi inaudible.

A su derecha, Sasuke se revolvió ligeramente en el sofá, pero más allá de eso no dejó traspasar emoción alguna.

-Exacto- confirmó el pelirrojo. Antes incluso de que ellos nacieran, las familias Uzumaki y Sabaku acordaron un matrimonio de conveniencia social entre sus herederos-. Sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo con tonterías, así que agradecería que hicieses las maletas y me acompañases sin armar escándalo.

-¿Y si no quiero?- retó Naruto.

-Tendré que llevarte conmigo a la fuerza- fue la simple respuesta de Gaara, tan calmada que sonó más aterradora que si hubiera utilizado un tono de amenaza.

El rubio frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto. Sabía que no era buena idea desafiar a Gaara ni a su familia, durante años habían sido la principal banda mafiosa de Suna. Quizás en otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado en exceso cumplir con sus obligaciones, sabía que a Gaara no le interesaba ese tipo de relación con él y se hubieran limitado a vivir sus propias vidas, pero ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar. Algo importante y demasiado terco como para admitir abiertamente que todo aquello le aterraba, pero a pesar de su aparente impasibilidad a Naruto no le había pasado por alto como Sasuke se tensaba de manera instintiva o como sus manos se crispaban sobre la tela del pantalón.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme contigo, Gaara- se obstinó Naruto.

-Eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo- replicó el pelirrojo, frunciendo peligrosamente el ceño. Había recibido instrucciones muy claras y no iba a dejar que las estúpidas e inútiles emociones de Naruto interfiriesen con lo que debía hacer.

-¿Y a caso te corresponde a ti el derecho de decidir sobre mi vida?- inquirió el rubio, alzando peligrosamente la voz.

Gaara le dedicó una mirada glacial. ¿Tenía que ser siempre tan condenadamente terco? Aquello no iba a resultar nada fácil, sabía que cuando se metía algo en esa rubia cabecita, su amigo iba a por ello con todo lo que tenía.

-Me estoy cansando de tus niñerías Naruto. Tus padres me han encargado que te lleve a casa para empezar con los preparativos de nuestro enlace y ten por seguro que te voy a llevar de vuelta - espetó, amenazando con perder la paciencia.

-Si me permitís una sugerencia…- empezó a decir alegremente Sai.

-Cállate- espetó Gaara-. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Uchiha- le gruñó el pelirrojo. Aquella sonrisa indeleble en los labios de Sai siempre conseguía ponerle de evidente mal humor.

-Lo siento Gaara pero tampoco tiene que ver contigo- acortó Naruto con firmeza- No voy a dejar mis estudios, mi sueño de ser escritor y mucho menos a Sasuke, así que ya te puedes ir olvidando de nuestro compromiso.

Gaara se llevó las manos a la sien y frotó en un intento de contener los instintos asesinos que amenazaban con aflorar. ¿Quién estaba hablando de ese estúpido compromiso? A veces no entendía como Naruto podía ser tan rematadamente estúpido, y si no se había limitado a dejarlo sin sentido y llevárselo a rastras era simplemente porque el rubio le había enseñado muchos años atrás que incluso alguien como él, criado entre sangre y odio, tenía derecho a una amistad.

-Te lo diré una vez más porque me parece que no me has entendido- anunció Gaara con toda la calma y frialdad de alguien que no está dispuesto a ceder-, se me ha encomendado la misión de llevarte a casa de los Uzumaki. Todo lo demás me trae sin cuidado, así que si tienes alguna queja sobre esa boda, háblalo con ellos.

El rubio parecía dispuesto a protestar una vez más, pero de pronto volvió a cerrar la boca y analizó lo que acaba de decir el pelirrojo.

-¿Eso quiere decir… que si quiero cancelar el compromiso te pondrás de mi parte?- inquirió dubitativo.

-A mí el compromiso me da absolutamente igual- sentenció Gaara.

Naruto pareció pensarlo un instante. Quizás podía ir a hablar con sus padres y explicarles la situación. Aunque a veces resultaran un poco estrictos en cuanto a su educación, lo cierto es que eran muy comprensivos.

-Pero no estarán dispuestos a renunciar a un enlace con el prestigio del apellido Sabaku- murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Ese es tu problema- repuso Gaara con indiferencia.

Sasuke inspiró en profundidad. Llevaba rato preguntándose porque tenía que aguantar semejante alboroto en su casa. Como si no tuviera bastante con aguantar los caprichos del dobe y las tonterías sin sentido de su hermanastro, ¿ahora tenía que lidiar con las exigencias de Gaara? ¿Qué diablos había pasado con su vida tranquila y meticulosamente planificada? En apenas unos meses Naruto había destrozado todo aquello que tanto le había costado conseguir, no iba a dejar que simplemente pusiera su vida patas arriba para luego desaparecer sin más. Tenía la sensación de que aquella ridícula discusión no llevaba a ninguna parte, así que finalmente se decidió a intervenir.

-Ya te ha dicho que no quiere ir- dijo Sasuke- Además… ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a entregarte a Naruto?- inquirió, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Gaara pareció decidido a fulminar al moreno con la mirada, y por un instante Naruto tuvo la sensación de que acabarían llegando a las manos. Pero la voz de Sai les interrumpió, rompiendo el momento de tensión.

-Tengo la solución- propuso el moreno con una sonrisa triunfal. Pero los tres chicos le ignoraron por completo para volver a enfrascarse en una acalorada discusión-. He dicho… ¡que tengo la solución!- repitió Sai, alzando tanto la voz que esta vez les resultó imposible no volver su atención hasta el moreno. Sonrió complacido de que todas las miradas estuvieran puestas sobre él y mostró victorioso lo que había estado dibujando en su cuaderno.

Sasuke frunció el ceño por la interrupción, Gaara parecía estar a punto de sufrir un tic nervioso. Sólo Naruto tuvo la paciencia suficiente para contemplar con detenimiento el dibujo que Sai les mostraba tan auto complacido.

-Sai... ¿Qué diablos es eso?- inquirió el rubio. Tan solo conseguía identificar unos cuantos garabatos que, si su intuición no le fallaba, debían representar una estancia llena de gente.

-Una doble boda- anunció orgulloso. Señaló una pareja de monigotes que presuntamente eran personas-. Sasuke se casará con Naruto y yo me casaré con Gaara. El apellido Uchiha ostenta más poder que cualquier otra familia en Konoha, así que tanto los Sabaku como los Uzumaki salen ganando.

Durante unos instantes, todo el mundo había quedado tan sorprendido que nadie acertó a decir nada.

-Supongo… que a mis padres les parecerá bien- rompió finalmente el silencio la voz de Naruto. Había pensado muy seriamente en ello. Sus padres se preocupaban por los negocios y el estatus social, pero aunque no siempre estuvieran dispuestos a admitirlo, sabía que la felicidad de su hijo estaba por encima de todo eso. Si Naruto les ofrecía una opción para conciliar ambas partes, estaba seguro que aceptarían sin dudar.

Gaara ladeó la cabeza. Sabía que sus padres querían un buen compromiso para su heredero, que querían enlazar su casa con alguna noble y reconocida familia que les permitiera alejarse poco a poco de sus antiguas costumbres mafiosas. Mientras su esposo o esposa aportara dinero y poder, todo lo demás les daría lo mismo. Sabía que si se casaba con Naruto nada cambiaría, cada uno continuaría viviendo su vida sin importarles demasiado lo que decía un estúpido papel, pero Sai… ¿estaba dispuesto a aguantar al desquiciante moreno por la felicidad de su mejor amigo? ¿Qué iba a representar para él un matrimonio con Sai? Por su mente desfilaron algunas tórridas imágenes de la noche anterior sin que pudiera evitarlo, y tuvo que confesar que no le desagradaban. Carraspeó sonoramente, sacando aquellas tontas ideas de su cabeza. Aquello no era más que una mera transacción política.

-Supongo que una unión Sabaku-Uchiha es aceptable- concedió con aparente desinterés.

Todas las miradas convergieron entonces en Sasuke, quien no había movido un músculo desde la disparatada proposición de su hermanastro. Naruto le contempló con creciente ansiedad. Se había hecho ilusiones demasiado rápido. Él era capaz de ver el tema del matrimonio de una manera distante y en cierto modo intrascendente porque desde pequeño había estado prometido con Gaara y había aprendido a no darle importancia, pero si lo pensaba con más detenimiento no era un tema para tomar a la ligera. Estaban hablando de una boda. Del reconocimiento público de una pareja y de un "juntos para siempre". Todo había sucedido de manera tan repentina que no se había parado a pensar todo lo que representaba. ¿Aquello era demasiado precipitado? ¿Estaba esperando mucho? ¿Había llegado al límite de lo que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacer por él? Pensó que se le detendría el corazón cuando el moreno dejó escapar un profundo y largo suspiro y clavó su mirada azabache en la de su hermanastro.

-Para ser una idea tuya no está mal- concedió, revolviendo el cabello de Sai como si de un perro se tratara- Nada mal…


End file.
